EL PEGASO Y EL ANGEL
by Wawit E.V
Summary: esta historia tratara sobre - Que hubiera pasado si Tomoki no fuera el maestro de Ikaros, Saori nunca Pudo regresar del inframundo - aventuras bizarras y tragedias sucederán a través de esta historia
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Sora no Onotoshimono no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores, sin más preámbulos empecemos con la historia

Prologo

Después de la gran guerra santa en contra de Hades y haberlo vencido en los campos elíseos gracias a la ayuda de los santos de bronce el gran eclipse había terminado desapareciendo como vino, el mundo podía ver un nuevo mañana pero se pagó un gran precio por la victoria; los santos de oro habían caído ofreciendo su vida para derribar el muro de los lamentos, el sellado del poder del santo de Pegaso a causa de la espada maldita de Hades que solo le permitía usar un 10% de su verdadero poder pero sobre todo la perdida de Athena que había sacrificado su vida para que los santos de bronce pudieran regresar a la tierra, con la partida de su Diosa todos estaban muy dolidos en especial cierto peli café, Seiya estaba destrozado por el hecho de no haber podido defender a su Diosa y se maldecía por el hecho de no ser más fuerte y poder haber hecho algo y más aún se lamentaba no haber podido salvar a su hermana del terrible accidente poco después de haberse reencontrado con ella después de 6 largos años ninguno de sus amigos lo pudo animar , los santos restantes volvieron a sus tierras natales shiryu volvió a los 5 picos antiguos con shunrey a llevar una vida tranquila y prepararse para la siguiente guerra santa, Hyoga volvió a Siberia a reencontrarse con su madre fallecida así como entrenar a Jacob para la siguiente generación de caballeros, Shun regreso a la isla Andrómeda a reconstruirla junto con June, Ikki desapareció sin decir nada a nadie, Shayna junto con Marin se quedaron en el santuario con los santos de bronce restantes, mientras Seiya no sabía que hacer su Diosa a la cual proteger y su querida hermana habían desaparecido pero el sabría que ellas no querrían verlo triste así decidió continuar hacia adelante no importa que tantos obstáculos le prepararía el destino sin saber que cierto Dios lo observaba desde muy lejos y tramaba algo en contra de la humanidad

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia tratara más de romance, acción, drama, confusión y ecchi


	2. un héroe con armadura se levanta

SUMMARY: Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Sora no Onotoshimono no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores, sin más preámbulos empecemos con la historia

Prologo

Después de la gran guerra santa en contra de Hades y haberlo vencido en los campos elíseos gracias a la ayuda de los santos de bronce el gran eclipse había terminado desapareciendo como vino, el mundo podía ver un nuevo mañana pero se pagó un gran precio por la victoria; los santos de oro habían caído ofreciendo su vida para derribar el muro de los lamentos, el sellado del poder del santo de Pegaso a causa de la espada maldita de Hades que solo le permitía usar un 10% de su verdadero poder pero sobre todo la perdida de Athena que había sacrificado su vida para que los santos de bronce pudieran regresar a la tierra, con la partida de su Diosa todos estaban muy dolidos en especial cierto peli café, Seiya estaba destrozado por el hecho de no haber podido defender a su Diosa y se maldecía por el hecho de no ser más fuerte y poder haber hecho algo y más aún se lamentaba no haber podido salvar a su hermana del terrible accidente poco después de haberse reencontrado con ella después de 6 largos años ninguno de sus amigos lo pudo animar , los santos restantes volvieron a sus tierras natales shiryu volvió a los 5 picos antiguos con shunrey a llevar una vida tranquila y prepararse para la siguiente guerra santa, Hyoga volvió a Siberia a reencontrarse con su madre fallecida así como entrenar a Jacob para la siguiente generación de caballeros, Shun regreso a la isla Andrómeda a reconstruirla junto con June, Ikki desapareció sin decir nada a nadie, Shayna junto con Marin se quedaron en el santuario con los santos de bronce restantes, mientras Seiya no sabía que hacer su Diosa a la cual proteger y su querida hermana habían desaparecido pero el sabría que ellas no querrían verlo triste así decidió continuar hacia adelante no importa que tantos obstáculos le prepararía el destino sin saber que cierto Dios lo observaba desde muy lejos y tramaba algo en contra de la humanidad

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia tratara más de romance, acción, drama, confusión y ecchi

UN HEROE"DESNUDO" Y CON "ARMADURA" APARECE Se preguntaba –como todo esto acabo así- que había hecho el para merecer esto a parte de levantar el puño contra los Dioses se preguntaba esto mientras que en su cabeza un chibi Seiya lloraba en posición fetal

 **Flas back**

Después de recuperarse de sus heridas mentales Seiya se propuso tener una vida normal, libre de batallas, problemas con los Dioses y nada que ver en las guerras santas.

-a donde debería ir, supongo que un lugar donde no muchas cosa ocurran – dijo Seiya sentado en la casa de sagitario viendo el cielo, en eso entra Marin preguntándole

\- ¿Sigues triste Seiya?- Seiya le contesta -Supongo que si- agachando la cabeza pero en eso le pregunta a Marin –Sabes de algún lugar pacifico - Marin le contesta –Si conozco uno, de hecho fue durante una misión cuando lo descubrí-

-podrías decírmelo- Marin confusa responde –Claro se encuentra en Japón en una pequeña ciudad llamada Sorami pero cuál es tu interés en ese lugar- preguntando con curiosidad

-Bueno el punto es que dejare de ser un caballero- dijo Seiya firmemente –ya veo esto pasaría tarde o temprano después de todo ya no tenemos más por lo cual luchar, está bien ve- dándole la espalda –pero si surge una nueva batalla espero; no esperamos poder contar contigo-

-gracias Marin- levantándose y caminando hacia la dirección contraria –a Seiya por favor no me hagas tía antes de tiempo- rio pícaramente a través de su máscara –idiota no hagas ese tipo de bromas- dijo sonrojado eufóricamente

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _-P_** or fin lo encontré después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo por encontrar este lugar pero todo valió la pena- dijo un muy entusiasmado Seiya de tanto viajar y preguntar de donde quedaba ese lugar –bueno lo primero lo primero, es ir a matricularme-

Caminando por la ciudad pudo ver que todo ahí era normal acepto que toda la gente se la pasaba mirándolo extraño – tal vez debí haber escondido mi armadura- riéndose mientras se rascaba la nuca y cargaba su pandora box en la espalda mientras avanzaba – al fin llegue, me pregunto que debería hacer ahora- dijo confundido mientras vio a una chica parada- acercándosele para preguntarle algo - eto me puedes ayudar a encontrar la oficina del director- la chica gira y lo ve muy cerca de ella gritando en el proceso mientras otro chico se acercaba, Seiya dijo –no fue mi intención, está bien- el extraño responde –tranquilo ella va a estar bien, mucho gusto me llamo Tomoki Sakuray la gritona se llama Sohara y tu- más tranquilo respondiendo –yo me llamo Seiya un placer, pero me podrían ayudar- sonriendo –claro que si- entusiasmado –me podrían matricular- Tomoki estaba en shock por esa respuesta pero prometió ayudarlo –claro vamos, por aquí- retirándose a la oficina

 ** _2 horas después_**

 ** _-E_** so fue fácil pero ahora debo encontrar un lugar donde quedarme-

-no tienes familia en algún lugar por la ciudad- dijo sorprendido

-no, yo soy huérfano- diciéndolo como si nada dejando a un Tomoki aún más sorprendido

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa- dijo sin pensarlo (mierda que dije, eso arruinaría mi tranquilidad espero no lo haya tomado en serio) –bueno que pena... – vale me quedare en tu casa- riéndose mientras Tomoki se moría por dentro (nota debo coserme la boca llegando a casa)

-pero que hacemos con tu amiga se nota que esta des mayada- viendo a la chica –tranquilo la cargare- (podre sentir sus pechos kukukukuku)

-Seiya me he preguntado que es esa cosa en tu espalda-

-a esto es mi… llegando te lo cuento riendo nerviosamente –vamos que anochece muy rápido-

 ** _Ya en la casa_**

 ** _-A_** l fin llegamos- dijo Tomoki –oye Sohara ya llegamos… oye despierta… ya se… estas engordando- una furia asesina emerge de la chica golpeando a Tomoki de forme violenta –A quien llamas gorda Tomoki chan- Seiya estaba de miedo, por un momento vio la viva imagen de Radamantys el juez del infierno y en su estado no podría hacer nada, no sabía que otras personas a parte de los caballeros fieles a su Dios eran capaces de hacer eso y menos una estudiante, con la cara pálida –si me be estoy muerto, que hago, que hago…- pensaba desesperado –quien eres tu- le pregunto la chica denominada Sohara-

-yo me llamo Seiya, soy un nuevo estudiante de tu clase- dijo todo tímido –bueno en ese caso, mucho gusto- rio de oreja a oreja

-oye Sohara, Tomoki estas bien-

-si tranquilo le pasa todo el tiempo bueno me despido- retirándose un mal herido Tomoki re levanta – Vaya ella nunca va a cambiar, quieres te-

-claro, porque no- sentado en el suelo

-Seiya desde ahora somos amigos, compañeros, hermanos y familia de batalla por eso me ayudaras en lo que te pida está bien- en su forma chibi

-vale- dijo con orgullo y respeto –por eso tu preparas la cena votaras la basura, limpiaras el baño, aras las tareas para mí y lucharas contra los brabucones por mí- con una gotita de sudor Estilo anime – ¡ ** _QUE_ TE JODAN CA _BRON!_** \- Mandándoles por los aires – yo no soy esclavo de nadie-

 ** _1 MES DESPUES_**

 ** _T_** omoki se llevaba bien con Seiya después de todo a ellos les gustaba la tranquilidad y compartían los terribles karatazos de Sohara, SI Todo era muy tranquilo. Incluso Tomoki Le había hablado de sus sueños con ángeles lo cual Seiya se preguntaba si tenía relación con algún Dios.

-Tomo chan despierta, se hará tarde para la escuela-

-déjame 5 minutos más mama-

-te dije que despertaras- quitándole las sabanas –kiaaaaaaaaaaa-

-que pasa, Seiya nuevamente te miro las bragas- gritaba por el susto, mirando su entrepierna que tenía una bulto –no es lo que parece, yo…-

-a callar- mandándole su golpe legendario –oigan el desayuno está servido bajen- decía un Seiya sin interés alguno –h..ha..hay- decía un Tomoki agonizando

Ya en la mesa-a comer- decía Tomoki –esta rico, como siempre Seiya cocina mejor que Sohara- esto último lo dijo con temor a ser golpeado nuevamente

-mejorare con el tiempo- haciendo un puchero pareciéndole muy lindo a Tomoki

-Ustedes parecen novios- riéndose a carcajadas pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar contra un muro –tu no cambias verdad Sohara- si, desde que Seiya les conto acerca de los caballeros, que palio contra los mismos Dioses y había sobrebivido Sohara se descargaba con Seiya sin temor a lastimarlo

 ** _EN LA ESCUELA_**

 ** _C_** omo siempre en la escuela los conocían como los "busca problemas" ya que Tomoki siempre era un pervertido con las chicas y de alguna manera Seiya siempre terminaba con la mayor culpa por extrañas razones

-estoy aburrido no puedo más- cayendo dormido al igual que Tomoki

- ** _SALVENME POR FABOR-_** Los dos despertaron al toque y en frente de Seiya estaba Sohara preocupada –volvieron a soñar, verdad-

-sí, siempre es lo mismo un ángel pidiendo ayuda al igual que en Tomoki-

-alguien saltara desde el tejado- dijo una soplona

-saltar, está loco morirá- dijo Tomoki –veamos quien es el valiente- riendo de oreja a oreja dijo Seiya

-no saltes, podrías lastimarte- gritaba Tomoki –déjalo él está determinado, lo puedo ver en sus ojos- todo serio

-no harás nada Seiya, con tu fuerza podrías…-

-no interferiré en la decisión de un hombre, lo siento-

-no, no puedes –

-presidenta porque no hace algo- pregunto Tomoki –ara ara pero no me haría caso además tome prevenciones- mostrando cartas de seguro del hospital en su forma de chibi

-estoy seguro que fueron amigos desde la infancia debe hacer algo-

-Insinúas que no me preocupo lo suficiente por él, insinúas que festejaría su muerte con un festival y quemaría su cuerpo botando los restos por el drenaje, he-

-no yo solo…-

-hazlo, sigue tu camino, ten fe en ti- decía Seiya –hey tú no lo alientes, no tomo chan-

-no sé quién seas tú pero gracias por tus palabras, si quieres tengo uno más para que saltes si es que quieres- dijo Sugata

-vale enseguida subo- respondió Seiya

-estás loco, quieres morir- dijeron en coro Tomoki y Sohara

-al infinito y más allá- hablaron saltaron los dos

-cierto Tomo chan preguntémosle sobre tu sueño-

-me niego-

-si tienen dudas él es el mejor para responderles aun si es un poco extraño, pervertido o raro- dijo Mikako

-me niego

-entonces…- desplegando un aura capas de ahuyentar al mismo Saga de géminis

Mientras en el bosque

-lo has hecho bien para ser un novato- dijo Sugata

-estas de broma, fue aburrido hace tiempo que no hago algo pero tampoco es mucha adrenalina que digamos pero dejando eso del lado deberíamos bajar rápido no- estaban en una situación no muy agradable desde el piso

 ** _CLUB DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO TOTAL DEL NUEVO MUNDO_**

 ** _D_** espués de una aburrida platica acerca de los sueños de parte de Sugata

-En resumen quieres comprobar la existencia de un nuevo mundo verdad- dijo Seiya

-Así es – dijo Sugata –pero que tiene eso que ver con nuestros sueños-

-a decir verdad, tiene que ver mucho ya que…

 ** _CAMBIANDO DE ESCENERIO_**

 ** _-S_** us sueños y el nuevo mundo están conectados, esos idiotas de los científicos no creen que sea real pero esto definitivamente se trata del nuevo mundo-

-donde chingados estoy, como es que su curiosidad y tenacidad le permite hacer esto y porque de entre todos los lugares del mundo tuvo que ser este- lamentándose Seiya al borde de un agujero negro

-comparto tu sentimiento fue un gusto conocerte sayonara - dijo Tomoki

-Tomoki enseguida iré contigo- tragados por el agujero negro –no me arrepiento de nada-

-Eres impresionante Sugata sempay-

-Sí, ha por cierto Tomoki hoy habrá un fenómeno en el árbol de cerezos a media noche-

-no, yo no iré no romperán mi tranquilidad oyeron- dijeron al coro Seiya y Tomoki

 ** _A MEDIA NONCHE_**

-Dijeron que vendrían con nosotros, espera que, en primer lugar **¿Por qué vinimos** **? D** ijeron Seiya Tomoki

-al demonio me voy-

-te acompaño Seiya- suena el celular –es Sugata que quedra, halo si… pero…que…entiendo, adiós

-Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí, Seiya, Sugata sempay dice que un tipo de agujero…-

-Muy tarde, ya está aquí- mirando el cielo vieron ambos asombrados una especie de hoyo negro del cual una luz dorada se acercaba a gran velocidad

-Podrá ser… no puede, se supone que todas las armaduras doradas están en el santuario pero aun así desprende una energía asombrosa- mientras impactaba el enorme meteoro en el suelo Tomoki salió volando mientras Seiya permanecía inmóvil

-iré a investigar- entrando en el cráter lo primero que vio fue… **pechos** que demonios que clase de guerrero posee pechos, aun si es una amazona no debería exhibirse pero dejando eso de lado tenia alas por lo que entendía que tal vez era un ángel por el otro podría ser del olimpo enviada para matarlo pensó Seiya

-Seiya eso es un ángel- todo asustado - maldición esto apesta a problemas yo me largo-

-hey Tomoki no me abandones-decía mientras el otro se iba corriendo –retirada- dijo Tomoki al tiempo que unos pilare caían del cielo

-Tomoki estas bien- que le hablaba desde el cráter con donde se encontraba aquella desconocida-si solo estoy corriendo por mi vida-

-que hago con la chica no puedo dejarle, aquí podría salir lastimada- pensó Seiya –no te preocupes por ella cayo desde el cielo sin ningún rasguño tu qué crees que pueda pasarle-

Decía ya un muy alejado Tomoki (lo siento Seiya pero paz y tranquilidad es lo mejor en serio lo lamento) pensaba corriendo –el que un hombre huya es lo peor, yo no huiré no retrocederé y defenderé a esta chica aun a costa de mi vida- todo serio

-Seiya es muy valiente pero yo comparado con el no soy nada… maldición como me odio-dijo regresando al cráter a ayudar

-vamos aun no te toca la hora niña recogiéndola-

-cuidado Seiya, arriba de ti- grito Tomoki –maldición- (acaso este será mi final… recordando su niñez, peleas pasadas en general todo) en eso oye la vos de una mujer gritando **seiyaaaa**!

\- no, yo no puedo morir aquí yo soy Seiya de Pegaso- en eso una luz envuelve su cuerpo no era más que su armadura de Pegaso, lanzando un puño al pilar destrozándolo en el proceso –vieja amiga, te eche de menos, me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te vestí- ahí estaba en toda su gloria el santo de Pegaso

Cargando a la chica en espaldas salió de ahí –Seiya esa es tu armadura

\- si ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones ahora hay que salir de aquí- dijo Seiya todo frio

-vale- era la primera vez que Tomoki veía a Seiya vestir eso y era una persona totalmente diferente al que él conocía- en eso una multitud de piedras caía del cielo cubriendo un gran perimetro amenazando sus vidas (maldición aun con mi armadura dudo poder hacer algo solo hay una forma)

-Tomoki cuida bien de Sohara vale-

-que estás diciendo, acaso tu- Seiya lo miro y sonrió – lo siento- esto último lo dijo con nostalgia, -huyan les conseguiré tiempo-

-como harás eso- todo preocupado –subestimas aun caballero, grave error, ya huye-

-pero tu… está bien no te olvidare Seiya- dijo Tomoki llorando cargando al ángel

-bien será mi última técnica -poniéndose en pose **arde mi cosmos, quémalo hasta el infinito crea un milagro por última vez** ** _pegasus ryusei ken-_** lanzando cientos de estrellas fugases ** _-_** destruyendo las piedras pero seguían viniendo cada vez más y peor aún con el dolor de su corazón a causa de la maldición de Hades. viendo que Tomoki ya no está, se sentía feliz

-al parecer logro escapar – dijo riendo a lo lejos se veía un Tomoki llorando por abandonar a un amigo en peligro, no noto que la chica había despertado y observaba el lamento del que pronto tendría que ser su amo

-que alguien lo ayude por favor es mi amigo- la chica no entendiendo vio a lo lejos un chico con armadura blanca que al parecer estaba batallando por su vida al verlo sintió admiración por ser un humano que pelearía hasta al final pero no entendía porque estaba teniendo ese sentimiento pero sabía que si no hacía algo rápido aquel desconocido estaría muerto, por impulso propio desplego sus alas y fue hacia Seiya Ayudarlo cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Tomoki

-esto no ha terminado malditas piedras-(pero aun así no resistiré mucho tiempo demonios si no tendría esta maldición hace mucho que hubiera terminado esto) cerrando sus ojos sintió algo suave en su espalda vio hacia atrás era aquella chica con alas pero ya no estaba en la tierra, estaba en el aire y estaban en una pose muy comprometedora

-tiempo agotado, empezando proceso de unión-

-pero que está pasando- de su cuello que tenía una gargantilla, una cadena salía y se unía a su mano –y esto que rayos es- descendiendo al suelo Seiya se puso en pose de combata

-encantada de conocerte. Soy una mascota angelroide, estoy aquí para satisfacer sus deseos mi amo- por la confusión y el hecho de haber usado su cosmos con la maldición le fue muy agotador, rindiéndose cayó encima de la chica tocándole sus pechos con la cara accidentalmente -amo…ya veo eso le gusta

 ** _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

Sentía algo suave y cómodo como dos almohadas celestiales pensó que había muerto pues que otro lugar tendría semejante comodidad que el cielo pero despertándose abrió los ojos y se quedó mudo, estaba sobre los pechos de la chica proporcionándole una hemorragia nasal tipo Sanji, luego de unas transfusiones de sangre le hablo

-¿qué haces aquí, porque dormí sobre tus pechos y más importante porque se le acercaba tanto?

-buenos días amo- ya muy cerca de el –amo por favor úseme para complacerlo, puede pedir lo que sea, nosotras las angelroide fuimos creadas para complacer los deseos de nuestros amos pida lo que quiera-

-cualquier cosa de verdad- desviando su mirada abajo viéndole lo que todo hombre llamaría almohadas celestiales

-se… sen… la Sena si eso- reía nerviosamente como le puede pasar eso a él se supone que su maestra lo había entrenado para soportar las más tremendas seducciones de cualquier mujer por mas dotada que estuviera pero eso no le servía contra ella

-que hago estuve a punto de pedirle algo obsceno-

-el amo desea comida- sacando una carta extraña dijo -tranport- brillando, enseguida mucha comida apareció por todo su cuarto

-qué clase de cartas posees .Parecen mágicas- acercándosele

-en su lenguaje se podría traducir como transportadores, de acuerdo a tu petición tomo equipo de la synapse pero no tengo información acerca de ese lugar aparte de conocerte y despertar no he hecho nada más. Soy una mascota angelroide de tipo alfa Ikaros fui creada por la synapse para complacerte pero originalmente para Tomoki Sakuray pero dado el hecho de que se me acabo el tiempo de unión tuve que unirme al más cercano

-ya veo entonces fue un error -

-básicamente si lo fue- sin expresión alguna -bueno que más puedes hacer Ikaros

-Lo que desee usted-

-entonces podrías…- abriendo la puerta bruscamente entra Tomoki .oye Seiya el desayuno está listo baja… pero que es toda esta comida – dijo sorprendido –puedo explicarte lo que pasa es que Ikaros dijo que podía pedir lo que sea y entonces…

-lo que sea, increíble pues – con ojos pervertidos –olvídalo ella está bajo mi cargo y no le harás nada- hablando de forma protectora –tranquilo, no estés celoso ella es toda tuya lo que yo quiero es espiar a Sohara- riendo de forma perversa

 ** _En casa de Sohara_**

-Vamos ya no necesitan ser tan grandes y suaves- tratando de abrochar sus sostén a sus bultos –increíble ser invisible es fantástico no Seiya-sonriendo de oreja a oreja en su forma chibi –maestro que es esto-pregunto Ikaros confusa-eres muy joven para saberlo Ikaros-hablando lo más tranquilo posible tratando de no corromperla más de lo ya hizo

-estos son los sueños de un hombre y estoy a punto cumplirlo- tocándoles los pechos haciendo que suelte gemidos de desesperación

 ** _En la carretera_**

-Viste eso Seiya se las pude agarrar, sorprendente no-

-maestro porque su amigo hizo eso aquella chica- totalmente confusa –bueno veras- tratando de buscar una excusa –el punto es que fue un castigo por golpearnos todos los días de forma descomunal- aclaro Seiya –¿castigo? Dijo Ikaros agarrando uno de sus bultos en su pecho –ahora aremos esto- sacando un reloj de la carta de Ikaros

-no puede ser, pudiste detener el tiempo- (increíble puede manipular el tiempo a su antojo) pensó Seiya –oigan no se queden atrás que esto recién comienza- dijo Tomoki, y así paso todo en día de perversiones donde Seiya tuvo que inventar muchas excusas para Ikaros –tengo entendido que Sohara tal vez nos mate por lo de hoy y además no tenias porque ir por toda la ciudad a lo desnudo-

-perdón pero fue algo que siempre quise hacer- todo alegre en su forma chibi comiendo en la mesa lo que apareció en la mañana –en fin, Ikaros esa cadena…-viendo la cadena de reojo que estaba en el medo de su pecho apretada por sus enormes senos –si amo-

-oye Seiya porque no le dices que se desnude- dándole pequeños codazos –estás loco como voy a pedirle eso- sonrojado a mas no poder –oye Ikaros si te desnudas complacerías los deseos de tu amo Seiya- riendo perversamente pues sabía que era su oportunidad para atraer a Seiya al lado oscuro –está bien, si eso hace feliz al amo lo hare- empezando a desnudarse –no te preocupes Seiya yo me iré y te dejare la diversión para ti solito- saliendo de la mesa rumbo a su habitación por lo agotador de ese día

-amo le parece bien-completamente desnuda frente a el –si no hago algo moriré de anemia- a punto de quedar inconsciente por la hemorragia de su nariz por tal escena

-Ikaros vístete es una orden directa de tu amo- hablo tartamudeando –si maestro- acomodándose su ropa –bueno a la cama es hora de dormir- dirigiéndose a su cuarto junto con Ikaros

 ** _Habitación_**

 **-E** to porque estas en mi cama - hablando con una gotita en la nuca -al maestro cuando lo conocí toco y durmió en mis senos toda una noche por lo que eso le debe gustar para dormir- echada en la cama de una forma atractiva –pero lo de aquello fue un accidente solo me desmaye- trato de explicarle la causa de ese momento –entonces falle en complacerte, comenzando proceso de auto destrucción-

-no, no para esta bien dormiré contigo pero no hagas eso, demonios ahora lo único que falta es que los humanos seamos gobernado por Hades el Dios del inframundo- preocupado con un poco de sarcasmo –si maestro-

En la cama estaba Seiya siendo asfixiado por los enormes pechos de Ikaros y estaba seguro que sería una noche muy larga

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _-Q_** ue es esta energía que siento, es oscura, fría, sin sentimientos y aterradora; no pude ser Hades, estoy seguro que este cosmos le pertenece a Hades- despertando bruscamente del pecho de Ikaros –no puede ser se supone que lo vencimos en los campos elíseos, donde esta Tomoki, Ikaros que paso- aterrado –usted ordeno anoche que el Dios del inframundo gobernara la tierra y así paso, Hades gobernó la tierra y extinguió la raza humana excepto nosotros- sin expresión alguna –pero solo estaba bromeando- furioso fue a buscar gente con vida pero toda era una carnicería a fuera el sol ya no había, los campos marchitos, lluvia descontroladamente y cadáveres por doquier sin poder hacer algo solo gritaba de ira y destruía a los demonios que habían escapado del infierno sangrientamente –esto es mi culpa, el sacrificio de Athena fue en vano, mis amigos murieron, mi hermana no sé si está muerta o viva- decía mientras su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre de los demonios a quien él había descuartizado con sus puños junto a él estaba Ikaros sin ninguna expresión pero por dentro sentía temor de ver como luchaba sangrientamente –amo perdóneme, no pensé que eso era una orden de usted si desea puedo destruirme yo sola-

-crees que eso ayudaría e algo, tu muerte no solucionara nada solo me traerá más dolor del que ya tengo si quieres hacer algo para ayudarme mátame, mátame en este momento solo soy un gusano que no vale la pena lo único que quería, era no estar solo anda hazlo-

-no puedo hacer eso mi deber es proteger a mi amo pero no puedo desobedecerle- estaba en un delirio –que pasa porque no puedes hacerlo se supone que ustedes deben cumplir las órdenes de sus amos no es así- en su vos se podía escuchar que había perdido la esperanza –lo siento pero no pudo hacer eso y por romper las reglas de amo con sirvienta me auto destruiré- sacando una daga de color dorada apuntando su cuello pero Seiya se abalanza sobre ella quedando Seiya arriba de Ikaros; abrazando y llorando dijo

-idiota, eso no es lo que debes hacer, se supone que debo yo ser quien muera no tú, no quiero perderte, no quiero estar solo por favor te lo suplico, te lo ruego, quiero estar contigo hasta los últimos días de mi vida- acurrucándose en su pecho buscando ser consolado –si amo- devolviéndole el abrazo –ojala todo esto fuera un sueño- ; en un sueño **_"atesórala bien no importa si fue un error el haberse conocido, desde ahora ella es tu responsabilidad" D_** espertando de su cama eso fue el mismo ángel con el que soñaba desde hace un mes cuando llego –acaso todo fue solo una ilusión no, no pude ser yo masacre a muchos demonios- muy aturdido –buenos días amo- abrazándolo fuertemente -dime que paso-

-usted deseo que todo fuera un sueño y así fue-

-enserio gracias muchas gracias te lo agradeceré por siempre Ikaros chan- abrazándola sorpresivamente entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hacía –perdón fue solo un impulso-

-em mi amo quiere que eso sea también parte del sueño-

-qué cosa- medio dormido –tú me suplicaste llorando que permaneciera contigo hasta la muerte-

Sonrojado pero serio respondió –tu deberías decidir el de recordar aquel momento o el de atesorarlo todo eso depende de ti-

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Me refiero a que tomes una decisión por ti misma

-una decisión por mí misma- atónita quedo Ikaros pero –entonces la atesorare en mi reactor amo-

-me alegro por ti- ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera de orgullo –Seiya el desayuno está listo- grito/entro Sohara a su cuarto –levanta…-vio la pose en la que estaban ambos uno muy cerca del otro en la cama

-no es lo que parece, puedo explicar…-

-a callar pervertido- manándole uno de sus karatazos legendarios estampándose en la pared –explicarlo- terminando su frase entra Tomoki resbalando y cayendo sobre los enormes bultos de Sohara

-discúlpame no fue mi intención- tratando de rectificarse –muy tarde Tomo chan

 **Fin del flash back**

 **S** u cuarto era un campo de supervivencia donde Tomoki era la presa y Sohara la cazadora; Ikaros ayudándola a salir de los escombros si así sería el restos de sus días en aquel pueblo

 **Notas del autor**

 **Quiero agradecerle a los lectores que lean a fondo mi historia porque en esa historia le pongo mis sentimientos y decirles que Tomoki tendrá harem con forme avance la historia.**


	3. EL COMIENZO DE UN BELLO ROMANCE

EL COMIENZO DE UN BELLO ROMANCE

En la casa de Sohara esta se hallaba poniéndose su sostén, intento fallido pues le habían vuelto a crecer –me pregunto si a Tomo chan le gustara así de grandes- recordando en lo que dijo –pero que estoy pensando él es un pervertido- riendo alocadamente –iré a ver si ya se despertó- entrando en la casa fue al cuarto de Tomoki que se escuchaba un gran alboroto y fue así como vio lo que nunca pensó que vería, era Seiya tirado en los pechos de una chica a quien ella no conocía a un lado estaba Tomoki tratando de contenerse ante tal escena pues los dos sabían que Seiya no era del tipo que va a ligar rápido con una chica

-Tomo chan que significa esto-

-no es lo que piensan- trataba de buscar una excusa para salvarse de una muerte dolorosa el pobre de Seiya –lo que pasa es que intentaba quitarme esta cadena y pues…-

-Seiya esta casa se respeta por mas amigos que seamos…- Sohara y Seiya estaban sorprendidos por tal acción de su amigo, por un lado Sohara estaba orgullosa de que su amigo de la infancia tuviera el coraje para hacer eso pero por otro estaba asustada de ver esa reacción de el mientras Seiya estaba con el alma que se le salía

-Seiya…- hablo Tomoki -bienvenido al lado oscuro hermano- todo feliz de que su santito amigo corrompa a una chica y no cualquier chica si no un ángel -tenemos descuentos para recién ingresados como…- no pudo terminar por un fuerte golpe de Sohara –y yo que pensaba que habías madurado Tomo chan; en cuanto a ti Seiya te are algo peor- Seiya tragaba saliva pues pensaba que tal vez muy pronto se reencontraría con su hermana y Saori en los campos elíseos

-toma esto pervertido- cerrando los ojos Seiya espero su destino pero el golpe nunca llego pues Ikaros detuvo el golpe con un poco de dificultad por la tremenda fuerza de aquella chica

-no dejare que nadie dañe a mi amo- dijo- asombrando a Sohara

-Está bien Ikaros, a veces un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre debe hacer- hablaba Seiya de forma madura pero con horror por dentro

-pero maestro podría morir-

-por favor Ikaros no hagas esto más difícil vale-

-Está bien amo- dijo apartándose; -baya y yo que pensaba que te esconderías detrás de una mujer- tronando sus nudillos

-qué clase de hombre crees que soy- con orgullo dijo esas palabras –muere acosador-

En ese instante Seiya sintió miles de golpes era como ser golpeado por el plasma relámpago de Aioria pero mucho más doloroso; en la esquina se observaba a un Tomoki en pose de general haciendo el clásico saludo de despedida –hoy a caído un guerrero valiente, no te olvidaremos Seiya-

 **Luego de una rápida recuperación por parte de Ikaros**

 **-M** e pueden explicar porque dejan entrar a su casa a cualquier desconocido- gritaba eufóricamente- un ya recuperado Seiya le contó que había caído desde el cielo

-esperan que me crea eso- saliendo rumbo a la escuela muy enojada

-Tomoki será mejor que tú hables-

-estás loco Seiya me dejara igual que tu-

-pero si no le dices le diré de tu almacenamiento de revistas porno- le dijo con una mirada demoniaca

-maldito como supiste acerca de eso-

-el caso es que si no lo haces Sohara te torturara hasta más no poder y quemara toda tu colección-

Estaba contra las cuerdas si hablaba con Sohara podría morir pero si no perdería su colección heredada de su abuelito pero su vida no valía nada en comparación a las reliquias familiares heredadas desde hace muchos siglos

-está bien hablare con ella pero primero hay que alcanzarla- dijo cambiándose al igual que Seiya

-Sohara espérame- grito Tomoki –que es lo que quieres- dijo aun amargada –mira está volando ve lo ves Sohara- señalando a Seiya que venía corriendo con Ikaros a sus espaldas volando y siendo jalada por la cadena

-adelántense tratare de quitarme esta cadena para ir- decía Seiya

-rómpete- decía mientras le lanzaba varios golpes pero nada pasaba –Ikaros alguna idea-

Suplico este –sí, maestro puede alargar la cadena tanto como lo dese o simplemente desaparecerla-

-porque no lo dijiste antes, bueno me voy a la escuela-

-si amo-

Saliendo y corriendo hasta la escuela logro alcanzarlos en la entrada del colegio

-Tomoki, espero hayas arreglado el malentendido- con esperanzas en sus ojos

-alégrate apenas si pude convencerla pero porque no dejaste en casa a Ikaros - decía Tomoki mientras todos miraban sorprendidos a Ikaros

-pero que, ven conmigo-

 ** _CLUB DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO TOTAL DEL NUEVO MUNDO_**

 ** _-Y_** a veo- acomodándose sus lentes – no hay duda ella es un habitante del nuevo mundo, según tengo entendido los padres de Tomoki están de viaje por el país y Seiya es huérfano por lo tanto recomiendo que Seiya cuide de Ikaros-

-primero como es que sabes que es del nuevo mundo y segundo porque yo tengo que cuidarla- decía un Seiya alarmado –si dejamos a Ikaros al cuidado de Tomoki… no quiero ni pensar lo que pasara- decía Mikako con una sonrisa –está bien la cuidare como a una hermana menor- con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que sorprendió a todos y pensaron que el simple hecho de hacerle algo a Ikaros se las tendrían que ver con la ira Seiya

-pero, mi querido Seiya el hecho de convivir con una chica hermosa tener a un pervertido al asecho y una amiga de la infancia de Tomoki celosa con un golpe demoniaco cerca de ti podría convertirse en un baño de sangre- decía una Mikako sonriendo tétricamente

-entonces, Ikaros por favor regresa a casa y cuídala hasta que volvamos está bien- rascándole la cabeza como lo haría un hermano a una hermana –si amo, entonces tomo esto; es un modelo de carta antigua sirve para…- no pudo terminar porque Seiya fingió saber cómo funcionaba –está bien amo-

Pasaron varias horas

-estoy tan contento por fin un poco de paz- agradecía Tomoki –Seiya usaras esa carta- volteando –no claro que no, no tengo el mas mínimo conocimiento de cómo funcionara- dándole menor importancia –entonces me lo podrías dar- entusiasmado –vale toma- entregandosele

-chicos, comamos juntos; hice el almuerzo para ustedes más por cierto Seiya quiero hablar contigo- desconcertado la siguió –que querías- preguntando

-es cierto que ella vivirá con ustedes, además es una desconocida que no es humana ni siquiera sabes si ella tiene familia- bajando la mirada por lo último que dijo

-razón más que suficiente para querer protegerla, al igual que ella no tengo a nadie más, no sabemos de nuestras familias, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro desde ahora para reír y llorar; caer y levantarse, ganar y perder .Ella me considera su maestro, pero yo la veo como una hermana después de todo me recuerda mucho a mi verdadera hermana, que clase de hermano seria si no puedo protegerla con mi propia fuerza-

Sohara estaba atónita pues era la primera vez que veía hablar a su amigo de un forma tan madura y profunda –lo entiendo pero por favor mantenla alejada de Tomo chan vale- un poco confuso –vale ten por seguro que Tomoki será tuyo- dándole una sonrisa –idiota quien te dijo que podías hablar de eso en público- mandándole un golpe triturador de mundos, el dolor que sentía Seiya le era familiar pues recordaba que cuando se enfrentó a Saga en las 12 casas sintió un dolor parecido

-oigan vamos a comer que se nos acaba el tiempo- decía Tomoki –vamos enseguida- dijeron al unísono –ten cuidado Sohara podrías caerte – tropezando cayo con la falda arriba –lo vieron verdad- sonrojada –no; no vimos nada- (así que ositos he)

(Me parece que deberías usar algo un poco mayor) eran los pensamientos de ambos chicos –kiaaaaaaaaaaa- grito Sohara –que pasa no debes gritar en clases- rectifico Tomoki viendo al techo, eran las bragas de Sohara –Tomoki tu bolsillo está brillando- vio Seiya –pero que- asombrado vio que desprendía cierto brillo –no puede ser acaso fue culpa de esta carta- por atrás sintió un instinto asesino cuando volteo fue muy tarde pues la ira se desato –Tomoki idiota- cubriendo su falda .pero no fui yo fue Seiya por darme esa carta-acusándolo –que, pero si tu suplicaste por esa carta- defendiéndose – si pero tu tenías esa responsabilidad-

-Ya cállense y solo ayúdenme a llegar a un cuarto donde pueda vestirme- furiosa mostrando su brazo –este bien- aterrados los dos la llevaron al club de Sugata

-sempay por favor déjeme usar su cuarto un momento- a fuera –que pasa ahora-

-al parecer las bombachas se le salieron volando- como si nada respondió –que-

 **En el curto**

-mira que Tomoki ser más pervertido de lo que ya es- hablaba molesta pero feliz por dentro a Mikako – pero toda prenda que se salía volando con una velocidad increíble- triste dijo –Esto es culpa de Tomoki por tener esa carta- mirando amenazantemente –pero yo vi que Ikaros se la dio a Seiya y pues pensé que tal vez podría ser un nuevo descubrimiento- mintiendo de la nada –entonces el culpable de que nunca más pueda usar ropa interior es de Seiya- cambiando de fijación, se fijó en Seiya que estaba totalmente aterrado pues no creyó que eso fuera posible, después de todo miro los ojos del rey del inframundo y sobrevivió para contarlo pero esa niña era peor; y si algún día ella se revelara contra los Dioses tenía muchas expectativas como para lógralo pero ahora el es el que estaba en un verdadero peligro

 ** _Con Ikaros en casa_**

 ** _T_** engo el presentimiento de que si no hago algo pronto, me quedare sin amo

 ** _Devuelta a la escuela_**

 ** _-E_** s inútil todo lo que me ponga sale volando como cohete-

-toda la culpa la tiene esta carta- decía Tomoki pero luego se transformaron en esposas –ya lo entiendo- dijo Tomoki arrestando a Sohara

-Tomoki no veo como eso puede ayudarnos ahora- con desilusión decía Seiya

-es que siempre quise hacerle eso- riendo

-pero… yo no estoy llevando nada debajo de la falda, como se supone que deba defenderme con el viento o cuando me caiga- lo decía a medio llorar con un sonrojo en eso el viento sopla levantándole la falda, Tomoki y Seiya estaban asustados por lo que podría pasar pero lo que ven no son más que plumas

-sentí peligro, vine lo más rápido posible, pasa algo amo- arrodillándose frente a Seiya – salvados por Ikaros –Seiya estaba en trance por lo que iba a pasar –bombachas, bombachas, bombachas,…- seguía repitiéndolo

-si eso es lo que quiere el amo entonces le traeré todas las bombachas en un radio de 100m

-¿Qué pasa Mikako? Dijo Sugata sosteniéndola fuerte para que no se cayera por la sorpresa –las mías también se fueron- con leve sonrojo mientras que encima de Seiya varias bombachas sacándolo del trance – pero que pasa, que diablos es todo esto- sonrojado a mas no poder –están ricas y calientitas- comento Tomoki

-son suficientes amo- sentándose junto a Seiya –creo que es suficiente por un día-

En eso todas las bombachas salieron volando por la ventana. Todos estaban atónitos pero Tomoki recordó un anécdota de su abuelo ya fallecido "si no le das al primer pájaro que vuela, los demás se irán" luego de una paliza por parte de Sohara y Mikako

-Ikaros que era esa carta que me diste-

-esto es una tele transportadora de modelo antiguo por lo que se podría decir que solo cumple un deseo-

-entonces el misterio está resuelto-

-que quiere decir Sugata sempay- confundida por su reacción -quiero decir que cuando Tomoki te vio las bragas por primera vez no le fueron de su agrado por lo que simplemente debes ponerte los de su gusto además de que es el quien poseía la carta no Seiya. Por lo que ahora simplemente debes llegar a casa a salvo mientras que Ikaros y Mikako compran cualquier tipo de bragas- confirmo

 ** _Regresando a casa_**

-Tranquila yo protegeré tu paraíso prohibido- rectifico Tomoki

-exactamente como aras eso- pregunto Seiya

-no te preocupes lo tengo cubierto- muy alegre. Los problemas que tuvieron para llegar a casa fueron un calvario para Tomoki por lo que pensaba Seiya y Sugata pero para este era un regalo, el ser maltratado de esa manera por Sohara le levantaba su lívido

-ya llegamos- entrando en la sala –amo, aquí tiene sus bombachas-

-Hay muchas para escoger – decía Mikako –vaya esto no me lo esperaba bueno las dejamos para que hagan su trabajo- dijo Seiya

-Ikaros, Mikako por favor podrían ayudarme a ponérmelas yo sola con las esposas no puedo hacerlo- las dos asintieron –que tal este parece masoquista, justo el tipo de Tomoki- recomendó Mikako –vale, Ikaros podrías ayudarme-

-no hay problema, mete el pie aquí- le indico Sohara

(Realmente no es tan mala, tal vez pueda llevarme bien con ella sin temor a que me quite a Tomo chan, espera que, que es lo que acabo de decir) en cuanto subió las bragas hacia arriba estas rápidamente salían volando

 ** _Muchas horas después_**

 ** _-Q_** ué diablos significa esto Tomo chan había un montón en esa sala y ninguna funciono; es que acaso solo querías que fuera sin nada encima- a punto de golpearlo

-he al parecer Tomoki resulto ser un sucio- decía Mikako

-nunca espere esto de ti Tomoki- con indiferencia Seiya lo miraba

-espera hay una solución… vive el resto de tu vida sin bombachas dicen que es muy fresco- eso solo logro aumentar su furia

-amo, aún queda una-

-No creo que funcione son similares a los que llevaba en principio pero vale la pena intentarlo-

-si no sales vivo de esta donde quieres que te enterremos- decían Seiya junto con Sugata con trajes de luto y unas palas

-hey que todavía no voy a morir- saliendo de la sala Sohara con un puchero –tampoco te quedaron verdad Sohara- Dijo Tomoki

-no te he conocido lo suficiente. Pero… fue un placer-

-valiste verga mi amigo- los dos ya se retiraban –esperen no me abandonen aquí-

-no salió volando, me quedaron perfectamente además de que la carta se desactivo ya soy libre- muy contenta

-gracias a Kami Sama no quiero pensar en bragas durante mucho tiempo (en especial porque casi pierdo la vida por mirar unas cuantas vece)-

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _-S_** iento mucho lo de hoy pero no fue culpa de Seiya fue mía por suplicarle de que me de-

-básicamente si lo fue pero… gracias por protegerme-

-no hay de que Sohara después de todo somos amigos no, nos ayudamos entre nosotros de eso se trata la amistad

-tú y Seiya vivirán un tiempo junto a Ikaros verdad-

-sí, pues si Ikaros se va, Seiya se va con ella; pues en verdad la considera como una hermana pequeña y no piensa abandonarla eso lo dejo muy claro en el club-

-ya veo… sigues siendo el mismo pequeño Tomoki de hace mucho tiempo. Al que nunca dejaba abandonado a nadie en especial a los perros desamparados por eso eras muy lindo- lo dijo sin pensar –espera que dijiste no te escuche lo último-

-olvídalo no importa-

-ya me acorde hace muchos años

 ** _Flash back_**

 **-T** omo Chan no puedo hacerlo- lloraba una Nina que no podía romper un pilar de piedras

-idiota, no tienes suficiente espíritu de pelea, entonces te ayudare a despertar tu verdadero potencial- bajándole los pantalones –he, bombachos de perritos. Aceptable-

Un aura maligna se formaba por el cuerpo de Sohara rompiendo unas cuantas tejas de un solo golpe. Ese día había nacido un brazo capaz de destroza galaxias enteras de un solo golpe. Mientras en algún lugar de Grecia un joven aprendiz aspirante a la armadura de Pegaso sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo pues por breves momentos sintió una poderosa energía que haría temblar inclusive al gran patriarca

-Seiya vuelve a tu entrenamiento si no quieres volver hacer dos mil sentadillas-

-sí, Marin – no sabía porque pero tuvo un presentimiento de que en un futuro no muy lejano en el que su alumno sufriría mucho y no por los Dioses a los que tendría que enfrentar más bien por una chica pero pensando en otras cosas volvió con su discípulo

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

-que tiempos no Sohara-

-quieres decir que los problemas hasta ahora fueron por ese estúpido incidente. Tomo chan idiota- mientras le arrojaba las cosas que encontraba

-para, por favor para de una vez haaaaaaaaa-

 ** _En el cielo_**

 **I** karos estaba por enviar las bragas por todo el planeta pero Seiya apareció volando con las alas de la armadura de Pegaso sin la diadema

-Espera tengo algo que entregarles pero antes tengo algo que hacer – sacando una cámara se tomó una foto con ella abrazándola por la cintura, apegándola más a su cuerpo por detrás y acercando más sus sienes como pareja cosa que sorprendió a Ikaros y escribió algo al reverso de la foto. En total 4 fotos

-que es maestro- les dio a 4 bragas con las que el hablo personalmente-por favor entreguen esto a como dé lugar se los suplico- entonces las bragas se fueron

-maestro que les dijo a esas 4 –

-les dije que me hicieran un favor –

-más importante, como está volando si solo es una persona-

-veras esto se debe a que soy un caballero pero ahora peleo por lo que creo realmente y mis seres queridos-

-caballero…- sin entender nada; Seiya se la paso explicando todo desde su entrenamiento hasta la batalla contra Hades claro censurando las partes de combata a muerte

 ** _En cuanto con las bragas circulando el globo terráqueo_**

 ** _En algún lugar de los 5 picos antiguos_**

 ** _-E_** sto es raro, va en contra de la naturaleza misma. Bragas volando por los cielos eso es muy extraño no shunrey-

-Claro Shiryu- apegándose más por el frio de la noche, pero ve descender una braga que al parecer quería entregarle la foto que tenía atada

-parece como si quisiera decirme algo-pensó Shiryu –tal vez quiera darte esa foto- señalando. Shiryu tomando la foto se sorprende al ver lo que contenía

-parece que mejoro su estado emocional después de todo-

-quien es Shiryu- con curiosidad miro; era Seiya abrazando una bella chica que parecía un ángel –parece que tu amigo no se queda atrás verdad Shiryu- sonriendo como siempre lo hacía –parece que sí- voltio la espalda para leer lo que contenía

 ** _Para Shiryu_**

 ** _Cuanto tiempo paso desde que te dirigí la palabra ciento no poder hacerlo en persona pero en esta carta te escribo que conseguí amigo en los cuales puedo confiar igual que ustedes además de que la chica con la que salgo en la foto nunca se apartara de mi por el hecho de que ahora soy su maestro pero yo la veo como una hermana menor espero la estés pasando bien con Shunrey_**

 ** _Posdata:_**

 ** _L_** ** _a mía tiene más pecho que la tuya._**

 ** _-_** que estás leyendo Shiryu-

-no nada, será mejor irnos hace frio - retirándose pensó (maldito cabron suertudo)

 ** _En algún lugar de Siberia_**

 ** _-_** Primero grandes guerras, luego diluvios por todo el mundo, un eclipse eterno y ahora bragas que vuelan por todo el mundo. ¿Qué sigue ahora?-

-maestro Hyoga una braga viene hacia nosotros-

-está bien Jacob parece que viene con un paquete para mí- reconociendo la foto al toque tuvo miedo, nunca pensó que esto podría pasar, su amigo cabeza hueca tenía una bella chica siendo abrazada por el pues lo peor era que tenía novia antes de el o eso pensó el santo del cisne y al parecer venía con un mensaje

 ** _Para Hyoga_**

 ** _Que tal amigo, te escribo esta carta para informarte que estoy en un lugar donde vivir es tranquilo pero lo mejor aquí es lo fácil de poder hacer amigo además de que como viste en la foto ella ahora es mi pequeña hermana y tal vez en algún futuro seamos un poco más de lo que ya somos ahora mientras tu triste y solo envejeces_**

 ** _Posdata_**

 ** _E_** ** _llis y Flaer ya tienen pareja lo siento por ti_**

 ** _-maestro continuamos con el entrenamiento-_**

 ** _-si quiero que nades todo el mar del pacifico-_**

 ** _-Está loco-_**

 ** _-solo hazlo-_**

 ** _-maldito Seiya como se atreve a tener novia antes que yo ya vera conseguiré una mejor_**

 ** _En algún lugar de la isla Andrómeda_**

 ** _-_** vaya que clima más peculiar tenemos hoy en día no June, que clase de Dios haría eso-

-Shun vamos que nos necesitan en la reconstrucción-

-está bien ya voy- pero una braga se le presenta entregándole algo y partiendo vuelo de inmediato –al parecer es una fotografía- al verla sonrió después de tanto tiempo su amigo volvía a sonreír y lo mejor era que con una bella chica que más bien parecía un ángel

 ** _Para Shun_**

 ** _Escribo esta carta para mencionar que me encuentro mucho mejor que antes por la decisión de viajar a rehacer mi vida en un pequeño pueblo en donde no pasa mucha acción como solemos estar acostumbrados pues desde la caída de nuestra Diosa no ha sido lo mismo para mí pero junto a mi nueva amiga hare frente a cualquier adversidad_**

 ** _Posdata_**

 ** _Ya liga con June no nos hagas pensar que eres del otro partido y tampoco suplicarte cuando lo tengas que hacer_**

-Shun que pasa se hace tarde-

-no, nada- rascándose la nuca (si te encuentro te matare Seiya, nadie insulta mi hombría y vive para contarlo)

 ** _En algún lugar de la isla de la Reyna Muerte_**

-patético, los Dioses han caído tan bajo como para querer gobernarnos con calzones-

En eso se le aparece una de esos pero saliendo volando lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar -y esto que es-

-no puede ser- escupiendo sangre de la boca a montones cayendo de rodillas

-como hizo para tener eso, el fin del mundo está próximo. Los calzones que surcan los cielos son un presagio; pero dice algo más-

 ** _Para Ikki_**

 ** _Hola amargado sigues igual de solitario como siempre pero así eres tú. El caso es que no es bueno estar solo mírame como ejemplo un poco más y me hubiera convertido como tu pero todo tiene solución después de todo esa chica que aparece junto a mi es mi nuevo propósito para vivir_**

 ** _Posdata_**

 ** _Tooooomala barbón, dijiste que nunca tendría novia pero ahora mírame con un bon bon y tu solitario como siempre te recomiendo comprarte una vida_**

 ** _-_** ese burro alado lo enviare a lo más profundo del infierno

 ** _Con Seiya e Ikaros_**

-amo siento energías negativas viniendo de muchas direcciones, ¿debería de eliminarlos?

-no, está bien- sudando y riendo de manera asustadiza (Ahora si estoy muerto pero… al verla me siento con vida y con ganas de estar junto a ella)

-bueno como te iba contando "estaba rodeado por los jueces del infierno pero no me rendí… me levante y le… pero no funciono… -y así siguió toda la noche narrando sus acciones

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 **Hola gente bonita aquí les traigo otro capi de esta historia. Si no saben qué tipo de armadura usa Seiya es la que usa en la del Hades; prometo subir lo más antes posible sayonara**


	4. LA PRIMERA DESICION DE UN ANGELROYDE

LA PRIMERA DESICION DE UN ALGELROIDE

Seiya se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte pues se enfrentaba a algo peor que los santos de oro, generales marinos, espectros inclusive mucho peor que enfrentarse a todos los Dioses olímpicos solo; si estamos hablando del enemigo natural de los adolescentes las MATEMATICAS. –maldita sea, ese profesor cree que somos maquinas o qué, me rindo no puedo hacer esto, sirvo mejor para los combates que para esto- decía un Seiya completamente derrotado

-esto es imposible los problemas de Takehara sensei no son para la gente normal, pero no pienso rendirme, terminare esto de una forma u otra- hablando con mucha determinación -increíble Tomo chan, pero como lo harás, yo no entiendo ni lo que quiere decir-

-eres tonta o que, sí tu no entiendes peor es este inepto- se burlaba Seiya – cállate, apuesto a que Tomo chan puede hacerlo- toda furiosa –vale apostemos, un favor-

-que quieres decir- toda roja pensando en que le obligaría a hacer algo sucio y pervertido –me refiero a que cuando uno de nosotros necesite ayuda el otro debe aceptar sin protestar que te parece- con estilo mafioso –trato- dijo Sohara –bien, como quieras después de todo ya gane- reía Seiya –cállate, oye Tomo chan verdad que descubriste la forma de resolver este problema- con esperanzas

-eres sorda o que, Seiya ya te dijo que si tu no entiendes peor sería yo, así que simplemente enfrenta la derrota, después de todo una apuesta es una apuesta- tirándose al piso, muy dentro de el reía de manera siniestra pues quería verla perder para saber qué tipo favor pagaría –no te preocupes no lo tomare de inmediato, con el tiempo te lo cobrare, vale- dijo Seiya, -por ahora hay que centrarnos en resolver esto cuanto antes. Ya sé, Ikaros podrías prestarme una tarjeta para resolver este problema- entusiasmado –no, de ninguna manera es que acaso ya olvidaste los problemas que nos dio- toda seria –vale y yo que pensé que era buena idea- con tristeza

-Tomo chan, donde estas, parece haberse ido- sintiendo que algo la observaba pero no sabía de dónde venían las miradas pervertidas –oye Seiya deja de mirarme de esa forma-

-pero yo no te estoy mirando- vio a Tomoki debajo de la mesa y con señales le indico que estaba bajo la mesa, toda roja preparando su brazo no sin antes que Seiya saliera de ese lugar por miedo a salir en el fuego cruzado –Tomo chan espero estés preparado para tu castigo- con cara de pocos amigos –maldición me descubrió, debo hacer algo o…- tarde fu su reacción por el tremendo golpe que lo estampo contra el suelo en un pequeño cráter por Dios nunca así nunca terminaremos con la tarea. Ya se tal vez si le preguntamos algo a Sugata sempay nos pueda enseñar algo de MATEMATICAS- tronando rayos –esperen que como diablos se escuchó los rayos si no hay nubes y el cielo está despejado; sin duda alguna esa palabra esta maldita- en su forma chibi cruzándose los brazos como si supiera de algo

 **Casa de los Sugata**

-Lo siento pero aquí no vive ningún adolescente con ese nombre, buenos días- serrando la puerta bruscamente –pero no hay otra casa con el nombre de Sugata, que deberíamos hacer- mientras pensaban de cómo encontrar a Sugata a lo lejos se podía observar que Seiya junto con Ikaros jugaban a perseguir una pequeña mariposa pues Seiya se mostraba más sobreprotector con ella desde a noche

-vaya si no es Tomoki. Que les trae por aquí- con su típica sonrisa –presidenta, como esta- haciéndole una reverencia –parece que ustedes dos están en una cita, no me sorprende después de todo están en la edad de poder bañarse juntos y si no mal recuerdo hace pocos días me contaron que Tomoki elige tu ropa Sohara- les hablaba toda picarona –eso solo fue un accidente- rojos a mas no poder

-veo que no sois los únicos en una cita- viendo en la parte de atrás a Seiya e Ikaros jugando como niños –al menos ellos aún son puros de corazón pero ustedes por lo que veo están corrompidos- lo dijo de una forma amable pero sádica a la vez. No tenían nada que decir pues ella tenía razón después de todo lo que habían pasado nadie podía decir que eran santos

-si lo que buscan es a Sugata él no vive por acá de hecho vive rio abajo, si quieren los puedo llevar- sonriendo con su perro, -rio abajo- dijeron los dos –está bien llévenos-

-Seiya, Ikaros nos vamos dejen de jugar- grito Sohara, mientras que Seiya se percató que se alejaban –hey Ikaros vamos que nos están dejando- dejando de jugar –si Seiya- pero tropezando cayó encima de Seiya con los rostros muy cercanos de ambos-

-lo siento amo-

-no, no pasa nada- porque demonios se le aceleraba el corazón al estar tan cerca de ella, solo fue un accidente nada más; pero sintiendo algo diabólico en sus espaldas

-Seiya, que haces corrompiendo a Ikaros- con la cabeza abajo y una mirada sombría preparando su brazo

-fue solo un accidente…- saliendo volando hacia el aire

-maestro está usted bien- preguntando a un mal herido Seiya con la cabeza clavado en el piso –estoy bien, pero podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí-

 ** _Rio abajo_**

 **S** e podría observar aun Sugata cazando sus alimentos en el rio, mientras que al lado una carpa para una persona que tenía el nombre de residencia Sugata, para Tomoki y Sohara era sorprendente que alguien joven pudiera vivir allí pero para Seiya no le sorprendía mucho por el hecho de que el paso algo similar en su época de aprendiz

-bienvenidos a mi humilde morada- con un saludo –eres increíble, vas desde aquí hasta la escuela- toda asombrada –esta es tu casa- muy atónito

-vaya debe ser divertido vivir aquí- decía Seiya –pero a lo que vinimos- con un semblante serio –podrías ayudarnos en nuestra tarea de MATEMATICA – tronando de nuevo

-veamos el desafío- caminando a una mesa –pregunta 3, parte 1 identidades -[COS ()+ i sin ()]-5=COS (5) desarrollamos la parte izquierda de arriba de la ecuación…- se acerca Mikako –vaya que problemas fáciles, verdad Sugata-

-claro, si quieren parecer genios matemáticos esto es un juego de niños. Deberían poner algo más complicado para la juventud de hoy como…- los otros tres estaban en las nubes pues no entendían nada de lo que decían pero de una cosa estaban seguros, esos dos estaban en un nivel completamente diferente al de ellos. En eso la expresión de Sugata cambia a una mirada calculadora mirando a Ikaros

-hey, Ikaros podrías resolver los últimos problemas por nosotros-

-si- tomando las hojas y sentándose junto a la mesa-

-eto, no estoy muy seguro de que Ikaros pueda resolverlos- con cara de desilusión –según lo que sabemos ella fue creada por la Synapse por lo tanto debe tener inteligencia muy superior a la de nosotros los humanos y tener inteligencia computacional- con pinta de científico

-ya termine- dijo Ikaros –entonces no tuvimos que venir (además de que nunca más tendré que hacer matemáticas. Con Ikaros de mi lado nunca más sufriré)- pensaba Seiya –haber como lo has hecho, ¿ha? – veía que cada hoja tenia escrito Seiya con tinta imborrable, cayendo de espaldas por su fantasía hecha trizas de nunca más agarrar un cuaderno

-ya veo, supongo que resolveré las demás- ajustando sus lentes –se lo agradecemos de corazón- haciendo una reverencia

-(al parecer carece de conocimientos computacionales)- mirándola de reojo

 ** _Dos horas de sufrimiento después_**

-Por fin acabamos nuestro calvario- tirándose al suelo con el cuerpo pesado –Seiya tráeme agua, estoy tan exhausto que no puedo ir yo solo- tirado en la mesa

-aunque tuviera fuerzas, igual no lo haría- arrastrándose por la limonada cerca de Mikako

-ojalas te mueras- pensaba Tomoki – Sugata sempay, le tengo que regresar el favor-

-yo también no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie-

-claro, después de todo no les iba a salir gratis que les hiciera la tare

-vale, dinos que es lo que quieres- ya un recuperado Seiya –esto- mostrándole el mismo punto negro en su computadora de lo que él creía que era el nuevo mundo –quiero que me ayuden a investigar acerca de ese lugar pues descubrí que está encima de nuestra ciudad- dijo con cierto reflejo en sus ojos –pero yo no la puedo ver decía Sohara

-exacto puede que tenga un sistema de camuflaje o se encuentre escondido por las nubes por eso les pedí ayuda a ustedes ya que cuentan con Ikaros- dijo mirando a Ikaros jugando en el rio –está bien ayudaremos pero el que ira haya arriba seré yo- confuso le miro Sugata –entiendo que no quieras ponerla en peligro pero como piensas llegar hasta arriba si mi equipo está dañado desde la última vez que lo usamos-

-he, no te preocupes. Digamos que tengo mis propios medios- parándose –pero necesito estar en una situación de peligro- pensando –ya se, oye Sohara ven- llamándola –que necesitas- curiosa se acercó –Estas vieja y estas engordando…- esto fue suficiente para despertar su ira, lanzándole un puñetazo al rostro este lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse pero durante el impacto una luz apareció cubriendo su cuerpo

-qué es eso- atónitos preguntaron Mikako junto con Sugata

Mientras que Seiya sudaba balas, un poco más y tal vez esa no la contaba

-bueno, ya estoy listo- desplegando sus alas de la espalda –regreso dentro de un rato-

-ye Seiya que tipo de armadura es esa-

-a, esta es una armadura de bronce, pero que ellos te lo expliquen- refiriéndose a Tomoki y Sohara –vale empecemos por sus rangos- decía Tomoki

-iré junto a Seiya-dijo Ikaros desprendiendo sus alas –conmocionando nuevamente a Sugata pues quien no se sorprendería

 ** _En el cielo_**

-No veo nada fuera de lo normal- pero sintió una presencia que se acercaba –Seiya estas bien- volando un poco más arriba que el con la luz del sol a sus espaldas y esas alas tan hermosas que tenía. Realmente parecía un ángel frente Seiya que solo podía contemplarla desde su posición pero saliendo del trance

-Hey Ikaros podría ser peligroso que estés aquí arriba-

\- Seiya, no hay nada a nuestro alrededor lo mejor será volver abajo- con temblante suplicante

-pero aun no investigamos los alrededores- mirándola – ahora Seiya- este estaba asustado pues él conocía a la Ikaros amable que se preocupa por su salud pero viendo su lado tierno tenía muy pocas posibilidades de contradecirla pensó que sería peor que Sohara por lo que descendió rápidamente

-no, no hay nada allá arriba, lo siento-

-no importa, eso es algo que quiero confirmarlo por mi propia cuenta, además siento mucho tu perdida- con semblante triste –no te preocupes, lo pasado es pasado- Sohara vio el equipo de Sugata –sempay volverá a hacer otro vuelo- preocupada –ha, si lo hare mañana por la madrugada cuando haya mas viento a mi favor, además quisiera que me ayudaran por lo que tenemos el día libre mañana por que no se quedan a dormir aquí-

-por mi e Ikaros no hay problema- dijo un entusiasmado Seiya

-por qué no será divertido- Tomoki junto con Sohara

Bien repartámonos los deberes de hoy como jóvenes maduros que somos

 **Yan quen po, Yan quen po, Yan quen po.** Bien está decidido Sugata y yo prepararemos la comida; Tomoki con Sohara pescaran y Seiya junto a Ikaros irán a hacer las compras correcto. Pero Tomoki estaba asustado pues la última ves Seiya se peleó con unos comunistas por el hecho de que pensaba que le estaban robando y pues Ikaros apenas si conocía el mundo

-oigan están seguros de dejarlos ir solo no quiero ni pensar en lo que harían ese dúo-

-hey, que no soy un niño, además sé qué hacer cuando alguien me pida dinero-

-yo protegeré a Seiya de cualquier ladrón- con vos de yandere, eso asusto a todos

-bueno, Ikaros vamos- volando con la armadura –si Seiya- siguiéndole –oigan se olvidan del dinero y la lista de los mandatos idiotas- grito furiosa Sohara

-lo entiendo, lo entiendo no más distracciones- partiendo vuelo con Ikaros –Seiya idiota- furiosa Sohara –ahora que pude olvidarme- ya un cabreado Seiya

-qué clase de persona va volando por los cielos con una armadura y un par de alas junto a una chica que parece un ángel-gritaba un chibi Tomoki

-bueno en eso tienes razón- quitándose la armadura

 **Distrito comercial de SORAMI**

-Vaya royo el tener que venir aquí a comprar cuando pudimos haber cazado y comer carne no Ikaros- no era el hecho de venir lo que lo molestaba si no el hecho de que todos los observaban con unas miradas como si ellos fueran pareja mientras que ella estaba mirando fijamente una sandía redonda con mucha fijación

-hey Ikaros vamos…- acercándosele pero en eso Ikaros acaricia la sandía como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-al parecer les gusta la sandía, en buena hora por hoy tenemos la promoción de pareja que dice acepta, vamos no deje a su novia con el deseo de tener una de las más jugosas- decía el vendedor usando una de sus técnicas para persuadir a los compradores jóvenes, Seiya no quería comprar pero al ver a Ikaros tan embobada con la sandía le parecía linda y que cosa como se le ocurre pensar esas cosas de su pequeña hermana pero de alguna forma termino resignándose; como no tenían mucho dinero tenía que tomar la promoción de novios

-vale deme la sandía- luego de pelear por los descuentos Seiya sintió presencias detrás de él y quien más podría ser que sus amigos espiándolo

-bueno llegando hablare con ellos-

 **Con el grupo de Tomoki**

 **-l** es seguí porque estaba preocupado pero el ver madurar a Seiya perdona todas sus tonterías que haga- llorando al estilo anime

-bueno un dato curioso es que al parecer a Ikaros le gustan las sandias- concluyo Sugata

-así que todos vinimos por lo preocupados que estábamos preocupados-

-me pregunto si esos harán algo impuro- riendo por lo bajo Mikako

-todos ustedes que hacen aquí- alterado Tomoki

 **Con Seiya**

 **-** Al parecer necesitamos zanahorias, papas, cebollas pero me estoy olvidando de algo, que dice la nota Ikaros-

-dice carne-

-bien vamos allá- gritando como niño

 **Con Tomoki**

-aquí es donde se pone a prueba sus capacidades mentales, sin carne el curry no podría llamarse curry- aclaro Tomoki viendo a Seiya

-Seiya, esto cuenta como carne- dijo Ikaros levantando un polluelo

-bueno; dicen que es mejor cuando esta tierno así que creo que si-

-pensándolo mejor no necesitamos carne, después de todo a quien no le gusta ser vegetariano por un día no les parece chicos- alarmado por la elección de aquellos dos

-tranquilo no importa si no alcanza la carne para todos, también se preparar deshuesado

 **En el campamento**

-zanahoria, papas, cebolla…, carne- enumerando lo que trajo Ikaros

-bueno, a cocinar se ha dicho-mientras Mikako afilaba el cuchillo de mano

-no, no pueden hacerle algo así. Tengan un poco de humanidad- abrazando al polluelo entre sus brazos-lloraba Sohara

-aquí está la salsa curry- sacando de sus bolso dándosele a Tomoki

-¿puedes hacer curry con algo así?

-algo más que necesiten- dijo Ikaros –no, no pasaste las prueba. Necesitas mejorar más-

Ikaros con semblante triste se retira a donde Seiya –no lo tomes a pecho, fue solo sarcasmo-que pasa Ikaros- preocupado por ella –al parecer no pude ser de ayuda a los demás- sentándose a su lado

-no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores eso es parte de ser humano. No hay nadie perfecto y eso es lo que nos ayuda mejorar día a día además… para tu primera vez lo hiciste muy bien- sobándole la cabeza al tiempo en que le dedicaba una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados –sí; Seiya- de alguna manera su reactor se sentía mejor pero ala ves agitado

-además… es de muy mala educación vigilar a las personas a sus espaldas no lo creen chicos- mirándolos. Estos culparon a Tomoki

-así que fue tu idea- acercándosele

-escucha nadie ve con ojos raros a Ikaros y sale sano después de eso-

-no espera yo no fui, estaba preocupado por eso lo seguí-

-eso cuéntamelo en el infierno ACOSADOR- mandándole un gancho que lo dejo inconsciente por unas horas

 **Pasada las horas**

-si mama estaré bien no te preocupes, estoy con todos los demás, hasta mañana

-hey Sohara pesque uno-sacándole del agua –eres increíble Tomo chan- viendo que su caña también pico algo –Tomo chan que de vería hacer ahora- resbalándose y cayendo al rio –eso duele y peor aún estoy empapada- Tomoki al ver esto queda embobado por lo que veía –no mires pervertido- lanzándolo contra u muro estampándolo en el proceso

-oigan alguien sabe dónde fue Ikaros no la encuentro- pregunto Seiya

-es cierto desapareció sin decir nada- aclaro Mikako junto con Sugata

Todos pudieron sentir una fuerte onda de choque acercándose y luego sintieron el impacto desplazarse por el rio por lo que todos se pusieron a cubierto excepto que Seiya permanecía inmóvil echo que todos se sorprendieron pues para el parecía una pequeña brisa –que fue eso- pregunto alarmado Tomoki

-al parecer fue de paseo y no me invito- sonrió Seiya

-cúbranse aquí viene de nuevo- grito Sugata lanzándose encima de Mikako

Pasado el viento violento se puede observar a una Ikaros con un pez enorme en sus hombros

-es un pirarucu… pero se supone que esta por Sudamérica y es considerado uno de los peces más grandes de agua dulce- rectifico Sugata

-¿la amazonia? Como llego hasta haya ella sola- pregunto Sohara

-yo puedo volar a una velocidad de mach 24- respondió Ikaros

-en pocas palabras viajaste por el mundo- algo alterado estaba Tomoki

-dices que queda cerca de Sudamérica en aguas dulces ¿no?-

-sí, pero Seiya que planeas hacer- un poco alterado –fácil, planeo ir hasta haya y traerme unos cuantos más- lo dijo con mucha simpleza

-estás loco, como planeas ir hasta haya si tú no eres Ikaros y aun con tus alas dudo que llegues para la noche- muy alterada estaba Sohara

-lo sé, pero… yo puedo moverme a la velocidad de la luz- hecho que causo mucho silencio y después una risa por parte de Tomoki, Sohara y Mikako pero Sugata estaba sorprendido de que un chico normal pudiera moverse a tal velocidad superando los limites humanos era prácticamente imposible por otro lado Ikaros estaba un tanto sorprendida de que su amo pueda superarla en velocidad

-cállense, (pero podría sacar ventaja si hago esto) que les parece apostar-

-claro, que es lo que quieres perder- confiado estaba Tomoki

-que tal confesar su mayor secreto-

-vale, por nosotros no hay problema- dijo Mikako

-entonces volveré dentro de 2 segundos pues tardare en encontrar uno que sea lo bastante grande para mí-

-en sus marcas, listos, fuera- conto Ikaros

Desapareciendo en un flas de luz –No lo lograra, me pregunto qué será lo que oculta- decía Mikako de forma perversa, tal vez sea algo muy embarazoso pensaban los tres echándose a reír –tal vez fuimos muy injustos con el después de todo quien podría moverse a tal velocidad… huelen eso; huele a algo asándose en leña

-oigan que hacen ahí vengan que se enfría- decía Seiya que estaba cocinando con Ikaros en forma chibi un gran pescado idéntico al que trajo Ikaros

-no, no puede ser. Pero llegaste después de un minuto así que ganamos- reía victorioso Tomoki

-de hecho no es del todo cierto, a los pocos milisegundos que estaban conversando, él ya estaba aquí con los pescados en el fuego cocinándolos junto con Ikaros, lo sorprendente es que haya regresado sin hacer ningún ruido, es tremendamente silencioso- dijo Sugata

-estas diciendo que mientras estábamos conversando el…- decía Sohara

-lo trato es trato así que siéntense y coman que más tarde me contaran sus secretos (mierda por querer lucirme la maldición se activó, joder como duele pero valdrá la pena al ver sus más íntimos secretos)- pensaba un adolorido Seiya

Todos estaban con la boca abierta de que completara tal hazaña -Aceptamos nuestra derrota pero podríamos comer es que huele muy rico- contesto Sohara

-tengan- ofreció Ikaros a todos

-la velocidad máxima de un mach 24 es 30 000 km/h pero la velocidad de la luz supera por mucho ya que en total hablamos de correr 300 000 km/s-

Yéndose con su laptop –que pasa Sugata parece algo alterado- viendo lo que veía –son especificaciones de Ikaros chan y Seiya-

-si su velocidad…- Mikako lo corto –es muy triste ¿no? Un ángel con la velocidad más rápida que cualquier otro avión militar creado por los humanos y un humano que deja en ridículo la tecnología moderna

-¿una mascota tipo angelroide? ¿Un simple caballero de bronce? No me hagan reír, es muy obvio que ellos ocultan algo que no quieren revelar o simplemente no saben de dónde obtuvieron ese poder- acomodándose las gafas

-hey ustedes ancianos vengan que su parte se enfría-dijo Seiya

-a quien llamas anciana pequeño mocoso- dándole una buena paliza –lo siento no volverá a pasar- tirado en el piso siendo levantado por Ikaros mientras Sohara reía –que te parece tan gracioso- decía Seiya –no, es que desde que tu e Ikaros llegaron tengo el presentimiento de que todos nos hemos acercado mucho al grado de ser una familia- decía Tomoki junto con Sohara partiéndose de la risa

-hem, Seiya porque están sonriendo-

-no lo sé-

-a propósito Seiya porque ahora Ikaros te llama por tu nombre, si antes lo único que te decía era amo- pregunto Mikako

-bueno aquella noche antes de dejar ir a las bragas…-

 ** _Flas back_**

-y fue así como derrote a Hades el Dios del inframundo- aun en el aire

-increíble amo pero por lo que me conto usted ha sufrido mucho, verdad… todas esas peleas en la que resultaba herido incluso al borde de la muerte solo por aquella chica- lo decía con mucha pesadez bajando su rostro pues su amo desde pequeño lo obligaron a hacer algo que él no quería –levanta la mirada Ikaros yo no me arrepiento de nada después de todo esa fue mi decisión, además eso ya paso pero hoy en el presente mi único objetivo es protegerte de todo mal no importa si tengo que sacrificar mi vida en el proceso- haciendo sonrojarla levemente y que muy dentro de ella se sintiera muy contenta aunque esta no lo mostrara –perdón, digo a todos los demás también los protegeré- dándole la espalda –que me pasa por que me es tan difícil hablar con ella a solas- sonrojado furiosamente pero su sonrojo aumento al punto de tomate maduro por sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda

-dicen que el abraso se da para haces sentir mejor a otra persona-

-sabes, quien te dijo eso es una buena persona- sintiendo su pecho ser apretado con su espalda mientras sus brazos rodeaban el abdomen de Seiya muy bien tonificado para ser tan joven –que tal si desde ahora me llamas por mi nombre después de todo el que me llamen "amo" me hace sentir viejo- tratando de no desmayarse

-si es una orden está bien, Seiya-

-no, no es una orden. Es algo que debes decidir tu misma- muy serio

-¿yo misma?

-sí; desde este momento esta será mi última orden como tu maestro- al escuchar eso Ikaros pensó que la abandonaría, preparada para lo peor

-sí, Seiya ordene- arrodillándose frente a el

-eres libre de tomar cualquier decisión que se te plazca pues desde ahora ya no soy tu amo- esto era como una aguja punzando su reactor… –por qué ahora eres mi pequeña hermana- con tono amable que muy pocas personas veían ese lado de Seiya haciendo que sus frentes choquen –desde ahora yo seré quien te proteja, guie y enseñe en las malas y en las buenas, está bien- ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa. Ikaros estaba con los ojos muy brillantes, claro indicio de querer llorar pero no podía, por sus emociones selladas y el hecho de ver de tan cerca los ojos de su amo pudo notar que tenían un brillo inusual pues notaba esperanza, aun después de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir -Ikaros, estas bien, creo que fue muy repentino mi propuesta-

-acepto, acepto ser tu pequeña. Solo si también te puedo proteger- dijo abrazándolo

-bien, desde ahora somos hermanos

 ** _Fin del flas back_**

-valla quien podría imaginar que detrás de ese cascaron de chico malo existía alguien tan gentil- decía Mikako de forma de burla

-lo que sea, ya casi es hora de dormir- se levantaba un poco molesto

 ** _Madia noche_**

Todos estaban dormidos excepto Ikaros que se encontraba viendo la luna con admiración pero alguien de entre las sombras salió, no era otro más que Sugata –que eres tú- preguntando sin miedo

-te preguntare de nuevo, que eres tú-

-soy una angelroide de clase mascota. Tipo alfa…-

-no me vengas con ese cuento. Qué necesidad tendría una mascota para tener una velocidad superior a la de cualquier arma construida hasta ahora. Pero al mismo tiempo tu razonamiento es como la de un bebe y tienes limitación de emociones; eres como un león que puede defenderse y atacar pero débil como una hormiga. Respóndeme esto ¿con que propósito te acercaste a Seiya? Por poder, por órdenes, porque-

-me pregunto porque estoy aquí, cual es mi objetivo y mi razón de ser. Me ordenaron estar cerca de Tomoki Sakuray pero por razones diferentes ahora estoy al lado de Seiya; al principio pensé que había sido un error de cálculo, al contrario que Tomoki que me regaña, Seiya me motiva y me consola cuando me equivoco. Al mismo tiempo que el maestro de maestros se encuentra furioso y podría atacar en cualquier momento pero cuando supe que Seiya había desafiado el destino así como a los Dioses pensé que el merecía ser eliminado sin embargo cuando oí que eran Dioses perversos tratando de destruir la tierra me sentí tranquila al saber que había gente quien nos defendiera aun a costa de su vida en eso surgió en mi cabeza que el maestro de maestros no sea bueno

-entonces responde, te arrepientes de estar con Seiya y no con Tomoki-

-… al principio pensé que era un descuido no obstante poco después lo conocí a fondo y si algo he aprendido de mi hermano Seiya es que viviré sin arrepentirme de nada como también permaneceré a su lado sin importar que- esto último lo dijo con determinación

-entonces atesóralo, Ikaros… no sé qué es lo los preparara el futuro pero sé que será algo peor que el mismo infierno por lo cual llegado ese momento quiero que me demuestres el lazo de hermanos que poseen- (ahora solo falta saber quién fue el que envió a Ikaros)

-¿Qué?

-cuida de Seiya, pues aunque parezca poderoso él también te necesitara – retirándose al igual que dejando sola a Ikaros

 ** _Ala mañana siguiente_**

-buen viento, excelente posición, buen clima. Ahora vuela Tomoki-

-espera, pensé que tú lo ibas a hacer- hablaba con miedo pues estaba a punto de saltar de una mala altura para el

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones- empujándole, pero al mismo tiempo cayendo hacia abajo

-siento pena por el- decía Seiya rascándose la nuca

-Tomoki tardara un buen tiempo para reponerse- como siempre Mikako, luego de unos cálculos del porque había fallado Ikaros se le acerca

-puedo preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué?

-el maestro de maestros también se divierte a su alrededor. Yo aun no entiendo lo que significa divertirse pero…-

-¿pero?

-cuando estoy con mi Seiya mi corazón se siente muy bien aunque cuando se aleja me siento sola-

-él te lo dijo ¿no?, que eres libre de tomar decisiones por tu cuenta por lo tanto debes empezar a hacerlo bien, Seiya espera lo mejor de ti, no lo decepciones-

-¿confía? en mí, daré lo mejor de mi

 ** _En casa_**

-al fin llegamos- tirándose en la sala un Tomoki con algunas heridas –sabes que fue un milagro el que no murieras- expreso Sohara; mientras que Ikaros salía al patio con el polluelo vivo

-después de todo parece que te quedaras con la sandía- menciono Seiya

-entonces comamos un poco- tratando de agarrar la sandía aunque Ikaros corrió detrás de Seiya junto con la sandía en brazos

-lo siento pero hoy no habrá sandía, solo sobre mi cadáver-

Tomoki sabía que no podía hacer nada pues meterse con Seiya sería grave error –está bien conservemos la sandía, lo bueno fue que terminamos la tarea y además… - mostrando una foto de su celular donde salían Seiya con Ikaros cargando enormes pescados pareciendo fortachones y riendo en el proceso

-tranquila Ikaros, no importa si no puedes reír ahora, con el tiempo llegara su momento- tímidamente le pregunto -¿te diviertes conmigo Seiya?-

-siendo honesto, no me divierto…- Ikaros baja la cabeza ante tal respuesta

-contigo me siento feliz… Ikaros- haciendo que a esta se le suban los ánimos de un solo golpe.

Ya en la noche Ikaros estaba escribiendo en varias hojas lo que llamo la atención de Seiya junto con Tomoki

-Ikaros que haces-

-Seiya, estoy haciendo mi tarea- dándoles algunas hojas ya escritas a él y Tomoki que decía

 **SEIYA + IKAROS = FELICIDAD**

Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Seiya al leerlo cosa que noto Tomoki

-Seiya tal parece que tienes una admiradora- en su forma chibi. Mandándole un golpe que lo dejo en el segundo piso

-Seiya, hice algo malo- hablo con un semblante tierno

\- no, no te preocupes todo está bien, de hecho necesito aire fresco, ya regreso

En el tejado mirando la luna llena estaba Seiya algo agitado por lo que acababa de ver y el no podía pensar en eso después de todo ahora era su hermana. Mirando a la luna nuevamente

\- Se parce mucho a ti, no lo crees Seika-


	5. LOS LAZOS DE LA AMISTAD

Notas del autor:

Para los que no sepan, la mayoría de la historia Tomoki siempre estará en su forma chibi pero recobrara su estatura cuando la situación lo demande, gracias.

LOS LAZOS DE LA AMISTAD

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Sorami, no muy cerca de hay en una pequeña residencia se podía observar a un chico abriendo su ventana de par en par diciendo

-paz y tranquilidad es lo mejor de eso no hay duda- viendo en el horizonte pudo notar una pequeña cantidad de objetos acercándose pero no podía diferenciar si era un grupo de aves u otra casa – pero que es eso- tratando de visualizar mejor dándose cuenta que eran las bragas que no hace mucho salieron al mundo en busca de un lugar que las acepte. Tarde fue su reacción cuando todas entraban por la ventana amontonándolo

-pero cómo es posible esto- haciendo un alboroto que llamo la atención de Seiya e Ikaros, entrando poco después –que demonios es todo esto- grito alarmado

-tal vez sean como las aves migratorias que vuelan por todo el mundo y regresan al punto de donde partieron que en este caso fue esta casa- esta fue la hipótesis de Ikaros

-dejando eso de lado, como hacemos para que Sohara no nos descubra- tratando de levantarse, pero una de las tantas bragas se le va a la cara; -pero, si están son las de Sohara- recordando el incidente de hace ya algunas semanas

-primero que nada, no me metas a mí en este problema que no quiero quedar hospitalizado; segunda, parece que te tomaron aprecio y tercera entregaron lo que les pedí- riéndose a montones y refiriéndose a la encomienda; recibiendo una señal de misión cumplida

-esto será posible, dieron la vuelta al mundo solo para verme- las bragas asintieron

-ustedes…- entrando en un estado de felicidad fuera de lo normal –hicieron todo eso por mí- llorando a mas no poder pero la alegría fue reemplazada por un miedo proveniente a sus espaldas, si no era nadie más que Sohara con un aura de mil demonios que al parecer había notado las bragas entrando a su dormitorio y se había transportado hasta su cuarto solo para castigarlo. Volteando hacia atrás pudo corree hasta una esquina de su cuarto, noto que en otro rincón estaba Seiya detrás de Ikaros esperando no ser descubierto en la escena del crimen

-uh-oh, si no huyo de aquí… estaré en coma mucho tiempo-

-Tomo chan… pervertido- lanzándose al ataque con su brazo dorado. Mientras destruía todas las bragas en su camino, hasta que pudo dar en el blanco la cual era la cara de Tomoki mientras a lo lejos Seiya solo podía observar aterrado detrás de Ikaros como aquella chica cortaba las bragas con mucha facilidad incluso llego a pensar que el escalibar de Shiryu no sería nada ante semejante poder. Luego de que Sohara destruyese todas las bragas incluyendo el cráneo de Tomoki en el proceso, en su forma chibi –eres una sádica como se te ocurre hacerles esto a tan bellas telas finas- replico Tomoki

-ellas tenían un futuro el cual era brindar protección a sus usuarias, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre- llorando a mares

-de hecho si lo tiene. Se le denomina carnicería de bragas- pues trozos de bragas volaban por toda la habitación

-no, de hecho el tiempo de la carta ya se ha acabado- decía Ikaros

-como sea; solo vótenlas ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas por su presencia-

-a sus órdenes- con una braga como mascara puesta en la cara. Recibiendo otra paliza por parte de esta

-al parecer no puedo confiar en ti Tomo chan- dándose cuenta que podía usar algo a su favor -hey Ikaros puedes prestarme una de esas cartas- recibiendo un si por parte de esta

-siento que algo malo pasara hoy- decía en sus adentros un tímido Seiya

En la escuela

-así que regresaron- con cierto interés

-sí, vinieron volando por mi ventana, que debo hacer Sugata sempay-

-así que en resumen tienes bragas nuevas y usadas en tu habitación incluida la que usaba Sohara no es así- hablaba Mikako.- pues no hay nada más que preguntar, eres un adolescente, así que creo que ya sabemos lo que pasara-

-Sohara, mas avergonzada que preocupada –Tomo chan prométeme que tiraras todas- recibiendo un si por parte de este

-(no puedo confiar en Tomo chan) viendo a Seiya –Seiya asegúrate que todas desaparezcan para mañana- hablaba de forma autoritaria –lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, hoy prometí a ayudar a Sugata con sus descubrimientos e Ikaros vendrá con nosotros-

-(entonces no me queda de otra). Está bien, no importa, ya tengo otros planes para emergencias como estas

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

-hey Tomo chan, tiraste todo como te lo ordene

\- no recibiendo respuesta –hey, Tomo chan-

-claro que tire todas (si como no, estoy en la flor de mi vida y no puedo desaprovechar estas maravillas que me otorga el destino)- pues su cuarto estaba repleta por doquier, enseguida se dio cuenta que alguien entro en su cuarto

-oye Tomoki vistes a Ikaros; no estaba en la cama conmigo y no la puedo encontrar-

-no, no la he visto… aguarda que. Ustedes duermen juntos- sorprendido por lo que había escuchado aun medio dormido

-idiota, aunque no quiera ella siempre se mete a mi cuarto por las noches que se supone que deba hacer, votarla- no podía contarle que todas las noches usaba los pechos de Ikaros como almohadas pues estaría rebajándose al grado de ser peor que Tomoki siendo un acosador de hermanas pero él sabía que eso solo pasaba porque Ikaros así lo pedía y él no podía decirle que no cuando se pone tierna se le era imposible negarse

-vale, vale no te exaltes; pero…- abrazando unas bragas que estaban por ahí con cuidado paternal mientras que Seiya le parecía raro que la braga estuviese brillando. Dándose cuenta que tal vez esto podría ser una… pero tarde fue su reacción pues la braga hizo explosión en la cara de los dos desafortun… quiero decir jóvenes

-veo que no hicieron lo que les pedí chicos- al otro lado más específicamente de Sohara esta se hallaba con Ikaros –Ikaros chan me dio la tarjeta perfecta, con esto en manos podre doblegarlos a convertirse en personas rectas y dejar las perversiones aun lado-

-lo importante es que las bragas van a explotar si las ven- aclaro Sohara

Hey por que no me dijiste para que estuviera prevenido yo no soy un pervertido además cuando entre y mire; ninguna exploto- hablo el peli café

-crees que no sé lo que haces con Ikaros por las noches, mereces un buen castigo por esa falta hacia tu hermanita y por la que no explotaron fue porque contigo será al revés, si las tocas… será tu fin- todo lo dijo como si fuera un juego

-pero no te preocupes la carta solo dura por hoy día pero viendo las explosiones, veo que no la pasaras tan bien como lo pensabas por lo tanto hoy no podrás salir de tu casa más que en un cajón directo a la morgue; aunque Seiya solo quede hospitalizado por unos cuantos meses- eso dejo helado a Tomoki. Ikaros estaba aún lado junto a Sohara cosa que Seiya se percató - tu ayudaste en esto Ikaros- pregunto un Seiya con mucho drama

-lo lamento hermano, no sabía que esto terminaría así-

-heriste mi corazón y traicionaste mi confianza estoy muy dolido-

-Seiya yo…- siendo cortada por Sohara

-hey dejen su drama de traición de hermanos- pero Ikaros se lo había tomado en serio y su corazón le empezó a doler

-hey no interrumpas esto Sohara, no ves que estos dos hermanos están siendo castigados por una trampa del destino. Además que esto se ponía bueno

-bueno nos vemos, hoy tengo que salir con Ikaros, así que buena suerte con salir de ahí- cerrando su ventana –espera Sohara-

-Tomo chan, no me digas que empezaste a pensar en tus actos-

-lo que pasa es que creo ver un bicho raro en tu ventana- señalando

-en serio, donde se esconde- retrocediendo lo suficiente para ponerse a una distancia en la que Tomoki pudiera observarle sus bragas, dándose cuenta Sohara muy tarde y que estas hicieran explosión

-tonta; pensaste que no podría observar tus bragas solo por estar de bajo la ventana, me subestimas- riendo –Tom chan idiota dijo Sohara lanzándole cualquier cosa que encontrase, mientras que Seiya…

-de alguna forma me siento mejor sabiendo y visto que recibió su castigo- aclaro Seiya –bien; Ikaros asegúrate de divertirte en grande cuando salgas- dedicándole una sonrisa a esta

\- Seiya… tu… me perdonas por haberte traicionado- con una cara a la cual Seiya le hacía poner triste –no, no tengo nada que perdonarte…- a Ikaros le hizo poner muy triste pues quien le daría perdón a un traidor –porque tú no has hecho nada malo, Ikaros- le hablo Seiya de forma paternal

-Seiya, gracias- de alguna forma su corazón se aceleraba por esas palabras pero no sabía el porque

-bueno vámonos que el día se hace corto- decía una furiosa Sohara

 ** _Saliendo de casa_**

 ** _-_** espero que Seiya esté bien- decía Ikaros

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien para cuando volvamos- dijo Sohara. Mientras que en la casa se encontraban Seiya y Tomoki pensando en un plan para salir de estas

-maldición, tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí con vida, si yo veo cualquier braga esta explotara y si tú la tocas hará lo mismo, mierda esa Sohara como se atreve, por supuesto que quiero pasar cada rato con las bragas pero no tenemos otra opción más que salir- abriendo la puerta –idiota, no hagas eso- dijo Seiya de forma exaltada

-tranquil todo estará bien…- no tuvo palabras para describir lo que vio pues había bragas por doquier como si de un carnaval se tratase

-estamos jodidos- dijeron los dos al tiempo que lloraban y salían volando hacia atrás por la explosión

-si esto sigue así no duraremos hasta la tarde- dijo Tomoki

-cabron, por esto te dije ayer que no colgaras las bragas por toda la casa, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto y tú no me escuchaste- por un demonio ahora el sonaba como el amargado de Tatsumi cuando lo regañaba por una travesura de pequeño

-tengo una idea… si no las veo no explotaran- dijo Tomoki -pero si las toco harán lo mismo- dijo Seiya –pero qué clase de retrasado tocaría algo que lo mataría-

-tal vez al imbécil que se le ocurrió poner cada braga por toda la casa diciendo que era día internacional de las bragas y tú que eras el presidente-

-no te enojes, que además te hice vicepresidente y a Ikaros tu secretaria personal o es que acaso no lo disfrutaste- riendo de forma perversa

-idiota, pero dejando eso de lado… salgamos de aquí, Tomoki- como actor de películas

-no nos abandonaremos, y pelearemos hasta el final- dijo con orgullo Tomoki

-vamos allá- saliendo de la habitación. -Vaya esto es muy fácil- agarrándose de la pared con los ojos vendados mientras que Seiya caminaba por delante

-por ahora vamos bien pero se acercan las escaleras, seguro estarás bien Tomoki-

-tranquilo, conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano- pero tropezando y haciendo tocar a Seiya unas bragas colgadas. Después de la explosión

-pero que fue todo eso es que acaso tienen pólvora como relleno- decía Seiya tirado en el piso

-al parecer a Sohara le encanta la pirotecnia-

\- vamos un rato al baño para descansar- adelantándose Seiya, resbalando al instante en que entro pues al parecer alguien lo dejo con jabón por doquier sin embargo se le erizo el pelo al ver que muchas bragas caían en su cabeza maldiciendo a Tomoki por los gustos tan raros que tenía. Mientras no muy lejos de allí en una tienda cierta chica sentía que su hermano estaba en grave peligro

-hey Ikaros me escuchas- decía Sohara

-siento que mi hermano esta en grave peligro-

-no te preocupes por ellos, necesitan aprender una lección, además… que lindos- desviando a un conjunto de braga y sostén en forma adornadas con alas

-que lindas, apuesto que se verían muy bien en ti Ikaros, ahora que lo pienso solo usas bragas que te compro Seiya verdad- recibiendo un si por parte de ella

-sabes; está bien que sea tu hermano pero no es excusa para depender de una mente tan pervertida como la de Seiya-

-en agradecimiento por prestarme tu carta, te comprare este juego para estar a mano te parece ahora solo tenemos que probártelo-

Luego de unos minutos en los que a Seiya le habría dado un derrame nasal por verla de esa manera, Ikaros encontró uno de su talla y se retiraron a una heladería cerca de ahí

-oye Ikaros esta es la primera vez que sales aun lugar como este- recibiendo un si

-ya veo, entonces también has salido con tus amigas antes- hubo un silencio por unos minutos

-yo no tengo amigas, nunca he sabido lo que se siente… pero al lado de Seiya ciento que eso no importa pues me siento como si nada me faltara-

-de alguna manera se cómo te sientes después de todo cuando era pequeña y me mude a esta ciudad mi único amigo fue Tomoki que siempre estaba a mi lado, aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí… era una época cuando era mi cumpleaños yo estaba sola pues nadie vino ese día pero el vino todo alegre dándome una de sus mejores sonrisas diciéndome "feliz cumpleaños Sohara" eso para mí fue más que suficiente para hacerme sentir mucho mejor. Me trae recuerdos el simple hecho de ver un pastel pero aparte de ser un pervertido y creer que puede hacer lo que él quiere en el fondo es una buena persona que entiende a los otros y nunca deja abandonado a nadie a pesar de ser huérfano y siempre se puede contar con él en los momentos más difíciles- mientras ella hablaba sobre cómo era Tomoki el pelo en forma de antena de Ikaros se movía de un lado a otro, claro indicio de que su Hermano estaba en peligro y pues no se equivocaba, en la casa de Tomoki humo se hallaba saliendo por las ventanas mientras que unos desesperados Seiya y Tomoki peleaban por sus vidas.

Luego de elogiar a Tomoki al par de un santito – pero no me malinterpretes pues el solo es un pervertido y un idiota. Aunque no lo parezca él se preocupa por ustedes dos al punto en que los considera familia, inclusive yo, que te considero una amiga Ikaros-

-mi hermano está en peligro-

-Sí creo que fue mucho para ellos, después de todo yo también estoy preocupada por ellos-

 ** _Con nuestros desafortunados protagonistas_**

Se podía ver un Seiya clavado en la pared, un Tomoki clavado en un pequeño cráter en el suelo por las explosiones consecutivas de las bragas

-¿Seiya, este será el fin?, ¿nunca podre tocar otra braga nuevamente? – Lo decía en forma de llanto –aún hay esperanza…- con la cabeza baja -no pienso morir aquí- grito con furia Seiya-

-tienes razón… aún hay esperanza- levantándose

-deberemos correr hasta la salida sin importar que- decía un Seiya con su ropa toda desgarrada, como si un combate hubiese librado –por un nuevo mañana- gritaron los dos al tiempo que salían disparados hacia la puerta como cohetes pero en un pasillo repleto de Bragas donde se hallaba la puerta Tomoki se resbalo por una braga y no era cualquier braga era la de Sohara

-Seiya al percatarse de su amigo caído enrollándose con cinta que había por ahí y con el hecho de que todas esas bragas aran explosión en cualquier momento, tenía que elegir entre la libertad o sacrificarse por su amigo…

-Seiya huye, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien, este será mi destino pero… lo acepto con honor- hablando como soldado

-lo siento Tomoki- decía Seiya

-no te preocupes, después de todo morir con bragas no están malo- riéndose, tratando de hacerse el fuerte con los ojos cerrados pero sintió que alguien lo levanto y lo arrojo hacia la salida pues no era otro más que Seiya, mientras era arrojado

-tonto, porque lo hiciste- decía confuso mientras lloraba

-yo no soy de las personas que abandonan a sus amigos…-

-que se supone que deba decirle a Ikaros –

\- te la encomiendo Tomoki…- mientras era devorado por las explosiones y aplastado por los escombros –SEIYAAAAA- gritaba Tomoki mientras era lanzando por la puerta pero al impacto cerro sus ojos, pero no se sentía como el esperaba por el hecho de que sintió algo húmedo en su cara, abriendo sus ojos pudo notar que frente a él estaba el paraíso que todo hombre sueña, se trataba de las bragas de Sohara frente a su cara ambos echados en el suelo

-eso dolió- se quejaba Sohara pero notando que Tomoki estaba viéndola lo que significaba…- esto dolerá pensó Tomoki

 ** _Luego de unos minutos_**

Tomoki se levantó bruscamente por lo preocupado que estaba por Sohara, pero viendo que Sugata estaba ahí junto con una Mikako

-veo que ya despertaste-

-Tomoki, ya que estas recuperado podrías ir a rescatar a Sohara que está dentro, te traje equipo de artillería pesada- decía Mikako

-claro…- pero recordando que Seiya también estaba adentro

-es cierto, Seiya también está adentro atrapado por los escombros… por mi culpa- bajando la cabeza

-de eso no te preocupes, Ikaros al enterarse de que Seiya estaba en peligro entro sin importarle lo peligroso que fuera

Tomoki a lo lejos vio una escena melancólica pues Ikaros estaba abrazando a Seiya que estaba echado en su regazo. De hecho todo paso

 ** _Flash back_**

Ikaros veía a un Tomoki inconsciente y a una Sohara siendo lanzada adentro sin embargo no veía por ningún lado a Seiya

-Seiya está en peligro- entrando a la casa a punto de caerse. Llegando Sugata y Mikako atraídos por la explosión

-Ikaros no entres es muy peligroso- recalcaba Sugata

-no me importa- entrando rápidamente

-Ikaros no pué…-cortada por Mikako

-ella no te hará caso- decía una Mikako muy seria por la situación

-pero ella…-

\- la entiendo mejor que nadie, como mujer sé que para ella Seiya es un ser irremplazable y sin él, la vida no tiene sentido-

-ya veo, entonces poco a poco ella desarrolla emociones hacia Seiya- decía Sugata. En la casa, Ikaros buscaba desesperadamente a Seiya

-por favor… donde estas… Seiya- decía mientras el fuego se expandía, mientras que pudo ver un bulto en una esquina tirado no era otro más que Seiya, volando hasta donde él se podía ver que estaba inconsciente

-Seiya, no te abandonare- mientras lo cargaba y salían volando pero una explosión la alcanzo obligándola a soltarlo y caer al suelo, mientras se paraba vio que una tabla se le había clavado en su pierna pero no le importó pues Seiya estaba peor

-no decepcionare a mi hermano- levantándose y cargando a Seiya hasta la salida

-no importa lo que me pase pero lo salvare- decía Ikaros caminando paso a paso, justo antes de salir una fuerte explosión los alcanzo. Pero Ikaros se cubrió a ella y Seiya con sus alas recibiendo toda el impacto saliendo volando a la calle.

Ya a fuera Sugata vio algo saliendo de la casa con mucha fuerza, al disiparse el polvo vio que se trataba de Ikaros con una herida en la pierna abrazando a Seiya con todo el cuerpo, al parecer había protegido a Seiya de la explosión. Al despertarse trato de reanimar a Seiya que estaba echado en sus piernas. Poco a poco recobraba el sentido

-Pero que paso…- siendo Ikaros lo primero que veía pero sintiendo un dolor agudo en su corazón al verla lastimada, para empeorar las cosas vio que tenía un pedazo de madera clavado en su pierna y que de su herida brotara sangre. Sintió una enorme culpa ya que por su culpa ella salió lastimada, peor aun cuando supo que ella lo había hecho sola, que otra cosa podría explicar que estuviera con heridas por todo su cuerpo

-no me digas que entraste a salvarme Ikaros- tratando de no llorar al verla en ese estado

-lo prometimos, cuidar el uno del otro- mirándolo fijamente

-gracias…- sintiendo algo cálido que lo envolvía, era confortante, le recordaba cuando su hermana lo abrazaba para consolarlo después de una pelea

A lo lejos Sugata junto con Mikako vieron tal escena que los conmovió haciendo llorar a Mikako sin embargo Sugata estaba como siempre pero por el fondo estaba llorando

 ** _Fin del flas back_**

-así que eso paso, gracias al sacrificio de Seiya pude salir aun así Sohara donde esta-

-está dentro de la casa, al parecer salió volando por la explosión- explico Ikaros al lado de Seiya

-todo esto es mi culpa, por mirarle las bragas es que está en peligro-

-ve, Sakuray kun, no permitas que mi sacrificio sea en vano-

-pero yo que podría hacer-

-hay momentos en los que un hombre debe hacer frente a sus miedos por el bien de sus seres queridos y no tirar la toalla- levantando su brazo y su pulgar –ve Tomoki es hora de que te vuelvas un hombre-

-lo entiendo, rescatare a Sohara y la traeré de regreso-

-entonces necesitas estar preparado- dijo Mikako señalando el equipo de búsqueda

-gracias, amigos- preparado y listo para partir. Saludando al frente como todo un militar

-deséenme suerte- entrando a lo loco

-espérame Sohara- mientras que…

-Saben, hubiera sido mejor que alguien a parte de Tomoki entrara puesto que toda braga que vea estallara- decía Sugata

-pero no es más divertido así- sonreía Mikako

-Seiya, estará el bien- preguntándole a su hermano

\- lo estará, solo hay que tener fe- mirando la casa que se desmoronaba

 ** _En la casa_**

-Sohara donde estas- gritaba. Todo era un caos por donde miraba todo era explosión hasta que pudo localizarla cerca de las escaleras

-no te me acerques, en estos momentos estoy expuesta por el hecho de que mis bragas volaron por que las miraste- corriendo a la habitación de Tomoki

-Sohara hagas lo que hagas no mire el armario- suplicaba mientras corría, pero tarde llego al darse cuenta que Sohara estaba viendo con asombro su colección porno

-tienes que huir- jalándola del brazo –equipe mi armario con un guardia último modelo que eliminara cualquier intruso- mientras una carta de Ikaros brillaba

-qué es eso Tomo chan- muy asustada -es un guardián que construí a noche mientras todos dormían, es mi mejor obra de arte lo llamo la hyper fusión panty robot- esto último lo dijo con orgullo puesto que estaba completamente hecho de bragas, mientras el robot atrapo a Sohara entre sus brazos

-(mierda si veo mi creación es seguro que Sohara salga lastimado como Seiya e Ikaros, ella no podrá resistir esa explosión, maldición que debería hacer)- mientras unos recuerdos se le venían a la mente de su abuelito donde le enseño una gran lección el cual no importa que tan fuerte sea el obstáculo nunca debes caminar hacia atrás

-gracias abuelito, por fin me has dado el coraje para actuar- corriendo hacia el robot dándole un fuerte empujón obligándolo a soltar a Sohara

-toma esto- dándole un golpe pero solo causo que más explosiones dañándolo aún más, -esto no ha acabado- levantándose pero cayendo por el cansancio, al último momento sintió una mano ayudándolo a pararse se trataba de Seiya e Ikaros

-pensé, que estaban heridos, porque vinieron es muy peligroso-

-solo estaba descansando un poco, además Ikaros insistió en que quería salvar a su primera amiga-

-lo entiendo, entonces vamos- corriendo, junto con los dos hacia el robot que se percató de su ataque y empezó a lanzar muchas bragas hacia ellos

-esto es malo- dijo Tomoki, aun así Seiya con Ikaros se pusieron en frente de Tomoki

-nada de eso- poniendo sus brazo en forma de cruz -seré tu escudo- al momento que recibía todos los impactos – ahora Ikaros- grito

-sí, hermano- lanzando a Tomoki directo al robot panty, pero Tomoki se percata que una gran bola de bragas con dinamita fue lanzado hacia Ikaros que se encontraba con la guardia baja

Ikaros pensó en recibir el impacto… pero en eso

-quien te crees que eres…- interfiriendo en la trayectoria así como protegiendo a Ikaros. Mientras que Tomoki miraba al robot –te detendré en este momento- mientras que a su atrás una gran explosión se acercaba

-dándole un golpe en la cabeza- toda la casa salió volando en pedazos con ellos dentro. A fuera se veía a Mikako diciendo que tal vez habrían muerto… pero… a lo lejos se pudo ver a un Tomoki desnudo cargando una Sohara semi desnuda

-por fin; todo ha acabado-

-Tomo chan gracias, tú me salvaste-

-perdón, todo fue mi culpa Sohara…- no pudo terminar por el hecho de verla vestida así y tan cerca de él haciendo que se le pare la poronga. Muy furiosa, Sohara arremetió contra su cara dejándolo medio muerto

-Tomo chan eres un viejo pervertido- muy avergonzada por haber pasado por eso –pero no veo a Seiya o a Ikaros por ningún lado- se decía Sohara

-ciega, él está por allá- hablaba Tomoki con espuma por la boca

-¿Dónde que no lo veo?- pero al verlo se puso más roja de lo que nunca estará, ala distancia Mikako estaba como en estado de confort pues imaginaba como seria Sugata desnudo para ella solita. En sus vidas nunca pensaron ver que Seiya estaba igual que Tomoki cargando a Ikaros pero a diferencia de ellos; Seiya tenía un cuerpo que muchas mujeres querían para ellas mismas por el hecho que tenía un cuerpo demasiado tonificado para un joven de su edad mientras que Ikaros estaba en ropa interior, la misma con adornos de alas que ella había elegido en la tienda

Mientras que Seiya veía el cielo –perdón Ikaros, no pude cumplir mi promesa y resultaste herida- se podía ver que se le escapo una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo

-no, estas equivocado, yo quise hacer esto, porque ellos son mis amigos- sorprendido por tal declaración –veo que aprendiste algo nuevo hoy, Ikaros- limpiándose las lagrimas

 ** _En la noche_**

-me llevo toda la tarde pero está listo- mirando su robot nuevamente reparado

-Tomoki si sabes que si Sohara lo ve lo único que hará será destruirlo- decía Seiya

-no si yo puedo evitarlo- con sonrisa perversa –per ya llego la hora de dormir

-vale, hasta mañana- decía retirándose con Ikaros

 ** _Sueño de Seiya_**

-vaya me sentía ignorado todo este tiempo que no aparecías- decía con sarcasmo a cierto ángel que se encontraba en frente de el

\- sabes que el ángel que envié no era para ti y aun así la tienes bajo tu mando-

-con que fuiste tú quien envió a Ikaros-

-la envié específicamente para proteger a Tomoki Sakuray si embargo no calculaba que esto podría pasar- con cierto odio en sus palabras –ella fue descubierta…-

-a que te refieres con descubierta-

-me refiero a que localizaron su ubicación y mandaran otras ángeles a asesinarla por lo que desde ahora será tu obligación el de protegerla me has entendido- hablando de la forma más fría

-no tienes que repetírmelo, asesinare a todo aquel que intente lastimarla o alejarla de mi lado no importa si son ángeles o demonios para mi todos sois iguales- hablando de una manera madura que ni el mismo conocía, esto conmociono al ángel parada frente a el

-se puede saber por qué tanto interés en proteger a mi hija-

-por el simple hecho de que ella es mi pequeña hermana- aclaro dándole una sonrisa

 ** _En un árbol a lo lejos_**

Se podía distinguir que había una niña con un traje parecido al de Ikaros observándolos y desplegando sus alas parecidas a una mariposa, tomo vuelo saliendo de ahí diciendo

-hasta pronto Reyna Urano -


	6. EL AMOR DE HERMANOS

EL ÁMOR DE HERMANOS

-Vaya que calor, parece que tendremos que comprar un aire acondicionado no les parece- decía un Tomoki bastante agobiado por la calor –Tomoki no se si no te habrás dado cuenta pero…- con una vena de ira en la cabeza –no tenemos electricidad-

-Seiya tal vez deberíamos de mejorar nuestras condiciones de vida primero-

-para mí esto me trae recuerdos cuando de pequeño me dejaban solo en un bosque para sobrevivir y ver si era merecedor de entrar a la orden de los caballeros- mientras se hundía en sus recuerdos un Tomoki sentía pena de la infancia de Seiya

-tienes razón desde que las bragas hicieron bolar la casa no hemos tenido otra que dormir a la intemperie- reclamando pues desde ese día ya no tenían techo

-eso fue tu culpa por no atacar sus órdenes-

-dejando eso de lado qué tal si vamos a vivir con Sugata sempay por un tiempo-

-qué opinas Ikaros, te apetece vivir a la antigua-

-Seiya, si tú vas yo también voy- apegándose más a el –entonces está decidido iremos donde Sugata ahora mismo- sonriendo como un niño

 ** _Rio abajo/casa de Sugata_**

-hey Sugata sé que esto es repentino pero podríamos quedarnos un tiempo a vivir con usted- dijo Tomoki

-claro- confirmo Sugata –pero no me hare responsable si algo malo les llegase a pasar-

-¿cómo qué? Pregunto con curiosidad Seiya

-como eso, atrás de ustedes- señalando que dos osos enormes los estaban a punto de atacar, Sugata pudo detener a uno pero el otro iba hacia ellos –(mierda si no hago algo)- pensó Sugata intercambiando golpes con el oso, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el oso se retiraba después de haber visto a Seiya, corriendo, al parecer estaba muy asustado, pero que había causado que el oso se fuera de esa manera, solo por ver a un humano. Eran los pensamientos de Sugata

-no es mucho pero no me aburriré estando aquí, nos quedamos- decía Seiya –hey, no recuerdo ponerte al mando para que decidieras por nosotros, no Ikaros-

-yo iré donde Seiya vaya- Tomoki estaba en apuros pues si Seiya se quedaba Ikaros lo seguiría e infortunadamente él también lo haría

-no, me niego, no pienso arriesgar mi vida de esta forma- poniéndose berrinchudo

-tienes una mejor idea- declaro Seiya

-a decir verdad, si la tengo-

 ** _Casa de Sohara_**

-no, no simplemente no, si te dejo vivir conmigo podrías ver mi ropa interior y eso es lo último que quiero en este mundo- declaro una furiosa Sohara

-vamos, no se supone que los amigos de la infancia deberían ayudarse,-suplicando a Sohara

-dime, si estuvieras solo en mi cuarto solo me prometes que no tocaras mis pertenencias- encarándolo directamente

-bueno, yo no lo hare- con dudas en sus palabras

-entonces vengan a vivir conmigo- dijo Sugata

-de ninguna forma- acato Tomoki

Mientras discutían de quedarse o no Mikako observo esto y pensó sacar partido de esto pues estaba aburrida

-hola chicos, parece que se divierten- apareciendo de forma improvisa. Luego de una explicación del porque buscan un nuevo lugar donde vivir por parte de Tomoki

-con que ese es el problema- mirándolos –si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa- con tono amable pero con unas malas intenciones por dentro –prometo que los atenderé de la mejor manera posible-

-enserio, ahora que me acuerdo usted tiene la casa más grande de toda la ciudad- todo exaltado –Tomo chan es que acaso ya te has olvidado que ella es el "pez gordo" de nuestra ciudad- dándole un golpe en su cara –gracias, me acabo de recordar-

-de hecho, si quieren todos están invitados a vivir conmigo si es que así gustan. Tomoki junto con Sohara imaginaban el hecho de vivir en una vida de lujos, los dos se encontraban en un estado de imaginación masiva pues era tanto su imaginación que al parecer ellos ya lo tomaban a la realidad.

Tomoki pensaba en ser atendidos por hermosas chicas vestidas de diferentes formas como una conejita, una maga, una alfa, una princesa, una gata, una diablesa y mucho más las 24 horas del día

Sohara se encontraba en el mismo delirio excepto el que de ella eran hombres educados vestidos con trajes elegantes y buenos cuerpos, sí; en total los dos estaban fantaseando de una forma que incluso asustaban a los que estaban a su alrededor

Mientras que Seiya pensaba que esa vida no se le adecuaba pues recordando sus días en la mansión kido. De hecho no le traía muchos buenos recuerdos por el de recordar a Saori

Y el hecho que todas esas comodidades lo hablandararian al punto en que sea un niño mimado.

-iremos- dijeron unos muy animados Tomoki y Sohara

-entonces me regreso a casa- retirándose del lugar seguido por Seiya e Ikaros

-vamos Seiya, no te parece bien el hecho de vivir como un rey y brindándole lo mejor a Ikaros. Intentaba persuadirlo Tomoki

-(es cierto que él quería lo mejor para su pequeña hermana) Ikaros no tienes que seguirme si no quieres, puedes ir con ellos si es que así lo deseas-

-no, lo que yo quiero es estar con mi hermano mayor- arrinconándolo, aun mas con la pared, esto lo vio Mikako como oportunidad para traerlo consigo

-que lastima, mi casa está repleta de sandias enormes, es una pena que se tengan que podrir con el sol- agrego Mikako, haciendo que Ikaros le saliera un puchero de curiosidad, esto lo noto Seiya, no resistiendo más, acepto la oferta sin más remedio maldiciendo por dentro que su única debilidad sea su pequeña hermana

-entonces yo volveré solo- agrego Sugata

-de eso nada, tu vienes con nosotros- decía Mikako con aura demoniaca peor que la de Sohara y él no quería morir no sin antes descubrir la existencia de un nuevo mundo así que siendo arrastrado por una Mikako feliz de cumplir su objetivo

 ** _Casa de Mikako_**

Esta era una casa particular pues se hallaba respaldada de hombres con ternos al parecer guardias con armas y perros entrenados a matar a cualquier intruso que pise su territorio en pocas palabras estaban en territorio de la mafia. Tomoki y Sohara ya no estaban con tantos ánimos al contrario de un Seiya feliz por el hecho de que quedarse ahí no era tan mala idea después de todo. Luego de unos minutos de caminar por un pasillo llegaron a una sala donde se hallaban muchos hombres y un hombre calvo sentados ordenadamente en todo el salón al parecer el hombre calvo era el padre de Mikako y por supuesto líder de la mafia, no era más que obvio que Tomoki junto con su amiga se hallaban sudando balas por el miedo a parecer muertos por la mañana y que nunca más se sepa a saber algo de ello

-Tranquilos chicos, nada malo pasara si no cometen tonterías-hablo Mikako

-soy el padre de Mikako, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran- mientras que todos a su alrededor hacían una reverencia a los invitados. Tomoki sabía que si hacían una tontería no la contarían pero sin darse cuenta vieron que Ikaros se acercaba al jefe de la mafia como si cualquier persona se tratase, parada frente a él le empezó a sobar la cabeza como lo hacía con su sandia por el parecido que ambos traían. Todos estaban atónitos por lo que vieron pues qué clase de persona se le ocurre hacer eso en su sano juicio sabiendo lo que le pasara peor aun cuando Seiya se levantó a recogerla

-Ikaros eso no es una sandía, es una cabeza arrugada- afirmo Seiya-déjalo es de mala educación hacerle eso a los abuelos sin permiso- cargándola en su hombro derecho y yendo a sus asientos

-Estamos muertos- dijo Sugata haciendo que Tomoki y Sohara maldijeran a los dos de al lado

El jefe de la mafia se les acerco lentamente –me disculpo por la acción cometida de estos idiotas, por favor perdónenos- se hallaba suplicando –de que te disculpas Tomoki si no ha pasado nada- comento Seiya –cállate que lo vas a empeorar idiota- golpeándolo y haciendo que la cabeza de Seiya se estampara contra el suelo

-tu niño, sabes lo que tu noviecita y tu hicieron…- siendo callado por su otro de sus camaradas. El jefe se le acerco lentamente diciéndole

-niño tú y tu novia tienen agallas al hacerme eso, sabes lo que le pasa a los que cometen el error de levantar la mano contra sus superiores- tratando de intimidarlo mientras Seiya estaba con la cabeza baja tapando la mitad de su cara con su cabello, al parecer el intento de intimidarlo había funcionado sin contar el hecho de que Seiya se reía para luego hablarle de una forma que solo sus enemigos más fuertes habían escuchado

-esa frase ya le he escuchado antes de unos sujetos a los cuales tuve que enfrentarme en el pasado… sabe lo que les paso… todos terminaron muertos- levantando la mirada. Esto sorprendió al padre de Mikako pues en sus ojos se notaba el alma de un guerreo que había batallado en muchas peleas arriesgando la vida y había visto muchas muertes, sintiendo temor por dentro, sintió que ese sujeto no era normal y lo mejor era tener cuidado

-chico mentiría al decir que no me diste miedo, al parecer eres una caja de sorpresas, la pasare por esta vez por el hecho de que se sintió bien ser acariciado por tu novia- con una sonrisa

-primero, ella es mi hermana y segunda…- dándole un golpe que lo clavo en la pared –deje de fantasear con mi hermana- con una mirada que prometía dolor y sufrimiento al que intentara algo en contra de su pequeña hermana. Munchos de ahí querían hacer algo para castigarlo por haber tocado a su jefe dos veces pero el hecho de pensar en cómo terminarían todos por enfrentarse aquel sujeto de playera roja

-mientras que otros veían a Ikaros como un fruto prohibido protegido por un dragón que mataría a cualquiera que se le acerque. Todos sus amigos excepto por Ikaros que lo veía normal estaban sorprendidos por el hecho que Seiya había causado terror a los de la mafia sin ayuda

-bueno que esperan somos sus invitados, así que podrían traernos algo- recibiendo un si por parte de ellos (mierda que me pasa, así no soy yo, pero al ver que ese viejo se la pasaba bien siendo acariciado por su Ikaros sentía ganas de matarlo, torturarlo y entregárselo a Hades… PERO QUE, había dicho su Ikaros, su Ikaros, realmente estoy mal de la cabeza pues el solo la veía como a una hermana pequeña a la cual proteger)

 ** _En algún comedor de la casa_**

-veo que se lucieron con la comida- viendo que habían preparado un festín -pero… porque ustedes no lo prueban primero- uno de los hombres le tomó la palabra y empezó a comer naturalmente de su plato

-hey Seiya, que intentas probar- decía un Tomoki asustado por lo que pueda pasar. Los hombres pensaron haber ganado, sin embargo

\- probarían del mío al parecer está caliente y no puedo comer así que por favor si uno de ustedes lo prueba por mí sería estupendo- aclaro Seiya

Los hombres temerosos no sabían que hacer –si lo pruebo comeremos tranquilos ¿no? Vale yo lo probare…- dijo Sohara al tiempo en que Sugata la interrumpió –pero que pasa Sugata sempay- dijo Sohara

-si comes un bocado de ese plato, morirás- dijo Sugata haciendo que a todos que no eran trabajadores de la casa se impresionaran por tal declaración

-entonces estos platos también…- dijo Tomoki

-no al parecer su objetivo fue Seiya y no nosotros- aclaro Sugata –pero sempay como se dio cuenta que era veneno- pregunto Tomoki –tarde mucho pero el hecho que Seiya no probara bocado alguno me sorprendió ya que conociéndolo él come al fijar su objetivo además de que su plato contiene carne de una rana letal que vive en la montaña, muy pocos conocen su existencia por lo que aún es desconocido para la población global- los dos estaban sorprendidos de tal revelación

-supongo que ya me traerán mi comida- los hombres no tuvieron en cuenta que eso podría pasar y el hecho de que sabían que Seiya tenía inteligencia en el arte de matar por lo cual resignándose trajeron su comida verdadera. Luego de una fiesta para los invitados, todos se encontraban tomando y riendo como si eso no hubiera pasado, incluso Tomoki junto con Sohara disfrutaban del espectáculo ofrecido por las damas y caballeros que bailaban para ellos. Mientras que en un rincón Sugata al lado de Mikako conversaban de lo sucedido hace un momento

-Mikako no me digas que todo esto lo tenías preparado ¿verdad?-

-cómo crees, yo nunca supe de eso- mientras se reía por sus adentros, el haber traído a Seiya fue una sabia decisión – si me disculpas iré a bañarme- retirándose del lugar una muy complacida Mikako

-estoy llena, no puedo comer más- decía una satisfecha Sohara

\- Alguien sabe dónde está mi hermano-

-es cierto, tampoco he visto a Tomoki… ha ya recuerdo me dijeron que se iban a dar un baño, levantando intriga a Sugata

-¿dices un baño?- Un poco angustiado

-no pasa nada malo verdad sempay-

-espero que no, ya que aquí tienen un baño llamado "baño de decapitación" el cual está prohibido para gente que no sea del clan y si alguien profanase ese lugar sería ejecutado de inmediato, pero nada malo pasara si no van ahí-

 ** _Con Seiya y Tomoki_**

se podía observar a un Seiya tratando de no desmayarse por la sangre perdida en su derrame nasal y aun Tomoki todo asombrado por la forma en que observaba ese ejemplar a su frente, no era otra más que Mikako desnuda

-veo que quieren meterse al agua conmigo pero desgraciadamente solo puedo estar con uno a la vez- con tono seductor se acercaba Mikako a los indefensos chicos que solo podían contemplar tal escultura –por mí no hay problema en que estén aquí pero... deben correr... si no quieren morir- esto último los saco del trance en el que se encontraban, sonando una alarma que indicaba problemas

-intruso detectado en el "baño de decapitación" todo el personal deberán asesinar a los intrusos en este momento- se oyó por un parlante

-mierda a correr- dijo Seiya

-pero tu podrías...- dijo Tomoki

-sí, es cierto pero tal y como estoy no puedo hacerles cara así- decía un avergonzado Seiya –yo te veo igual que siempre-

-idiota estamos completamente desnudos y no quiero que otros hombres me observen-

-buen punto- decía Tomoki – ahí están que no escapen- a punto hacia ellos

-tenemos que salir pitando de aquí- los dos al unísono

Mientras corrían una lluvia de balas se les acercaba por las espaldas pero pudieron esquivarlas de milagro. Saliendo de la casa se vieron rodeados por muchos, Seiya podía escapar sin problemas pero no podía abandonar a Tomoki, y el hecho de estar con solo una toalla tapándole su parte noble no lo ayudaba en nada, por fortuna o mera coincidencia el viejo estaba allí

-por favor sálvenos- dijo Tomoki –lo siento jóvenes visitantes pero no importa que tan cercanos seáis de Mikako las leyes son absolutas en nuestra familia y dando a conocer que sois amigo de mi hija, su muerte será lo menos dolorosa posible- dando la orden a sus hombres, estos intentaron atraparlos, pudieron con Tomoki pero el otro fue noqueado por Seiya, este trato de socorrerlo pero...

-sabes, el hecho de que me mostraras que no eres una persona normal me ha sorprendido, en esta ocasión solo cobraremos la vida de una persona, que dices, aceptas Seiya. Sabía perfectamente que podría encargarse de todos estos payasos el solo pero el de tener que proteger a Tomoki se le haría un problema y sabiendo de buena fuente que no importa cuánto protejas a alguien de la mafia, ellos siempre cumplen su objetivo y si acababa con todos ellos dejaría a Mikako huérfana y él no quería desearle eso a nadie; así que tuvo que tomar la decisión más madura la cual era ser el castigado

-bien, acepto mi castigo pero dejen libre a Tomoki- declaro Seiya

-como quieras, libérenlo- hablo el capo

En eso llegaron Sohara y compañía, al rato llego Mikako con una bata – Mikako detén todo esto- pidiéndole Sugata – lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada por él, después de todo violo una de nuestras reglas más sagradas y tú sabes perfectamente que ese baño tiene una historia en toda la ciudad, el simple hecho de que la vean los forasteros es una ofensa, la maldición caerá sobre Sorami. Hambre, guerra, sequias, terremotos, todo eso azotara nuestra ciudad por lo que debe pagar con la vida para restablecer el orden. Además, siéntanse agradecidos de recuperar a uno de ellos, al parecer mi padre vio en Seiya el alma de un verdadero guerrero por lo cual su muerte vale por muchos. Pero Sugata, tu podrías detener todo esto...-

Con inseguridad no tuvo otra forma que intervenir -Seiya... porque lo haces, porque te empeñas protegiéndome tanto hasta el punto de ofrecer tu vida- grito desesperado Tomoki, pero no recibiendo respuesta –me preguntas por qué he de sacrificarme por ti... eso es muy simple no lo crees-

-a que te refieres- con lágrimas en los ojos

-por darme la oportunidad de llamar algo... hogar, me acogisteis cuando ninguno lo hizo, no te importo si era huérfano, aún recuerdo cuando Ikaros llego y prometió siempre estar conmigo, ese día pensé que tendría que irme de aquí pero... nos permitiste vivir contigo sabiendo que éramos diferentes, nos distes un techo, comida, esperanza... lo que estoy haciendo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- con la cabeza abajo y un semblante triste mientras caminaba donde lo esperaba la espada. -por favor deténganse- suplicando Sohara, mientras Seiya se arrodillaba listo para su decapitación mientras el padre de Mikako le pregunto

-niño, por lo visto tu vida fue un calvario de muchas penas que no quiero ni saberlo, ¿alguna cosa de la que te arrepientas?-

-a decir verdad en mi vida nunca me he arrepentido, pero...- levantando la cabeza –lo único de lo que si me arrepiento es no poder estar al lado de mi pequeña hermana, protegiéndola y cuidándola de cualquier rata rastrera que quiera ligar con ella- viendo para atrás -Sugata, Tomoki... por favor, cuiden de Ikaros por mi ¿vale?-

Estos dos estaban sorprendidos por tal declaración. Tomoki con lágrimas de dolor por no poder hacer algo, lo que le recordaba cuando abandono a Seiya junto a Ikaros en una lluvia de piedras que podría matarlos; mientras que Sugata derramo una lagrima de su ojo derecho por el hecho de estar en frente de un verdadero hombre que es capaz de dar su vida por aquellos a quien ama, mientras que las chicas no podían más que observar... sin embargo

Alguien tomo fuertemente la mano del hombre encargado de acabar con la vida de Seiya mientras que le pregunto

-este no eres tu Seiya, tú me enseñaste que nosotros viviremos sin arrepentirnos de nada por lo cual no permitiré que tu voluntad desaparezca mientras que yo esté aquí- mirando al sujeto con la catana -que le estás haciendo a mi hermano- una Ikaros muy fría por el hecho de ver el trato que le dan a su hermano

\- te lo preguntare de nuevo, que le haces a mi hermano- mientras apretaba la muñeca al punto de romperla, en eso una luz empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Ikaros sorprendiendo todos los presentes mientras que poco a poco sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo carmesí como la sangre, Seiya estaba orgulloso pero a la vez confuso de que su hermana tuviera un poder escondido pero...

-detente Ikaros, no quiero que interrumpas esto- mirándola fijamente

-pero Seiya...- tratando de explicarle mientras volvía ala normalidad

-no permitiré que mi hermana se ensucie las manos con alguien como ellos, así que apártate, que mi honor está en juego- de la forma más seria

-no pudo hacer eso, prometimos protegernos el uno al otro aquella noche- mirándolo a sus ojos

-entonces... ten fe en mi... porque volveremos a casa todos juntos... es una promesa- levantando su brazo con el pulgar arriba, dejando confusos a todos, como promete algo que no pude cumplir si estaba a punto de morir

-entiendo, creeré en ti... Seiya- retirándose adonde estaban Sohara y los demás –lo mataran si no hacemos algo, es tu hermano deberías ir allá para protegerlo- exigió Tomoki –no lo hare, porque confió en el- respondiendo como si nada pasara con su sandia en mano

-se nota que es tu hermana, pequeño mocoso...- dando la orden de detener todo esto y mirando al personal que estaban confusos pues toda la vida el jefe siempre cumplía con lo ordenado –hoy acabo de ver algo que nunca imagine ver en mi vida, acabo de presenciar el lazo entre hermanos más fuerte que pude imaginar, así que por esta ocasión lo pasare por alto- mirando a Seiya –mocoso te has ganado el derecho a vivir, e una pena que alguien como tú no me herede, no es así Mikako-

-lo siento pero aun con su características de hombre, yo ya estoy reservada para otro- mirando a Sugata causándole un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Parándose del suelo –siento haberles causado problemas- retirándose con Ikaros

-Mikako, dejo todo en tus manos-

-como ordenes padre- riendo por el hecho que todo salía según sus planes mientras que los otros se retiraron aun conmocionados por lo visto

-Ikaros sabes que puedo cuidarme solo, no debiste haber interferido-

-lo sé, pero mi obligación como tu hermana también es protegerte- haciendo que Seiya sintiese respeto por ella por haber tomado en serio su primera decisión

-por eso eres mi linda hermana- con esas palabras Ikaros se sintió más tranquila y segura de ella misma

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

-chicos a despertarse, que ya casi llegamos- hablo Mikako –es muy temprano para levantarse no lo crees y además a donde estamos yendo si estamos aquí en la cama- levantándose poco a poco con Sohara que también se despertó por el ruido

-tomo chan buenos días- al abrir los ojos vio que Seiya estaba dormido pero... estaba sobre Ikaros más específicamente su cara sobre los pechos de esta, Tomoki estaba más que envidiando aquella posición mientras que una muy cabreada Sohara vio que Ikaros estaba despierta y sin ninguna vergüenza por lo que lo tomo como si esto era normal para ellos dos, sin quedarse de los brazos cruzados golpeo a Seiya estampándolo contra la pared con un chichón en su cabeza y unos cuantos moretones en su cuerpo

-Ikaros es que acaso esta bestia te obliga a hacer esas cosas- preguntándole –no, a mi hermano le gusta dormir encima de mi pecho desde la primera vez que lo conocí- aclaro Ikaros –Sohara por una vez en la vida podrías esperar a que despierte y te lo explique cómo gente civilizada aun clavado en la pared – lo haría pero mi orgullo como mujer dice que debes ser castigados-

-por cierto porque se siente como si voláramos por los aires- pregunto un Tomoki un poco asustado –se debe a que en este momento estamos a punto de aterrizar a la isla que pertenece a mi familia- al oír esto Tomoki fue a la ventana pudiendo ver que estaban volando a más de mil metros de altura

 ** _Isla deshabitada_**

Cuando aterrizaron todos se cambiaron en ropa de balo ocasionando vergüenza por parte de Seiya ya que este nunca había visto tantas chicas en poca ropa, de por si apenas podía con Ikaros -con que esta es tu isla, pero no veo una casa donde podamos quedarnos- aclaro Tomoki

-es porque es una isla deshabitada, así que nos la tendremos que arreglar para sobrevivir por un tiempo, si quieren culpar a alguien, háganlo a los que rompieron la regla sagrada de mi familia- todos voltearon viendo a Seiya junto con Tomoki

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder, debemos actuar pronto- confirmo Sugata –si les parece bien; Ikaros, Seiya y Tomoki se encargaran de buscar comida mientras que nosotros buscamos agua potable-

\- me parece bien Sugata sempay- un alegre Tomoki, luego de separarse en grupos –oigan chicos ustedes deberían ir a pescar- impuso Tomoki –bueno es más divertido estar en el agua que aquí, vamos Ikaros que traeremos una gran merienda- mientras que seguía parado ahí -se me olvido que no puedo volar sin mi armadura- pero a la vez siendo cargado por atrás por su hermana –yo lo hare- desplegando sus alas y volando –Tomoki mas te vale conseguir algo bueno antes que regresemos- aclaro Seiya –si, si como digas-

Yéndose a encontrar algo que comer, para su fortuna encontró varios cangrejos esparcidos por la playa y enseguida pensó en recoger su botín sin contar que se metía en territorio enemigo, luego de apenas poder escapar de aquel infierno de pinzas –que diablos se supone que deba buscar yendo al bosque en busca de fruta pero lo único que encontró fue un montón de hongos, por curiosidad probo uno, minutos después empezó a delirar al punto de quedar en el suelo pensando que era un pez y no podía respirar

 ** _Ya de noche_**

Despertando de un profundo sueño –vaya, parece que me desmaye por aquel hongo- tratando de parase pero al momento escucho el grito de Sohara proveniente de más al fondo, corriendo hacia ella pensando en lo peor, pues sin Seiya estarían desprotegidos aunque grande fue la sorpresa cuando encontró a Sohara tirada en el piso pero nadie estaba con ella, corriendo por ella –Sohara, que paso, donde están, los demás- pregunto todo serio –Tomo chan veo que estas a salvo, los demás no están porque nos separamos al correr de aquel sonido que nos acechaba- apegándose más a este –no te preocupes, al amanecer todo estará bien, vale-

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Buscaron por doquier pero no había señales de nadie, al parecer estaban solos en aquella isla. Pasaron los días y cada vez se acostumbraban más a aquella vida donde tenían que pelear para sobrevivir

 ** _Un mes después..._**

En el mar estaba Tomoki pescando, luego de unos intentos fallidos pudo conseguir una buena pesca, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Sohara. En estas últimas semanas habían madurado tanto que aprendieron a sobrevivir construyendo armas y un techo con el cual pudieran estar cómodos y no olvidando que habían cambiado de aspecto como que se hallaban más morenos pero aun conservaban sus personalidades. En la noche Tomoki noto que su amiga no se hallaba durmiendo a su lado, se encontraba en la orilla de la playa donde siempre iba a despejar sus dudas o cuando se sentía triste, alcanzándola pudo notar que se hallaba triste

-Tomo chan, crees que nos quedaremos aquí por siempre, nadie ha venido por nosotros- a punto de romper en llanto pero una mano sintió en su hombro –tranquila Sohara mientras estés aquí no dejare que nada te pase además, nosotros crearemos nuestra propia diversión-

-tomo chan- aunque cayéndose para atrás llevando consigo a Tomoki –Sohara...-

-tomo chan, estoy segura que si tenemos hijos no nos sentiremos tan solos- acercándose sus rostros a milímetros por un beso. Sin embargo su escena fue cortada por la aparición repentina de un monstruo del mar con forma viscosa el cual atrapo a Sohara con sus tentáculos, Tomoki viendo esto pensó por qué sus piernas no se movían para salvar a su amiga

-tomo chan, vete estaré bien no te preocupes- con ojos llorosos lo cual hizo que Tomoki sintiera la sensación de querer protegerla, corriendo hacia el monstruo –déjala ir maldito bastardo- dándole múltiples golpes pero sin resultado alguno, en un último golpe pudo agrietar su estructura haciéndolo volar por los aires sin saber que adentro se hallaban un Seiya cabreado con muchas heridas y su armadura media destruida junto con una Ikaros tomándose de las manos

-pero que está pasando- decía un confuso Tomoki –te diré que es lo que está pasando... estuviste golpeándome en mi estómago maldito imbécil- dándole un golpe que lo estrello con una palmera –pero como es que terminaron así- pregunto Sohara –bueno es una larga historia que será mejor contarles en otra ocasión, pero... porque están tan negros y donde están los demás-

-hermano, puedo buscar señales de vida con mi radar-

-por favor pruébalo- luego de analizar el área noto algo señalando el bosque –así que ahí se esconden- mandándole su golpe combinado con el de Ikaros aun agarrados de la mano, del impacto se abrió una puerta donde se vio un enorme salón con sus amigos "desaparecidos" que al parecer tomaban él te como si nada pasara

-vaya, parece que nos descubrieron- aclamo una Mikako sonriente –esto es lo menos que se merecen por romper las reglas de mi casa- dijo el padre de la mafia

-quieren decir que tuve que pasar por todo esto por la culpa de estos mandándole una ráfaga a Tomoki que lo mandaron a clavarse en las rocas de la playa mientras fijaba su mirada en Seiya, Ikaros no pudo hacer nada por lo debilitada que se encontraba, sin importarle el estado de este le golpeo en el pecho destrozando la armadura, hecho que la sorprendió porque pensó que este lo detendría con facilidad por lo que no golpeo tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que este se desmayara y derramara sangre por todo la arena donde se había caído, aterrada por lo que había hecho miro a Ikaros que estaba viendo a su hermano al parecer muerto, esto causo que una pequeña lagrima se escapara de sus ojos aun teniendo sus recuerdos sellados con la mirada perdida camino hasta el cuerpo cubierto con sangre de Seiya, arrodillándose –Seiya, levántate tenemos que ir a casa, por favor, no estoy jugando- todos ahí se sorprendieron de ver que alguien tan poderoso cayera así de fácil por lo que pensaron que algo paso mientras estaban a fuera –lo lamento, ,todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname...- decía llorando a mas no poder por lo que había hecho –hermano... ¡LO PROMETISTES, QUE LOS DOS REGRESAREMOS A CASA Y ENTONCES PUDIERAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE!- mientras que una aura negra rodeaba su cuerpo. Todos a su alrededor estaban sorprendidos y aterrados por lo que pasara si esto llegase a proseguir pues a ella se le conocía por ser siempre pacífica. Ikaros ya no era Ikaros pues su cabello se volvió oscuro con sus ojos rojos, al igual que su ropa de angelroide y alas eran negras como la noche mientras lloraba lágrimas de sangre sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, ella lo abrazo fuertemente al tiempo que lo dejaba en la arena con un escudo protegiéndole, alzo vuelo mirando toda la isla, de la nada apareció un arco y flecha de color negro Envuelto con llamas purpuras al que ella denomino "Apelloun"

-los desaparece de esta tierra- amenazando que lo haría, todos abajo sintieron un miedo profundo sintiendo que este podría ser su fin, a punto de lanzar la flecha Ikaros sintió algo abrazándola por detrás, era Seiya que aun moribundo pudo volar hasta ella para detenerla –detente, Ikaros- pedía Seiya mientras que votaba sangre a montones por la herida abierta en su pecho –que acaso, ellos no son también tus amigos- decía apenas audible para ella –idiota, yo no moriré por estas heridas, aún tengo que cumplir mi promesa contigo- ya casi al borde de desmayarse –te lo suplico, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás toda tu vida- esto último dejo atónita a Ikaros, el sentir la sangre caliente de su hermano recorrerle su cuerpo, y suplicarle que no haga nada la confundió mientras sentía que su hermano ya no la abrazaba por estar cayendo al piso, rápidamente lo atrapo en el aire, descendiendo poco a poco esta volvía a la normalidad, ya en el suelo todos notaron que ella ya estaba más tranquila pero se desmayó al instante sobre Seiya.

Mikako ordeno llevarlos a emergencias por la gravedad de tener una muerte de sus amigos frente a sus ojos, pero cuando sus hombres fueron a cargarlos hasta el avión, no pudieron separarlos por el hecho de que Ikaros sostenía fuertemente la mano de Seiya, aun con mucho esfuerzo no pudieron separarlos, el anciano vio esto, al parecer su vínculo de hermanos era mayor al de sus expectativas y pensó que todo ese amor entre hermanos podría convertirse en algo mas con forme avance el tiempo. Todo el viaje los presentes estaban en silencio, llegando a la ciudad los atendieron en la mejor clínica posible. Todos tenían intriga de cómo estaban los hermanos

 ** _5 horas después_**

Llegaba el doctor a dar reporte de sus pacientes a unos muy preocupados Tomoki, Sohara, Sugata, Mikako y su padre –tengo buenas y malas noticias- todos estaban impacientes por oír las noticias –las buenas son que están fuera de peligro y están en recuperación- afirmo –la mala es que...- todos estaban con la soga al cuello por lo que iba a decir –El joven Seiya tiene algo en el corazón que no lo deja reaccionar según sus sentidos desarrollados, en pocas palabras es como si fuera un limitador pero no estamos seguros de lo que se trata, aun es desconocido incluso para nosotros- haciendo que todos pensasen que le había ocurrido a Seiya en el pasado pues en su expediente médico decía que había nacido como un niño normal sin ninguna complicación –pero saben, fue muy complicado por el hecho de que ambos se agarraban de las manos fuertemente, al parecer esos dos comparten un vínculo muy fuerte- retirándose después de decir eso

 ** _Días después_**

La casa de Tomoki había sido reconstruida por completo, claro gesto de la familia de Mikako al tiempo que Seiya se recuperó con Ikaros saliendo del hospital

 ** _En la escuela (club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo)_**

Al parecer todo era normal con el hecho de lo que habían pasado, hubo algunos cambios como que Seiya e Ikaros casi ni se separaban de hecho pasaban todo el día el uno cerca del otro hasta que Sohara –Ikaros, Seiya...- poniéndose de rodillas –perdón por causarles ese dolor- lo decía llorando, todos ahí permanecían en silencio –perdón, yo nunca quise que eso pasara- Seiya se acercaba lentamente, Tomoki pensó que la golpearía por lo que decidió intervenir pero –no se de lo que estás hablando, pero eso ya paso, no vivas en el pasado... mira al futuro- mientras que Ikaros la abrazaba haciéndola que Sohara llorara –pero que haces... estuve punto de matar a tu hermano y aun así- con lágrimas en sus mejillas –se que no fueron malas intenciones, además las amigas se perdonan- todos presentes estaban conmovidos por lo que estaba sucediendo, al parecer los hermanos no eran para nada rencorosos pero

-Seiya me podrías explicar... que fue lo que para que alguien tan fuerte como tu saliera lastimado de tal forma- acomodándose las gafas

-supongo que merecen una explicación... bien, lo que paso fue...-

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 **En el siguiente capítulo revelare lo que sucedió el mes de ausencia de Seiya e Ikaros. No se lo pierdan**


	7. EL REGRESO DE UN DIOS

El REGRESO DE UN DIOS

-Seiya me podrías explicar... que fue lo que para que alguien tan fuerte como tú saliera lastimado de tal forma- acomodándose las gafas

-supongo que merecen una explicación... bien, lo que pasó fue...- relatando lo que sucedió un mes atrás

Después de separarse de Tomoki para ir a pescar buscaron por todos los límites de la isla y no encontramos ningún banco de atunes por lo que decidieron salir un poco al fondo del mar –maldición parece que tendremos que ir a un lugar porque no hay ningún atún por aquí- decía el peli café –Seiya, porque no vamos bajo el agua, tal vez tengamos suerte y uno que otro atún pase por nuestro lado- decía una Ikaros toda empapada de tanto buscar bajo el agua –tienes razón, pero yo no puedo estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua al contrario que tú que si quieres podrías vivir bajo el mar-

-Seiya- mostrándole una carta brillando y saliendo unas píldoras color celeste –con esto podrás respirar bajo el agua el tiempo que quieras- ofreciéndole –bueno, supongo que es lo mejor por ahora- tomándosela sintió que ya no podía respirar siendo jalado por Ikaros al agua, dentro del mar este recobro oxigeno pero sintió que se hundía muy rápido pensó que tal vez había descuidado su dieta, viendo que lo que realmente lo hundía era el peso de Ikaros; llegando al fondo –oye Ikaros, no quiero ser grosero pero tal vez estas engordando un poco- ella al escuchar eso se volteo mirándolo, lo que hizo arrepentirse a Seiya de haber dicho eso –mis alas absorben la humedad por lo que ganan peso y hace que sea menos densa-

Luego de la explicación de Ikaros ambos continuaron caminando sin rumbo fijo buscando un atún para llevarlo y cocinarlo, esto le trajo muchos recuerdos a Seiya cuando peleo contra Poseidón y sus 7 generales marinos con sus amigos por la tierra, después de todo caminaban por donde se podía observar edificaciones antiguas como pilares, estatuas, etc. Se encontraban con diferentes criaturas como medusas que los veían como intrusos pero retrocedían ante la presencia de Seiya, calamares gigantes que los envolvían y los arrastraban a aguas más profundas pero siempre termina golpeados, tiburones que los acechaban nadando alrededor de ellos intentando encontrar sus puntos ciegos y otros animales. Caminando por los mares perdieron el concepto del tiempo pues para ellos solo existían ellos, lo cual aceleraba el corazón de Ikaros sin saber por qué; ya que el hecho de estar sola junto a su hermano la hacía sentir relajada y emocionada muy dentro de ella sin que esta misma lo notara. Por otra parte Seiya pensó que el haber entrado en el mar y más aún en el territorio del dios de los mares lo hacía sentir preocupación por el hecho de que el sello de Athena había perdido fuerza debido a su muerte en los elíseos –hey Ikaros, creo que será mejor regresar, los otros deben estar preocupados por nosotros- tratando de que volvieran –no Seiya, prometimos atún y eso será lo que traigamos... no fue tú el que dijiste que nunca rompes una promesa- mirándolo con mirada acusadora –si pero esta es otra cosa, estamos muy cerca del templo principal de Poseidón...- era muy tarde, al parecer la vida los odiaba pues habían encontrado el sustento principal y para joder el día había un enorme banco de atunes cerca de un enorme jarrón que se encontraba en el exterior del templo más específicamente donde fue vencido por Athena con un signo que tenía escrito "ATHENA", este alarmado pensó que lo mejor sería retirarse pero... Ikaros ya se encontraba ahí para el colmo estaba muy cerca del jarrón, este alarmado fue lo más rápido que pudo, al parecer había llegado a tiempo –oye Ikaros, tienes idea de lo que estuviste a punto de desatar sobre el mundo- hablándole lo más serio –lo siento- mientras se disculpaba por lo que pudo haber hecho, Seiya pensó que tal vez se había excedido un poco, con tal no había hecho nada malo – tienes que saber que si este jarrón llegase a abrirse muchas familias morirán- explicándole –lo siento- alejándose del jarrón, pero en eso sintieron que el agua desaparecía poco a poco al grado de que subiera de nivel y pareciera un cielo que se podía contemplar debajo del mismo mar además de que una luz emerge del jarrón como una explosión expulsando todo a su alrededor, Seiya al notar ese cosmos no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerle todo su cuerpo

-por fin... valió la pena esperar- la energía expulsada de ese jarrón empezó a tomar forma humana, con una armadura que imponía respeto a cualquier ser que lo viera. No era otro que el emperador de los mares... Poseidón había vuelto

-veo que todo sigue igual- viendo a su alrededor noto un cosmos muy molesto que le recordaba a cierto santo que se interpuso en su camino de gobernar la tierra, viendo a su atrás se hallaba Seiya en pose de pelea con una Ikaros en traje su de angelroide –vaya, y pensar que nadie se daría cuenta de mi regreso a este mundo y parece que no estuviste perdiendo el tiempo- mirando de reojo a Ikaros -dime cuanto tiempo paso desde que me clavaste esa flecha en mi frente... Pegaso-

-tienes razón pero más importante aún... porque resucitaste. Se supone que debes esperar por lo menos 200 años para una nueva guerra-

\- es simple, mientras que ustedes peleaban con mi estúpido hermano yo simplemente absorbía sus cosmos que gastaban durante cada batalla- aclaro el Dios –como es que aprendiste a hacer eso- pregunto con rabia Seiya –luego del sacrificio de los caballeros dorados, al parecer fueron resucitados en Asgard por la voluntad de Odín con el fin de destruir el árbol de la vida, al final los santos dorados obtuvieron la victoria, pero volvieron al mundo de los muertos sin saber que yo me apodere de la habilidad del árbol el cual es absorber energía de guerreros en batalla-

-entonces me estás diciendo que recogiste suficiente cosmos para poder resucitar con todo tu poder-

-vaya, al parecer has madurado Pegaso y ya que estas aquí aprovechare para eliminarte a ti junto con tu novia de una vez por todas- apuntándole con su tridente –Ikaros, quiero que vuelvas con los otro ahora mismo, este oponente no es alguien con el que deba tomar a la ligera- aumentando su cosmos –no puedo acatar a esa orden, me quedare a combatir a tu lado- extendiendo sus alas lista para el combate

-vaya, no es lindo. La pareja que morirá junta a manos del dios de los mares- viendo que el cosmos de Seiya no era tan grande como en su combate pasado –Pegaso, veo que la maldición de mi hermano esta en tu corazón por lo cual no creo que puedas aguantar por mucho tiempo- sonriendo por su victoria –es cierto que tal vez sea un suicidio enfrentarte a ti en mi estado, pero no dejare que asesine a más inocentes- lanzándose al combate cuerpo a cuerpo –eres un insolente, siempre levantando la mano contra los Dioses, encima no puedes encender tu cosmos como antes y no llevas tu armadura- mientras que el golpe de Seiya era parado por una barrera del Dios –dime, crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de vencerme tal y como te encuentras. Tu Diosa ha muerto, tus amigos no vendrán a rescatarte, apenas si puedes encender tu cosmos, no tienes a nadie...pondré fin a tu sufrimiento- apuntándole con su tridente amenazándole con clavárselo sin ver que había recibido otro golpe de aquella chica de la cual había ignorado completamente pero sin hacerle ningún rasguño, notando que su figura se le hacía conocida –niña dime... de donde eres, tu cara me resulta familiar- mirándola –soy una angelroide clase mascota tipo alfa creada para satisfacer los deseos de mi amo- tratando de recordar lo que había dicho, no pudo lograrlo –no importa, con tal ustedes morirán en este momento- lanzándoles por una onda expansiva y lanzándoles un rayo de su tridente, Seiya vio el ataque por lo que empujo a Ikaros a un costado recibiendo todo el impacto pero una luz lo envolvió, era su armadura que había venido por voluntad propia –veo que tu armadura te ha salvado, pero ahora mismo no es más que un pedazo de metal- riéndose –Ikaros, veo que será inútil tratar de convencerte para que te vayas ¿verdad?- mirando que se levantaba –eso es cierto, Seiya-

-entonces, pelea como si tu vida se te fuera en este combate, no importa lo que pase, tenemos que detenerlo-

-Pegaso, hace un rato te pregunte, que te hacía creer que puedas vencerme- mientras que Seiya solo se limitó a decir –esperanza- mientras se ponía a un lado de Ikaros –ya veo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase tu serás siendo el mismo tal y como en la era antigua, Pegaso espero un buen espectáculo por tu parte- mientras que los dos se lanzaban al Dios por diferentes atajos –será inútil- pero noto cierto aumento de velocidad de la chica y una enorme fuerza de Pegaso atacándole con sus meteoros, su barrera aguantaba sin problemas todos los golpes pero noto que arriba venia Ikaros con intención de golpearlo en su rostro sin embargo todos los ataque eran detenidos con suma facilidad, apartándose un poco Ikaros al lado de Seiya –veo que incrementaron un poco sus poderes, pero creen que eso será suficiente- lanzándose al combate con una velocidad superior a la de la luz golpeando a Seiya en el estómago sin darle tiempo lo remato con una patada en la cabeza que lo envió contra la pared –no te asustes pues este solo es el comienzo –notando que Ikaros le lanzo un golpe a la cara siendo detenido por su barrera –niña te demostrare a temer a los Dioses- dándole un golpe en su rostro pero fue detenido por la mano de Seiya la cual se quebró por el impacto –Pegaso, veo que ya te recuperaste... sin embargo debes estar sintiendo un enorme dolor en tu corazón para poder moverte a esa velocidad- mientras que este estaba con la cabeza baja –es cierto que siento un enorme dolor en mi pecho pero...- levantando su rostro con furia -mucho peor sería ver morir a un ser querido frente a mis ojos- encendiendo su cosmos al séptimo sentido lanzándose al ataque contra el dios, mientras que una Ikaros atónita veía el intercambio de golpes de aquellos dos, mientras que Seiya apenas si podía seguir el ritmo –vaya, parece que ella te importa mucho...dime que pasaría si ella n o saliese viva de aquí- haciendo que Seiya aumente su ira dándole un golpe en su pecho agrietando su barrera –Poseidón... puedo tolerar que me insultes, golpees incluso el atacar el mundo pero...- agrietando a un más su barrera –tócale un pelo a mi hermana y lo último que veras, será mi puño clavado en tú asqueroso corazón- rompiendo su barrera completamente, anulando su uso en el transcurso haciendo temblar de miedo al Dios de los mares por unos segundos por tal mirada de Pegaso sin embargo había tenido que tocar el octavo sentido para poder hacerlo y en ese momento estaba pagando el precio con su cuerpo el cual se retorcía de dolor por la maldición

-Pegaso, como osas a infligir miedo en el corazón de un Dios- con mucha ira, enviándole un rayo de su tridente pero siendo parado por Ikaros –eres una molestia, toma esto- golpeándola en su vientre lanzándola por los aires, eso no termino ahí pues le lanzo un golpe que la encajo en el piso mientras desde arriba Poseidón le estaba por lanzar una descarga capaz de matarla. Seiya veía horrorizado como le hacía eso a su hermana, sin importarle el dolor fue corriendo para protegerla recibiendo todo el poder, cuando el polvo se dispersó se veía un Seiya con la armadura resquebrajada con algunas partes a punto de romperse

-hasta cuando vas a seguir protegiéndola. De verdad vale la pena, porque no te preocupas por ti mismo, ella dijo que la habían creado; cual es el problema si la mato con tal te puedes armar otra- mientras que lanzaba rayos hacia Seiya mientras que él los recibía gritando de dolor. Ante esto una Ikaros veía sufrir a su hermano por su culpa, estaba en estado de shock por los gritos de dolor que Seiya expresaba en su delante mientras sangre de su hermano le salpicaba en su rostro esto fue más que suficiente para hacerle perder el sentido y hacerla entrar en un estado de perturbación. Muy dentro de su ser ella se menospreciaba por no poder hacer nada por ayudar, pensó que no merecía ser la hermana de Seiya, mucho menos ser su amiga. Cuando todo acabo Seiya estaba con su armadura hecha trizas en silencio –parece que por fin todo acabo- aclaro el Dios mientras descendía pero –ustedes los Dioses son patéticos...- Poseidón miro que su adversario por más que lo había lastimado seguía de pie –ustedes nos tienen miedo... por eso tratan desesperadamente de gobernarnos, no conocen el significado de amor o el de sacrificarse por alguien que amas, simplemente sois unos bastardeos tratando de tomar lo que quieren aun a costa de tantas vidas que se pueda perder. Es cierto que ya no tengo a nadie, perdí a mis seres queridos por culpa de mi debilidad... pensé que mi vida no tendría sentido si ellas no estaban... pero aun así... la tengo a ella, que descendió del cielo como una luz, una esperanza que me dio a entender que no estaba solo en este mundo, ella me cuido como una hermana, para mí no hay ninguna como Ikaros, ella es la persona por la cual vendería mi alma al mismo demonio tan solo por verla feliz- al oír esto, Ikaros derramo lagrimas por tener un hermano que haría todo eso solo por ella –Pegaso, te cortare esa lengua tan afilada que tienes- lanzándose como una bestia nublado por el odio a un pobre Seiya que apenas si se podía poner en pie, brutalmente lo atacaba sin piedad alguna, lo trataba como un muñeco, agarrándole del pie lo azotaba contra todo lo que había por ahí. Ikaros solo podía observar horrorizada como masacraban a Seiya mientras derramaba lágrimas a más no poder. Agarrándolo del cuello a un Seiya cubierto de sangre –Pegaso, dime aun tienes ganas de combatir- levantándolo –he, cuando me enfrente a Hades, él fue mucho mejor rival que tu- riendo por lo bajo –maldita cucaracha- enfurecido el Dios estampo a Seiya contra el suelo en un gran cráter –te quedaras ahí, maldito insecto- Ikaros al ver que Seiya estaba en un charco de sangre y ya no se levantaba, sintió una frio enorme, el de estar sola. Ikaros desprendió un grito de lamento acompañado de un aura oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo al parecer sus rasgos habían cambiado como que la mayoría de su ropa era negra al igual que sus alas con cabello, sus ojos rojos y llevaba un aureola en su cabeza, esto sorprendió a Poseidón –ya veo, con razón tu cara me era familiar, eres el juguete favorito de mi hermano Zeus... Reyna Urano- esta se lanzó al combate, peleaba a un ritmo semejante al del Dios lanzando golpes y patadas, este sintió que si no lo tomaba en serio podría perder el combate por lo cual despertó el noveno sentido el cual solo era conocido por los Dioses –no puedo creer que me hallas obligado a llegar tan lejos, pero todo ya ha acabado- regresando al combate tomo la delantera mientras que esta solo podía defenderse –toma esto- lanzando un enorme bulto de agua el cual se disipo para luego convertirse en púas que amenazaban con su vida sin contar que está activo un escudo que llamo "aegis" la cual se terminó rompiendo pero cumpliendo su cometido. Saco un arco y flecha de la nada llamada "Apelloun" la cual fue lanzada al Dios que tan solo pudo recibirlo, realmente Poseidón tenía dificultades para disipar aquel poder –creo que ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto- dispersando el poder de la flecha con un poco de dificultad dejando sorprendida a Ikaros que había depositado todas sus fuerzas en aquella flecha la cual cayo de rodillas por todo el poder perdido –es una lástima que tengas que morir en este sitio, me disculpare con mi hermano después de esto- mirándola –muere en paz- lanzándole su tridente a su corazón. Ikaros solo podía ver como su final se acercaba, se lamentaba profundamente el no haber podido vencer y proteger a su hermano pero... la flecha nunca llego, al abrir los ojos un nudo de dolor se formó en su garganta por el hecho de ver a Seiya parado frente a ella con el tridente clavado en su corazón atravesando como si nada su armadura –no es bueno subestimar a tus oponentes maldito Dios- Poseidón vio asombrado el regreso de Pegaso, pues él había pensado que lo venció –vaya esa es la tontería más grande que has hecho Pegaso, sacrificarte por alguien como ella, eres un ser despreciable, lo bueno es que tu vida llego a su fin- cerrando sus ojos por una victoria ganada aunque... Seiya se sacó el tridente de su pecho de un tirón a pesar que la sangre se salía sin control –Ikaros- volteando para mirarla con una sonrisa –estoy orgulloso de ti, al parecer eres capaz de cuidar de ti misma, en esa forma te ves muy linda, ya no me necesitas, vive al máximo y siempre defiende al débil ¿vale?- regresando su vista a Poseidón cambiando su rostro de sonrisa por una de odio puro –Poseidón te advertí lo que pasaría si te atrevías a lastimar a Ikaros- mientras que su cosmos subía de nivel al octavo sentido bruscamente –tonto, es que acaso quieres morir, si haces eso harás que tu corazón se detenga por sobrepasar los rangos de la maldición-

-me importa muy poco lo que me pase, ¡yo asesinare a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarla empezando contigo!- con una enorme furia se lanzó contra el Dios empezando a golpearlo sin parar mientras que este respondía cada golpe del santo –así se hace Pegaso, muéstrame tu verdadero poder- a cada segundo el cosmos de Seiya aumentaba a montones. Ikaros a lo lejos veía que el hombre al cual amaba peleaba por ella, sin darse cuenta había sentido amor tal como una mujer ve a un hombre.

-con tu cosmos apenas si me haces tomar la pelea en serio- dijo el Dios golpeándole en la cara mandándole a estrellarse con muchos muros. Levantándose a cuestas por el dolor en su pecho – (mierda, si esto continua... moriremos en sus manos) pensaba alterado y preocupado –Pegaso, luego de terminar contigo me divertiré a solas con tu hermanita que te parece, después de todo un rey necesita una Reyna. Al escuchar eso, Seiya imagino a Ikaros siendo tocada por ese bastardo, eso le hirió su corazón más de lo que la maldición lo podría hacer –entonces te demostrare mi verdadero poder- con cara de mil demonios elevo su cosmos hasta el infinito. Un aura lo rodeo por completo, después de unos segundos se podía ver a un Seiya con una armadura que desprendía un alto grado de divinidad, no era una armadura divina, era una armadura muy parecida a la de antes pero con ciertos rasgos similares a la de una de verdad –Poseidón, te venceré y te llevare conmigo a la muerte, prepárate- Poseidón estaba completamente asustado por primera vez desde la era del mito ya que según su hermano Zeus. Le había contado que el santo de Pegaso despertó un poder que sobrepasaba los límites de un Dios cuando la persona a la cual este amaba murió por protegerlo del ataque del titán Cronos. Si eso era verdad tenía muy pocas posibilidades de salir con vida de ahí, afortunadamente sabía que para usar ese poder, a Seiya no le quedaba mucho tiempo –Pegaso, me has sorprendido con tu valor y voluntad de proteger a tus seres queridos, en honor a eso te atacare con todo mi poder- elevando su cosmos concentro todo su poder en la punta de su tridente –Pegaso; en este último ataque no saldremos vivos de aquí, aun consiente quieres continuar- preguntándole. Pero no obteniendo respuesta

Ikaros al escuchar eso trato de ir a donde Seiya se encontraba –Ikaros, vete de aquí, no podre protegerte aunque lo quisiera, y morirás sin lugar a dudas- a ella no le importó lo que escuchaba, tomo la mano de Seiya –entonces, moriremos los dos- este gesto le sorprendió de la nada –si salimos vivos de esta, te prometo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas- mientras que Ikaros pensaba en lo dicho –entonces más nos vale vencerlo- Poseidón había lanzado su tridente –mueran- velozmente se acercaba hacia Seiya e Ikaros –por un nuevo futuro, cosmos, dame un milagro, elévate hasta el infinito para proteger a Ikaros- su cosmos ardía como el fuego, mientras que Ikaros... –muéstrame la esperanza, protege a Seiya hasta el final ...- mientras que el aura oscura se fusiona con la de Seiya. Ambos exclamaron **_– Apelloun,_** **_Pegasus suisei ken-_** al mismo tiempo que chocaba con el tridente de Poseidón. Ambos bandos estaban igualados pero con mayor ventaja del lado de Seiya, aun así Poseidón sonreía por el hecho de que no caería solo. El tridente pese a no ser rival para la fuerza de Ikaros con Seiya pudo atravesar toda la energía mientras se acercaba con gran silencio al corazón de Ikaros sin que esta lo notara –todo termino, sufre Pegaso por el resto de tu vida...- abriendo sus ojos por última vez vio que el tridente no había encajado en su objetivo, Seiya se interpuso en su camino siendo a él al que se le clavara –Ikaros, ahora dale con todo- ella sin pensarlo envió toda sus fuerzas a su flecha mientras que Seiya desato todo su poder eliminando a Poseidón de una vez por todas. Una gran explosión destrozo todo el santuario marino, no se podía ver ningún rastro de vida por ningún lado, pero a lo lejos se vio que Seiya estaba abrazando a una Ikaros inconsciente con dos enormes alas de su armadura, al parecer la había protegido de la tremenda explosión con su cuerpo

Al parecer todo había acabado, Poseidón había caído, Ikaros volvió a la normalidad, mientras que la armadura de Seiya volvía a ser como antes pero... –parece que por fin todo acabo- mientras sonreía al ver que pudo protegerla. Ikaros al rato despertó viendo que no tenía heridas de gravedad, por lo contrario que Seiya que había recibido todo los golpes, perdió mucha sangre, su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse, en pocas palabras se hallaba en un estado inhumano –al parecer no podre cumplir mi promesa- disculpándose –de que hablas, todo estará bien; saldremos de aquí para ir con los demás- mientras que agarraba un atún que estaba a un costado –ves conseguimos el atún, podemos volver- mientras se sentaba a su lado llorando desconsoladamente. Seiya al ver sus llantos solo pudo limpiarle sus lágrimas con su mano llena de sangre manchándole en el progreso; hablando con voz suave –déjame, sabes muy bien que no me queda mucho tiempo, el usar mi cosmos al máximo hará que la maldición detenga mi corazón en breves momentos- Ikaros estaba atónita por tal repuesta, el moriría en cualquier momento frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada –vamos, no estés triste...- escupiendo sangre –aun tienes a Tomoki, Sugata, Sohara, Mikako, a muchos más que te están esperando. Los días que pase a tu lado jamás los olvidare, fueron los más felices que he tenido desde que me separaron de mi hermana, por alguna razón al verte, me da la impresión de ver el espíritu de Seika en ti...no es gracioso morir en el mar diciéndote mis últimas palabras. Soy patético... no pude proteger a mis seres queridos aun con todo este poder pero al menos tu estarás a salvo- cerrando los ojo lentamente sintió los brazos de Ikaros por todo su cuerpo. A Ikaros no le importaba si estaba cubierto con sangre, lodo o lágrimas, lo único que le importaba era estar a su lado el tiempo que les quedaba –perdóname, soy una pésima hermana menor, se supone que yo también debería protegerte, pero no lo hice-

-ve...Ikaros- señalando el sol –hacia un nuevo amanecer- mientras que su corazón se detenía y su brazo cayó al suelo sin señales de vida. Ikaros no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en sus brazos estaba el cuerpo de su hermano sin ninguna señal de vida, llena de dolor dio un fuerte grito de tristeza mientras veía el rostro de Seiya, al parecer, había caído con una sonrisa en su rostro –todo es mi culpa, si no hubiéramos venido aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado- mientras que derramaba sus lágrimas por el rostro de su difunto hermano noto sus labios empapados de sangre, curiosa se acercó mientras que sus rostros estaban a milímetros de tocarse. Entonces paso lo que ningún Dios pudo haber previsto; el santo de Pegaso a través de todas sus reencarnaciones siempre fue virgen en todo sentido y en ese lugar le habían robado un beso nada menos que Ikaros su, hermana adoptiva. Para Ikaros era una sensación nueva pero sabía que con eso no traería de vuelta a Seiya; por lo que le transmitió sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sin embargo no era suficiente por lo que incremento su poder a pesar de que iba a morir... por breves momentos sintió el corazón de Seiya latir por lo que aún permanecía en el mundo de los vivos por lo que una alegría se apodero de su cuerpo pero estaba a sus límites –me alegro que estés bien Seiya- desmayándose junto a su cuerpo

 ** _Horas después_**

 ** _Se_** iya se había despertado, noto que sus heridas estaban cerradas y encima de él se encontraba Ikaros inconsciente al parecer le había salvado la vida, cargando su cuerpo decidió salir de ahí aunque sea arrastrándose por los suelos –sí que eres testaruda a la hora de rendirse ¿no?- mirándola dormir en su pecho como una bebe. Se percató que era muy hermosa mirándola detenidamente, realmente era un ángel en sus brazos, después de un largo rato despertó viendo que Seiya la cargaba como una princesa, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que le permitían sus brazos escuchando un gemido de dolor por parte de Seiya

-perdón, no fue mi intención el lastimarte- volteando a otro lado –tranquila, me tomaste por sorpresa, no pasa nada- Ikaros se percató que ella debería ser quien ayude a caminar no él. Bajándose cuidadosamente –yo te cargare, en tus condiciones no podrás continuar- haciendo que Seiya se avergüence –tonta, el hermano es el que debe cargar a sus hermanos heridos- ella sabía que eso era cierto –entonces- tomándole la mano –así cada quien caminara por su cuenta- Seiya acepto gustosamente –vámonos entonces, sabes es la primera vez que te veo demostrar tus emociones con esos poderes de esa manera, por lo general siempre estas callada-

-no sé lo que paso, simplemente paso- saliendo de aquel lugar destrozado. Todo el camino de regreso se vinieron con las manos juntas

-oye Seiya-

-que pasa- respondiendo con curiosidad –al parecer se me olvido informarte que ha pasado un mes- esto conmociono a Seiya, habían estado un mes bajo el agua, no se había dado cuenta –sabes, creo que los otros estarán muy preocupados por nosotros...- mientras que le sobaba la cabeza con su otra mano, al caminar por medio océano muchas cosas se les pegaban al cuerpo por lo que poco a poco parecían ya un monstruo de algas, llegando así a la isla donde supuestamente se encontrarían todos poniéndole fin a su historia

Las chicas se hallaban llorando pues para ellas había sido como escuchar una novela donde los protagonistas estaban en su frente

Los chicos no sabían si creerlo o no pero todo tenía sentido aunque Sugata pensaba –(al parecer Ikaros manifestó emociones fuertes por el hecho de ver en peligro de muerte a Seiya, algo muy interesante) mientras que Tomoki –pensar que Sohara y yo la teníamos difícil, ustedes la tuvieron peor-

-tranquilos, de hecho si no hubiéramos ido ahí, no hubiéramos podido parar las catástrofes que ocurrirían luego de que resucitara, Ikaros fue la que nos salvó- dándole un guiño lo cual esta no sabía que significaba, todo transcurrió normal, estudios, días de trabajo, si en total todo había vuelto a la normalidad hasta que...

Era un día como cualquiera en la residencia de Tomoki, sentados alrededor de la mesa estaban Tomoki solo que en esta ocasión se encontraba un Tomoki saliéndose el alma por la boca, un Seiya jodidamente cabreado por ver que alguien se comía sus dulces sin pedir permiso y una Ikaros caminando por toda la sala con sandia en mano como si no tuviera nada que hacer pues esto se debía a la llegada de un nuevo integrante. Era otra angelroide pero era pequeña sin embargo sus alas eran diferentes a las de Ikaros pues estas poseían una similitud con las de una mariposa. Tomoki pensaba de donde salían todas estas chicas que hacían de su tranquilidad un verdadero infierno

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 **Poseidón tiene la imagen igual que en el anime, Seiya despertó la armadura que aparece en la película "la saga del cielo", gracias**


	8. TROPAS EN TRAJE DE BAÑO

TROPAS EN TRAJE DE BAÑO

Al ver que aquella chica desconocida se adentrara en su casa sin pedir ningún permiso Tomoki convocó una reunión con Ikaros y Seiya

-oye Ikaros, apenas si puedo soportar que tú con Seiya vivan conmigo, pero esa no es razón para que invites a tus amigas cuando quieras- hablaba un exaltado Tomoki en forma chibi –pero yo no la conozco- se explicó –entonces es otra chica que cayó del cielo y ahora busca un techo para refugiarse no es así- con gafas un chibi Seiya explicaba en una pizarra que de dónde diablos habrá sacado –Seiya, me das miedo- alejándose a un rincón con Ikaros y su sandia por ver esa personalidad de Seiya –idiotas, que aun soy yo- gritándoles, aunque

-los dos gusanos de ahí, denme más comida que ya se me acabo y de que hablan a mis espaldas- refiriéndose a Seiya y Tomoki. Seiya no era una persona que golpeaba mujeres ni mucho menos niñas pequeñas pero aquella mocosa lo sacaba de sus casillas, Tomoki pensó a ver oído mal –perdón pero a quienes estas llamando gusano- preguntaron unos dudosos chicos –pues a ustedes no veo a otro gusano cerca por aquí –a quien llamas gusano pequeña mocosa- incendiando su cosmos mientras se tronaba sus nudillos, Tomoki jalaba de la cadena que le tenía unido a Ikaros, esta última se limitaba a estar sentada con su sandia mientras era arrastrada por aquellos dos –Tomoki, te prometo que solo le romperé unas costillas, el cuello y unas cuantas arterias- tratando de jalar más –estás loco, eso la matara sin lugar a dudas- mientras que a fuera estaban Sugata imaginando que era una buena oportunidad para investigar a fondo sobre un nuevo mundo, Mikako que no podía esperar a entrar y una Sohara que estaba totalmente confundida, todo por escuchar a un Seiya homicida, un Tomoki rogando para que no hiciera algo que se involucrara con su vida pacífica y una Ikaros que al parecer estaba muda. –al parecer en la casa de Tomoki se la pasan en grande no es así chicos- hablo una divertida Mikako

 ** _A bordo de un tren_**

 ** _-_** estoy feliz que hayamos salido a divertirnos como amigos que somos pero porque tuvimos que traerla a ella- dijo un Seiya aguantándose las ganas de lanzarles sus meteoros –concuerdo con Seiya, después de todo apenas si la conocemos- quejándose un Tomoki con puchero –pero es mucho más divertido si más se nos unen- Mikako interfirió -ese no es el punto, tú me entiendes no Seiya- este se encontraba durmiendo en las piernas de Ikaros –cuanta confianza hay entre ellos para poder hacer algo así- decía una Sohara celosa por no poder hacer eso con Tomoki sin vergüenza en público a un recordando que ella planeaba venir sola con Tomoki hasta que...

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _En una feria_**

Premio para la señorita decía vendedor –que bien, mira Tomo chan gane un viaje para la playa para nosotros dos- mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos y volteando hacia los otros dos -no les importa si me lo llevo por un día-

-por mi cásate y llévatelo lejos- decía un Seiya desinteresado –hey, después de todo lo que hice por ti- llorando por esas palabras –bien me lo llevara mañana...- dándole un golpe en el rostro lanzándolo muy lejos –piensa antes de hablar- pero se oyó otro ruido que decía que otra pareja había ganado un viaje a la playa igual que ella... no era otra más que Mikako junto con Sugata el cual al parecer había sido arrastrado por ella –vaya que coincidencia yo también gane un viaje- riendo por sus adentros –Sohara pensaba que era muy raro que un premio se repitiese consecutivamente, era eso o el mundo no quería que ella estuviese con Tomoki, si salía el mismo premio seria realidad su segunda hipótesis. Mientras que otro ganador salía con el mismo premio al parecer si era cierto su hipótesis.., no era otra más que Ikaros la cual no sabía qué hacer con esos papeles por lo cual decidió votarlo siendo detenida por Mikako la cual le explico para que servían, esta al enterarse se las dio por el hecho de que no quería regresar al mar por un buen tiempo, mientras un adolorido Seiya regresaba de quien sabe dónde –Sohara, fue solo una broma- viendo a Ikaros que le entregaba algo a Mikako y esta se le acercaba –hey Seiya, porque no llevas a Ikaros a la playa, apuesto que será divertido- recibiendo la misma respuesta que Ikaros – ya veo, al parecer aun no logran superar aquel hecho, pero sabes Seiya...- cambiando su sonrisa por una sonrisa toda perversa –yo puedo ser mucho peor que aquel Dios que los ataco- mirándolo con una cara que prometía mucho dolor y sufrimiento si rechazaba una vez más su oferta, este por el miedo a terminar peor que la última vez termino obligado a ir junto con Ikaros a aquel paseo planeado por Mikako que según el terminaría en un gran desastre

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

-(no me pudo quejar después de todo si iré al con Tomoki)- hasta que Mikako la corto de sus pensamientos -¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntándole a la peli celeste –Ninfa- respondiendo como si nada. Al poco rato Sohara les ofreció algunas bolas de arroz que estaba guardando, todos aceptaron, Tomoki al notar que quedaba uno decidió cogerlo pero fue interrumpida por Ikaros la cual dijo –ese es de mi hermano- recogiéndolo –pero él está dormido, sería un desperdicio el tener que dejarlo- mientras que Tomoki suplicaba por esa bola de arroz – por otro lado –me pregunto porque apareció otra angelroide, eso es muy repentino- decía Sugata mirando a Tomoki –esta vez ella será tu responsabilidad- dejándolo impactado –pero porque yo... ya sé, que tal si Seiya se hace cargo de ambas mientras que yo les ofrezco un techo, todos ganamos- esperando que su plan funcione pero recibió una mirada asesina de Ikaros, que según todos notaron e interpretaron (él es mío, vuelve a decidir por él y te asesinare) mientras que este sudaba balas por el hecho de aparecer muerto al siguiente día.

 ** _En la playa_**

-El mar el mejor amigo del mundo, eso nadie lo puede negar- mientras observaba todo tipo de chicas un Tomoki babeando por poner sus manos encima en una de ellas, pero al mismo tiempo que Seiya perdía mucha sangre por la nariz por el hecho de ver a Ikaros en bikini lo cual le resultaba raro, la había visto ya usando eso y no le había pasado nada, porque ahora sí, mientras aclaraba sus dudas Ikaros se le acercó para ver si estaba bien después de toda esa sangre perdida –Seiya te encuentras bien- mientras que este podía ver los pechos de Ikaros muy cerca de el –sí, me encuentro mejor- alejándose un poco para tranquilizarse

Luego de unos minutos se encontraban jugando vóleibol –(esto es lo mejor, ver rebotar los pechos de Sohara es la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo- siendo interrumpido por una Sohara que lo acusaba de pervertido –tranquila Sohara, no te espantes- intentaba defenderse un Tomoki que al poco rato un balón fue lanzado a su cara golpeándolo tan fuerte que lo enterró en la arena –hey, que cojones pasa aquí, porque le pones tanta fuerza en aquella pelota, esto es solo un juego- reclamándole a ninfa –es tu culpa por no estar atento- lanzando nuevamente el balón pero esta vez se dirigía a Seiya, ninfa pensó que este recibiría el balón en la cara igual que Tomoki... pero

-aquí tienes- respondiendo como si nada y devolviéndole el balón, ella quedo sorprendida por ver que Seiya no era un tipo normal muy tarde fue su reacción al notar que el balón se le acercaba, también recibiéndolo en la cara –oye gusano, porque hiciste eso- preguntándole muy enojada –que, si no le puse mucha fuerza- riéndose por lo bajo mientras que Tomoki estaba feliz de que Seiya lo haya vengado –buen tiro Seiya- aclamo este, entonces continuamos señoritas retándolas a las dos las cuales aceptaron solo para poder hacer quedar en ridículo frente a tanta gente –si tanto quieren perder, cumpliremos sus órdenes- lanzando el balón una Sohara muy molesta por lo que le había hecho a ninfa a una velocidad muy difícil de ver directo a la cara de Tomoki, que lo recibió de lleno contestando en el progreso

-si sigo jugando con ellos, moriré sin lugar a dudas- decía Tomoki enterrado en la arena mientras que su compañero se lo tomaba muy en serio el partido –parece que tu compañero esta vencido- confirmaba ninfa –eso no importa, yo solo me vasto con ustedes dos (mierda, Tomoki porque me has abandonado, si no tengo ayuda perderé frente a esa niña) pensaba Seiya por sus adentros mientras que el balón iba a tocar el suelo dando la victoria a las chicas, este nunca llego a tocar suelo por la interferencia de Ikaros que se unió al juego –Seiya, necesitas ayuda- mirando que apenas si podía con ellas –Ikaros, te lo ruego ayúdame a vencerlas- suplicándole mientras se arrodillaba en la arena recibiendo un si por parte de ella –espero que no se te suban los humos gusano, el hecho de que a alpha se te haya unido no cambiara nada. Luego de un partido donde quedaron empates, se dirigían a buscar a Mikako y a Sugata

-donde diablos se metieron esos dos- decía Seiya –gusano, parece que allá están- señalando un concurso de "quien puede comer más curry" mientras que Seiya se encabrono un poco por ese comentario –parece que Sugata sempay está ganando- dijo Sohara al ver que tenía una delantera muy alta –pero no olvidemos a Mikako- dijo Tomoki que veía que ella estaba empatando con Sugata –vaya, que quedra lograr con eso, pero eso no importa por ahora- dijo retirándose de ahí –he, esto parece divertido- hablando con el representante del concurso por un rato... –damas y caballeros tenemos un nuevo participante- señalando a Seiya –denme todo lo que tengan- mientras que muchos platos de curry se le acercaban y todos ellos terminaban vacíos, Mikako vio esto como un duelo –Seiya, acepto tu desafío, Sugata y yo contra ti, que te parece- arrastrando en otro problema al pobre de Sugata –bien, veamos quien gana- mientras ambos equipos continuaban comiendo –Seiya, porque diablos tenías que meterte en algo como eso, hey Ikaros no harás nada para detenerlo- pero viendo que esta estaba apoyando a su hermano -la mayoría de los participantes estaban descalificados solo quedan tres, quien será el ganador- decía el comentarista –al parecer tu compañero, está fuera de combate- viendo a Sugata en una camilla siendo atendido –peleo bien, pero ahora es momento de demostrarte mi poder- mientras que un aura oscura apareció emanando de su cuerpo, esta comía todos los plato de curry como si de agua se tratase, ante tal poder Seiya continuo pero siendo ganadora Mikako por el coma alimenticio que le dio a Seiya luego de 65 platos de curry –Seiya te encuentras bien- decía Ikaros al lado de su cuerpo que al parecer no se repondría en un buen tiempo –por eso es mala idea retarme, soy muy competitiva- riendo Mikako a lo lejos – por eso le dije que no se metiera en ningún problema pero este nunca escucha- dijo un Tomoki retirándose de ahí con Sohara –oye Tomo chan, voy a alquilar un barco para nosotros dos que te parece- diciéndole de repente –vale, pero ten cuidado- mientras que Sohara se iba de ahí, a lo lejos Tomoki vio a ninfa sentada en solitario mientras que admiraba lo enorme que era el mar, este se le acerco –ten- ofreciéndole un helado lo cual esta acepto –vamos, ahora es cuando dices gracias- tratando de hablar con ella –no me das ordenes gusano- esto hizo que Tomoki solo se resignara por intentar hablar con ella mientras se sentaba –quien dijo que puedes sentarte a mi lado- viendo esto, Tomoki se retiró un poco al costado, ambos probaron sus helados -esta delicioso, como se llama esta cosa- mientras sonreía Tomoki vio esto como una oportunidad para hablar con ella –se llama helado y tiene muchos sabores- riéndose por lo bajo –de que te ríes gusano- mirándolo de reojo –nada, es solo que tu sonrisa es muy linda, por cierto donde están Seiya e Ikaros- tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada –oye gusano- llamando la atención de Tomoki

-aquel sujeto Seiya no es común, ten mucho cuidado con él, no sab...- mientras hablaba Tomoki seguía buscando –oye me estas escuchando, trato de pagarte el helado con una valiosa información y tu ni me escuchas-

-tranquila, eso yo ya lo sé, de hecho sé que él, se enfrenta por la tierra donde arriesga su vida peleando contra deidades- esto puso un poco alterada a Ninfa – (como un humano puede hacer tal cosa)- fijándose que Tomoki la veía –que me miras tanto gusano- este solo sonrió –me parece muy amable de tu parte el que te preocupes por mí y tratar de devolverme el favor-

-idiota, yo solo no quería estar en deuda con alguien como tú- retirándose de ahí –eto, me podrías ayudar a buscar a los demás, es que no los encuentro por ninguna parte- por lo que ninfa uso su radar detectando que alpha estaba en el mar junto con Seiya lo cual Tomoki se sorprendió y fue a buscarlos para que dejen de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo

 ** _En las profundidades del mar_**

Se veía a un Seiya que al parecer fue arrastrado hasta ahí por la decisión de Ikaros, al parecer esta quería que su hermano enfrentara sus miedos –Ikaros no fue necesario que me trajeras aquí- con semblante serio tirado en la arena –lo fue, para que aprendieras que en el agua no hay nada que temer- ella se encontraba jugando con algunos peces y crustáceos de por ahí –no le tengo miedo al agua, es solo que...- mirando a otro lado –no quiero que nada malo te pase- en vos baja sin que nadie se dé cuenta –dijiste algo- mirándolo confundida –no nada... mira ese no es Tomoki- mirando hacia la superficie –si es el- mientras que Tomoki

-que rayos están haciendo esos dos, si alguien los ve bajo el agua sin necesidad de respirar causara un gran escándalo- se encontraba nadando mientras que Ninfa en un flotador notando su preocupación –de que te preocupas, al parecer para esos dos esta profundidad no es un gran reto- mirándolos como si nada –ese no es el problema- sumergiéndose bajo el agua para hablar con ellos pero a medio camino no pudo soportar estar sin oxígeno por lo que se desmayó –Seiya, si no lo ayudamos...-

-lo se Ikaros, pero el ver su cara desde este Angulo es muy graciosa, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que le ayude- nadando hasta el para...

Mientras que Tomoki lo último que vio fue un Seiya acercándosele metiéndole una patada que lo saco del agua

 ** _En la orilla_**

Tomoki vomitaba agua a más no poder por la patada por parte de Seiya y el hecho de que casi se ahoga –idiota, un poco y tal vez hubieras muerto- reclamaba un Seiya histérico pero recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza junto con Ikaros –ustedes tontos porque no pueden estar fingiendo al menos que flotan- ya un recuperado Tomoki –(si dejo solo a este par de idiotas, causaran un gran escándalo en toda la playa)- pensaba Tomoki con una revuelta de preocupaciones por ese dúo de descerebrados –maldito, todavía que te salvo la vida me lo devuelves con un chichón en mi cabeza, además de que por las píldoras que me dio Ikaros ahora puedo estar bajo el mar el tiempo que me plazca-

-no hay otra salida, les enseñare a nadar- un muy sonriente Tomoki –ni de chiste- retirándose Seiya junto con Ikaros –parece que tu plan para lucirte fracaso- reía Ninfa –tranquila, lo tengo todo cubierto- sonriendo de manera maliciosa –el primer puesto es una soda ilegal que fue prohibida su venta en el país tamaño regular- Seiya al escuchar esto –mande profesor- yendo al mar para la lección en forma chibi con Ikaros que le seguía –bien Ninfa tú también lo harás- mirándola de reojo –de aquí cuando yo acepte que tú me enseñaras gusano- yéndose de ahí –vale, después de todo Ikaros es mucho mejor que tú por ser tipo alpha- mientras se retiraba, esto causo un gran dolor en él honor de Ninfa como angelroide –te demostrare que la segunda generación supera por mucho a la primera- caminando al mar -bien lo primero que deben hacer es...

Al cabo de un rato de practica Sohara venía con una balsa alquilada –Tomo chan mira lo que traigo...- lo que observo por un momento le hirió el corazón al ver a Tomoki enseñando a nadar de manera pervertida sin que Ninfa se diera cuenta por otro lado pudo notar que Seiya también ayudaba a enseñar a Ikaros, asi que opto por retirarse

-Tomo chan idiota, después de tanto que me costó conseguir alquilar esto- luego de subirse a la balsa

-yo tampoco sé nadar bien- hundiéndose en sus recuerdos de la infancia cuando fue de vacaciones con Tomoki y este le enseño a nadar –me pregunto si se habrá olvidado de eso- pero al rato noto que se encontraba muy lejos de la orilla –creo que me he dejado llevar, lo mejor sera regresar- pero un miedo se apodero de ella al ver que lo remos no estaban mientras que con Tomoki

Este se hallaba tomando fotografías de chicas que pasaban por ahí –me pregunto si podre tomarle una a Sohara para mi colección- Seiya solo veía como su nivel de pervertido aumentaba dentro de su amigo –mejor vamos con los demás- dirigiéndose al grupo que se encontraba descansando –ya venimos- decía Seiya –oigan donde esta Sohara- pregunto Tomoki preocupado –no es esa que está en aquel bote a punto de caerse- apunto Seiya en dirección al mar- lo cual Tomoki recordó –(mierda, le prometí navegar con ella, ella se fue sin mi)- pero vio resbalar a Sohara lo que causo que se caiga al mar, Tomoki sin pensarlo se fue a su rescate

-tranquila Sohara, ya voy solo aguanta- mientras que en la orilla todos veían a Tomoki desesperado por salvarla –no lo podrá lograr solo- emprendiendo vuelo, Ninfa fue a ayudar a Tomoki. Sugata se fijó que ella a pesar de llamar gusanos a los humanos, fue ayudar a uno, algo habrá hecho Tomoki para que cambie de idea

Llegando a donde se encontraba Tomoki nadando –ven te ayudare en pago por el helado- Tomoki sintiendo que volaba –gracias Ninfa- mientras que Sohara apenas si podía mantenerse en la superficie –ya no puedo...- hundiéndose en el mar pensando que le llegó la hora pero... vio una mano rescatándole de aquel destino lo último que vio fue a Tomoki antes de caer inconsciente

 ** _En la orilla_**

Se despertaba una Sohara un poco ya tranquila por lo sucedido –que me paso- preguntándose qué es lo que había ocurrido –Tomoki fue a rescatarte viendo que te encontrabas en peligro- aclaro Sugata

-Sohara- bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpas –siento que esto haya acabado así, me concentre más en estos dos que en ti, a pesar de que sabía que no podías nadar, realmente lo siento- bajando a un más la cabeza – (Tomo chan lo recuerda)- Sohara estaba alegre muy dentro de ella por eso –oye gusano, no te llevaras toda la gloria, recuerda que sin mí no hubieras podido hacer nada- decía Ninfa un poco molesta

-claro, gracias por ayudarme hoy- está sin quedarse ahí –no siento que haya sido sincero, repítelo de nuevo- esto hizo reír a Seiya –estas de broma, no volveré a hacerlo- contesto Tomoki y cuál es ese fetiche de llamar gusano a la gente- llamándole la atención –eso no es de tu incumbencia gusano- enojando a Tomoki –oye Ikaros controla a tu amiga- esta solo volteo a otro lado haciendo como que no la concierne –está bien, pero dudo mucho que hayas aprendido a nadar- Ninfa al escuchar esto –quieres ver que tanto has progresado, bien que tal una carrera- mirándolo –me parece bien, Ikaros , Seiya ustedes también participaran- este solo opto retirarse –no te entregare la soda si no compites- rápidamente se puso en el mar –a que esperan, está anocheciendo- todos tenían una gotita de sudor estilo anime por el cambio repentino de Seiya –yo también voy- dijo Ikaros corriendo al mar mientras que Tomoki y Ninfa se les unían pero al momento de nadar por aguas pocas profundas –mis alas están mojadas, esto es injusto así no podre ganar- se quejaba Ninfa –entonces admites haber perdido anta mi- reía un victorioso Tomoki pero Ninfa se subió en los hombros de este resultándole muy difícil moverse y menos el de caminar –porque pesas tanto- tratando de levantar el peso de esta –tal vez porque mis alas absorbieron el agua ganando peso- mientras que Seiya vio esto –así que a eso quieren jugar he- levantando ha Ikaros en sus hombros –Seiya que haces- a Ikaros se le acelero el pulso porque su entre pierna mojada por el mar hacia fricción con el cuello de su hermano, pero pensó que era un error de su sistema por lo que lo ignoro –veamos quien es el equipo más fuerte- corriendo Seiya con Ikaros encima

–Más te vale no perder gusano- a Tomoki le pareció raro que ella haya aceptado el duelo pero con energías –vale, ganaremos sin lugar a duda- corriendo por detrás

-te ganare- tomando la delantera –no claro que no-

Mientras que Mikako sonreía al ver como ellos jugaban como niños –no es divertido Sugata- preguntándole a un chico que tenia muchas dudas por la aparición de aquella chica mientras que Sohara...

-tomo chan- interrumpiendo la carrera de aquellos dos mientras levantaba su mano en señal de algo peligroso –Seiya sintió que un cosmos oscuros salía de Sohara por lo que corrió lo más rápido posible con Ikaros a esconderse detrás de una piedra –que pasa Sohara, parece que ahuyentaste a Seiya- viendo que le hacía señas de que se largase de ahí lo más pronto posible pero no logro captar el mensaje a tiempo, sintió miles de golpes en toda sus cara proveniente de su amiga soltando a Ninfa en el agua

Ninfa solo pudo reírse por tal escena –tomo chan, no es justo que solo pases tiempo con Ninfa, yo también quiero- el pobre no logro escuchar lo último por la tremenda velocidad de Sohara mientras que Seiya a lo lejos solo podía lamentar y rezar para que sobreviviera a aquella brutal golpiza mientras que Sugata –no hay problema, el premio que gano Mikako en el concurso de comer curry al parecer es de un alojamiento por una noche en alguna cabaña cerca del mar –me pregunto si habrá engordado después de todo lo que comió, aunque...- viendo su pecho pensando (con que ahí es donde toda la grasa de las mujeres va, ya decía porque eran tan grandes)- mientras que recibía una patada por parte de esta mandándolo muy lejos por el horizonte –para que lo sepas, son 99% naturales y carnosas- todos se quedaron pensando que no era bueno meterse con aquella mujer

 ** _En la cabaña_**

Tomoki se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente en la habitación de hombres mientras que al costado se hallaban las mujeres

 ** _Sueño de Tomoki_**

En aquel sueño Tomoki se hallaba frente al ángel que siempre se le aparecía –dime como es el ángel- hablando en un prado como siempre –oh, te habrás dado cuenta, tenemos otra ángel con nosotras- refiriéndose a Ninfa –no, como esta Ikaros- lo cual sorprendió un poco a Tomoki –considerando los últimos meses... – mirando a otro lugar que no sea ella –pero recordando lo que ella sufrió –ella está muy bien, al parecer tiene un excelente hermano mayor- respondiendo con una sonrisa –Pegaso- dijo esta con un poco de rencor –como responderías al hecho de que Ikaros fue enviada para estar a tu lado y no al de Pegaso- esperando su respuesta de un impactante Tomoki que se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, el hecho de que su amigo le haya arrebatado ese derecho que le pertenecía, de estar con alguien tan hermosa como ella y el poder de pedir lo que sea pero recordó que ella estuvo en muchos peligros que no hubiera podido salir con vida, que Seiya nunca abuso de su poder, el trato de hermanos en ves que el de maestro y sirvienta y el hecho de que su amigo no era ese tipo de personas

-me alegro que se haya podido quedar con Seiya, ella necesita que alguien la proteja y yo no tengo ese poder, sin Seiya ella hubiera muerto en la pelea contra Poseidón- esto último conmociono al ángel, pero notando que su tiempo de estar con él se acababa solo pudo decir –ten cuidado- mientras desaparecía en el cielo

 ** _Fin del sueño_**

En la realidad Tomoki al salir del sueño, golpeo un jarrón que por accidente le cayó en la cabeza de Seiya despertándolo al rato –quien fue el que hizo eso- mientras habría los ojos vio que se hallaba sobre los pechos de Ikaros empapados por el agua aun debajo de la tela podía denotar bien sus senos, intento gritar pero sabía que la menor bulla y despertaría a los demás, este no quería que vieran a su hermana en ese estado –ten cúbrete con esto- dándole su bata, al ver que esta no entendía para que se lo entregaba, rápidamente Seiya la cubrió con su bata todo el cuerpo quedando con el dorso desnudo –que haces aquí, se supone que deberías de estar con las demás durmiendo- no recibiendo respuesta intento llevarla de vuelta a la cama –hermano, no sé lo que se siente dormir, por eso vine con usted- esto lo dejo triste –Ikaros, dime, que hacías mientras yo dormía- preguntándole aunque ya sabía la respuesta –solo esperaba hasta que despertaras por las mañanas- esto le cayó a Seiya como un balde de agua fría, mientras el dormía plácidamente, su hermana esperaba por las noches en solitario su regreso del mundo de los sueños, se culpaba a si mismo por no poder hacer algo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea –bien ya estoy despierto, quieres ir a estirar tus alas, apuesto que es un fastidio el esconderlas de los demás- mientras se retiraba a la playa con Ikaros por detrás

Llegando a la playa –bien Ikaros, vuela tanto como te plazca, esta es tu noche, así que disfrútala tanto como te guste- sentándose en la arena mientras que esta se quitaba la bata de el para emprender vuelo –Seiya, enseguida vuelvo- mientras que se elevaba por lo cielos, Seiya pudo apreciar el espectáculo desde la tierra

Al cabo de unos minutos Ikaros descendió, al parecer el vuelo le había ayudado a liberar tención –al parecer te gusto el viaje- riendo por lo bajo recibiendo un si por parte de esta –sabes, la única vez que vi todas tus emociones fue durante en combate, ahora pareces una chica normal- recordando que durante todo el día que casi no demostraba emociones –yo tampoco se el porqué de mi comportamiento, discúlpeme- agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento –vamos no es para tanto, además haces mal en agachar la cabeza pidiendo disculpas, si vas hacer eso, asegúrate que sea por algo que realmente aprecies, bueno es hora de regresar- pero oyeron los gritos de Tomoki provenientes de aquel lugar alejado –luego me dice que no me meta en problemas- corriendo con Ikaros en su rescate

-discúlpenla, pero ella no está acostumbrada a estar con tanta gente- tratando de salir de ahí se hallaba Tomoki pensando en alguna buena excusa –mira niño, nosotros solo quisimos pasarla en grande con tu amiga pero ella nos llamó gusanos por lo que debe pagar caro su osadía- decía el líder de la banda mientras que se acercaba a Ninfa con la intención de golpearla –aléjate maldito gusano- dijo Ninfa –hare que cierres esa boca que tienes- mandándole un golpe

-qué creen que hacen ustedes dos por aquí a estas horas en la noche- entrando Seiya con Ikaros desde las sombras –quien diablos te crees que eres para interrumpirme- hablaba el jefe de la banda pero viendo que aquel chico traía consigo una verdadera mujer con la cual podrían divertirse un rato –estas con suerte imbécil, que te parece si tú me das a tu noviecita mientras que nosotros los dejamos ir sin ningún daño- tremendo fue su error al sentir un golpe en su quijada que por el impacto quedo destrozada dejándolo sin vida dejando a la mayoría sorprendida menos a Ninfa que ya esperaba esto –creíste que te la iba a dejar a mi pequeña hermana contigo sabiendo tus intenciones maldita sabandija- aplastándole la cabeza con el pie –y pensar que Saori se sacrificó por gente como ustedes, de verdad a veces pienso que mejor hubiera sido que Hades debiese ganar la guerra, los integrantes de la banda no entendían lo que decía pero sabían que después de que aquel sujeto matase a su líder, lo que tenían que hacer era matarlo sin piedad –ultima oportunidad de retirarse, si no lo hacen terminaran peor que su jefe, aun así quieren continuar- pregunto dando un pie adelante –claro que sí, él era nuestro compañero y nuestro amigo por eso te mataremos en su nombre- mientras que todos se lanzaban con todo tipo de armas –entonces que así sea, por su lealtad hacia su amigos y el hecho de no retroceder sabiendo lo que les esperaba os hace verdaderos hombres y reconozco su valor... por eso usare esta técnica contra ustedes, siéntanse agradecidos de morir sin dolor alguno- mientras más se acercaban lo bandidos –estas fanfarroneando, tu solo no podrás contra todos nosotros- mientras observaban un movimiento raro de manos por parte de Seiya, este trazaba la constelación de Pegaso. Tomoki sabía que esto terminaría en tragedia por lo cual trato de interferir pero sintió que alguien lo detuvo... era Ninfa –están acabados, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- mirando lo que sucedía –detente, seiyaaaa- gritando a todo pulmón **_–_** ** _pegasus ryusei ken-_** mientras que una luz segó todo el lugar

Mientras que Tomoki habría lentamente sus ojos quedo horrorizado por lo que estaba viendo, al final solo estaba Seiya con el brazo extendido mientras que a su alrededor solo se veía partes de cuerpos de aquellos sujetos, todo era una carnicería, llorando grito al aire –que fue lo que paso aquí- mientras que caía de rodillas –yo puedo responder eso- Tomoki solo pudo voltear su rostro esperando una respuesta –Seiya lanzo más de mil golpes a cada sujeto y pues al parecer sus cuerpos no lo resistieron, pero no te preocupes, no sintieron dolor alguno ya que al primer golpe murieron mientras que para ellos en sus mentes todo termino en un instante, en pocas palabras Seiya asesino a todos a la velocidad de la luz- esto era demasiado para Tomoki, el ver tanta gente muerta frente a sus ojos, mientras que a Ikaros le recordó su pelea pasada contra Poseidón, con un poco de fuerzas y coraje Tomoki fue a donde se encontraba Seiya, al parecer su cabello le tapaba la cara por lo que daba un poco de miedo, llegando a él le dio un golpe en la cara con todas sus fuerzas –que carajos crees que has hecho, matar a toda esta gente no resuelve nada, pudimos haber hablado y solucionarlo sin que intervinieras- mandándole más golpes a su rostro, Ikaros quería intervenir pero sabía que a Seiya no le haría ni cosquillas aquellos golpes, por otro lado Ninfa disfrutaba del espectáculo –dime porque, porque, porque, porque...- dándole un último golpe, sin embargo este no había retrocedido ni un centímetro –me preguntas por qué hice todo esto- levantándole del cuello –sencillo, aquellos sujetos a quienes tu llamas personas, apestaban a sangre y muerte. Viendo sus auras, vi todo lo que hicieron en sus vidas, esos infelices se divertían haciendo sufrir gente inocente y mataban cuando se les pegaba la gana: hombres, mujeres, ancianos, jóvenes, niños incluso bebes. Todos ellos terminaros muertos a manos de esta escoria, aun así piensas que debí dejarlos libres por ahí esparciendo el caos- tirando a Tomoki al suelo –pero eran personas, nosotros no tenemos la obligación de juzgar a nadie- aun llorando, pero en eso vio que el brazo de Seiya se levantaba poco a poco, pensó que moriría igual que aquellos sujetos, por lo que cerro sus ojos lo más fuerte posible... pero el golpe nunca llego, al abrirlos nuevamente vio que Seiya lo veía fijamente a los ojos –personas tan sentimentales como ustedes son la causa de que este mundo sea un infierno, tu dijiste que esto se podría resolver hablando como humanos, por lo general tendrías razón pero no pudiste distinguir el tipo de personas que eran, si no hubiera venido seguramente hubieras muerto, pensar que toda la gente es buena, es un error, jamás vuelvas a pensar así, acaso debes arrepentirte por herir a sujetos como estos, si no acabamos con escorias que solo siembran el mal muchas más personas van a terminar lastimadas. Tienes que entenderlo, si es un pecado el matar al enemigo aun siendo personas comunes, entonces me librare de todos las alimañas del mundo y después aceptare el castigo de dios por ahora debo luchar como caballero de bronce mientras aun tenga fuerzas, no te pido que lo entiendas, después de todo tú has tenido una vida sin ningún tipo de problemas- mientras le daba la espalda –vámonos Ikaros- esta solo la siguió dejando a un Tomoki muy perturbado, Ninfa solo pudo ir a donde Tomoki estaba llorando –no tienes por qué llorar, lo que él dijo es verdad, este mundo está plagado de gente mala pero buena a la ves - yéndose de ahí –si lo entendiste, sigue tu camino- perdiéndose en el aire

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Luego de dejar la playa y retirarse nuevamente hacia Sorami en el tren de regreso, todos estaban muy callados hasta que un pasajero de al lado hablo... –saben, hoy encontraron cuerpos descuartizados en las orillas del mar, al parecer fue una verdadera carnicería, pero me alegro pues al parecer descubrieron que esa gente eran traficantes de menores, drogas y otras cosas que según la policía es información clasificada incluso no hubo pistas del asesinato al parecer fue un ajustes de cuenta, el asesino parece que fue muy cuidadoso, solo falta que lo encuentren y reciba su castigo, espero que lo encuentren para matarlo en público, como cortarle los dedos o llevarlo a la guillotina, desearía escupirle en la cara- todo eso se podía oír de un grupo de amigos al costado, mientras que Ikaros se paraba pero siendo detenida agarrada de la mano de Seiya el cual ya sabía lo que ocurriría después si permitía que ella fuera

-Seiya, ellos te están insultando y amenazando con hacerte eso-

-por favor Ikaros, ellos aún son jóvenes mimados que no han experimentado la cruel realidad, no vale la pena- haciendo que se tranquilizara

-entonces fuiste tú quien acabo con todos esos tipos ayer- acusándolo Sugata seguro de sus palabras –sí, fui yo quien lo hizo- decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco. Estaban aterrados de que el asesino estaba justo ahí entre ellos –no los culpo si no me quieren volver a ver- retirándose de ahí seguida de Ikaros –quédate con ellos, si me sigues solo encontraras sangre y sufrimiento por doquier si te quedas podrás llevar una vida pacifica- saliendo de ahí pero una mano lo sostuvo de su hombro –nadie ha dicho que te vayas- siendo Sugata quien lo detuvo –Tomoki nos contó lo que sucedió, es triste pero así tenía que ser- esta vez fue Mikako que al parecer quería aprender más sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Seiya –ustedes me perdonaron cuando yo casi meto la pata, por lo que es mi turno de perdonar- reía una Sohara con un puchero –por mí los hubieras mutilado- decía Ninfa, al momento sintió un abrazo por parte de su pequeña hermana –no importa si tengo que atravesar el mismo infierno, caminar sobre espinas pero siempre caminare a tu lado, es una promesa- Seiya al escuchar las declaraciones de sus amigos no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al tiempo que devolvía el abrazo a Ikaros –gracias... amigos-

Mientras que el tren entraba a Sorami

 ** _Ya en casa_**

-Ikaros, no quiero desilusionarte pero parece que tu sandia está podrida por dentro- dijo Tomoki haciendo que se le bajaran los ánimos –tranquila, mañana te conseguiré otra- enseñándole dinero para comprar –mientras que esta se iba a fuera para hacerle un ritual a su difunta sandia

-Seiya, quiero hablar contigo- llamando la atención de este –que necesitas- ambos con semblante serio –lo que me dijiste aquella noche no puedo entenderlo, lo siento- mientras que Seiya solo se limitaba a escuchar -pero muy dentro de mi siento que eso está bien- asombrando a Seiya –también sé que el Ikaros vino aquí con la orden para cuidarme y tu interferiste- haciendo que a este se le formara un nudo en su garganta –pero sabes, me parece mejor que ella este contigo, si estuviera a mi lado hace ya mucho que hubiera muerto, ella necesita que la cuiden al igual que tú, solo prométeme que cuidaras bien de ella-

-veo que esa bruja te lo conto, mejor, así me quito un peso de encima- retirándose al patio con Ikaros –te juro que la proteger sin importar el riesgo- haciendo que Tomoki sonría de oreja a oreja –hey Ikaros espérame que te acompaño en tu dolor- sentándose a un lado de esta, sí; todo resulto salir bien sin contar que en el cielo cierto Dios reía por lo bien que iban sus planes


	9. UNA VISITA INESPERADA

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

-buenos días chicos- saludaba Sohara que pasaba como de costumbres recogiendo a Tomoki y a Seiya para ir rumbo a la escuela –buenos días- saludaron ambos mientras se retiraban de la casa -a donde van- pregunto Ninfa a todos –como que a donde, vamos a la escuela- terminando de hablar Seiya –Ikaros cuida la casa mientras no estemos- retirándose de ahí junto con los demás dejando una confundida Ninfa pero al rato Ikaros saco una carta, pero dudosa sobre desobedecer las órdenes de su hermano, le daba muchas vueltas por el patio, decidirse entre ir o quedarse en forma chibi –quieres ir a la escuela- recibiendo un si por parte de ella –trae eso entonces- al momento que activaba la carta Ninfa

 ** _En la escuela_**

-hay un par de estudiantes nuevas, por favor llévense bien con ellas –Seiya con Tomoki se hallaban sudando balas por el hecho de que delante de ellos estaban Ikaros con su sandia y Ninfa con uniformes de la escuela, se preguntaban como todo termino así mientras que ellas pasaban a sentarse. Ikaros se sentó detrás de Seiya mientras que la otra atrás de Tomoki

-si no les hablo, todo va a estar bien, no dejare que me involucren con estas dos, si me ven hablando con ellas mi vida será un caos- Tomoki las ignoraba olímpicamente –Seiya- dijo Ikaros hablándole a su hermano que solo pudo voltear a contestarle, todos pensaron que ellos ya se conocían –me hace calor- quitándose su abrigo y entregándosele quedando en camisa revelando sus alas de la espalda cosa que Ninfa imito esto vasto para que todos pensaran que ellas dos eran extranjeras y empezaron a murmurar cosas, cosas que Tomoki oía con claridad, esto colmo a Tomoki viendo que Seiya solo se quedaba ahí paralizado por la situación por lo que agarro velozmente a los tres llevándolos al club de Sugata

 ** _Club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo_**

-ustedes dos que creen que hacen aquí- llamándoles la atención a las chicas –solo vinimos a saludar no sé cuál es el problema- decía ninfa –el problema es que llamaron mucha la atención revelando sus alas y como es que entraron a la escuela sin ningún problema- preguntando dudoso –eso fue fácil, solo modificamos unos cuantos recuerdos de tu profesor para que nos dejara pasar- riendo inocentemente Ninfa –estas consiente que pudiste revolverle los recuerdos

–Tomoki ¿Por qué no las dejas quedarse a ambas aquí en la escuela? después de todo siempre andas diciendo que sean más humanas y por lo que veo Seiya no se opondrá- viendo que Seiya estaba en un delirio repitiendo –está aquí, está aquí, está aquí, mi hermana esta aquí- tirado en un rincón lleno de alegría –Tomoki pienso que deberías darles una oportunidad de vivir como humanas y que aprendan sobre nosotros, no te parece- haciendo que este lo considere –está bien, pero no hagan algo que llame la atención más de lo que ya han hecho- entrando Sohara por detrás –entonces yo seré su guía todo el día, les enseñare lo que es la escuela- tratando de lucirse mientras que todos se retiraban a sus salones –hey, escúchenme-

 ** _Primer periodo: ciencias sociales_**

-Australia es un país muy extenso por lo que posee diferentes tipos de clima pero en definitiva todo es el mismo país- mientras que el profesor hablaba los alumnos tomaban nota, una Sohara orgullosa de su trabajo y listado de notas vio que era su oportunidad para ayudar un poco a sus amigas, acercándose un poco a donde Ikaros –hey, Ikaros, si quieres puedes usar mis apuntes para...- noto que ella tenía un mejor apunte que el de ella, los apuntes de Ikaros parecían idénticas a la de un libro de historia cosa que la deprimió un poco pero vio que Ninfa no hacía nada por lo que pensó que tal vez no sabría mucho de esto –hey Ninfa, quieres mis apuntes para...- siendo rechazada por esta

–parece que no los necesitas, después de todo tu ya debes saber eso, pero me podrías decir que miras por la ventana- notando que ya desde un buen rato esta se encontraba viendo el exterior –a los pájaros- diciéndolo secamente –en serio, te puedo mostrar unos cuantos, mira ese ese un gorrión,...- se había quedado muda por no saber ningún tipo de especie a parte del ya mencionado –ese es un lavandera pied, aquel es un ojo blanco y esa es una aguzanieves, si te das cuenta aquel es tan solo un carbonero común- y a así siguió por unos minutos dejando a Sohara muy mareada con los pájaros, regresando a su sitio triste por apenas hablar con ellas sin notar que los dos de adelante escucharon todo esto, Seiya realmente quería aquellos apuntes mientras que Tomoki quería saber más de aves pero fueron gritados por el profesor por voltear atrás, los dos no podían creer como chingados Sohara se paseaba por la clase sin que le digan nada mientras que a ellos les regañaban solo por voltear

 ** _Segundo periodo: economía domestica_**

Mientras que la profesora daba indicaciones de cocinar lo que ellos gusten separándose en grupos, Sohara vio su única oportunidad de demostrar que realmente sabía algo a la vez que en su mente fantaseaba por el hecho de que las dos la alabaran como Diosa mientras que alguien informo a la profesora que las chicas nuevas no se encontraban por ningún lado lo que preocupo a Tomoki, al rato sintieron una cosa que se acercaba a gran velocidad por toda la escuela, todos estaban un poco asustados siendo Seiya el más tranquilo intentando dormir

Al rato en una pequeña explosión se podía ver a las dos trayendo en sus espaldas animales que no conseguirías por aquí, Ikaros traía un bisonte con un lagarto de comodo por lo contrario que Ninfa traía un tiburón blanco. Todos estaban sorprendidos pero más aún cuando

-Ikaros, trajiste lo que te pedí- recibiendo un sí de su parte. Cargando como si nada el lagarto que tenía Ikaros. Dejando boquiabiertos a todos –Seiya, tu mandaste a Ikaros por esto- pregunto un Tomoki asustado por lo que podría pasar más adelante –no, pero viendo que se iba de viaje le dije si me podía hacer un pequeño favor- retirándose para luego cocinar aquel reptil

Luego de una hora se apreciaba un plato de sushi bien servido acompañado con lagarto a la parrilla Sohara al ver esto en comparación con lo que ella había hecho era como comparar basura con pasteles. Todos estaban maravillados por tales hazañas solo que tenían que proteger los postres de una Ninfa comelona que metía el dedo a todo pastel en su camino, Sohara notando que faltaba carne de bisonte fue a preguntar a Ikaros –sabes dónde está el bisonte que trajiste- preguntándole por su ubicación para preparar algo con el –claro- señalando donde un gran pedazo de carne era cocinaba con fuego de leña por un Seiya que se le caía la baba solo con imaginar probar un poco de aquel manjar, realmente estaba en deuda con Ikaros. Pues no todos los días puedes comer semejante animal y mucho menos en Japón –están locos, como se les ocurre hacer eso dentro del edificio- grito un escandaloso Tomoki por ver fuego dentro del aula mientras el humo hacia prender la alarma contra incendios seguido de un buen baño, mientras que Seiya...

-protejan mi carne- intentando cubrirlo con su mantel de cocina sin resultado alguno pues la carne había caído –llegando a casa te prometo que tendrás una despedida como se merece- dijo Seiya abrazando la carne mientras que otros solo podían suspirar por ese comentario

 ** _Tercer periodo: matemáticas_**

-así que ustedes son las nuevas estudiantes, he- mirándolas con detenimiento pero estas solo se limitaban a escuchar –su antigua escuela es tan superior a la de nosotros que ni siquiera me prestan atención, por estar viendo hacia otro lado ahora resuelve este problema- todos pensaron que era muy injusto tratarlas así pero...

Ninfa empezó a resolverlo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo y a traducirlo en un idioma que nadie entendía, al parecer la lengua materna de Pitágoras .Ya que para el profesor sabía que cada palabra era correcta mientras que Seiya envidiaba esa maldita inteligencia que poseían todas ellas

-Ikaros, entiendes alguna palabra de lo que habla Ninfa- pregunto Sohara sin contar que el profesor la chapo –tu, por interrumpir la clase ahora deberás resolver el siguiente ejercicio- Sohara se lamentaba profundamente el abrir su boca a cada momento mientras que Ikaros se paró diciendo cosas relacionadas con el ejercicio pero que nadie entendía dejando a muchos en la enfermería por colapso mental, siendo Ninfa la que se asombrara por Ikaros, al parecer alpha estaba aprendiendo rapido

 ** _Cuarto periodo: ingles_**

Esta clase sin duda alguna era una tortura para todos excepto claro las chicas nuevas y Seiya que al parecer, combatir con enemigos de otro países y mundos le estaba sirviendo en estos momentos mientras se reía de Sohara por no pronunciar una palabra tan sencilla como manzana en ingles

-vamos repite después de mi- aclaro la profesora –Apple- mientras que Sohara entraba en un nuevo mundo dentro de su mente, tratando de repetir la palabra no le salía no importa que tanto lo diga, en desgracia por sus notas de inglés agarro un pobre cuaderno al cual despedazo para sentirse bien mientras que todos observaban tenían un pensamiento en común "el cuaderno no tiene la culpa" mientras que Ninfa

-oye alpha, tu estas...- mirándola, por lo que la otra también le devolvió la mirada –vaya, traerte a la escuela fue un buen movimiento después de todo- riendo, mientras que Ikaros no entendía bien el porqué de su sonrisa

 ** _En el descanso_**

-como fueron las clases durante la mañana Tomoki- pregunto un interesado Sugata –fueron de lo peor pero debo admitir que ambas son muy buenas estudiantes, se acostumbraron rápidamente a este entorno- aclaro Tomoki –pero donde esta Sohara, no la he visto hasta ahora- pregunto Mikako, Tomoki señalando detrás de ella donde se encontraba en posición fetal una Sohara sin esperanza alguna –ya veo, intento compararse con Ikaros y Ninfa sorprendiéndose que hay un gran abismo en cuanto a habilidades e inteligencia- riéndose un poco –Mikako, te estas sobrepasando no lo crees- trato de defenderla Sugata, al oír esto Sohara pensó que tenía un aliado –el abismo incluso es muy pequeño para comparar sus habilidades, mejor sería utilizar el término del cielo con el infierno- haciendo que Sohara se ponga peor –pero dejando eso de lado, parece que los jóvenes de allá no la están pasando muy bien- señalando donde se encontraban Seiya con las otras dos, al parecer dejar a su hermanita con aquellos mocosos no le parecía una buena idea por lo que decidió estar con ella todo el descanso mientras que Ninfa solo los seguía

-por favor Seiya, te prometo que cuidare a tu hermana-

-te lo suplico, déjame invitarle una cena-

-te juro que no intentare propasarme-

Seiya se cansaba de escuchar las estupideces de sus compañeros entre otras imploraciones para que deje a su hermana con ellos –bien, si quieren estar con ella- parándose de su asiento –tendrán que vencerme en una pelea- afirmando a todos los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí –pero, también pelearas por Ninfa san- Seiya solo volteo a mirarla –que dices Ninfa, también te protejo o estas bien sola-

-como si dejara que un gusano me defienda- con mucha ego –como quieras- algunos se retiraron por temor a salir lastimados –bien, si quieren puedo enfrentarme a todos ustedes a la vez- poniendo en ridículo a los hombres haciendo que las demás chicas se pongan a reír –realmente crees que puedes con todos nosotros, mejor lo arreglaremos uno por uno- hablo uno que otro estudiante siendo silenciado de un golpe –se los dije ¿no?, si quieren estar con ella tan solo deben vencerme- mientras que algunos salieron corriendo los demás pensaron que era mejor atacar en grupo

-iré a avisar a la enfermería que en el comedor habrá alumnos desmayados- retirándose de ahí Sugata –creo que yo me retirare por ahora- parándose Mikako junto con el –en ese caso volveré a clases- saliendo de ahí –más clases, esto empieza a ponerse aburrido- decía un Ninfa parada alrededor de muchos chicos en el suelo –oye Ikaros, que tal si me das una carta para poner la diversión un poco más alta- mientras que esta le entregaba cierta carta, sin embargo -eso es todo lo que pueden hacer, dan vergüenzas, así ninguno serán capaz de salir con mi hermana- saliendo de ahí

 ** _Quinto periodo: ciencia_**

-hoy aprenderemos el valor atómico de los elementos químicos- dijo el profesor muy entusiasmado mientras se podía ver en sus ojos el brillo de una estrella mientras bailaba pero luego voto humo por la boca –sin embargo, hoy tengo el honor de presentar a una profesora que me pidió hacer esta clase- mientras que Ikaros pasaba vestida con una bata del laboratorio, todos los hombres tenían un sentimiento en común "KAWAY" pero la conexión se terminó cortado por la mirada asesina de Seiya –esto no debería estar pasando, si hace unos minutos eras una estudiante, con que cojones pudiste graduarte con título de profesora- reclama Tomoki –eso es gracias a la ayuda de la carta mágica- sin querer Ninfa lanzo una indirecta muy evidente –por favor cuiden de mi- haciendo el clásico saludo de toda nueva profesora –maestra que aprenderemos hoy- de la nada Sugata apareció –propongo usar como sujetos de prueba a Seiya y Tomoki- de repente entro Mikako sentada en el lugar de Ikaros –como diablos entraron, no pude verlos, es que se mueven más rápido que la luz- un asombrado Seiya por tal infiltración de aquellos dos, pero recordando lo que ella dijo –yo no seré parte de tu estúpido juego, me oyes bien- dijo Seiya –alumno Seiya- Ikaros lo miro –estas castigado, a el rincón- señalando una esquina vacía del salón –hoy, Ikaros no hablaras en serio- mientras que esta estaba muy seria. Tomoki sabia el gran aprecio que Seiya tenía por Ikaros como hermano y casi nunca le decía no a ella –está bien- retirándose a donde lo había mandado –no puede ser... el gran y poderoso Seiya siendo castigado por su hermanita- reía por lo bajo un Tomoki en forma chibi, todos estaban callados, Seiya el chico más problemático sucumbió ante la nueva profesora –Tomoki, no digas luego el por qué apareciste en el hospital- al parecer lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero aquel día realmente Ikaros se ganó el respeto de toda la clase –bien clase, hoy aprenderemos "como volar por los cielos"- mientras habría una ventana –ahora necesito un voluntario- mientras que todos dirigían su atención a Tomoki pero este anticipando lo que iba a venir ya estaba por la puerta pero fue agarrado por Seiya –maestra, al parecer mi compañero quiere huir, que deberíamos hacer con el- tratando de negociar con Ikaros –si me permite hablar; creo que sería un gran voluntario- mientras lo sujetaba de su camisa –tienes razón, asistente ven enseguida- de la nada apareció Ninfa vestida igual que Ikaros- de un momento a otro la clase se puso alrededor de Tomoki –ni de broma saltare por esa ventana, aun soy joven y guapo, hay muchas mujeres que quiero ver- mientras forcejeaba con Seiya pero todo era inútil hasta que se le cierta persona –toda la gente tiene alas, aunque la mayoría no pueda verlas, pero nosotros sabemos que tu... posees las alas más grandes, es por eso que debes realizar esta prueba, el cielo te llama Tomoki- fue la declaración de Ninfa sorprendiendo a Tomoki por lo dicho mientras que toda la clase gritaba su nombre para darle ánimos –al momento que Sugata le entregaba un disfraz con alas –pensé que esto serviría para una ocasión así, úsala con orgullo- aquel momento para Tomoki fue como el día en que su nombre fuese recordado por aquellos que estuviesen presente

Ya puesto el traje –amigos no los defraudare, Ninfa gracias por apoyarme- mirándola –ve y demuéstrame que no eres un gusano- mirando con decisión al frente se dispuso a saltar

– (si ustedes creen que yo puedo volar, entonces lo hare, por un nuevo futuro, por ustedes amigos...)- saltando de la ventana mientras vio el sol sintió que estaba en las nubes pero... había caído al suelo, luego de un minuto de silencio en honor a su compañero caído –te dije que el gusano lo haría, mi paga- reclamándole al peli café –bueno, trato es trato- entregándole su pastel que no comió en la clase de cocina –fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- retirándose a su asiento a comer el postre una muy feliz Ninfa –Seiya, lo hice bien- dijo Ikaros –claro, nuestra conspiración fue un éxito- dándole lo que ella quería, era la diadema de su armadura –sabes que te hubiera conseguido cualquier cosa, pero por qué parte de mi armadura- preguntándole con curiosidad viendo que se lo ponía en su cabeza –no me lo quitare nunca, me hace sentir bien- confirmo Ikaros –sabes hay que hablar de tus gustos en algún lugar en privado, ya me estas asustando- yéndose al rincón –Seiya, por qué haces eso, lo que dije solo fue para el plan-

-sabes que tu hermano siempre acatara tus ordenes, además es comodo estar aquí- mientras que la ambulancia venia para atender a Tomoki, todo el día transcurrió siendo normal

 ** _En la tarde_**

Seiya estaba partiéndose de risa por el hecho de ver a su amigo en ese estado, al parecer quedo como una momia pero lo gracioso era que tenía nombres escritos en todo el yeso por sus amigos los cuales fueron a visitarlo para ver si estaba bien –deberías verte, me matas de la risa- mientras en la cama un paralitico Tomoki apenas si tenía fuerza para enfadarse –esto no termino como yo esperaba- aunque a su lado se hallaban Ikaros con Ninfa tomando el té –ve el lado positivo, estarás recuperado mañana por la mañana- decía una Ninfa comiendo sus preciadas golosinas –al menos, nadie más sabrá de esto que nuestra clase- dijo muy aliviado –sabes, yo no estaría tranquilo si fuera tu- haciendo que Tomoki se sentara del susto aun con el dolor –que quieres decir- con cara de asustado

–me refiero a que Mikako grabo todo mientras lo subía a internet- esto dejo helado a Tomoki, su vida entera fue arruinada por aquella mujer –cuando la vea...- de repente se le vino a su cabeza la imagen de su muy penosa muerte a manos de Mikako mientras que este la confrontaba –saben, tal vez ser humillado mundialmente no sea tan malo- mientras se tapaba la cara con la manta –tranquilo, yo tampoco me metería con ella, en cierta forma podría ser el rival más fuerte al que me he enfrentado- haciendo temblar más a Tomoki –bueno, ya es hora- saliendo al patio trasero dejando a todos con la interrogante de donde iba –a que habrá ido mi hermano- parándose mientras lo seguía, al llegar vio que Seiya coloco un altar idéntico al que ella hizo para su sandia pero esta decía "aquí ya hace carne"

-lo siento, nunca pude probar tu sabor- llorando al estilo anime, pero sintió que Ikaros se sentó junto a su lado –Ikaros, que haces aquí- preguntándole ya más calmado –tu estuviste cuando me despedí de sandía ahora yo estoy contigo para despedirte de carne- mientras hacia una oración. Este solo pudo seguirle el ejemplo

 ** _En la noche_**

Era muy tarde para que un joven en crecimiento este despierto o al menos ese era el pensamiento de Ikaros al ver que su hermano estaba viendo televisión con ella en la sala a media noche –Seiya, es muy tarde no deberías dormir ya- pero este solo negó, aunque estaba aburrido, a esas horas solo da pura noticias

-tengo una idea, que tal si te llevo a conocer el lugar donde está mi maestra que me cuido durante 6 años, queda en Grecia, pero con tus habilidades llegaremos en un segundo- propuso Seiya

-está bien- saliendo al patio seguido por Seiya vestido con la armadura de Pegaso pero sin la diadema ya que Ikaros la tenía puesta mirándolo –entonces vámonos- volando lo más rápido jalando a Ikaros de la mano la cual se puso emocionada por el simple toque de sus manos llegando así en un segundo a Grecia más específicamente al coliseo, el lugar parecía desolado –vaya parece que nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual- mirando a su alrededor un Seiya nostálgico –aquí es donde tu peleaste Seiya- pregunto Ikaros –si, aquí gane mi armadura combatiendo con 10 enemigos- recordando a Cassios –pero bueno será mejor que avancemos- caminando hacia su antigua casa pero al llegar no se encontraba nadie –debe de estar de guardia con Shayna- entrando sin ningún problema a la casa con Ikaros, esta vio las condiciones del hogar, al parecer solo tenían lo esencial, ni más ni menos –que tal si vamos a las doce casas del zodiaco- mientras que ella solo asentía con la cabeza

 ** _Entrada a las doce casas: templo de Aries_**

Ikaros noto que de la casa provenía una gran energía, al llegar el templo estaba a medio construir, a Seiya no le pareció raro pues había escuchado que el maestro de Shiryu combatió contra el antiguo patriarca e inevitablemente la casa de Aries termino desintegrada –hermano, que paso aquí-

-hace mucho tiempo aquí pelearon dos grandes hombres- fijándose que a lo lejos estaba la armadura de Aries emanando un cosmos que hacía que las piedras se acomodaran entre si reparando la casa poco a poco, pero sintió una presencia detrás suyo, no era otro más que Kiki que amenazaba con lanzar una piedra sobre ellos con su telequinesis si no se retiraban del santuario en este momento –hey, Kiki soy yo Seiya- haciéndole señas –de verdad eres tú, Seiya- corriendo para ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo – veo que has crecido- mirando que ya no era el mismo niño de siempre –sí, estuve entrenando para convertirme en sucesor de la armadura de mi maestro, pero quien es esa chica que te acompaña, parece un ángel- viendo a Ikaros –mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ikaros, hermana de Seiya- esto último conmociono a Kiki ya que según Marin, Seiya estaba muy dolido por la pérdida de Seika pero notando que tenía la diadema de Pegaso en su cabeza pero luego recordó –oye Seiya, hace unas semana sentimos el despertar de Poseidón en el mar pero al cabo de unas horas desapareció enfrentándose a otra persona, fuiste tú verdad-

-sí, pasaba por ahí cuando despertó de la nada por lo que me vi obligado a interferir enfrentándome a el-

-pero sabes, pudimos sentir otra energía ayudándote, aunque luego tu cosmos estaba a punto de desaparecer aquel sujeto te salvo la vida-

-todo lo que dices es cierto, la que me ayudo en aquel combate fue ella, que no te engañe su apariencia pues lo lamentarías-

-Seiya, acaso tú la entrenaste...-

-tranquilo, yo no hice eso, puede cuidarse por si misma- mientras Kiki respiraba aliviado

–que te trae por el santuario- viéndolo con interés –me pareció bien el de enseñarle este lugar, pues ella podría venir aquí a estar un rato a solas-

-ya veo, tu siempre tan bueno como siempre-

-Kiki, que te parece acompañarnos en nuestro recorrido por las doce casas-

-está bien, puesto que no hay guardianes protegiéndolas será muy fácil pasar por todas-

\- entonces en marcha- corriendo con Ikaros y un Kiki muy feliz por el reencuentro

 ** _Templo de tauro_**

-al menos aquí todo sigue igual- viendo que no mucho había cambiado –Seiya, tu luchaste en este lugar- dijo Ikaros

-sí, aquí fue donde pelee contra Aldebarán de tauro mi primer caballero de oro al cual a duras penas pude vencerlo- mientras que la imponente armadura de tauro no hacía más que estar al frente sin hacer nada –bueno continuemos a la siguiente- propuso Kiki

 ** _Templo de géminis_**

-eto, Kiki seguro que no hay nadie, no quiero entrar y darme con la sorpresa de correr por un laberinto blanco y negro otra vez- un poco alerta –tranquilo, ya te dije que no hay ningún guardián por lo que todo estará bien- entrando como si nada, al entrar se encontraron con la armadura de géminis, al parecer no había sido tocada por nadie desde Saga –hermano, su dueño sufrió mucho- esto sorprendió a los dos, al parecer noto los lados opuestos que poseía el propietario –si, sufrió al punto de colapsar mentalmente entregándose al mal pero en aquellas épocas fue considerado el caballero más poderoso de toda la orden sagrada, de hecho al igual que tú, él también tenía un hermano pero estos eran gemelos, su nombre era Kanon, aun ahora yo los respeto como verdaderos caballeros de Athena- retirándose de ahí

 ** _Templo de cáncer_**

Para Ikaros este lugar era nauseabundo por el olor a muerte por toda la casa –hermano que ha pasado en este lugar- un poco curiosa por la respuesta –al caballero de cáncer le gustaba guardar los rostros a los cuales este mataba en batalla y los colgaba por la casa de cáncer como trofeos- indico Kiki como si fuera lo más normal del mundo señalando el lugar donde se hallaba la armadura de cáncer, pero Ikaros quería salir lo más antes posible de aquel lugar pues al parecer podía escuchar los lamentos de todas aquellas personas atrapadas en aquel lugar –creo que lo mejor será irnos- dijo Seiya

 ** _Templo de leo_**

El trio caminaba sin notar que una sombra los miraba desde cierta distancia –Kiki, no estamos solos- sintiendo la presencia de aquel sujeto, mientras que trataban de encontrar su ubicación, cientos de meteoros fueron lanzados hacia ellos –los cuales escaparon sin ningún problema –ese cosmos, Marin, que haces aquí- al momento que la sombra se revelaba mostrando a la maestra de Seiya

-quería ver si no te habías vuelto débil con tu nueva vida, pero al parecer te has vuelto más fuerte de seguro tu acabaste con Poseidón verdad- recibiendo un si por parte de el mientras que Ikaros no entendía lo que estaban hablando –veo que trajiste visitas- mirando a la angelroide –un placer, soy la hermana de Seiya- Marin solo pudo suspirar –Seiya, espero no te estés sobrepasando con tu hermana- riendo por lo bajo de su máscara –como crees que yo haría algo así- gritando muy avergonzado notando que casi siempre su maestra pasaba por la casa de leo –veo que también te gusta estar al lado de Aioria- clavándole la mirada –idiota, soy tu maestra, como crees eso- mirando hacia otro lado –tal vez porque te encuentras semi desnuda sobre la armadura de leo más pareciendo que lo estás montando- esto asombro a Marin por no saber ni lo que estaba haciendo pensando en un plan para escapar con un poco de dignidad de su pupilo –Kiki, vamos creo oír que Shayna te está llamando para tu entrenamiento- sacándolo de un tirón mientras lo arrastraba por los suelos

-pero yo...- no termino su oración por salir volando de aquel lugar después del lanzamiento de Marin –Ikaros será mejor irnos al siguiente templo saliendo a toda velocidad de aquel lugar

 ** _Templo de virgo_**

Ikaros vio la pose en la que se encontraba la armadura de virgo por lo que intento imitarlo, pero al hacerlo se resbalo cayendo de cara con la falda arriba mientras que Seiya recordó que no compro ropa interior para ella la última semana por lo que pudo ver en todo su esplendor la concha de su hermana pequeña, solo podía sentir como la virginidad se escapaba de sus ojos mientras que se desmayó al cabo de unos segundos por toda la sangre perdida y el miedo por pensar que Shaka se aparecería frente a el mandándole al infierno más profundo que existiera por su insolencia, aquel día la casa de virgo fue manchada por un acto impuro, Ikaros no sabía porque su hermano estaba medio muerto pero intento avanzar con Seiya en hombros, notando que se le resbalaba por el sudor que botaba este así que simplemente se le ocurrió volar jalando a un "inocente" Seiya con ella

Mientras que pasaban los templos de libra y escorpio a Ikaros se le resbalo Seiya que estaba sujetando por lo que llegando al suelo se despertó pensando que todo era un sueño pero viendo que Ikaros descendía del cielo lo primero que hizo fue azotar su cabeza una y otra vez contra el suelo pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido en la casa de virgo

-no se de lo que te estas disculpando, fue mi culpa el haberte soltado- mientras que este paraba de disculparse –entonces no estas enojada por... mejor olvídalo- fijándose que se encontraban en el templo de sagitario –veo que me estuviste llevando, que harías si supieras que yo me convertiría en el guardián de esta casa y por mi deber como caballero debía quedarme a custodiarla por siempre- preguntándole muy serio –me vendría contigo a vivir en esta casa- esta respuesta lo dejo perplejo, pensar que ella renunciaría a vivir una vida normal solo por estar con él, realmente no se había equivocado al elegirla como su hermana –Ikaros, que te parece si hacemos de este un lugar para nosotros dos, será nuestro escondite secreto- estas palabras hicieron latir el corazón de Ikaros muy veloz –de los dos- tratando de asimilarlo

-bien que te parece si continuamos el recorrido- preparándose para partir

-Seiya, por que no vamos volando-

-eso es imposible, cualquiera que intente cruzar el santuario debe hacerlo a pie-

-pero yo pude volar sin ningún problema- recordándole como habían cruzado los otros templos –entonces vayamos hasta el templo de Athena- siendo cargado por esta y volando hacia el final del santuario

Ya en la cima se podía ver en el horizonte un vello ocaso –a que no es hermoso-

Pregunto Seiya a Ikaros, pero esta se hallaba maravillada por tal escena. Tomando la mano de Seiya inconscientemente dijo –juntos hasta el fin- Seiya estaba aturdido pero feliz de poder ver aquella puesta de sol tan hermosa con su pequeña hermana mientras veía como Ikaros lo miraba muy fijamente

-juntos hasta el fin- dijo Seiya acercando su rostro al de Ikaros, esta también lo imito sin saber el por que

-Seiya...-

-Ikaros...-

Pero siendo cortados por la alarma de la muñeca de Seiya que indicaba las 7 de la noche pero al otro lado del mundo en Sorami el horario era distinto por lo cual se sorprendió por dos cosas, una, parece que perdió el concepto del tiempo y otra que estuvo a punto de besar a su hermana, mientras que Seiya se castigaba física y mentalmente por sus actos, Ikaros sentía como algo muy grande creció dentro de ella pero se desvaneció la instante por la alarma

-Será mejor volver- dijo Seiya al momento que cargaba a Ikaros en sus brazos –sujétate, iremos un poco rápido- esta solo se aferró con fuerza, mientras que en un segundo se hallaban en la entrada de la casa de Tomoki

-Parece que lo logramos- respirando un poco agitado por usar esa velocidad hasta que

-ustedes dos que hacen aquí tan temprano- grito Tomoki que al parecer se había despertado más temprano –veras, fuimos a pasear por un rato pero se nos olvidó venir a avisar- esperando que se lo creyera –eso tiene más sentido, ahora entren que hay que ir a la escuela-

 ** _En la escuela_**

Los casillero de Ikaros y Ninfa estaban repletos de cartas de amor, al parecer de cada chico de la escuela mientras que Seiya destruía cada carta a una gran velocidad pero utilizando su puño mientras que ninfa iba a tirarlas todas en la basura siendo detenido por un Tomoki desesperado –oye, no sabes cuánto sufrió la gente para poder escribir esas cartas de amor- mientras le regañaba –Seiya, que es amor- pregunto Ikaros tomando a Seiya con la guardia baja –muy bien, si quieres saberlo, solo te lo diré una vez así que presta mucha atención- levantando el puño al cielo –el amor es el sentimiento que todos tenemos para poder apreciar a aquellos importantes para nosotros, es la fuerza que te impulsa llegar al límite solo por ver feliz a aquella persona especial para ti, en pocas palabras es el sentimiento que te ayuda a mover montañas, mares, el cielo o el mismo infierno con tal de hacerla sonreír- aclaro dejando atónitos a todos los presentes por tal revelación de su verdadero yo

 ** _Club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo_**

-así que eso paso, pero estas seguro que Ikaros podrá entender el significado de esa palabra- pregunto Sugata muy intrigado –dijo, que no lo entendía por lo que fue con Seiya y Ninfa a la biblioteca para poder leer las cartas restantes- aclaro Tomoki –si yo estuviera en su lugar las leería públicamente en toda la ciudad por la radio- decía una muy sonriente Mikako

 ** _En la biblioteca_**

-veo que aquellos gusanos te siguen diciendo te amo en esas cartas- decía mirando el montón en la mesa mientras que esperaban a Seiya que había ido al baño, observando que Ikaros seguía leyendo todas las cartas –sabes, si mantienes esos ojos verdes, nunca podrás entender lo que es el amor-

-¿Qué?- decía Ikaros viendo como Ninfa parándose de su sitio se acercaba a su rostro de ella –te he estado vigilando todo este tiempo- tocándole sus mejillas, pero un rápido movimiento le toco la frente

-iniciando escaneo- mientras el cuarto se iluminaba por la luz expulsada del contacto entre estas dos –la función de protección al 50%, protección del ala variable 32%, la protección de memoria 100%, protección emocional 40%. Esto es raro, parece que sufriste grandes daños o situaciones de emergencia para estar en ese estado, tu sistema de protección se recuperara con el tiempo, el ala variable tardara más de lo que pensaba, tus recuerdos aún permanecen sellados, pero tu protección emociona junto con tus habilidades parecen estar bajas por el hecho de que han sido liberadas en algunas ocasiones, veo que encontraste la forma de hacerlo por tu cuenta, me pregunto que habrá pasado para que liberaras tu verdadera fuerza- recordando el vínculo de hermanos –ya veo, así que ese humano es la causa de todo esto, parece que te preocupas por el mas como mujer que como hermana a pesar de que ni siquiera lo notes, pero no me sorprende, después de todo eres la temible Reyna Urano y juguete personal del gran Dios Zeus que aterrorizo toda la synapse- hablándole con un poco de odio pero noto que Seiya ya estaba por entrar por lo que soltó a Ikaros –siento interrumpir- retirándose a otro lado en busca de un libro

-vamos por aquí debe estar- mientras buscaba Ninfa se le acercaba por la espalda –Ninfa, que necesitas, si es otra tajada de pastel olvídalo que no tengo- ella solo ignoro su estupidez –sabes, ella no entiende el concepto de amor, no veo cual es el caso de explicarle si no entenderá nada, es como si el humano intentara desafiar a los Dioses sabiendo que va a terminar perdiendo y aun así ella intenta entender el concepto, no te parece estúpido su intento- esto solo hizo el ambiente más callado, Seiya se podía ver con un semblante oscuro con su cabello tapándole los ojos –tu no podrías entender el significado de la palabra esfuerzo, dices que el débil nunca podrá superar al fuerte... estas equivocada... mas parezca difícil no es imposible, con valor, dedicación y esfuerzo el débil puede superar incluso a los mismos Dioses. Te demostrare que Ikaros puede entender el amor- levantando la mirada con un semblante serio, esto solo hizo enfurecer Ninfa –y como harás eso-

-enseñándole lo que es la vida- saliendo de ahí dándole la espalda dejando hecha una fiera a Ninfa –es tal como me indicaron, no tiene respeto alguno por los Dioses, superar a un Dios es lo más patético que he escuchado- mientras se reía recordó el porqué era tan temido por los Dioses del olimpo –(aunque no lo admita, él es la prueba en vida de que los gusanos puedan vencer a las deidades)- retirándose de ahí mientras que Ikaros

-no sé lo que significa, pero me da un dolor en el pecho al escuchar esta palabra- tocándose su pacho –"te amo", que significa esto, hermano- ****

**_En la azotea_**

Se hallaba Ninfa pensativa de como haría su siguiente jugada mientras que desde el cielo... –mandarla a recuperar a la Reyna Urano fue un poco impulsivo, pero será divertido como sufre al intentar complacerme, no padre- mientras que de las sombras aparecía un hombre muy alto con una edad de 40 años –solo asegúrate de recuperar a mi destructora, entendido- mientras se retiraba –por supuesto Zeus-


	10. UN TRÁGICO PASADO

UN TRAGICO PASADO

 ** _Caza de Sohara_**

 ** _-_** pones los brazos en las mangas de esta manera, después se cruza el lado izquierdo sobre el derecho y así es como se ponen ¿entendieron?- Sohara les estaba enseñando a ponerse una yukata a Ikaros con Ninfa ya que se acercaba el gran festival sin contar que cerca de su ventana estaba Tomoki y Seiya espiándolas –me podrías explicar cómo es que me convenciste de venir aquí contigo- recalcaba Seiya dudoso –de que hablas, si fuiste tu quien decidió venir conmigo- mientras seguía viéndolas –ha, ya recuerdo- mandándole un gancho que lo mando a volar por los aires –fue para que no espiaras a mi hermana maldita cucaracha- dijo Seiya sin contar que adentro habían escuchado el escandalo

-Seiya, debí imaginarlo- decía Sohara mientras preparaba su brazo –no, tengo una explicación, lo que pasa es que...- no termino de hablar por el tremendo golpe que lo envió con Tomoki –por qué hiciste eso a mi hermano- decía dudosa Ikaros –es que no lo ves alpha, intento espiarnos en ropa interior, es lo menos que se merece- mirando hacia otro lado una Ninfa molesta por lo sucedido

Mientras en algún lugar en las montañas –al menos no fui tachado de pervertido, es lo que te pasa cuando traicionas a tus amigos- decía un Tomoki aparentemente en un cráter- mientras que en un árbol –joder, realmente no entiendo como siempre hago lo correcto, pero termino siendo yo el culpable-

 ** _En la noche: el gran festival_**

-hay más gente que en el año pasado, quiero probar el takoyaki, yakizoba y un poco de algodón de azúcar- decía Sohara muy entusiasmada –solo piensas en comida, si comes mucho engordaras- decía Seiya –dime Seiya, quieres morir- mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos –no, no olvida lo que dije- mientras se disculpaba –te disculparía si me hubieras echo caso de ponerte una yukata- a punto de mandarle un derechazo –bien, bien me pondré una yukata pero no me hagas nada ¿vale?- al parecer el plan de Sohara había funcionado, amenazarlo era una de sus mejores tácticas para mandar a Seiya –bien, vamos que te elegiré una- yéndose con Seiya a una tienda, esto causo algo en Ikaros –(que es esto que siento en mi pecho, no tengo una herida pero me duele mucho), yo también los acompaño- decía una tímida Ikaros –bien, entonces vamos rápido- dejando solos a Tomoki con Ninfa, esta se encontraba viendo manzanas acarameladas siendo vista por Tomoki –quieres una- mientras sacaba su billetera –no, claro que no- volteando a otro lado, ocultando su rostro levemente sonrojado –entonces vamos que se acaba la noche

 ** _En algunas tiendas de por ahí..._**

-oye Sohara, decide cualquier tienda, que nos estamos perdiendo la diversión- suplicándole que se decida, las mujeres eran terribles para elegir pensó Seiya –bueno, tanto que te humillas, entremos a aquella- señalando una tienda –bien, entremos- jalando a las dos de la mano –oye, no me jales así de fuerte- decía Sohara, -hermano- dijo Ikaros al sentir su mano agarrándole pero una gran molestia se formó en su cuerpo al ver que también le agarraba a su amiga –bueno, si no hacia eso, nunca hubieran entrado, ahora solo elijan uno para irnos- luego de unos "minutos" para elegir la yukata perfecta para el peli café –esto es más largo que mi batalla en las doce casas- tumbado en el piso muriéndose de aburrimiento notando que Ikaros se hallaba sentada, pensó que tal vez estaba en mismo estado –ya se, Ikaros porque no me elegís uno también, que te parece- esta solo se paró a escoger una yukata –(hay muchas, pero no se cual le gustara a mi hermano)- pensaba tímidamente, pero vio una con la figura de un Pegaso –esta es perfecta- entregándoselo –Ikaros, tu... tienes muy buenos gustos-

-espero te guste- viendo que se metía al probador es un hecho que si- pero este se sorprendió por ver a Sohara adentro con el -oye, Sohara acepte ponerme una yukata no que tú lo hicieras- Seiya se encontraba en el vestidor probándose la ropa que le había elegido su hermana pero con una chica en peculiar adentro –no estaría aquí si tú supieras ponerte una adecuadamente- acomodándole la cintura mientras que a fuera esperaba Ikaros –Seiya, que tal la yukata que te elegí-

-es muy bonita, gracias Ikaros- hablándole desde adentro del vestidor, haciendo que a Ikaros se le suba el pulso per al mismo tiempo se le baje por oir la voz de Sohara dentro con Seiya

-por qué me siento así cuando veo a Seiya con otra chica, realmente debe pasar algo con mi reactor- mientras que adentro

-no te muevas Seiya- tratando de ponerle la ropa –yo puedo hacerlo, además no es necesario que me veas mientras me desnudo maldita acosadora- reclamo Seiya –que has dicho infeliz- amenazando con su brazo pero en un descuido tropezó por la ropa votada en el piso cayendo encima de Seiya

-creo que ya demoraron mucho- mientras que Ikaros se propuso a entrar para ver cómo iba todo. .lo que vio realmente le causó un gran dolor en su pecho, estaba viendo a Sohara encima de un Seiya semi desnudo –Ikaros puedo explicarlo, no te hagas idea locas- al toque se puso su ropa mientras que esta solo pudo salir de aquel lugar a toda velocidad

-maldición- trato de alcanzarla y a justas penas la alcanzo al tomarla de la mano pero ya era muy tarde

\- no es lo que te imaginas, ella tropezó y todo paso tan rápido- tratando de explicarle de la mejor manera –no importa, solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco- esto lo dijo secamente más de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo mientras que fueron cortados por Tomoki que los llamaba

-miren chicos, parece que aquí hay mucha gente reunida por alguna razón- indicando un puesto donde se encontraban varias palomas –vamos, nos están llamando- retirándose de ahí Ikaros al mismo tiempo que Sohara salía de la tienda –lo siento, no pretendí causar esto- disculpándose con este –tranquila, ya hablare con ella en otra ocasión- yendo con Tomoki

Mientras que todas las palomas se alejaban del puesto, se podía notar que aquel puesto tan raro era en realidad un puesto de armas –ya veo, este pude ser un campo de tiros pero no hay ninguno alrededor- aclaro Sugata llegando de la nada, a lo lejos -¿es que acaso esto no es un festival?- al parecer aquella persona era Mikako –esto es una fiesta donde la gente se pueda divertir, por lo que mi familia contrato a un experto asesino, digo un experto en armas para organizar un juego de supervivencia en el cual al ganador se le dará una recompensa de 100 000 mil dólares en efectivo- mientras sostenía en su mano un fajo de billetes –yo me largo, no pienso ser parte del juego de aquella mocosa- aclaro Seiya retirándose –además de que podrá gozar de la mejor carne de todo el mundo- esto vasto para que Seiya...

-oye, pensé que no ibas a participar en esto- grito Tomoki viendo que su amigo elegía un arma –que dices, está en juego la carne y no pienso perder tal oportunidad- mientras cogía una escopeta de pistón con una pistola Arcus 98 DA –que te parece si también participamos Tomo chan- decía Sohara agarrando una MK-6

-bueno, esa cantidad de dinero es tentadora... está bien hagámoslo- cogiendo una pistola MK-512 sin notar que Ikaros también agarraba una Cadillac-Gaje stoner 63 con silenciador, Mikako con Sugata cogieron francos con mira infra roja –bien, que comience el juego- grito un hombre. A los pocos segundos todos se dispersaron dejando solo a Tomoki –si no salgo de aquí, quedare atrapado en el fuego cruzado- muy tarde fue su reacción por el hecho de que una lluvia de balas casi le atinan si no hubiera sido por Seiya que lo jalo de ahí de un tirón –que haces, si no te mueves te mataran- dijo al tiempo que disparaba su escopeta a una anciana –pero que dices, si esto es solo un juego, nadie va a resultar herido- riéndose

-no estés tan seguro, pude oler que algunas armas tienen pólvora por lo que deben de ser reales, así que ten mucho cuidado- saliendo de ahí abandonando a Tomoki a su suerte en el bosque –hey no me abandones, maldición y ahora qué hago, no sé cuáles sean reales- mientras pensaba en que hacer, varias personas lo rodearon, este pudo notar que eran –no puede ser, si es la anciana del centro comunitario pero como es que puede moverse si se supone que sus piernas no puedan moverse por el dolor-

-mi dolor se fue al escuchar la palabra "dinero"- disparando a la cabeza y persiguiéndole –es que has olvidado quien te cambiaba los pañales desde pequeño- mientras lo correteaba se topó con otras dos personas –pero si es la señora que vende verduras y el pescador-

-no te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente Tomoki- dijo el pescador –muere Tomoki- disparando a la cabeza la señora. Saliendo de ahí a toda marcha vio que atrás las chicas de su clase se habían unido para cazarlo –porque solo a mi persiguen- mientras que pasaba al lado de Mikako –parece que hay mucha gente que te quiere Tomoki- viendo una Mikako como le daban caza a su amigo –yo no necesito este tipo de amor- corriendo a mas no poder escondiéndose detrás de algún árbol –estoy a salvo, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que se vayan- mirando que los demás lo buscaban pero uno a uno iba cayendo al suelo por balas de corcho de alguna dirección por lo cual solo pudo apegarse al árbol esperando no ser descubierto

Sin embargo en alguna copa de un árbol se hallaba Sugata disparando a la gente que estaba cerca de Tomoki pero cuando iba a dispararle al último la bala nunca llego por el hecho de que alguien más ya lo había hecho –ya veo, así que Mikako está cerca- buscándola con su franco encontrándola a una distancia de 20 metros al parecer también le apuntaba por lo cual solo pudieron disparar al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban de los arboles a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo

-veamos que puedes hacer Sugata- sacando una pistola –Mikako, será mejor que no me subestimes por ser hombre- al toque ambos se enfrascaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-eres buena Mikako- esquivando los golpes –tú también Sugata kun, no está mal para un hombre pero debes saber que todo hombre tiene una debilidad y tú no eres la excepción- poco a poco empezó a levantarse la yukata revelando un poco sus bragas cosa que hizo caer de rodillas al pobre que apenas podía mantenerse cuerdo –no imagine que jugaras sucio Mikako- tratando de levantarse –que esperabas de mi- mientras se acercaba aun indefenso Sugata a lo lejos Tomoki no sabía si Sugata era un pobre desafortunado o un maldito suertudo pero eso lo iba averiguar ahora –listo para el golpe de gracia- decía Mikako pero una sombra apareció de la nada, se trataba de Seiya que venía como si nada

-veo que se estuvieron divirtiendo sin mí, pero ahora que llegue se terminaron los juegos- botando su escopeta y pistola al suelo –pero que haces Seiya, pudiste haber ganado el premio si solo disparabas- grito Tomoki –ya lo sé, pero no sería divertido si esto acaba ahora además de que me quede sin munición usándola toda contra aquellas personas de atrás- eventualmente, atrás de Seiya se encontraban los cuerpos de barias personas inconscientes, Mikako lo vio como una amenaza por lo que decidió hacer algo –Sugata kun que te parece si vencemos a Seiya primero, aunque no quiera admitirlo yo sola no podré hacerle frente y veo que ya estas recuperado- mirando que ya se podía levantar –de acuerdo, uniremos fuerzas solo para esta ocasión- poniéndose en guardia

-ataquen los dos, por mí no hay problema- mientras que este solo reía

-te demostrare porque me llamaban la "princesa del infierno"- dijo Mikako haciéndolo sudar agua a Seiya –lo lamento por ti mi amigo pero es cierto que ella fue temida en algún tiempo atrás- decía Sugata

-pues bien, espero no me decepcionen- mientras veía como aquellos dos se acercaban le recordó un poco a como también el e Ikaros se enfrentaron a Poseidón aun sabiendo que terminarían muertos – (donde estarás, hermana)-

-no te distraigas- decía Sugata mientras lanzaba varios golpes con Mikako pero Seiya solo los esquivabas como si se tratase de algún juego de niños –aún son muy lentos chicos, así nunca podrán darme un solo golpe- hablaba mientras esquivaba, ambos se apartaron por ver que tenía razón –Mikako, él tiene razón por lo cual propongo cambiar de táctica- esta solo asintió con un sí Seiya, miro lo que tengo aquí abajo- usando la misma táctica que uso con Sugata pero de un nivel mayor causando que este tosiera sangre y perdiera el control de su cuerpo, Tomoki solo podía ver como su amigo hacia frente a los mejores peleadores de toda su escuela pero vio que era una oportunidad para eliminar a Seiya por lo distraído que estaba con esos dos –si no lo hago, nadie será capaz de vencerlo en un mano a mano- a punto de disparar escucho un sonido que provenía de mucha gente siendo fusilada, los tres de allí también lo notaron, era Ikaros con una ametralladora enorme que eliminaba a todos los concursantes, Seiya se fijó que las balas no fueran reales, afortunadamente solo era corcho

-hey Ikaros, porque no te unes al combate, será divertido- hablo Seiya sin notar que Ikaros lo apuntaba con esa tremenda arma, viendo atrás noto que los otros dos estaban escondidos con Tomoki dándoles ánimos para vencerla

-vamos Seiya, tu puedes hacerlo-

-no te rindas, por el premio-

-piensa en lo que haríamos si ganáramos-

A Seiya le resbalo una gotita de su cabeza por la estupidez de sus amigos –están locos o que, no puedo enfrentarme a mi propia hermana, va en contra de mis principios- gritándoles sin notar que Ikaros empezó el ataque

-oye Ikaros que te pasa, porque me atacas- esquivando todas las balas tipo matrix. Notando que sus ojos estaban rojos con su cabello erizado, esto asusto a Seiya por lo que podría pasar –Ikaros, acaso tu...- Sugata pensó que Ikaros estaba en modo combate y Seiya lo había descubierto por lo cual habría una batalla por el destino de la ciudad pero...

-fumaste sin mi permiso y te fuiste de parranda a una discoteca, sé que estas en una etapa de rebeldía pero no es excusa suficiente para librarte de tu castigo jovencita- hablando en forma chibi haciendo que Sugata se caiga al estilo anime por la idiotez de su amigo –y se supone que él es el caballero de la esperanza- hablo Sugata en vos baja

Volviendo a la pelea. Ikaros cargo una cinta nueva y disparo una gran cantidad de balas pero todas estas eran reales, todos pensaron que Seiya era hombre muerto, sin embargo Seiya las detuvo todas con las manos desnudas mirándola de una manera seria haciendo que Mikako creyera que la atacaría de verdad y presenciara una pelea brutal pero... –oye tonta, aparte de fumar también tomates, estas en graves problemas señorita- en forma chibi dejando a Mikako en el mismo estado que Sugata y un Tomoki exaltado de tal sorpresa

Ikaros permanecía en silencio –supongo que por ahora me tendré que ocupar de ti- dijo Seiya con semblante serio mientras sacaba un cuchillo de supervivencia que tenía pero Ikaros desenvolvía dos katanas que guardaba en su espalda –sabea Ikaros, normalmente no suelo pelear contra mujeres y mucho menos contigo por lo que quisiera que bajaras esas armas y te relajaras para darte unas pastillas, que dices- tratando de convencerla pero esta no escuchaba por lo que ataco

-veo que continuaras no importa que- enfrascándose en un combata cuerpo a cuerpo donde todo era muy parejo mientras peleaban a una velocidad increíble.

-este combate es asombroso, no importa si es amistoso pero noto que Ikaros ataca con cierto odio- decía Mikako confiando en su instinto de mujer

En la pelea se notaba un poco agitado a Seiya por encender su cosmos para pelear al nivel de ella –no creí que acabaría peleando contigo de esta manera, pero al intercambiar golpes pude notar que tu realmente quieres lastimarme, no sé cuál es por qué pero si eso te hace sentir feliz- dejando su guardia baja –eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca-

-estás loco Seiya, te matara de un silo golpe- decía Tomoki –tranquilo Tomoki, Seiya no es alguien que se deje ser vencido tan fácilmente, debe tener un plan bajo la manga- mirando como Ikaros se acercaba más a Seiya y este no hacía nada –o tal vez no-

Ikaros ya estaba muy cerca de Seiya mientras que este solo esperaba lo que vendría pero solo vio que ella se le quedo mirando –vamos, solo hazlo- recibiendo una cachetada de parte de esta –mentiroso- saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad, para Seiya ese golpe fue el más fuerte que había experimentado en su vida –(mentiroso)- se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, de hecho el no recordaba que había prometido para romper esa promesa lo que lo enfadaba más, mientras que los demás se acercaban para preguntarle que había hecho para ponerla de ese modo –debo alcanzarla- mientras corría detrás de ella dejando a todos muy confundidos

 ** _Árbol de cerezos de más de 400 años_**

Ikaros se encontraba pensando el por qué había hecho eso, el golpear a su hermano era imperdonable, incluso considero cortarse su mano para restablecer lo que había hecho pero estaba dudosa, no, estaba con miedo de que Seiya nunca más la quiera ver –pero que fue lo que hice- acurrucándose en sus piernas mientras que de las sombras emergía Ninfa con su traje de angelroide –que te pareció el haber estado disparando a todos esos gusanos... y el hecho de que lastimaste el corazón de Pegaso nuevamente- esto último tomo por sorpresa a Ikaros, pues para ella nunca conoció a Seiya en el pasado –a que te refieres- mientras que la otra solo podía reírse

-es inútil recordar, después de todo tus recuerdos están sellados, pero déjame ayudarte- tomándole de la frente –te hare recordar tu verdadero yo-

-yo soy una angelroide clases de mascotas tipo alfa- la otra solo podía partirse de risa mientras la veía –dices que eres clase mascota, no me hagas reír, eres la causante de aterrorizar la synapse hasta su núcleo, pero tranquila solo quitare la protección de memoria con mi sistema de hackeo- en eso Ikaros empezó a ver cosas, al parecer cosas de su pasado

-puedo ver algo- mientras podía apreciar a su verdadero yo de hace mucho tiempo, solo podía ver que lo único que hacía era repartir muerte pero se topó con un recuerdo muy crudo que le dejaría grabado muy profundo en su mente

 ** _Flash back_**

Se podía ver a una Ikaros de rodillas frente a un imponente hombre con armadura –que desea maestro- refiriéndose al ser sentado en su trono –quiero que vayas a los pueblos cercanos del santuario y los extermines por completo sin prisioneros- ordenándole –como ordene maestro Zeus- retirándose a toda velocidad del olimpo dejando a un Zeus hecho furia –al fin pagaras por tu osadía Pegaso, me alegro de que eliminaras a mi hermano pero no tolerare que esparces el miedo entre los Dioses, eso se castiga con la muerte-

 ** _Santuario_**

-Seika, segura que puedes volver al pueblo por ti misma, si me esperas prometo que te comprare el cordero que quieras-

-tranquilo Seiya, además de que olvidas que le hablas a tu hermana mayor jovencito, le prometí a unos niños que jugaría con ellos; no puedo decepcionarlos- retirándose de la casa de sagitario –vale, pero ten cuidado- mientras volvía a hacer guardia

Si todo había cambiado, Seiya por fin convivía con su hermana como una familia desde hace 1 mes, de hecho Seiya y Seika vivía en el mismo pueblo donde esta pasó la mayoría de su vida. Llegando el ocaso del sol Seika por fin había llegado al pueblo mientras que varios niños le daban la bienvenida

-Seika, por fin llegaste-

-te estábamos esperando-

-vamos a jugar-

-ya tranquilos, que todavía queda tiempo- decía Seika intentando tranquilizarlos –(presiento que algo malo va ocurrir, espero que sea mi imaginación)- yéndose con los niños mientras que con Seiya durmiéndose en el trabajo, Hyoga vio que su amigo estaba muy cansado para seguir –oye Seiya despierta- tirándole una piedra –que yo no fui... a eres tu Hyoga, que se te ofrece- haciendo enojar al santo del hielo –idiota, mejor vete a casa, en tu estado solo puedes dormir así que largate, yo te cubriré-

-de verdad, gracias- yéndose al pueblo donde lo esperaba su hermana

En el pueblo todo era normal hasta que notaron un agujero en el cielo y una luz se acercaba a toda velocidad, Seika pensó que lo primero era evacuar a los niños y luego pedir ayuda a Seiya y sus amigos, muy tarde en cuanto se dio la vuelta, todo el pueblo ardía, personas quemándose vivas intentando pedir ayuda y una persona en el cielo con alas que lanzaba misiles –que es lo que pasa, tengo miedo- decía un niño abrazando su falda con fuerza –tranquilos todo va a salir bien, se los prometo- encerrándose en un cobertizo cerca de ahí por miedo a que los vea –niños, no hagan bulla si no el desconocido nos encontrara- con una sonrisa fingida haciendo sentir mejor a los niños –solo debemos esperar a mi hermano-

A lo lejos Seiya vio que en la dirección del pueblo salía humo, por lo que pensó en lo peor, rápidamente decidió ir a investigar lo que ocurriría –que es este dolor en mi pecho, porque presiento que algo malo va a pasar (Seika) debo apresurarme- corriendo rumbo al pueblo

-Seika veía la gente pidiendo clemencia al ser para que los dejase con vida pero inmediatamente eran asesinadas siendo atravesados en sus pechos como papeles por el simple puño de aquella desconocida, ella quería ir y ayudar sin embargo sabía que si hacia eso revelaría el escondite causando la muerte de todos. Solo podía ver horrorizada como una chica tan linda como aquella matara sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, es como si no tuviera emociones, las cosas empeoraron cuando vio a una mujer con bebe en brazos tratando de huir de aquel monstruo, pero lamentablemente cayó al suelo

-por favor, mátame pero a mi bebe no le hagas nada- suplicaba la mujer mientras que la criatura con alas se acercaba

-soy Ikaros la Reyna Urano prepárate para la exterminación- pero sintió que alguien la golpeo con un pedazo de madera por la espalda, aturdiéndola levemente –niños quiero que corran con la señora al santuario y pidan ayuda- los niños solo podían ver como aquella cosa recapacitaba mandando a volar contra la pared a Seika –estás loca niña, eso te matara- decía la madre con el niño llorando –tranquilos, la entretendré el tiempo necesario para que huyan, solo váyanse- parándose de los escombros con un brazo roto y manchada de sangre que fluía de la herida de su cabeza al tiempo que la madre sacaba a los niños de ahí pudo oír que Seika le dijo –por favor cuida de los niños- corriendo en dirección contraria atrayendo la atención de Ikaros, la madre solo podía correr con los niños sabiendo que aquella niña no volvería con vida –no dejare que tu vida sea en vano, prometo cuidar a estos niños como mis hijos- saliendo del pueblo

Seika se estaba cansando de correr y esconderse porque siempre la encontraba como si supiera donde iba a estar –esto se prolongó demasiado- decía Ikaros lanzando un pedazo de metal que encajo en la pierna de Seika ocasionando que esta cayera gritando de dolor mientras que Ikaros se acercaba amenazante levantándole de su camisa –mis órdenes son eliminar a Seiya de Pegaso, pero dado que no está aquí, solo te matare-

-espera que, te mandaron a matar a mi hermano-

-ya veo, el es tu hermano, eso lo hace más sencillo, dime donde esta si quieres vivir, te daré 4 oportunidades para hablar- sabía que si no hablaba moriría pero si decía información Seiya podría morir y nadie le garantizaba que cumpliría con su palabra

-crees que delataría a mi hermano, solo por salvar mi vida, el es todo lo que me queda y por ninguna manera diría algo que lo condenaría- siendo clavada en un tronco con un pedazo de metal en su mano gritando de dolor

-dime porque haces esto, quien es el que quiere la cabeza de mi hermano- recibiendo otra clavada en su otra mano haciendo que grite más fuerte mientras que la sangre corría sin cesar –dado el hecho de que morirás y eres su hermana, tienes el derecho de saber quién me mando a matarlo. Mi maestro Zeus quiere la vida de tu humano por el pecado de levantar la mano contra los Dioses-

-así que es eso, no tienes voluntad para decidir por tu propia cuenta, no tienes algo porque vivir y es por eso que obedeces a Dioses tan crueles- mientras derramaba una lagrima de dolor por ver que alguien tan joven como ella se manche con sangre las manos por otros Dioses recibiendo otro pedazo de metal en ambas piernas quedando crucificada –tonta, yo fui creada para complacer a mi amo, es imposible que sienta algo como los mortales comunes tomando decisiones- al tiempo que sangre le salpicaba la cara

-te queda una oportunidad de hablar, úsala bien- viendo que no resistirá mucho por la sangre perdida –si ese es el caso, eso es mentira, todo ser viviente puede decidir por si mismo, amar, odiar, extrañar, apreciar. Todo eso tú lo puedes hacer- mientras que Ikaros se preparaba para clavarle el metal en su corazón pero vio que Seika levanto su rostro enseñándole una sonrisa -solo te pido que llegado el día que te encuentre con Seiya le recuerdes que su hermana lo quedra por siempre y espero que tú puedas hallar tu propia voluntad- mientras que era penetrada en su corazón por el metal frio ocasionando su muerte, Ikaros solo pudo darse media vuelta pero

A lo lejos veía que su objetivo estaba llegando –que ha pasado, donde esta Seika- intentando buscar señales de vida pero lo que descubrió a continuación le marco de por vida, pudo observar a su hermana llena de sangre, con trozos de fierro estampado en sus brazos y piernas crucificada en un mástil de la plaza del pueblo sin vida, al lado de su hermana se encontraba un ser con alas que no pudo distinguir bien por el fuego emanado por todas partes

Sin interés de saber quién era aquel desconocido se lanzó al ataque sin pensarlo pero este había volado al cielo mientras que apuntaba con una flecha con llamas negras. Pero alguien la detuvo –retírate- ordeno Zeus por la mente –está seguro maestro, el esta abajo, podría exterminarlo en este momento-

-no, déjalo, el sufrimiento es mucho peor que la misma muerte, dejemos que sufra por toda su vida- esta solo pudo retirarse de ahí a una gran velocidad perdiéndose en las nubes dejando a Seiya emanado odio puro hacia ella

Acercándose al cadáver de su hermana, sacándole de aquel mástil mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, llorar era poco para describir su dolor, estaba peor, incluso empezó a llorar lágrimas de sangre por no haber hecho algo, sintió un gran dolor al ver su hermana muerta –todo esto es mi culpa, si no la hubiera dejado salir al pueblo nada de esto pasaría. Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición- al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo gritando al cielo maldiciendo a los Dioses por quitarle a su hermana por todo el valle abrazando su cuerpo sin vida –lo juro, hare pagar caro al perro que te hizo esto, lo pagara caro, lo torturare, le arrancare su corazón y lo triturare con mis propias manos- pero noto que su hermana había muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro, no tenía palabra para expresar lo que veía solo deseando más el día donde mataría al bastardo que le arrebato lo que más quería

Sin notar que desde el cielo Ikaros podía ver todo lo que le pasaba a su presa –patético- mientras se retiraba al olimpo

 ** _Monte olimpo_**

-cumpliste con tu trabajo de una manera excelente-

-pero maestro, no pude eliminar a Pegaso, esto no es una misión cumplida-

-sabes, el matar a una persona es fantástico, pero mucho mejor es verla sufrir por arrebatarle algo muy preciado para el, en este caso eliminaste al ser más preciado de aquel humano, en estos momentos debe de estar sufriendo un montón- mientras se reía en su trono –como diga maestro-

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Ikaros estaba con los ojos sin brillo, como si hubiera perdido su alma por tal revelación de su pasado –no...no...no puede ser...si eso es cierto... entonces...yo- siendo cortada por Ninfa –exacto, eres la causa del sufrimiento de Pegaso, asesinaste de una manera brutal al ser más preciado de tu querido hermano, dime cómo te sientes al saber que fuiste tú quien arruinara la vida de tu querido hermano- riéndose amas no poder –yo, yo hice eso- cayendo de espaldas contra el árbol llorando a mas no poder, por el hecho de que mato al ser más amado del hombre por el cual sentía algo –por supuesto, quien más haría todo lo que hicisteis, aun crees que Seiya te perdonara después de todo lo que se entere, su linda hermanita asesino a su verdadera hermana creo que incluso te eliminaría por completo-

-no, no dejare que hagas eso- dijo Ikaros –pero mira cómo te encuentras, que podrías hacer en tu estado he-

-aunque sepa que yo fui quien causo el más grande dolor de mi querido hermano, yo aún quiero permanecer a su lado, puedes tomarlo como simple egoísmo pero yo todavía quiero estar al lado de mi hermano ,sonreír, llorar, caerme, levantarme, y muchas cosas más. Llegado el momento en que sepa la verdad, dejare que cumpla su venganza pero hasta entonces no dejare que nadie me separe de su lado aun si tenga que matar a los mismos Dioses

Esta respuesta solo hizo enfurecer a Ninfa –creo que te castigare un poco para que aprendas modales cuando te dirijas a alguien- mandándole una cachetada pero... quien lo recibió fue...

-Seiya que haces aquí- pegunto Ninfa viendo que Pegaso se encontraba ahí vestido con la yukata que Ikaros le había elegido –ya me entere de todo lo que hizo, pero no dejare que le pase nada, quien se encargue de darle un castigo seré yo así que lárgate si no quieres quedar involucrada- con un semblante serio –y que crees que harías contra mi gusano- riéndose de lo callado que este estaba –no tienes la menor idea mocosa- esto colmo la paciencia de Ninfa –sabes le iba a dar un castigo a tu hermanita por tu parte, pero dado que tu estas veremos hasta donde resistas- enviándole muchos golpes, patadas, codazos en total cualquier técnica de arte marcial más este solo los recibía –veo que eres muy resistente pero a ver qué te parece esto "canción del paraíso" un gran rayo salió de la boca de Ninfa impactando en Seiya –he, creo que me pase- pero vio que Seiya estaba parado ahí con algunas heridas con mechones tapándole sus ojos por el ataque –es imposible que resistiera eso, no importa, te lanzare hasta que me quede sin energías- ella lanzaba sus ataques una y otra vez sin tomar en cuenta si este sobreviviese o no, Ikaros solo podía ver como Seiya la protegía de Ninfa, esto provoco que ella llorara por saber que incluso después de todo lo que ella hizo la defendiese pero estaba triste al saber que nunca más estaría a su lado, al menos será asesinada por la persona a quien ama, esto último lo pensó sin darse cuenta. Al momento, los ataques cesaron viéndose a un Seiya hecho trizas por aquellos ataques –veo que quieres morir, dime porque no te defendiste, o es que acaso recibiste mis ataques a propósito- no recibiendo respuesta alguna –veo que tendré que seguir con el castigo- encajándole un golpe en su rostro -a ver si así aprendes gusano- pero esta sintió un miedo al ver que seguía manteniendo su mirada seria -dime, como es que lograste resistir todos mis ataques-

-crees que esa porquería podría dañarme, estas completamente equivocada, vuelve con tu jefe y dile que si intenta algo más en contra de Ikaros lo pagara caro, yo seré quien elimine a Ikaros de todo lo relacionado con ustedes- Ninfa sabía bien que ya no le quedaban fuerzas y a el apenas si le había afectado algún ataque –está bien me retiro- mientras se desintegraba en partículas -pero piensa Seiya, la dejaras libre de toda culpa a alguien como ella- retirándose por completo dejando muy serio a Seiya que se dio media vuelta para encarar a Ikaros

-por lo que oí, fuiste tú quien lo hizo, eso me da más razón para castigarte- acercándose con rostro de sicótico, -está bien, has lo que tengas que hacer, después de todo no creo poder vivir con este cargo de conciencia- esperando su final con lágrimas en sus ojos sabiendo que todo termino –al menos enfrentas el castigo como verdadera mujer, recordare eso- poniéndose frente a ella levantando la mano –toma esto- Ikaros solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando que todo pasara pero...

Lo único que sintió fue que la agarraron por la cintura poniéndola en pose de 4 patas en el regazo de Seiya con la falda arriba mostrando su trasero a su hermano mientras este se apoyaba con el árbol –esto es lo que te pasa por involucrarte con los narcotraficantes, es hora que tu hermano te castigue como en la era antigua, con unas buenas nalgadas- en forma chibi –debes aprender que hay gente mala, ya sabía que esa niña tenía malas mañas, pero nunca más dejare que te involucres con drogadictos, me tienes a mi así que puedes confiar en mi pero por ahora debes aceptar tu castigo niña-

–(quiere decir que no lo sabe)- solo podía derramar unas lágrimas de felicidad por la estupidez de su hermano y el hecho de que pasaría más tiempo a su lado –está bien Seiya, castígame cuanto quieras, desahógate conmigo- esto le parecía Seiya ir al extremo, con tal, el solo quería que aprendiera una lección –sabes, dejémoslo aquí, creo que ya te estas humillando lo suficiente- intentando apartarse de ahí pero sintió como los glúteos de Ikaros hacían presión mientras se sobaba sobre su pecho aprisionándolo contra el árbol y ella –castígame, he sido una chica mala- tanto incluso al de suplicar, Seiya solo podía admirar el gran trasero que su hermana poseía pero estaba mal que el hiciese eso pero ver su rostro en lágrimas, realmente quería ser castigada por lo que había hecho –está bien, veo que estas arrepentida de tus actos por lo que si tanto quieres ser castigada- mandándole una nalgada –lo hare- mientras Seiya le mandaba varias nalgadas, Ikaros lloraba por el hecho de que Seiya realmente golpeaba duro en su trasero haciéndola llorar –con cuidado- decía Ikaros tímidamente, pero por alguna razón la mirada de Ikaros se puso lasciva con forme más fuerte la golpeasen, su mente estaba nublada, poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en placer haciendo que Ikaros –si, dame más, mas, mas, mas, mas- al parecer sus emociones también habían sido desbloqueadas por equivocación, en esos momentos sentía placer al ser nalgueada por Seiya ocasionando que su cara este de un color carmesí mientras que su cuerpo se sacudía y sudaba sin parar con el cuerpo de Seiya al tiempo que votaba saliva sin control, estaba excitada, pero su hermano no se daba cuenta de ese hecho, al parecer Seiya pensó que lo disfrutaba por lo que procuro dar más fuerte las nalgadas, pero noto que el trasero de su hermana estaba ya muy rojo, húmedo, caliente, con sudor y botando un líquido blanco que se rebalsaba de sus bragas –Ikaros, acaso tu...- con cara de desamparado por estar haciendo eso con su hermana

-activaste una de tus cartas para sentir menor dolor, tramposa, entonces te nalgueare tan fuerte que hasta la carta pierda su efecto- mientras activaba su cosmos le daba unos golpes tan fuerte que la hacían gemir de placer, Ikaros se encontraba agarrando con fuerza el pasto por tremenda sensación sintiendo como le rompían su culo por los golpes –(porque me siento así, esta sensación es nueva, ser golpeada por el me hace sentir que estoy en el cielo)- esos eran los pensamientos de Ikaros –haaa, haaa, haaa, haaa- ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez su culo se acercaba más al rostro de Seiya, este no vio venir eso por estar tan concentrado en golpearla hasta que quedo a milímetros de su rostro, Seiya podía sentir la humedad y el líquido chorreando que emanaba de la entrada de Ikaros que le empapaba su cara, muy dentro de el sentía que en verdad ella lo estaba disfrutando pero por su inocencia pensó que en verdad estaba sufriendo hasta que dio una última nalgada haciendo que Ikaros gritase de placer corriéndose por todo el placer acumulado –kiaaaaaaaaaaa- miraba al cielo con la mirada perdida, con la lengua saliéndose de la boca, botando una enorme cantidad de saliva y al parecer una gran cantidad de viscosidad salió de su entre pierna de Ikaros manchando toda la cara de Seiya en el progreso dejando en el suelo a una Ikaros totalmente satisfecha botando vapor de su boca, Seiya pensó que tenía fiebre pero ella estaba totalmente caliente por dentro y por fuera esa sensación de correrse sobre su hermano le hacía sentir muy bien, aun no sabía porque sucedió eso, mientras Seiya pensaba que tal vez ella se había orinado por el miedo a seguir con esto, pero esa viscosidad no parecía en nada a eso por lo que curioso fue a tocarlo –que es esto- jugando en sus dedos lo que había salido de Ikaros era como tocar algo de musgo, por lo que decidió probarlo para ver que tan bien sabia, después de todo tenía la inocencia de un niño con la fuerza de un demonio, sus amigos pensaban que era demasiado inocente para su edad –sabe rico , caliente y está bien dulce, oye Ikaros creo que eres pariente de las vacas, esto parece leche recién ordeñada, si había sabido que podías hacer eso, te habría ordeñado todas las mañanas para tomar leche fresca en el desayuno, pensándolo bien, no he comido nada en toda la noche, que te parece si te ordeño para los dos- al tiempo que lamia todo de su cara quedando satisfecho –la agarro de nuevo pero no sabía cómo ordeñar una humana pero recordó que a las vacas se les agarraba su teta y se las jalaba pero no quería hacer eso con Ikaros –pero sabes, tenemos que irnos, el gran premio está en juego- intentando apartarle pero fue bloqueado por Ikaros que se había recuperado ya –dame más, necesito más castigo, te lo ruego, te daré toda mi leche solo dame mas- Seiya sabía que esta era una buena oportunidad para comer pues no había comido toda el día –bueno, si tu insistes, pero conste que tú fuiste quien me lo pidió –agarrándole los senos mientras los estrujaba –creo que así se jalaba a la vaca- proporcionando que Ikaros se ahogue de placer, que le toquen esa parte la hacía estremecer totalmente –más fuerte, si no, no habrá leche para el niño- el placer la volvía loca, pues no pensaba con claridad –entonces debo apretarlos más fuertes- poniéndole cosmos para el calor haciendo que los pezones de estas se calienten de manera exagerada poniéndose duros –chúpamela Seiya- indicando que le lama sus senos –que, esto no puedo hacerlo intentando salir de ahí –es que acaso no quieres tomar tu lechita hermanito- bueno si, pero esta no es la manera correcta en como la consiga- lo decía un poco sonrojado –habrá mucha leche para ti, lo prometo- decía Ikaros, esto era tentador para Seiya y más con el hambre que tenía –está bien- quitándole lo la ropa que llevaba en su pecho quedando el pecho de Ikaros al descubierto, a primer vista eran enormes pero así de cerca realmente pensaba que era una vaca –que aproveche- lamiendo sus pezones sin parar causando que esta gritara de placer, a continuación este le mordió los pezones causando que Ikaros se doblara –(esto es muy bueno para ser cierto)- pensaba ella, sus senos eran devorados por su hermano, esta pose se podría destacar como una vaca que amamanta a sus terneros y no aguantando más, otra cantidad de leche salió de sus pezones en la boca de Seiya, este se lo tragaba todo como agua mientras succionaba lo que quedaba causándole cosquillas a ella, -lámeme más- decía ella con la vista nublosa –lame aquí- levantando su falda donde se poda apreciar su vagina totalmente mojada con la leche que corría por sus piernas –oye, eso es ir muy lejos, soy tu hermano no novio- reclamo este con la cara sucia de leche –entonces solo mira lo que hago- ella al rato se metía el dedo en su entrada suavemente aumentando su velocidad –idiota, como quieres que mire eso- volteando a otro lado –esta será la última, habrá más leche que nunca- al escuchar esto –sigue con eso- alentó este, por lo que Ikaros siguió metiéndose el dedo hasta que entrara toda su mano pero por una rama que estaba por ahí tropezó dándose una vuelta en el aire cayendo sentada sobre la cara de Seiya, esta sintió la respiración agitada caliente y la lengua de su hermano en su vagina por lo que con impulso desconocido empezó a mover sus caderas al compás del viento, este al notar en la pose en la que se encontraba intento escapar de ahí pero al simple contacto con la piel de Ikaros, este se quemaba por lo caliente que ella se encontraba, no podía respirar, por eso intentaba mover su lengua en busca de oxigeno pero todo era inútil, al parecer su lengua por equivocación entro en el útero y mordiendo sus labios inferiores de Ikaros causando que esta se ponga más cachonda pegándose más al rostro moviéndose más rápido llegando al clímax corriéndose en la boca de Seiya mientras agarraba la cabeza de Seiya presionando contra su vagina asegurándose que se la tome toda –toma todo Seiya-. Este simplemente se ahogaba por tal cantidad botada de leche por parte de Ikaros que no paraba de botar leche sobre él, incluso Seiya pensó que moriría por tal Tsunami de leche, solo le quedaba tomar todo lo que veía y así lo hizo, tomo y tomo hasta el punto de enviciarse por aquel liquido desconocido que empezó a bombear a Ikaros desde adentro con su lengua, esta solo podía gemir de tanto placer quedando rendida pero Seiya quería más leche por lo que seguía metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo provocando que ella se corriera nuevamente sobre la Seiya y así siguió hasta dejar completamente seca a Ikaros, ella solo pudo desmayarse mientras que le seguían bombeando y rompiendo desde su vagina con la lengua –se siente tan bien- fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Después de quedar satisfecho, Seiya propuso ir con lo demás –gracias Ikaros, me has salvado, pero creo que exagere- notando que ella estaba en el piso –comí demasiado- cargándola y retirándose de ahí pero Ikaros se levantó con más energías bloqueándole su camino quien no pudo reaccionar ante esto, Seiya pensó que tal vez había transformado a su hermana en masoquista –sabes se hace tarde, mejor regresemos con los demás- intentando escapar pero lo sujetaron de su yukata volteando vio una cara de Ikaros que al parecer estaba con una actitud de bestia insaciable pero este no lo noto, por lo cual simplemente obedeció por temor.

-está bien, si quiere ser castigada hasta el límite, cumpliré tus deseos- encendiendo su cosmos para tener mayor fuerza mientras que Ikaros se ponía en cuatro esperando su castigo, y así paso mucho rato gritando de placer por Seiya que no sabía lo que hacía por su maldita inocencia de preescolar

 ** _Con Tomoki y los otros_**

Tomoki se encontraba descansando en el puesto de armas, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo –oye viejo, hasta cuando tenemos que seguir jugando este juego- hablándole al mercenario –solo te diré que tu amiga la voluptuosa se acerca y no tiene muy buenas intenciones que digamos- refiriéndose a Sohara –te encontré Tomo chan, si gano podre hacer muchas cosas con el dinero –(podre pasar más tiempo con él, navegar por el mar, ir de compras, haría feliz a Tomo chan)- estaba en un gran delirio, en su forma chibi disparando sin pensar, rozando el cabello de Tomoki –oye Sohara, esa es una de verdad, tranquilízate- pero vio que era inútil, estaba en un estado de vergüenza nivel Dios en el cual no existe nadie más que sus sueños por lo que salir de ahí sería lo mejor

-vasta Sohara, alguien saldrá lastimado- rogando para que ninguna bala le dé mientras que Sohara estaba muy sonrojada echando humo persiguiéndolo hasta el templo –no hay salida Tomo chan, déjate ganar para que yo pueda...- poniéndose roja como un tomate al tiempo que gritaba –es muy vergonzoso decirlo- jalando el gatillo, la bala estaba por impactar en Tomoki pero...

Seiya detuvo sin ningún problema la bala llegando justo a tiempo con Ikaros en brazos al parecer estaba totalmente agotada –oye Sohara, sabes que pudiste haber matado a Tomoki, aunque siendo sincero me hubiera quedado con su casa, pero eso no es el punto- la regañaba a mas no poder, esta estaba temblando por lo sucedido –mejor suelta esto- le dijo Sugata quitándole el arma

-pero aún no sabemos quién es el ganador del concurso- aclaro Tomoki –cierto, solo quedan ustedes tres, pero Seiya- oliendo algo raro –tienes un olor que se desprende de tu yukata, algo raro, pero no sé qué es...- preguntaba dudoso Sugata siendo noqueado por Mikako que sabía perfectamente que ese olor era semen de una mujer

-no estés tan seguro, el también queda- dijo Mikako señalando al mercenario que se acercaba –y Seiya, no esperaba que fueras un chico travieso con Ikaros, me tendrás que dar algunas explicaciones después de esto-

-pero yo que hice ahora- trato de defenderse sin fijarse que el viejo se acercaba con un arma –diviértanme hijitos de mama- lo decía atemorizante -lo mismo digo viejo- decía Seiya. Todo estaba callado como un duelo del oeste mientras que el viento soplaba, el silencio gobernaba hasta que una paloma voló dando inicio al juego –prepárense- el viejo disparo a los tres mientras que Tomoki también disparo pero la bala le alcanzo y también a Sohara que se encontraba escondida detrás de este quedando inconscientes pero Seiya lo esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo –veo que no eres como esos niños de mama, eres diferente- votando sus pistolas y sacando un cuchillo –veo que lo notaste, después de todo nunca tuve mama sacando su cuchillo peleando con el viejo, todos veían asombrados que estaban emparejados pero Mikako noto que el mercenario estaba a punto de perder así que saco su haz bajo la manga –oye Seiya, mira esto- llamando su atención al revelarle los senos de Ikaros que se encontraba durmiendo, este al verlos descuido su defensa, dejando mucha ventaja a su oponente perdiendo el encuentro por un derrame nasal –y el ganador es el señor del puesto de armas- afirmo Mikako –bien, toma tu paga, entregándole todo el fajo de billetes –gracias- retirándose de ahí –niño- refiriéndose a Seiya –eres bueno, si no hubiera sido por tu descuido yo hubiera perdido, me gustaría enfrentarte en algún futuro mano a mano- saliendo de ahí –espero con ansias ese día-

 ** _La media noche_**

Seiya estaba tirado medio muerto, el haberle confesado todo a Mikako de lo que hizo con Ikaros no fue buena idea después de todo, recordando la dura paliza que recibió, el pensó que había hecho lo correcto al castigarla pero para Mikako le parecía algo muy sucio lo que hizo con su hermana –decidido, nunca más castigare a Ikaros, no importa que tan grave sea su problema- llorando al estilo anime, sin notar que Ikaros estaba escondida en el árbol de al lado, prendiéndose en el cielo varias bombardas, Seiya solo podía ver desde el suelo –Ikaros, sal de tu escondite, es de mala educación espiar a otros- al quedar descubierta, bajo acercándosele fijándose que llevaba la yukata que ella eligió con la figura de Pegaso –porque todavía lo llevas puesto-

-que, esto- mirando la yukata –bueno, tú me lo elegiste y esa es razón suficiente para que yo la use, digamos que es muy especial para mí- sorprendiendo a Ikaros –pero esta toda rota- viendo que estaba media destruida la yukata –eso lo hace más especial, y por ningún motivo la votare- ocasionándole un gran dolor en el pecho a Ikaros –(sé que esto está mal, engañarle de esta manera, pero yo...)-

-esta es la prueba- sacándola de sus pensamiento –esta es la prueba de nuestra amistad y lazo como hermanos- dedicándole una sonrisa tirado en el suelo lo que causo que Ikaros llorara –(no merezco nada de el pero porque siento esto)- sentía lo que toda chica sentía por un chico "amor" por el hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo, por aquel huérfano, por ese caballero , por su hermano. Por impulso propio agarro la cabeza de Seiya abrazándolo contra sus senos –Seiya estaba por decir algo pero noto que su hermana derramaba lagrimas pero estas eran muy amargas, como si de un gran dolor se tratase por lo que no intento nada, devolviéndole el abrazo – (Seika, tal vez lo mejor para todos seria que yo me fuera y nadie nunca se acordase de mí, pero te prometo, que no importa que- yo lo defenderé a pesar de que me tenga que sacrificar, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, espero que me perdones por mi egoísmo Seika)- mientras se acercaba al oído de su hermano –sabes, en un sueño tu hermana me dijo que te quería mucho- esto conmociono a Seiya –mi hermana, te dijo eso- derramando unas lágrimas, ahogándose de dolor mientras un mar de lágrimas brotaban de Seiya sobre la espalda de Ikaros –tranquilo, yo te protegeré desde ahora sin importar que- afirmo Ikaros llorando de igual manera que Seiya

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 **Primero que nada quiero aclarar que a partir del siguiente capítulo, Ikaros demostrara tener más emociones porque le quitaron su seguro de memorias y por consiguiente también sus emociones**


	11. LA HISTORIA QUE COMIENZA CON UNA MENTIRA

LA HISTORIA QUE COMIENZA CON UNA MENTIRA

Era un día normal más específicamente un sábado por la mañana de hecho Ikaros se mostraba más sensible solo con Seiya y normal sin sentimientos con otros, todos habían quedado hacer una parrillada en un parque –que bien es hacer un poco de ejercicio de vez en cuando- afirmo Tomoki estirándose –increíble, hay mucha gente, no les parece chicos- decía Sohara admirando la gente que paseaba y los puestos esparcidos por todo el parque –ni que lo digas, creo que incluso no cambia mucho el de estar aquí o en la ciudad- formulo Seiya, a lo lejos se veía a Mikako que se acercaba de una manera amistosa –he, así que aquí están, los estaba esperando, vengan conmigo, mis hombres nos reservaron un buen lugar- señalando un puesto bajo un árbol que la gente se alejaba por miedo a involucrarse con aquellos hombres –veo que sigues teniendo las mismas mañas- menciono Seiya –mi querido Seiya, tu eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso, o es que acaso tengo que recordarte lo que hicisteis con Ikaros maldito sucio- mientras reía pícaramente –realmente no se de lo que hablas, yo solo le di un castigo y tome leche que ella me ofreció de su...- al tiempo que Mikako le mando su golpe al estómago sacándole todo el aire –sabes, no es educado hablar de los castigos frente a otras personas, mejor mantenlo en secreto vale- afirmo esta –hay- estampado en el suelo –a decir verdad no he visto a Ninfa en todo el día, creo que fue a su casa del cielo pero Ikaros estaba con nosotros hace un momento- aseguro Tomoki. A lo lejos pudieron ver como Ikaros causaba un gran alboroto en unos puestos de juguetes –esta tonta, se distrae muy fácilmente- comento Seiya y Tomoki yendo por ella. Ikaros se encontraba jugando con los juguetes como una niña, de hecho quería recobrar su inocencia como toda chica normal pues eso es lo que le había contado Mikako aquella noche

 ** _Flash back_**

Luego de estar retirándose todo el mundo, el grupo de los hermanos se encontraba bajando las escaleras –hermano, acabo de recordar que he olvidado algo en el templo- confeso –está bien, ve que yo te espero- sentándose en las gradas –enseguida vuelvo- corriendo cuesta arriba encontrando a Mikako jugando con la diadema que Seiya le había regalado –deja eso por favor- manifestó Ikaros un poco dominante –no te preocupes, no pretendo quedármelo- entregándole de regreso –pero, tienes idea de lo que tú y Seiya estuvieron haciendo- esperando una respuesta mientras que la otra se acomodaba su diadema en la frente –sí, él me estuvo castigando por ser una mala niña- confirmo esta con simple naturalidad, impresionando a Mikako por no revelar ni una pisca de vergüenza como cualquier chica lo haría –veo que eres muy inocente al igual que tu hermano, pero lo que hicieron fue "fornicar"- lo dijo con un toque provocativo –forni que- pregunto dudosa –bueno, si quiero que lo entiendas, tendré que explicarte todo desde el principio- mientras que sus hombres sacaban pizarras, cuadernos, lapiceros, tizas y demás instrumentos en el arte de aprender –toma nota querida estudiante que tu maestra te enseñara la fisiología humana- vestida como profesora y así paso 2 horas de aprendizaje "educativo" del cuerpo humano por parte de Mikako. Ikaros muy dentro de ella había perdido su inocencia por culpa de su profesora particular –y así Ikaros es como se traen bebes a este mundo, alguna pregunta- dejando a Ikaros un poco sonrojada y avergonzada –entonces yo hice todo eso con mi hermano- aceptando lo que había hecho –y él sabe sobre este tema- opinando tímidamente –con el cerebro que tiene, es mucho más inocente que un bebe, no te preocupes, él no sabe nada, aun así no debieron haber hecho eso en público; cualquiera pudo haberlos vistos, alégrense que solo yo vi y si quieres volverlo hacer, te recomiendo que sea en privado go...lo...za- proclamando silenciosamente a su oído sonrojándola un poco más –entonces que debo hacer para parecer una chica normal- comunico esta –creo que trataría de recobrar mi inocencia a toda costa- opino –Mikako, crees que mi hermano quiera... tener... un hijo conmigo- propuso tímidamente alertando a Mikako –sabes, sería muy lindo que ustedes empiecen un romance pero olvidas el hecho de que son hermanos, por lo que está prohibido- desanimándola aún más de lo que ya estaba –pero, ustedes no son hermanos de sangre por lo que... no habría ningún problema- haciendo que Ikaros sonría levemente –aunque todavía son muy jóvenes para pensar eso, con el tiempo tal vez consigas su corazón- retirándose de ahí

Ikaros solo podía acariciarse el vientre imaginando que en un futuro distante ella pueda formar una familia con su querido hermano... pero recordando lo que había hecho tiempo atrás –eso no ocurrirá... pero... si no puedo estar con él, al menos podre darle un hijo- mientras que derramaba una lagrima por su ojo izquierdo

Abajo en las escaleras Seiya estaba por subir a investigar, después de todo quien se demora tanto tiempo buscando algo sin embargo vio que ya estaba bajando pero noto que llevaba algo en su cabeza –veo que te lo olvidaste- riendo levemente –lo siento, fui descuidada, no volverá a pasar- se disculpaba –tranquila, todo está bien, siempre y cuando lo recuperes- sobándole su cabeza –bueno regresemos que todavía hay carne en la casa

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Por estar pensando en sus recuerdos no se dio cuenta que rompió un juguete de colección muy caro –oiga señorita, no puede hacer eso- reclamo el vendedor pero Seiya intervino –lo sentimos, no era su intención, prometo pagar los daños- sacando dinero pagando lo roto pero... ahí mismo se encontraba el juguete de colección dorada de "SON GOKU SUPER SAYAYIN DIOS SUPER SAYAYIN". En sus narices se encontraba un juguete de la más alta calidad y extremadamente difícil de encontrar en todo el puto mundo, Tomoki lloraba de emoción al ver el disco prohibido incluso para los adultos, que según la producción fue tremendamente censurada quedando unas pocas copias de la original en su delante –espere, también me llevare este... mierda, no tengo dinero- se había quedado sin efectivo por reparar el daño de su hermana retirándose con la mirada caída con Tomoki que se había olvidado su billetera –lo siento Seiya, no quise ocasionar problemas- expreso esta –tranquila, solo es un jodido juguete extremadamente genial que no volverá a pasar por mi puta vida otra vez, fuera de eso estoy bien- caminando como zombi alejándose de ella –no debí hacer eso, debo actuar más como humana- sin querer se fijó que unas personas pasaban por ahí hablando que mentir es lo mas normal de este mundo –¿mentir, es normal?-

Mientras se reunían con los otros –(intentare mentir)- proclamo en su mente, caminando directo a Sohara –chicos, ya regresaron- notando que Ikaros se le acercaba –te odio- sorprendiendo a todos –nadie piensa que eres hermosa, aparentas ser gentil pero en realidad eres un ser muy violento- Sohara estaba un poco desanimada por su comentario –pero que dices- en su forma chibi –además de que estas adelgazando- dijo secamente –que tiene eso que ver conmigo- tirada de rodillas por tal declaración, al tiempo que se dirigía a Sugata –no hay un nuevo mundo, nunca lo hubo- dejándolo en un semblante apagado, Seiya noto su cambio tan drástico por lo que intento detenerla –Ikaros basta- pero esta se dirigía a Mikako –no eres hermosa, eres plana, feliz, buena y mala profesora- Mikako solo estaba escuchando atentamente –sabes, no sé si deba tomarlo como insulto o un alago- declaro esta –ya fue suficiente- decía Seiya pero esta se dirigía a Tomoki –no eres pervertido, no tienes las agallas para poder espiar y no eres un verdadero hombre- dejándolo por ser interrumpida por Seiya –he dicho que basta, no ves que tus palabras hacen...- pero lo que oyó a continuación lo hirió profundamente en su corazón, comparado con el espadazo de Hades aquello era 100 veces peor –que fue lo que dijiste- tratando de asimilar lo que había oído –he dicho que te odio- dejando atónitos a todos los presentes –pero porque- con lágrimas amenazando con salir –simplemente te odio, ya no quiero estar contigo, nunca me gusto ser tu hermana y eres muy débil- Seiya estaba abatido emocionalmente por el hecho de que su propia hermanita lo había dicho de su boca misma –no pudiste salvar a Athena, eres el peor hombre que he visto y esta diadema- mostrándole la que tenía en la cabeza –no la quiero para nada- Seiya ya no podía escuchar más –dime porque, puedo mejorar, puedo ser mejor hermano si me dices cuales son mis defectos- suplicándole de rodillas –tu hermana murió en vano- impactándolo en su más crudo recuerdo –ella era una pobre mujer, nunca te amo, simplemente fue tu estúpida hermana menor que encontró la muerte por estúpida, su peor error fue el de haber nacido...- no pudo terminar de decir por el tremendo golpe que paso por el lado de su mejilla causándole un corte destruyendo todo el bosque detrás de ella por la onda expansiva de poder que Seiya lanzo sin aviso alguno, este solo estaba con la cabeza baja –puedo perdonar que hagas cualquier cosa, insúltame, búrlate, golpéame, desahógate conmigo... pero...- levantando la mirada mostrando un gran odio -no dejare que cualquiera insulte su memoria maldita sabandija- todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos por tal acto, el de que Seiya le hable a Ikaros de esa forma –tranquilízate Seiya, tal vez esto sea un mal entendido, verdad Ikaros- pregunto Tomoki –no; esto no es una mentira- aumentando la ira de Seiya –no se en qué momento se me ocurrió que tu podrías ser mi hermana, tan solo eres una perra que se va por ahí moviéndole la cola a cualquier estúpido, nunca debí confiar en ti sabiendo el tipo de personas que eras, creí haber encontrado algo, alguien a quien proteger pero me equivoque- dándole la espalda y caminando hacia otro lugar –te perdonare la vida solo por esta oportunidad, pero a la siguiente que te escuche hablar algo e mi verdadera hermana, te cortare la lengua para luego asesinarte- todo lo dijo con cara de enfermo sicópata –nunca más quiero volverte a ver, desde hoy ya no eres mi hermana, no eres nada de mí, no quiero saber de ti nunca más- desapareciendo en el cielo con la armadura que había aparecido al instante dejándolos a todos muy tristes por lo que había hecho, Ikaros estaba normal como siempre, sin ninguna excepción

-Ikaros si sabes que has causado un gran dolor al hablar así de su verdadera hermana- afirmo Sugata –no, está bien- como si nada le importara –idiota- recibiendo una cachetada por parte de Sohara tirándola en el suelo mientras que la otra se le subía encima dándoles golpes –idiota, es que acaso no piensas en los sentimientos de los otros, piensa en como hiciste sentir a Seiya maldita zorra- dejándola de golpear y parándose –él tiene razón, no mereces ser su hermana- dándole la espalda igual que todos, Ikaros solo pudo pararse –por qué se voltean- viendo que ninguno le respondía –es muy simple, lastimases a nuestro amigo diciendo esas ofensas, como dijo Seiya, ya no te conocemos por lo que nosotros ya no te consideramos nuestra amiga- aclaro Sugata, Ikaros pensó que estaban mintiendo como todos los humanos por lo que se retiró de ahí muy feliz por parecer más humana –lo que me dijeron era una mentira pero... sonaba tan real- caminando sin darse cuenta que Ninfa se hallaba frente a ella –veo que te diviertes haciendo sufrir a Pegaso, a veces pienso que incluso lo haces por placer viendo la sonrisa en tu cara- hablo esta, ganando su atención de esta, grave error porque apenas la diviso con la vista ya se estaba preparando para atacar –de que hablas- diciendo dudosa haciéndola reír –primero desactiva tus armas que aún tengo dolor de cabeza de tus últimos ataques y no creo poder vencerte tal como me encuentro además de que veo que sigues siendo una estúpida- riéndose más –porque dices que volví a lastimar a Seiya-

-vaya que eres estúpida alpha, atacaste su punto más débil al decirle todas esas cosas- acercándose mientras le daba una patada al estómago – no mereces que Seiya este a tu lado, él ahora debe estar devastado en algún lugar de las montañas por culpa tuya- mientras le propinaba varias patadas al rostro –a que te refieres, si yo no le hecho nada- afirmando y recibiendo los golpes de esta –te haces la estúpida o que, insultaste a su difunta hermana y aun así crees no haber hecho nada- agarrándole de la gargantilla –realmente eres lamentable- lanzándola contra los arboles causando graves daños en el cuerpo de Ikaros –él lo sacrifico todo por ti mientras que tú le pagas con dolor y sufrimiento- muy seria hablo dejándola atónita a Ikaros por ese comentario –que quieres decir- tratándose de levantar –como tu bien sabes, él tiene la maldición del Dios Hades en su corazón incapacitándolo en el uso del cosmos, todas nosotras las angelroide sabemos que el menor rasguño por la espada del emperador de los muertos es fatal para la victima causando que el más mínimo de rastro de su cosmos desaparezca y si la victima intenta arder su cosmos la maldición se activara causándole un gran dolor en el alma como en el cuerpo, ningún humano ha sobrevivido a un corte de esa espada a excepción de los santos de Pegaso que reencarnan en cada era para detenerlo pero aun así siguen siendo mortales, sin embargo, la maldición los consume desde adentro matándolos con el tiempo, pero... "grito del paraíso"- lanzando su ataque a una distancia que Ikaros no pudo esquivar, luego de que el humo se disipara se veía a Ikaros sangrando por todo el cuerpo tirada en el suelo, al parecer su sistema de defensa estaba al mínimo

-el incendio su cosmos sobrepasando sus mismos limites a costa de su vida en una ocasión solo para que tú no sufrieras daño alguno o es que acaso ya te has olvidado las pelea que tuvieron contra Poseidón en el mar, aquella vez Seiya estuvo a punto de morir por tu culpa- sorprendiendo a Ikaros –pero yo le di mi energía...- estaba derramando lagrimas pero no era el dolor si no por el hecho de que ella no había hecho nada al tiempo que Ninfa le piso la cara hundiéndole el rostro en el suelo mientras esta solo dejaba salir gemidos de dolor –idiota, creíste en realidad que tu estúpida energía lo había salvado- poniéndole más fuerza a su pie haciendo que el rostro de Ikaros se hundiese más en la tierra y haciendo que grite mas –el mismo sobrevivió por su cuenta por el deseo de estar más tiempo contigo a pesar del dolor que sentía en aquel momento- agarrando su cabeza sacándola de la tierra –para Pegaso no había peor dolor del que verte sufrir y ese fue su mas gran error- votándola contra las piedras –no me extrañaría que le quedase muy poco tiempo de vida con el cosmos que ha usado hasta el momento- retirándose –mentirosa- fue lo que hoyo Ninfa por parte de Ikaros –eres una mentirosa, el no morirá, me prometió estar conmigo siempre- recibiendo un golpe en el abdomen sacándole todo el aire –realmente eres una bastarda alpha, ya te lo dije, a él no le queda mucho tiempo de vida- sacando su puño encajado del estómago de una llorosa Ikaros

-como podría morir mi hermano, eso es imposible- siendo callada por Ninfa que le jalo de sus cabellos –eres muy testaruda, es que acaso tampoco te dabas cuenta que usaba su cosmos todo el tiempo- notando la cara de sorpresa que puso alpha –así que se trata de eso, con mayor razón deberías de morir de una buena vez- dándole golpes a su cara mientras jalaba sus cabellos de Ikaros al tiempo que esta caía al suelo boca abajo llenando un charco de sangre por todas las heridas –es que acaso no notaste que el ya no dormía, que pasaba el tiempo sin descansar, que su cuerpo tambaleaba, que apenas si podía levantarse- mientras le pisaba la cabeza con odio –el usaba su cosmos para mantenerse despierto por el hecho de saber que tú lo esperabas que despertase toda la noche en solitaria sin ninguna compañía, el sentía que tu sufrías por su ausencia y el miedo a que no despertase mas pero aun con el dolor en su alma él se sacrificó por tu felicidad y no por la de él, dejando de lado su propio bien se concentró en ti, puedes entender su dolor- levantándola del piso ahorcándola contra el árbol –hay miles de personas que quisieran tener un hermano como tú lo tienes, él es el mejor maestro que he conocido, te ofreció el trato de convertirte en su pequeña hermana pero lo que tú haces tan solo lo lastima, tú tienes la sangre de su hermana corriendo por tus manos mientras se lo ocultas por puro egoísmo- dándole un codazo en su cabeza dejándola media moribunda a Ikaros que no paraba de llorar; pero esta –tan solo fue una mentira, nada de lo que dije es real- tratando de explicarle a Ninfa –entonces me quieres decir que lo hiciste sufrir solo por una mentira, debes saber que hay mentiras que se pueden perdonar pero otras no maldita perra- al tiempo que la levantaba y la atacaba sin piedad en una danza sanguinaria –no te lo mereces, no mereces su cariño, no mereces que se sacrifique por ti, no mereces nada de el- dándole un gancho en su rostro mandándola al cielo para luego caer al suelo de cabeza ya no pudiendo levantarse de ahí al tiempo que la diadema que la protegió salió volando a los pies de Ninfa –con que esto te protegió de la caída, una parte de la armadura de Pegaso que te regalo Seiya, pero para ti no creo que te valga nada- viendo como Ikaros se arrastraba por el piso solo por eso –imposible, como es que tienes tantas fuerzas para moverte- sorprendida por tal esfuerzo –entonces veamos que tal reaccionas si intento esto- mandando un pisotón para destruir l diadema pero Ikaros salto abrazando la corona mientras ella recibía las patadas que esta la enviaba –que, es que eso es tan importante para ti, no me hagas reír- mientras le seguía pisando aún más su espalda, sin embargo –entonces dime...- levantándose con fuerzas de quien sabe dónde habrá sacado con la diadema en mano –que es lo que debo hacer- suplicándole con lágrimas en los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar –habla con él, ve y afronta lo que causaste si es que aun tienes las putas agallas – yéndose de ahí con Tomoki y los demás dejando con graves heridas a Ikaros pero a esta solo le dolía su corazón por lo que había hecho –que es lo que he hecho, pensé que mentir era normal pero...- recordando lo que le dijo –él lo tomo en serio y ahora sufre por mi culpa, no...- razonando de una vez –el siempre sufrió por mí, pero yo no pude apreciar lo que él hacía, creo que sería mejor que yo desapareciese- abrazando con fuerza en sus manos el regalo de su hermano aunque algo de ella le decía que no desistiese –no, prometí cuidarlo y permanecer siempre a su lado, llorar aquí no cambiara nada- sacando sus alas se fue a encontrar a su hermano

 ** _En algún lugar de las montañas_**

Se podía apreciar a un Seiya destrozando piedras sin parar ahuyentado a los animales cerca de ahí –porque me debe afectar el hecho de que ella se ha ido, insulto a Seika, dijo que no quería ser mi hermana, bien que así sea- encajando su puño en la montaña como si de papel se tratase pero sintió una presencia acercarse –te dije que te largaras- lanzando un meteoro en dirección a aquel desconocido que lo recibió de lleno –te lo advertí, que nunca más quería volver a verte- preparándose para tomar vuelo y salir de ahí pero algo se lo impidió, era Ikaros que lo abrazaba por la espalda pero esta estaba totalmente herida y botando sangre a montones preocupándose un poco pensando que exagero con el meteoro que le lanzo pero recordó cual era la razón por lo que había hecho –suéltame- ordeno este –no, no lo hare hasta que me escuches- pero Seiya sin importarle intento sacársela de encima sin éxito alguno, viendo que no lo soltaría sin hablar –te prometo que si me escuchas desapareceré de tu vida- deteniéndose el forcejeo por parte de este –habla-

-lo que te dije esta mañana no era cierto, mentí para parecer normal, nunca tuve la intención de lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a ti, pero escuche a unas personas decir que mentir era normal por lo que intente hacerlo con ustedes mis amigos, entiendo si no me crees pero esa es la verdad- dejando de abrazarlo mientras se iba a toda velocidad pero Seiya la sostuvo de la mano –pensé que querías que desapareciera de tu vida- pregunto esta pero solo podía ver que el rostro de Seiya derramaba lagrimas por ella –tienes razón, no sé si creerte pero... muy dentro de mi corazón me grita que confié en ti así que...- levantando su rostro mostrando sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar en solitario –júrame, júrame que lo que dices es cierto y que toda lo que yo creía es una maldita mentira- arrodillándose ante ella, a esta solo se le podía destrozar su corazón por ver que este le suplicase perdón aun sabiendo que fue ella quien causo todo esto, lo único que hizo por valor de sí misma fue...

Seiya había parado de llorar por lo que Ikaros había hecho, lo estaba besando dejándolo todo conmocionado, este no hacía nada, solo podía sentir como sus labios eran aprisionados por varios minutos por los de ella hasta que por falta de oxígeno de Seiya tuvieron que separarse –Ikaros, porque- decía este –te estoy demostrando mi gratitud por todo lo que has hecho por mí, el haber sufrido por mí en cuando yo debí hacer todo eso y te juro que nunca más te volveré a mentir- mientras esta se acurrucaba en el pecho de la armadura –entonces todo lo hiciste solo para ser más normal y yo como idiota que no pudo ver venir esto- abrazándola –te volví a fallar, tu hermano solo pensó en si y no pudo ver más allá de tus sentimientos, lo siento- pero

–no, fue mi culpa, no debí hacer algo sin contártelo primero- al tiempo que se quedó dormida por el cansancio –Ikaros, te prometo no... te juro que desde ahora siempre confiare en ti aunque me cueste la vida- cargándola en brazos mientras tomaba vuelo observo que en los brazos de ella aun tenia lo que él le había dado, era la parte faltante de su armadura –ahora veo que decías la verdad mientras encendía su cosmos para curarla, lo había aprendido de parte de su amigo Shun por lo que aprendió rápido

 ** _Con Tomoki y los otros_**

-creen que Seiya pueda superarlo- pregunto Tomoki – espero que puedan disculparse el uno al otro- propuso Sohara –yo creo que ya se perdonaron- confirmo Ninfa –como sabes que eso paso, además de que donde estuviste todo el tiempo- hablo Tomoki –primero porque allá vienen y segundo que te importa- exactamente, en aquella dirección venia Seiya cargando con Ikaros que parecía una princesa con su príncipe azul, todas estaban muy celosas, Sohara y Ninfa querían probar hacer eso con Tomoki y Mikako en vez de imaginar empezó a planear para hacerlo con Sugata, mientras que este solo podía sudar pero pensó que era el acercamiento con la parrillada

Al momento que Seiya descendía las chicas le dieron un golpe a Seiya encajándolo en el piso –sé que estabas molesta con ella, pero hacerle y traerla en ese estado me parece muy poco inteligente por tu parte Seiya- Sohara estaba tronándose sus nudillos –Seiya, espero estés listo para tu castigo- Mikako tenía un bate en su mano –si... por hacerle eso te castigaremos en el nombre de la mujer- Ninfa solo podía seguirles la corriente si es que quería seguir con vida, no podía decir que ella le había dejado en un peor estado –yo no hice tal cosa de hecho la cure- demostrando que Ikaros estaba peor que antes pero ahora estaba bien descansando en el pasto proclamo Seiya al que tanto Ikaros despertaba –oye Ikaros, diles quien te hizo eso, estas me quieren matarme creyendo que yo te hice daño- pidiendo auxilio, esto vio Ninfa que al parecer sudaba balas –estoy completamente jodida- con los ojos en blanco –la que me hizo esto fue...- poniendo a todos muy nerviosos –Seiya fue quien me lo hizo- mientras que este solo podía maldecir por lo bajo su maldita suerte, pensaba en exigirle pero notando que otras dos lo querían matar, una por defender los derechos humanos y otra por placer por lo que salió pitando de ahí mientras dos sicópatas asesinas lo perseguían, Tomoki y Sugata –si es que no sobrevive me puedo comer su parte pidió Tomoki –no, debemos compartir- dijo Sugata

-alpha, porque mentiste por mi después de todo lo que te hice- decía esta todavía seria –porque me enseñaste algo que nadie podrá hacerlo- impactando a Ninfa –y se puede saber cuál es- hablando curiosa –me enseñaste que yo poseo algo que ninguno de ustedes podrá tener jamás, un hermano irremplazable- diciéndole muy seria –veo que has madurado alpha, espero que aprecies lo que tienes antes de lo que pierdas- con una sonrisa dándole confianza con su rostro –cuando el muera, yo también lo hare-

-a que te refieres alpha- un poco asustada por la respuesta –cuando le llegue la hora, le contare la verdad pero hasta entonces... viviré al máximo junto a él y no importa que sacrificios deba realizar, esa es mi promesa- ambas mirándose a los ojos –con el tiempo veremos si es cierto lo que dices- retirándose por Tomoki que la estaba jalando de la espalda –oye, acabas de echar a perder el momento- gritándole con furia –tenemos cosas que hablar Ninfa-

-hey Ikaros, pensé que nunca más me volverías a mentir- regresando muy golpeado –eso hice, no te mentí pero si las engañe a ellas, eso es muy diferente hermano- este utilizo todo su cerebro intentando entender lo que le había dicho, al cabo de 15 minutos recién se había dado cuenta –con que de eso se trata, pero que conste que yo ya lo sabía-

Tomoki había llevado a ninfa un poco lejos de los demás –se puede saber dónde te habías metido, estuve muy preocupada por ti, pensé que algo te había ocurrido- haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de esta –pero a eso a quien le importa- mirando a otro lugar –de castigo, tendrás que ayudarme todo el día- afirmando Tomoki –lo siento (pero que estoy haciendo, se supone que debería atacar a Pegaso cuando este debilitado y usarlo como rehén a pesar de que parezca imposible, no debo perder tiempo recibiendo ordenes de él)- tratando de irse pero fue agarrada de la mano por Tomoki –ven que se acaba el día, tenemos que ganar dinero cueste lo que cueste- llevándosela consigo

 **Al c _abo de unos minutos_**

-se pude saber que estamos haciendo aquí- decía Ninfa viendo que este quería vender chatarra –es que acaso no lo vez, somos una tienda ambulante que vende 100 % calidad a sus clientes- este se vistió como un vendedor –aja, si como digas, eso ni tú mismo te lo crees- mandando una indirecta

Al tiempo que sus amigos se acercaban –que hacen ustedes dos aquí- pregunto Sugata –veo que se divierten con su puesto pero nadie comprara tu basura- afirmo Seiya –oye Seiya, ya hicieron las pases tu e Ikaros- aun dudoso por su amigo –ha, eso, si todo esta arreglado, al parecer solo mentía para parecer normal por haber oído a unos tipos que mentir era normal de los cuales ya me encargue (que descansen en paz, nadie engaña a mi hermana santa)- llamando la atención de todos –pero me has dado una gran idea Tomo chan- Sohara se había llevado a Ikaros. En unos pocos minutos se había abierto un nuevo puesto –vengan a disfrutar los platillos de la magnífica Ikaros, les aseguro que probaran la comida hecha por un ángel- sus amigos solo podían ver como se aprovechaba de Ikaros mientras que mucha gente se iba a su lado de esta –entonces, nosotros también haremos eso.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos todos tenían sus puestos abiertos. Mikako abrió una tienda de armas de "juguete" para todas las edades ganando la atención de todos los presentes, Sugata tenía un puesto con objetos que tenían historia pero el público era joven por lo que ninguno se acercaba a comprarle algo y Seiya con un cartel diciendo "se contrata guarda espaldas" pero todos huían al verlo pensando que estaba loco o demente –maldición, se robaron todo mi público- decía Tomoki –al menos Sugata y Seiya no son competencia pero quiero ese DVD a cualquier costo- volteando hacia Ninfa –por favor, ayúdame a conseguir dinero a cambio te daré lo que quieras- suplicándole –lo que sea he, entonces puedo verlo contigo- tomando por sorpresa a este –que tal si te compro muchos dulces- tratando de sobornarla –vale, primero deberías cambiar tu negocio, vendiendo esto no conseguirás nada, que te parece si vendes comida- ordenando esta –podría funcionar, lo intentare

Al rato este se encontraba vendiendo okonomiyaki, -vengan, vengan que tenemos comida de todos los tamaños a excelente precios, lléveselo calientito sin embargo las chicas, pasaban por ahí –veo que estas cocinando okonomiyaki, que tal si somos tus primeras clientes- aclamo Sohara –bien, que quieren que les sirva- mostrándoles el menú

 **SENOS**

 **-COPA E: 1100 YEN**

 **-COPA F: 900 YEN**

 **-GRANDES: 700 YEN**

 **-NORMALES: 500 YEN**

 **-CHICOS: 300 YEN**

demonios es esto Tomo chan- amenazando con golpearlo de inmediato –oye Tomoki, esto no funcionara; al parecer la mayor parte del público es femenino- indicándole que eso era un gran fracaso –por un demonio, es que acaso no hay ningún hombre que se deleite con mi comida- sin embargo por ahí se acercaba Seiya con cara desanimada pues hoy en día nadie necesitaba de un guarda espaldas –por Dios, tengo tanta hambre- en eso pudo oler un aroma que lo cautivo –eso que huelo es comida- corriendo lo más rápido posible al puesto de Tomoki –sírveme el más grande que tengas-

-veo que quieres el especial de la casa, te aseguro que no podrás acabarlo, este es una copa D, bien toma- entregándole un gran sándwich –itadakimas-pero al poco rato fue detenido por Mikako –oye, si quieres Todas las presentes solo podían ver que aquel menú era obra de un verdadero pervertido –que solo tenías que pedirlo- quejándose con ella –no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que se trata este negocio verdad- señalándole una Ikaros que se tocaba los pechos pensando que eran muy pequeños –(creo que se han achicado, le gustaran pequeños a mi hermano)- estaba en un gran delirio por el hecho de que pensaba que ha Seiya le gustaban las mujeres con senos enormes pero su hermano ni se daba cuenta –lo vez ahora- preguntando con cara sonriente –sí, lo veo, ella...- alertando a Mikako –tiene picazón en su pecho, creo que se le subieron las hormigas mientras descansaba en el pasto- asombrándola por su idiotez nivel Dios, incluso llego a pensar que era un niño –sabes, te tengo una clase especial esta noche así que te espero en mi casa- amenazándolo –pero yo...- siendo callado por la mirada de esta –hay- resignándose por el miedo –pero hasta entonces- Mikako le dio una patada que lo mando a volar contra los arboles alejados –eso es lo que te pasa por no comprender los sentimientos de una mujer

-oye Mikako, quien se supone que va a pagar por esto- reclama Tomoki con berrinche –es que acaso me ves con cara de millonaria- con cara demoniaca –vale, maldición mi plan no funciono, deberé cambiar de tácticas

-venga señoritas, llévense las fotos del modelo Seiya, tal vez parezca joven pero tiene un cuerpo que seguro muchas de ustedes quedra- Tomoki había recopilado fotos de Seiya casi desnudo y con fotochok podía hacer que en la imagen se vea mas atrevido

–oye vamos a comprar esas fotos-

-pero no es ningún modelo-

-eso ya lo se pero mira que cuerpazo-

-bueno si, de hecho está muy bien para su edad-

Entre otros comentarios que hacían las chicas, estas iban corriendo de frente con Tomoki por las fotos –tenga, lléveselo, ese cuesta 770 yen, o buena elección señorita,...- aunque le iba bien en el negocio sintió que detrás estaba Ikaros –ha Ikaros, que se te ofrece- a esta solo se le cambiaron los ojos –empezando neutralización de la información de hermano- a una gran velocidad sin que nadie la viera tomo todas las fotos y las destruyo excepto una que guardo para si misma donde aparecía Seiya semi desnudo pero siendo tímido –me la quedare- guardándola en su bolsillo

-oye mocoso, a donde fueron nuestras fotos-

-devuélvenos nuestro dinero estafador-

Mientras apaleaban a Tomoki Ninfa tomo una foto de Tomoki –y pensar que quería vender esto, aunque... no está mal- guardándola en una carta viendo como un Tomoki estaba casi violado por aquellas chicas que se retiraban satisfechas por aniquilar a un estafador más –porque a mí, cuando llegue a casa la regañare no importa si Seiya la defiende, pero tendré mi venganza- este veía como muchas parejas se paseaban frente a el haciéndolo quedar como un soltero sin escrúpulos –váyanse de aquí, malditos infelices, tuve un puto día solo por querer un DVD pero ustedes la están pasando mejor- este espantaba a todos arrojándoles su comida que anteriormente le había sobrado –yo solo quería ser popular con las nenas- cayendo de rodillas –eres muy lamentable, por eso te daré esto- tocándole la frente –que hiciste- pregunto sorprendido –te di el don chico dulce y parece que ya está funcionando- señalando que varias chicas se le acercaban muy sonrojadas –no sé lo que hayas hecho pero está funcionando- pronto Tomoki fue rodeado por docenas de chicas y este aprovecho esto abriendo una tienda de vinos finos –pasen, tomare una copa con cada una- al momento toda su tienda era pura mujer –maldición creo que exagere demasiado, ahora solo debo...-

-oye Ninfa, ve y tráenos unas bebidas, apúrate, apúrate- está por instinto mismo obedeció y empezó a repartir a todos una copa –y ahora deslúmbrense con la torre de Tomoki- Ninfa solo pudo ver desde lejos como este tarado hacia eso en frente de tantas chicas, definitivamente es tan asqueroso que ni se podía describir la estupidez que este realizaba por lo que causo que el don se acabase mientras que las chicas solo podían sacarle la madre de las madres por hacer eso, estaba llegando...

-oye Tomoki, no tendrás un poco de comida, aria cualquier cosa por comida- Seiya entraba todo hambriento con la ropa desgarrada demostrando mucha piel por la patada que le dio Mikako, las chicas vieron que era el mismo muchacho de las fotos de hace rato por lo que dejando de golpear a Tomoki

-oye guapo, quieres venir con nosotras, habrá diversión-

-te prometo que no te aburrirás-

Seiya escuchaba todo esto pero su cabeza solo era comida –comida, comida- decía este –ha ya veo, si vienes con nosotras te prometo que comerás mucha carne madura- refiriéndose a ella –enserio, gracias, vamos entonces- este solo quería saciar su hambre pero por estar rodeado de tantos senos le recordó que de ahí salía la leche pura y mágica –ha ya recuerdo, de Ikaros también salió un montonal, tal vez después de la carne pueda tomar leche-

-ha chico travieso, quieres ir al punto- mientras que todas lo apretaban entre sus senos sin notar que cierta angelroide estaba muy encabronada por ver que varias zorras se aprovechaban de su inocente hermanito que apenas si podía diferenciar un hombre de una mujer solo por la cara –que creen que le están haciendo a mi hermano- decía Ikaros con los ojos rojos –así que el es tu hermano, ven también podríamos hacer un trio si sabes a lo que me refiero- esto solo jodio mas a Ikaros ya que gracias a las enseñanzas de Mikako sensei –malditas putas- al momento ella solo pudo mandar a volar a todas las guarras de ahí –la única que le da leche a mi hermano soy yo- esta solo pudo acercarse muy despacio a Seiya tirado en el suelo muerto de miedo por su hermano, ni siquiera sabia que había hecho para merecer su siguiente castigo –Ikaros, no se lo que haya hecho pero sea lo que sea lo siento mucho-tratando de disculparse sin saber nada –tenemos que hablar en privado- llevándoselo de las orejas como un niño siendo regañado –alpha es que acaso estas celosa- ganándose la atención de ella –no, simplemente será castigado por estar con tantas mujeres mientras se retiraba –no, espera podemos negociar Ikaros solo tenemos que hablar, podemos llegar a un acuerdo- Seiya trataba de salir de aquel problema –que acaba de pasar- Tomoki se levantaba después de aquella paliza –bueno, como sea, ahora tengo suficiente dinero para el DVD, gracias Ninfa- este le agarro las manos haciendo que esta se sonroje -¿gracias?- preguntando con tímida –claro, si no fuera por ti, no habría podido disfrutar del sueño de cualquier hombre- mientras que este se dirigía a comprar su DVD dejando muy confundida a Ninfa –ojala yo fuera igual que tu, de hecho nunca podre tener libertad solo soy una esclava de mi amo-

Sin embargo con Seiya estaba temeroso de lo que podía hacerle Ikaros mientras era arrastrado al bosque donde nadie los interrumpiría siendo lanzado contra un árbol –Ikaros ya dije que lo sentía- intentando escapar pero esta se lo impedía –es que acaso una disculpa no basta...- fijándose que ella lloraba –aquellas zorras querían hacerte daño, se bien que tú eres demasiado inocente, y si no venía en ese momento tal vez...- imaginándose a Seiya ser tocado por otra mujer que no sea ella lo que la amargo más, mandándole su cachetada –es que acaso yo no te vasto para saciarte, yo te puedo alimentar cuando tú quieras, es que tu hermanita no los tiene grandes- apretando sus senos contra el -no es lo suficientemente grande para ti, puedo mejorar solo... solo no te vayas con otra que no sea yo- bajando la mirada asombrando a Seiya, -tranquila, yo no tengo ojos para ninguna mujer más que tú, después de todo eres mi hermana, le daría la espalda al mundo solo por ti- este solo la pudo consolar con un abrazo mientras pensaba que era un tipo de celos de hermanas y no un celo de mujer –entonces déjame darte esto- decía Ikaros, se trataba del muñeco de colección que había visto en la mañana –pero esto debió haber costado una fortuna, como es que lo conseguiste- hablando dudoso –en la venta de comida, trabaje para poder dártelo, después de todo yo tengo tu diadema puesta- impresionando a este –gracias, gracias por este regalo-abrazándola más fuerte sonrojando a esta levemente – pero sobre todo gracias por tu esfuerzo, Ikaros, eres la mejor hermana que alguien podría tener- haciéndola sentir bien -te prometo que no volveré a ver otra mujer más que a ti Ikaros- retirándose de ahí jalando a esta de la mano –(sé que aún me ves como tu hermana pero hare que me veas como mujer solo espera...)-

 ** _En la noche_**

Ikaros, Seiya y Ninfa estaban viendo el DVD que Tomoki había comprado. Ikaros estaba dudosa sobre eso, Ninfa ligeramente sonrojada y un Seiya con derrame nasal masivo si una clásica noche donde Seiya perdió lo que se llama niñez por culpa de aquella mocosa llamada Mikako y nunca podría darle cara nuevamente a su hermano después de saber lo que hizo con ella fuera de eso era una clásica noche en la residencia de Tomoki

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 **A los que estén siguiendo la historia, les informo que dejare de subir capítulos por un tiempo, la escuela comienza y no contare con mucho tiempo, espero lo comprendan _, pero si seguiré con la historia_** ****


	12. UNA PROMESA

UNA PROMESA

 ** _En la escuela_**

Al parecer había mucha gente que se preparaba como si de un festival se tratase –oye Tomoki, porque hay tanto alumnado reunido haciendo quien sabe que- refiriéndose al alumnado –tonto, es que acaso no lo vez, pronto habrá un festival del colegio pero yo no pienso participar, al parecer es mucha molestia- con tono de fastidio –bueno, en partes tienes razón, al cabo que ni estoy en ningún grupo- siendo golpeados por Sohara en la nuca –idiotas, muestren siquiera interés cuando Ikaros y Ninfa estén aquí vale- decía una muy molesta chica asesina –hay- dijeron al unísono para luego ser agarrados por las espaldas sin previo aviso –los estaba buscando, vamos que la práctica para su acto nos espera- llevándoselos a rastras –hey, de aquí cuando decides por mí- decía Tomoki sin saber que hacia ahí –nunca dije algo para ayudarte maldito- decía Seiya un poco cabreado –vamos que ser elegidos para este acto es un gran honor entre hombres- con vos de magnate –me rehusó- dijo Tomoki –pero chicos, sus nombres están registrados como voluntarios en el registro escolar por lo tanto están obligados para cualquier actividad- aclaro Mikako con una sonrisa –eso es mentira, debe de ver alguna conspiración aquí- afirmaba Tomoki –sabes, no sé porque pienso que tu tuviste algo que ver con todo esto- interrogando a Mikako –he, Seiya no quedras que te vuelva a dar mis lecciones sobre la fabricación de bebes o si- con tono aterrador haciendo que este mirase a Ikaros para luego tragar duro desviando su mirada hacia otro lado recordando las clases particulares de Mikako, pues desde ese día su infancia se había acabado y este la maldecía por dentro por el hecho de que si apenas pudiera ver a una mujer de frente, en pocas palabras habían jodido completamente su vida, ni siquiera veía a su hermana de la misma manera

 ** _Flash back_**

Era de noche y al parecer comunicaron que en la casa de Mikako habría un concurso de comer carne que por supuesto sin pensar nuestro querido Seiya fue a aquel lugar -que raro, ya es un poco tarde y no veo ningún anuncio del concurso, me abre equivocado de lugar- dándose media vuelta sin notar que...

-veo que caíste en mi trampa muy bien elaborada- no era otra más que Mikako –pero que, no hay concurso y todo fue una maldita trampa; yo me largo- siendo detenido por esta de un jalón –te quedaras y prestaras atención a mis clases o...- acercándose a su oído -¿ o qué?- recalco este –te meteré al comité escolar donde tendrás que hacer trabajos de números y letras después de clases sin descanso alguno- haciendo sudar balas a Seiya por hacerlo pensar en una tremenda tortura, tener que ir a clases lo soportaba pero quedarse después era un verdadero atentado contra sus derechos humanos –bien, me quedare pero solo una hora vale- mirándola a los ojos –está bien, solo me basta 45 minutos para enseñarte, entonces comencemos mi lección (tal vez debería dedicarme al oficio de profesora particular)- luego de 45 minutos de explicación sobre órganos reproductores se veía a un Seiya con la respiración agitada, ojos en blanco, muy pálido y por supuesto tremendamente sonrojado –dime que es una mentira porque si no es así, se supone que yo he Ikaros... demonios que hice- decía Seiya mirando la constelación de Pegaso en el cielo que brillaba más fuerte que nunca, al parecer su constelación estaba feliz de que su usuario actual no fuera un mendigo idiota sin saber nada de las mujeres como sus demás predecesores

-bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos- dijo Mikako retirándose –tengo que rectificar todo esto, primero hablare con Ikaros para resolver todo esto- afirmo saliendo de ahí un Seiya todo normal pero por dentro estaba todo revuelto, y así camino hasta la casa sin contar que encontraría a sus dos compañeras de casa que al parecer estaban viendo el DVD prohibido de Tomoki –pero que están mirando ustedes dos- confirmo Seiya al intentar apagar el video pero no sin antes quedar inconsciente por lo que le apareció delante del televisor, en la imagen se veía chicas peleando de una forma vulgar lo que causo un derrame nasal por parte de este mientras que las dos solo podían continuar viendo el video

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

–estás loca, ni siquiera sé cómo fui a verte para esa clase- siendo lanzado contra el aire por un puño de Mikako –no debes usar loca para dirigirte a tus superiores- al momento interrumpidos por un sujeto con el ego muy grande

-vaya, que esta patética excusa para montar un espectáculo, comparado con lo que nosotros haremos, esto no es más solo que un baile callejero- hablo un mimado que venía de otra creída –Yoshitsune sama dicen que esto es una feria a pesar de que ni las cosas que usan son de gran calidad, me pregunto si aún serán gente civilizada, tu qué opinas- mirando a todos los estudiantes creyéndose superiores, sin contar que... habían sido envestidos por error Seiya que venía volando sin control –hay perdón, no fue mi intención lastimarlos- levantándose y ofreciéndoles la mano –quien te crees que eres para hacer eso- gritaron estéricos ambas personas –pero que, si solo fue un accidente- tratando de salir de ahí sin contar que lo sostuvieron por la espalda –espera ahí, crees que después de haber heridos a ambos saldrás sin ningún rasguño- advirtió Yoshitsune mandándole un golpe sin embargo... –como lo hiciste, se supone que soy el más fuerte en karate- pregunto furioso por ver como Seiya detuvo su ataque sin ningún problema –sabes, atraves de ese golpe pude conocer tu verdadero ser, tienes la cabeza en las nubes pero tranquilo yo te ayudare a tocar suelo- con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor –Seiya, no acapares toda la diversión que yo también quiero partirles la mandarina- decía Tomoki en traje de luchador –veo que son tan primitivos que tiene que recurrir a las peleas para resolver sus conflictos, verdad Tsukino sin embargo que les parece si arreglamos con una batallas de cultura , que les parece- intentándolos convencer –lo siento pero prefiero arreglar esto de una forma fácil además de que fuiste tú quien comenzó esto- poniéndose en pose de lucha un Seiya entusiasmado -aunque siendo interrumpidos por el golpe de Sohara –lo siento mucho, mi amigo no sabe lo que hace, perdónenlo por su estupidez- agachando la cabeza –está bien, pero solo por el hecho de que nos implores perdón (a quien engaño, estoy asustado, si no fuera por esta mocosa tal vez hubiera quedado en ridículo)- pensando en lo sucedido -está bien, pero nos veremos en el concurso de presentación, espero no se arrepientan cavernícolas- retirándose de ahí con su mancha

-quienes son ellos- pregunto Ninfa –son estudiantes de la escuela privada que está a nuestro lado y por décadas no nos llevamos bien, tómalo como una rivalidad de escuelas- finalizando con un encuentro de truenos –ya veo, con razón saltaban las chispas cuando aparecieron-

-no puedo esperar a vencerlos en... en que- preguntando a todos un Seiya desconcertado, pero en eso el viento soplo sin previo aviso causando un gran silencio mientras que Mikako avanzaba -como presidenta no puedo permitir que aquellos cabrones se rían de nosotros- mirando a todos –si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán- levantando el puño –que les parece si formamos nuestra propia banda de música- sorprendiendo a todos

 ** _Salón de música_**

-solo por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con la arruina infancias pero esto...- Tomoki solo podía contemplar como todos apenas si podían agarrar correctamente el instrumento, Sugata solo tocaba un cuerno de guerra, a Sohara se les escapaban los palillos de la batería, Mikako solo hacia pinta de tocar pero en realidad ni tocaba una sola cuerda de la guitarra, Ikaros solo estaba embobada con el sonido de una pandereta y Seiya, no sabía ni cómo diablos alguien terminaba así después de tocar una simple lira, estaba llorando peor que magdalena en una ópera al parecer según él le recordaba cierto amigo que murió en combate contra un juez del infierno

-es imposible formar una banda con esta gente, pero no tenemos más opción que practicar y sea como sea tenemos que lograrlo- empezando a practicar con la guitarra. Ikaros estaba triste por el hecho de que su hermano no le había hablado en toda la mañana, no sabía él porque de su comportamiento pero asumió que había hecho algo malo –como puedo llamar su atención y lograr que me perdone- viendo que lloraba cerca de la lira –(ya se, puedo confortarlo como una madre, si eso hare)- acercándose a su lado pero... –Seiya, porque lloras, vamos practica si no quieres que yo misma te enseñe- hablo Mikako de forma amenazadora sin embargo no hubo respuesta de este –veo que aprecias la música en lira verdad, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar un poco, después de todo yo fui campeona con el arpa pero te va a costar caro- Mikako intentaba hacerlo caer en su trampa sin contar que Ikaros estaba triste por perder su oportunidad –pagare el precio- con dedicación hablo este por el hecho de que quería aprender a tocar el instrumento de batalla de Orfeo –bien, lo que deseo es tener tu colaboración en algún futuro no muy lejano, te parece-

-bien, con tal no hay nada que perder, hagámoslo- sentado con Mikako para su lección provocando un poco de celos e ira de Ikaros sin que esta lo notara –(quiero estar con él pero yo no se dé esto... sin embargo podría aprender a tocar y así ganarme su cariño)- por el otro lado Nimph estaba tocando el piano eléctrico con mucha facilidad y de una forma que la hacía ver profesional llamando la atención de todos –sorprendente Nimph- aclamo Sohara –eres asombrosa en todos los sentidos- hablo Tomoki agarrando sus manos haciendo que esta se sonroje –no es para tanto, de hecho me llevo mejor con las maquinas- desviando para otro lado su cara –solo estoy en la banda para matar el tiempo así que no te ilusiones- dijo esta –no sabía que eras capaz de esa proeza Nimph-intervino Mikako –así será más fácil rellenar nuestros defectos como grupo- aclaro Sugata –Nimph, vaya y yo que pensé que solo sabias comer pero me equivoque- rascándole la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras que esta solo hacia un puchero de molestia

Por otro lado Ikaros estaba abatida, se supone que era la única con el derecho de ser acariciada por las manos de su hermano, incluso considero asesinar a Nimph pero eso no resolvería nada –no puedo hacer eso, si quiero su cariño debo ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que ella, aunque no será muy fácil- bajando la cabeza por lo último que dijo

Mikako sin quedarse atrás convoco a su familia para que a la ayudasen a propagar el nombre de la banda y así fue, su padre jefe de la mafia mando a sus hombres por toda la ciudad a dar propaganda. Esto causo un gran alboroto en la academia contraria por lo que no se quedaron sin hacer nada, convocaron a todos los padres de familia a una reunión en la que recaudaron una gran cantidad de dinero para usarlo en su publicidad esto solo aumento el caos esparciendo el caos por toda Sorami. Las familias de altos rangos y pares de familia de la academia se unieron para hacer frente a las otras familias de bajo rango que apoyaban a Tomoki y su escuela, sin importar que todos apoyaran diferentes bandos haciendo que la batalla de bandas se convirtiese en una guerra pero para Seiya era como una nueva guerra santa, el grupo de Tomoki sudaba balas pues si no ganaban tendrían que mudarse a un lugar donde sus caras no sean reconocidas, en conclusión toda la ciudad estaba dividida en dos bandos

-sabes hay que practicar más si queremos salir vivos de esta- dijo Seiya un poco temeroso de su estancia en aquella pacifica ciudad –sí, mejor vamos a practicar ahora- dijo Tomoki

 ** _Sala de música_**

-Ikaros debes hacerlo mejor, dentro de poco tendremos que hacerlo en público y no podemos cometer errores- hablo Tomoki –lo siento- esta se deprimió pensando que es una inútil al lado de todos y más aun de su hermano agachando su cabeza –ya es suficiente Tomoki- apareció Seiya delante de el –ella estará lista para el día del enfrentamiento hasta entonces solo nos queda practicar- dijo este un poco frio –pero no entiendes que si no ganamos la ciudad estará en nuestra en contra- hablo este –quieres decir que te importa más la victoria que la salud mental de tus compañeros- quedando mudo el otro –no es eso, lo que pasa es...- tratando de explicarse –no te preocupes, después de todo yo no soy nadie para hablarte de eso pero recuerda, esto es solo un concurso, no hay nada que podamos perder llegada la hora- con un semblante más tranquilo –bueno, entonces repacemos una vez más-

–Ikaros chan, te noto triste, no me digas que Seiya te hizo algo- preparándose para rematarlo –no, no es eso (tal vez un poco) yo solo quiero ser de ayuda para mi hermano- agachando la cabeza –de eso no te preocupes, si te esfuerzas al máximo de seguro que Seiya te reconocerá sin lugar a dudas, mientras tanto porque no cambias de instrumento puede que así encuentres el que mejor se te adecue- dándole una sonrisa

 ** _Al cabo de 15 minutos_**

-no puede ser- decía Tomoki –sorprendentemente asombroso- replico Sohara –quien lo diría, al parecer mi hermanita tenia talentos ocultos, bien es hora de que los demuestres ante esos perdedores de la academia- concluyo Seiya sin notar que Ikaros sonreía por adentro –(con esto recuperare tu cariño)- eran los pensamientos de Ikaros

 ** _Día del encuentro_**

-Oye Tomoki sé que eres un malnacido pervertido pero hacer esto hoy mismo no te parece algo de flojera digo, hoy es el gran día pero tu estas como que todo saldrá bien- recalcaba Seiya siendo arrastrado por Tomoki por el pasillo de la escuela –si por mi pudiera moverme a la velocidad de la luz no te necesitaría pero dado el caso que no puedo... tu eres mi boleto de vida si llegasen a descubrirme- decía todo confiado –así que por eso no más me necesitas, si sabes que podrías entrenar y así poder moverte siquiera a la velocidad del sonido- por alguna razón Seiya quería sentirse maestro. Quería sentir lo que todo maestro siente ante sus alumnos, "respeto" y buscaba desesperadamente uno –estas de broma cierto, para que entrenar teniéndote a ti- colmando a Seiya –quieres decir que te da más flojera entrenar que espiar, sabes, si concentraras toda esa fuerza de pervertido podrías tener la misma fuerza que un santo dorado- Seiya por adentro lloraba lágrimas al estilo anime por quedarse sin discípulo. Creo que era el momento de renunciar a ese gran sueño, ya se imaginaba hacerlo sufrir, darle consejos, ayudarlo en batalla, heredarle su armadura y cosas por el estilo, solo faltaba que ese estudiante sería una mujer con una pechonalidad superior a la de Ikaros que sea otra angelroide con cabello rubio y media tonta, si eso jamás pasaría en su puta vida. Sin notar que Tomoki lo había hecho entrar a una clase que organizaba un café de maid –como chingados llegue aquí- notando la decoración, al parecer era una cafetería sin contar que... –puedo tomar tu orden hermano- Seiya estaba helado al ver a su hermana en ese traje, al parecer se encontraba vistiendo el traje de baño de la escuela con medias negras que le llegaban hasta el muslo y un delantal pequeño que apenas si la cubria recordando lo que había aprendido con Mikako solo pudo tener una hemorragia nasal tremenda- luego de recuperarse en un rincón pudo notar que Tomoki estaba siendo atendido por Sohara, al parecer a ese cabron le iba bien aunque se fijó que su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de Ikaros –que haces- saltando del susto –pensé estar contigo mientras te reponías- Aclaro esta –más importante porque estas vestida así- comento Seiya volteando a otro lado –es que Sohara me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con un trabajo recreativo- Seiya al escuchar eso vio a Sohara que al parecer estaba golpeando a Tomoki brutalmente por algo de lo que no quería saber –está bien, sigue con tu buen trabajo- decía Seiya con algo de nerviosismo aunque por adentro quería sacarle de ese lugar donde cualquier hombre la viera así pero la vergüenza le gano, tratando de huir de ahí sin contar que tropezó con Nimph que llevaba una bandeja de cuchillos que salieron volando hacia arriba por el impacto amenazando caer en el rostro de Nimph pero fueron detenidos por Seiya que agarro cada uno pero cayendo su cara muy cerca del rostro de Nimph impactando a todos los presentes por tal acto pero un dolor agudo en el corazón de Ikaros –lo siento no fue mi intención discúlpame- parándose de inmediato fijándose que la mayor parte de hombres lo veían con ojos de asesinos –gusano, esto no quedara así- Nimph le mando una patada al pobre sin previo aviso mandándole a la cocina pero por la fuerza se le había visto las bragas siendo Tomoki el único que las vio tendido en el piso –al parecer morí y estoy en el cielo- antes de quedar inconsciente donde nadie se encontraba, justo debajo de la mesa –bastardo pervertido- recalco Nimph al tiempo que volvía al trabajo

En la cocina Seiya intentaba levantarse por la tremenda patada que le dieron –maldición, esto es lo que me pasa por seguir a aquel idiota- al ver en cómo se encontraba solo pudo tragar saliva, se encontraba solo en la cocina donde nadie los molestaría –al fin puedo pasar un rato a solas contigo preciosa- viéndola fijamente

–a comer- saltando sobre toda la comida pues parece que no todo había salido tan mal, pudo satisfacer su estómago sin tener que pagar nada pero... pudo oír que alguien había cerrado la cocina, volteo para ver de quien se trataba, era Ikaros que al parecer estaba con la cara tapada por su pelo agarrando un cuchillo –esto es malo, (en el anime que vi a noche por Mikako sensei. Al chico que tenía relaciones con todas las chicas de su escuela fue asesinado por una de ellas en un sitio parecido a este por dejarla embarazada y no hacerse cargo de ellos pero yo no he hecho nada de eso entonces porque esta así)- al momento Ikaros empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia el mientras que este le suplicaba –yo no he hecho nada, no embarace a nadie, de hecho apenas si conozco a alguna mujer aparte de ustedes por favor no me mates- sin escuchar esto Ikaros avanzaba sin notar que piso un poco de aceite resbalando hacia atrás causando que el cuchillo se le resbale hacia el techo y cayendo en dirección a Ikaros pero...

-oye tonta, sabes que eso fue peligroso, pudiste salir lastimada- aclaro Seiya con el arma en manos pero por el aceite en el piso también resbalo pero cayendo con el rostro en la entrepierna de Ikaros haciendo que esta de un gemido suave – (mierda, que hice, esto es lo contrario a lo que debería a hacer)- tratando de reponerse pero con el aceite untado más en su cuerpo apenas si podía controlar sus movimientos, esto causo que Seiya tocara y masajeara el cuerpo de su hermana sin querer –(al parecer funciono mi estrategia pero con un plan diferente)- al parecer ella planeaba cortarle su cuerpo y el de ella para así ambos embarrarse en su propia sangre hacer travesuras de masoquistas como le había aconsejada Mikako sensei

-hey, que es todo este alboroto- decía alarmada Sohara que estaba escuchando gritos desde a fuera –voy a entrar- rompiendo la puerta pero quedando totalmente jodida de mente, ahí mismo se encontraba Seiya manoseando a Ikaros cosa que ella quería hacer con Tomoki pero por la vergüenza apenas si lo soñaba

Agarrándolo sin previo aviso empezó a darle golpes sin parar en todo su cuerpo terminando en la entrepierna. Aquel Seiya se encontraba retorciendo de dolor, había recibido todo tipo de ataques pero aquel lo había dejado fuera de combate y sin ganas de levantarse –maldición Sohara, de todas las partes del cuerpo, porque lo hiciste ahí- con vos de niño –como es que tú lo haces con Ikaros sin ninguna gota de vergüenza, en cuanto a mí...- imaginando ser tocada por Tomoki –idiota, idiota, idiota- al tiempo que lo lanzaba por la ventana muy lejos -¿hermano?- dijo Ikaros al verlo volar

 ** _En la feria_**

Luego de que Seiya regresara de algún lugar de Japón –oye Sohara, entiendo que estés enfadada por haber visto eso pero no crees que quitarme todo mi dinero por castigo es un poco exagerado. Viendo como sus ahorros eran desperdiciados en comida y que otro juego –es que acaso quieres que esta vez te envié a algún lugar del hemisferio- con cara de maniaca –no de hecho no se ni para que pregunte- riendo nerviosamente –oye Tomo chan que te parece si vamos a aquel juego, al parecer es una casa embrujada- tomándolo de la mano fijándose que Seiya se quedaba atrás –es que acaso no quieres venir miedoso- hiriendo en el orgullo de Seiya –sabes muy bien que apenas si te queda dinero para 2 personas, así que yo no puedo ir- retirándose de ahí –olvidas que esta la promoción 2x2 así que tu e Ikaros también pueden venir gallina- aclaro Sohara –bien, si tanto quieres que vaya- caminando con determinación dejando a Ikaros apresúrate que se acaban los asientos- esta pensó el por qué no la tomo de la como Sohara hizo con Tomoki –(creo que está más molesto)- recordando que le dieron una paliza en la mañana por su culpa

 ** _En el tren_**

al parecer las chicas se encontraban desilusionadas por el hecho de que estaban sentadas con el hombre equivocado, Seiya se hallaba sentado con una profesora con un cuerpo impactante, esta profesora dejaba en ridículo los pechos, curvas, cintura y trasero por mucho de Ikaros, Tomoki sentado junto a una pequeña que más bien parecía una Loli y este lo estaba disfrutando, Sohara solo pudo quedar con la boca abierta, que tenía esa niña que ella no tuviera mientras que Ikaros pensaba que a su hermano le encantaban las mujeres con dotes extremos sin embargo a estos tampoco la tenían tan fácil como ellas pensaban. Tomoki estaba disfrutando el paseo con la niña ´por el hecho de que esta la amenazo con una pistola que había comprado en el festival pasado por el mercenario contratado de Mikako pero Tomoki viendo que Seiya estaba con una verdadera Diosa –por qué rayos ese bastardo suertudo se tiene que llevar lo mejor- aclaro Tomoki, aun así el peli café sufría mucho peor que todos, al parecer la profesora era bien asustadiza y estaba que le metía las uñas por todo el cuerpo dejándolo muy pálido por la pérdida de sangre.

Al final del recorrido todos los jóvenes veían extraños a los jóvenes que salían muy diferentes al resto: Sohara estaba saliendo con Tomoki a rastras llevándoselo a un rincón para darle un buen castigo por tratar de ligar con menores sin saber la verdad, una Ikaros muy determinada en superar a la maestra en un sentido de físico y un Seiya totalmente blanco con la profesora aun encajada en su brazo con las uñas. Muchos pensaban que a Seiya le había dado el susto de su vida al entrar ahí, Ikaros al ver esto pensó que a su hermano también le gustaría que le rasguñasen el otro brazo y así lo hizo causando que a este le entrase más dolor –este no es mi día- decía el peli cafe

Al rato de recuperarse ambos chicos heridos en transcurso del tren del dolor fueron a ver que hacia Nimph. A lo lejos Nimph pudo ver que Tomoki con los demás se le acercaban –que es lo que quieren- preguntando un poco hostil –lo único que queremos darte es esto- decía Tomoki ofreciéndole una manzana acaramelada –como vi que varias veces te quedabas viendo esto decidí darte esto en compensación con lo que nos ayudas en la banda –gracias- dijo esta secamente probando el dulce rojo –esta rico- cambiando su semblante serio por uno tímido recordando que ella decía lo mismo ante su maestro actual cuando este disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir

-(pensar que dije gracias a unos gusanos como estos pero...)- empezando a derramar lágrimas sin control –espera no llores, por favor- suplicaba Tomoki pensando que era su culpa –Sakuray kun eres un malvado- comento Mikako –Tomo chan que es lo que hiciste- acusándolo Sohara mientras que todos discutían Seiya se le acercaba lentamente sin que nadie lo notara, al parecer vio su cambio de personalidad drástico y el fue el único que lo noto –dime Nimph, quien es el bastardo que te hace sufrir un infierno en estos momentos- quedando está sorprendida por tal declaración –te lo volveré a decir, quien es el bastardo que te está haciendo sufrir-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, además de que no tienes derecho a meterte en la vida de otros- contestándole furiosa –claro que es mi asunto, están haciendo sufrir a uno de mis amigos y eso es razón suficiente para intervenir- dejándola muda –si no quieres hablar conozco otros métodos- tocándole la frente viendo su pasado...

 ** _Flash back_**

Seiya podía ver a una Nimph siendo golpeada brutalmente por un hombre que estaba rodeado por varias mujeres –diviérteme esclava- mandando a volar a Nimph contra un pilar siendo encajada para luego caer al frio piso de cabeza –como ordene maestro, que le parece si canto, o mato a algunos de los gusanos-

-eso es aburrido bruja inútil- lanzándole una onda de luz contra su cuerpo haciendo que esta quedase en un estado muy grave –supongo que solo debería deshacerme de ti después de todo eres solo otra pieza a la cual puedo reemplazar- con tono vulgar –espere por favor, no lo haga, hare cualquier cosa- intentando suplicar por su vida al tiempo que todos los presentes se burlaban de su intento de sobrevivir –según recuerdo tú tienes un ave- hablando con un ego superior a cualquiera –sí, le gustaría verla- decía Nimph al momento que silbaba y una pequeña ave aparecía en los dedos de esta –mire, esta ave vino volando hasta la synapse por su propia cuenta con sus alas...- pero siendo interrumpida por este –arráncaselas- ordeno -¿pero qué?- decía dudosa –es que acaso no harás lo que tu maestro te ordene bruja estúpida- poniéndole en una situación donde matar es vivir. Decir que Seiya estaba molesto era poco, este se hallaba hecho una bestia tratando de controlarse esperando lo que iba a hacer Nimph

Lo que paso a continuación realmente jodio la paciencia de Seiya. Nimph había arrancado las alas de aquella pequeña criatura pero aun así seguía siendo golpeada y humillada por aquel hombre que se decía ser "maestro" de Nimph mientras que esta –muchas gracias maestro, se lo agradezco- no aguantando más la ira de ver una amiga en ese estado lanzo un meteoro a aquel sujeto pero su ataque tan solo lo traspaso, aunque algo lo sorprendió, aquel sujeto pudo verlo y le estaba hablando –te lo repetiré insecto, que es lo que planeabas a hacerme- volteando su rostro –veo que estas sorprendido por el mero hecho de que puedo hablar contigo aun en un recuerdo, te lo diré, yo aun en sus sueños soy su amo por lo que nunca escapara de mí, me has entendido escoria- riéndose en frente de Seiya con el pelo tapándole su cara –entonces esto lo hace más sencillo, te encontrare y te arrancar tu cabeza para luego quemarla en el fuego del infierno- con tono asesino Seiya lanzo varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz hacia esta persona pero todos lo traspasaban –veo que eres estúpido, no puedes herir un recuerdo...- pero un meteoro logro alcanzarlo rasguñándole el ojo izquierdo –maldito perro, como te atreves a hacerme esto a mí, al hijo de Zeus es que acaso no sabes que el mero hecho de rasguñarme se paga con un sufrimiento eterno- al parecer estaba hecha una furia mientras que el ataque de Seiya cesaba –no eres inmortal, tan solo eres un niño con un simple capricho pero te encontrare para hacerte pagar todo lo que has hecho- hablo este con tono frio –ha, y como planeas hacer eso si ni si quieras sabes dónde me encuentro- respondiendo sin miedo alguno –solo te prometo que llegado el día en el que te encuentre zanjaremos las cosas como hombre- levantando su rostro –esperare con ansias ese día- desapareciendo en el recuerdo

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

En la realidad todos trataban de que Seiya no se hiciese daño sin resultado alguno, al parecer este se encontraba con sus brazos marcados por las venas que hacia presión con sus puños que derramaban sangre sin parar por la fuerza en como los apretaba. Estaba totalmente furioso por dos cosas, una que Nimph sufriera en silencio su dolor sin poder hacer algo y dos imaginándose que su hermana hubiese tenido aquel tipo de vida por ese miserable –oye Seiya para de una buena vez, si sigues así resultaras herido- decía Tomoki al forcejear con este pero sin resultado alguno hasta que Seiya por sí mismo se levantó mirando a Nimph –aquel que llamas maestro ten por seguro que lo asesinare, no por ti, lo hare para que ya no exista un monstruo más en este mundo del que preocuparse- retirándose de ahí solo –pero de que estaban hablando ustedes dos- pregunto Mikako –a lo mejor discutían de que querían de ser de grandes- pronuncio Tomoki de forma divertida pero Nimph se hallaba muda –(matar a mi maestro, eso es imposible, el es el hijo de un Dios pero... el a vencido a varios Dioses poderosos según el registro tal vez... no, no puedo pensar en eso, si el intenta hacer algo en contra de mi maestro lo detendré a pesar de mi vida)- pensaba dudosa por lo dicho

Seiya se encontraba caminando sin rumbo hasta que se topó con Sugata –dime que es lo que viste para que actuaras así Seiya- preguntando calmado –solo te diré que el mundo a dónde quieres ir no es del todo lindo y al parecer es conquistado por un tirano al cual pienso cargármelo- sorprendiendo a Sugata –ya veo, puedo imaginar el mundo nuevo tan solo viendo a esas dos pero... ten en cuenta que no deberías actuar de esa forma delante de ellos, si quieres hacer algo de este tema, te recomiendo que lo hagas en silencio para no preocupar al resto- subiéndose los lentes con la mano –vale, para ser un estudiante das buenos consejos- proclamo este un poco ya tranquilo –me lo dicen a menudo pero no tenemos que dar un concierto ahora- recalco este –si es cierto mejor nos apresuramos- ambos corrían directo al...

 ** _Teatrín de Sorami_**

Al parecer toda la ciudad se encontraba lista para ver y escuchar quien sería el ganador algunos como de la academia se ahogaban de halagos por parte de sus padres, otros solo esperaban que comenzara la función al tiempo que daban ánimos al grupo de Tomoki y los demás tan solo apoyaban a Mikako de cierta forma todo el clan de Mikako se hallaba presente

Ahora comenzaremos el concurso de música de la feria cultural en el escenario principal- todos veían como el telón que se habría rebelando a los de la academia –esta es la orquesta de la academia de Sorami- presentando el documentalista al grupo de la academia

Empezando a tocar un clásico de todos los tiempos titulada "novena sinfonía Beethoven" –ahora sientan lo que realmente es cultura pobres indígenas- aclaro yoshitsune en su mente

 ** _10 minutos después_**

Terminado de haber tocado su clásico de Beethoven todos lo clamaban y veneraban como héroes caídos del cielo por tal exquisita presentación de un clásico de la historia. Los de la escuela ya se daban por vencidos pensando que perdieron ante la academia –ahora tenemos la presentación del club mundo completamente nuevo mostrando a un Tomoki con una guitarra que llevaba en su mano –gracias por esperarme querido público y ahora les entonare esta canción titulada... "mis pezones temblando"

Kimochi no i toka tobideteru

 **** ****Bakutachi kimitachi tobideteru

 ****Kamisma ga kimeta tondo nano

bikuchiku fuete kaway yo

Yasashiku sono te de furete dou da...

Siendo golpeado en la nuca mientras su cara se enterraba en el suelo por un Seiya enfurecido –Tomoki esa no es la canción que acordamos así que deja de hacer tus estupideces quieres- estaba que botaba un aura oscura –lo siento, no pude resistirme- al rato que se paraba

Los de la academia se reían a mas no poder –vaya se supone que esa es su canción, gracias por la diversión ignorantes- entre otros insultos hacia el grupo de Tomoki –lo siento querido público, pero esa fue solo nuestra presentación- decía Seiya mientras se quitaba su playera roja rebelando su físico bien tonificado –pero como es que puede estar tan tranquilo ese campesino- afirmo yoshitsune

-ahora empezara la verdadera interpretación de nuestra canción- aclaro Seiya entregándole el micrófono a Ikaros –ahora todo depende de ti hermana- dándole una sonrisa confortante –hare lo mejor que pueda hermano- mientras que esta lo recibía y miraba al público –esta canción se llama "amor inmortal"

Namida yori mo yasashî uta o kanashi miyouri sono nukumori wo

sekai ga sou nani mo kanpani kawarutu wa omowana ikedo shizuka ni yami yo toukashite aruite aruite miyouto omou

yuuguritemo chikazukeru tanai yume no kakera daisuki na hito omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

akirameru wake o hanasu yori mo dekiru koto o kazoeru hô ga î yo ne tsumazuku koto wa atte furikaesô ni natte soredemo soredemo mo kimetanda

anata no tame ni dekiru koto nante daishitakoto naikamoshiranai demo soredemo fuerte itai yo kanashii miyouri sono nukumori wo

yukkuri demo chikadzukeru kana yume no kakera daisuki na hito omoi egaita ai no katachi wa zutto zutto sagashi tsudzukete

la la la

kuru kuru mawaru chikyuugi kuru kuro kawaru chikan sekai no hate ni ai wo yono koe no sekibi yume wo

yukkuri demo chikadzukeru kana yume no kakera daisuki na hito omoi egaita ai no katachi wa zutto zutto sagashi tsudzukete

la la la

namida yori mo yasashî uta o kanashi miyouri sono nukuwori wo

Al terminar la canción todos estaban callados hasta que todo cambio a aplausos y felicitaciones gritando el nombre de Ikaros una y otra vez, Tomoki con Sohara fueron a abrazarla por el momento de gloria frente a la academia del equipo contrario que solo pudo aceptar la derrota con honor pero Ikaros no sentía que Seiya la abrazaba, por lo que obro a voltear su rostro solo para ver que su querido hermano se iba con Nimph a un rincón a solas rompiéndole una parte de su corazón sin notarlo mientras que Seiya con Nimph...

-oye Nimph porque me traes a este lugar, quiero darle las felicitaciones a Ikaros- tratando de soltarse -quiero hablar contigo Seiya, acerca de lo que dijiste esta mañana- hablando seria haciendo que este se pusiera igual que ella –quiero saber si lo que dices es verdad- hablando maduramente –sí, asesinare aquel sujeto, no tendré cargo de conciencia sabiendo el tipo de hombre que es- afirmando su decisión –si ese es el caso, llegado ese día tendrás que matarme para acercártele Pegaso- retirándose de ahí dejándolo solo –espero que me perdones Nimph- dijo este

 ** _En el club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo de noche_**

-brindemos- dijo Tomoki levantando la copa con un poco de vino –vieron la cara que pusieron los de la academia pero... Seiya podrías ponerte un poco de ropa por favor- amenazando con su brazo demoniaco afirmo Sohara –vamos, déjame estar así para disfrutar nuestra victoria ante esos creídos- tratando de convencerla –está bien pero solo por nuestro triunfo- más calmada lo decía –sí, apropósito Ikaros, lo hiciste muy bien realmente te luciste en el escenario- sobándole la cabeza que se encontraba a su lado –gracias Seiya pero pude cantar gracias a ustedes mis amigos- con tono conmovedor –oigan ustedes dos con quienes irán a la fogata esta noche- decía Sugata -¿fogata?- preguntando Nimph –ha eso, es un festival en donde se celebra la unión de parejas pero yo no ire es mucha molestia y aparte tienes que entrar con una pareja tomados de la mano lo cual no poseo- con mucha calma dijo esto último –entonces...- dijeron Sohara y Nimph al unísono –vaya Tomoki, al parecer tienes dos grandes admiradoras- afirmaba Mikako mientras se reía –de que hablas- pregunto este –que hay de ti Seiya...- dijo Sugata a un Seiya medio borracho por las copas de trago que se tomó por la victoria –yo que cosa, no, no iré después de todo no tengo novia y nunca la tendré- al tiempo que tomaba otro sorbo –Seiya... quedras tu... ir conmigo a la fogata- hablo Ikaros tímidamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes –Ikaros acaso tu estas... de el- dijeron todos –de que hablan, déjenme enterarme- metiéndose Seiya a la conversación sin saber nada –solo iremos como hermanos- proclamo está bajando la mirada por lo dicho anteriormente

–no sé lo que quieren decir pero noto que hay fuego a fuera y donde hay fuego hay carne así que vamos- jalando a su hermana desprevenida hacia el patio –veo que cuando toma demasiado resalta su verdadera personalidad no lo creen- declaro una muy sonriente Sohara

 ** _En el patio del colegio_**

-Maldición pensé que habría carne pero veo que todo fue un engaño- tratando de irse de aquel lugar pero... Ikaros lo sujetaba fuertemente de la mano –porque no nos quedamos a ver el espectáculo- diciéndole cálidamente –está bien, porque no- yendo un poco más al fondo a una perfecta distancia del fuego donde cayó rendido –tal parece que mi cuerpo quiere dormir pero mi corazón quiere levantarse- tratando de reponerse, sin embargo –te puedes tirar aquí si es que quieres- afirmo Ikaros sentada a un lado de este –vale- arrastrándose hacia a ella cosa que le parecía de lo más difícil en su estado pero logro llegar al regazo de está tirando su rostro entre sus piernas que en ese momento ella todavía llevaba la falda del colegio –realmente valió la pena haber venido hasta aquí no lo crees- dijo el peli café –vaya que lo valió- pensando una Ikaros embobada viendo los labios de su hermano que chorreaban saliva sobre sus piernas lo cual por algún motivo la excitaba sin embargo... –ha, me olvidaba- acercando Seiya su rostro al de su hermana besándola por varios segundos –el beso de buenas noches- cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo impactando a Ikaros –cada vez me acerco más a su corazón viendo el fuego del centro pero... pudo notar que una silueta se acercaba hacia ellos sin que nadie lo notara, no era otra más que la viva imagen de Seika la difunta hermana de su querido hermano decir que Ikaros estaba asombrada era poco estaba totalmente asustada –veo que te llevas bien con mi hermano- hablo Seika viendo como Seiya dormía en las piernas de Ikaros –porque estás aquí, yo te mate aquella vez- decía Ikaros un poco temblorosa –tranquila, no he venido como una amenaza, me queda muy poco tiempo tan solo soy un alma que muy pronto tendrá que partir al otro mundo por lo que te pido...- agachándose a su altura con una sonrisa –cuídalo por mi vale, mi hermano será terco, testarudo y en algunas ocasiones tonto pero es una buena persona- estirando el meñique en señal de promesa –pero tu...- decía dudosa Ikaros –vamos, no seas tímida que no te voy a morder- al tiempo que Ikaros estiraba y agarraba el meñique de Seika –bien, es una promesa- acariciando la cabeza del ya dormido una Seika nostálgica –eso sí, no vuelvas a dejar que beba tanto, el deber de una hermana es cuidar a su hermano de toda cosa en especial del alcohol- dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Ikaros en forma chibi –como diga onee sama- preguntándose porque la llamo así –bien me tengo que ir- retirándose una Seika feliz sin contar que alguien decía que no se vaya –quédate, no te vayas, por favor... Seika- hablaba Seiya estirando su mano inconscientemente –lo siento hermanito- agarrando su mano para llevarla a la mano de Ikaros que este agarro fuertemente, Seika con algunas lágrimas dijo –desde el cielo, rezare por la felicidad de ustedes dos... de hecho quiero que me des algunos sobrinitos vale- mientras que su alma se elevaba al cielo desapareciendo con una sonrisa dejando una confusa ikaros pero mas sonrojada y avergonzada por ese comntario

Dejando con muchas interrogantes a Ikaros –porque, porque lo has hecho, porque me perdonaste, no lo entiendo... pero si sé que cumpliré nuestra promesa Seika- mirando el cielo donde las estrellas de Pegaso brillaban más fuertes que nunca –te protegeré con mi vida- dijo esta mientras que acariciaba la nuca de Seiya

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 ** _Y volví, espero no se desanimen por el tiempo esperado pero así es la vida, solo aclare que las vestimentas de Seiya serán las mismas que lleva en el anime que son su polera roja y pantalones gris eso es todo, sayonara._**


	13. CAMBIO DE IMAGEN

VAMOS A MI PARAÍSO

El grupo se encontraba yéndose a su casa después de clases –así que un baño juntos he- decía Mikako –si, la idea de Tomo chan no está mal, así que si iremos- mirando hacia atrás –además de que no te vendrá mal que te relajes un poco... Seiya- este se encontraba con un dolor muy grande en su cabeza producto de tanto tomar –mi cabeza esta que me da vueltas y no puedo ver bien- tropezando y por accidente cayendo encima de Ikaros que no decía nada –hey, el hecho de que estés con la resaca no es excusa para tocar a tu hermana de ese modo malnacido- aclaro una Sohara que lo levanto de un tirón para luego estamparlo contra el suelo nuevamente –pero saben, ir a un baño público con tus amigo de bes en cuando puede ser agradable no lo creen- dijo Tomoki pero por adentro... –(vamos todos a bañarnos din don dan para que sean mías con las cartas de Ikaros)- estos eran los pensamientos de Tomoki pero Sohara ya lo veía venir por lo que... –dame todas tus cartas- le dijo a Ikaros que se levantaba y sin nada más que decir se las entrego todas

-lo siento, Tomo chan pero yo se todo lo que tu cabeza hueca piensa así que suerte para la próxima- retirándose con Mikako –diablos, mi plan se fue por el drenaje pero aún queda una solución- mientras que se retiraba –si sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto y mucho menos me interesa seguirte en tus estupideces- aclaraba Seiya –por qué lo dices si nadie te obliga a venir conmigo- dijo Tomoki –no lo se, tal vez por el hecho de que me estas arrastrando por el piso con mucha fuerza- decía este –ha perdón pero necesito asistencia de batalla si llegasen a pillarnos- proclamo este –no, no lo hare- mientras que se iba solo- dejándolo con las otras dos –pero Seiya, este podría ser el mismo sitio donde los Dioses esconden su paraíso...- esto impacto emocionalmente a Seiya –que fue lo que dijiste- pregunto todo atónito –el baño de las mujeres es un lugar prohibido para todos los hombres, piénsalo cuantos hombres han vuelto vivos de ahí que sean mayores de 10 años, la respuesta es ninguno, por el mero hecho de que una fuerza extraña los elimino... en ese lugar posiblemente se encuentre el monte olimpo donde los Dioses se reúnen- esto fue mas que suficiente para que Seiya los cogiera junto con Ikaros dejando a Nimph sola

 ** _Residencia Sugata_**

Llegaron sin previo aviso a donde Sugata para suplicarle por la ayuda mientras que estos dos suplicaban por su ayuda Ikaros jugaba con los peces un poco apartada pero este se negó por lo que Tomoki había dicho el mismo discurso a Sugata que hizo con Seiya pero no funciono como el quería, al parecer este venia preparado –si nos ayudas te daremos fotos de Mikako desnuda para que las cuelgues por todo el mundo y humillarla mundialmente- esto dio en el clavo, Sugata no podría estar más de acuerdo para poner fin al reinado del terror de Mikako –vale, pero si quieren hacer eso, necesitaran esto- sacando una carta de Ikaros que se transformó en una laptop portátil digital –de que nos servirá esto- propuso Seiya –esto es un aparato de transformación cuántica, les servirá para cambiar de sexo por unos momentos determinados... pero porque Seiya...- recalco Sugata –digamos que viene bien preparado para el nuevo mundo o para el "el monte olimpo donde sus enemigos los Dioses se encuentran"- decía burlonamente Tomoki –ha ya entiendo, lo engañaste pero eso no te sirvió contra mi- dijo Sugata –(si lo que tu digas)- pensaba Tomoki pues al parecer su plan estaba marchando a la perfección, ya contaba con fuerza de ataque (Seiya) y gran inteligencia (Sugata) con esos dos de mi lado no habrá quien nos detenga –sin embargo no pueden ir directo al baño luego de transformarse en mujeres, para no levantar sospechas ante nadie tendrán que ser una chicas por completo, entendido- saludando como militar –esta será una misión de alto riesgo, podrían no regresar con vida- hablándoles como general –correremos el riesgo- dijeron los dos al unísono –les deseo suerte camaradas- dijo Sugata mientras que los dos se retiraban a su casa

 ** _Residencia Tomoki_**

-bien, Ikaros conviérteme- proclamo Seiya – a mí también- dijo Tomoki –oye sería mejor que...-dijo Nimph –enseguida Seiya- dijo Ikaros haciendo cálculos en la laptop –es que no me oíste- grito Nimph y al poco rato una luz cegó a todos mostrando a un Seiya y Tomoki muy cambiados de físico. Primero la versión femenina de Tomoki no sufrió grandes cambio tan solo se le aclaro la piel le salieron unos pechos tamaño igual que Mikako, su cintura cambio y su pelo se volvió a un más corto pero Seiya era otro caso –muy bien digan cómo me veo- pidió Seiya

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos por tal revelación, Seiya no importa que sexo tenga seguiría siendo tremendamente sexy. Tomoki estaba celoso de que su versión femenina no sea tan exuberante como la de Seiya, Nimph pensó que por un momento vio a la Diosa afrodita en persona e Ikaros sintió muchas ganas de abrazarla por lo hermosa que era su nueva hermana y tal vez hacer travesuras con ella –no me digan que me veo como un fenómeno- afirmaba Seiya un poco triste –solo tengo tres palabras- dijo Tomoki –ERES JODIDAMENTE SEXY- las demás no podrían estar más de acuerdos

-a que se refieren- yendo hacia el espejo viendo su nueva figura sonrojándose mientras caía hacia atrás –que chingados me paso- se fijó que su cabello le habia crecido un poco, su rostro era muy delicado, su vos era más suave y su pecho era muy grande. Al parecer su ropa solo le cubría pocas partes del cuerpo haciendo que exhiba mucha piel –creo que me he enamorado de mí mismo- Ikaros se le acerco a su nueva hermana tocándole sus pechos que rebotaban haciendo que Seiya de un gemido –tal y como pensé, son de mí mismo tamaño- aclaro Ikaros –porque rayos hiciste eso y porque grite ese gemido- con la interrogante –tienes que aprender mucho de mujeres, primero nosotras somos muy sensibles en esa parte por lo que te recomiendo que no dejes que ningún hombre te toque- aclaro Nimph –dejando al lado de lo espectacular que es Seiya- ahora puedo digo podemos hacer cosas que jamás hicimos no te parece Seiya

 ** _Tienda de ropa_**

-porque chingados vinimos tan tarde- protestaba Seiya –ese no es un vocabulario para una dama además de que necesitas ropa y no puedes andar vestida así- Seiya por lo general a un estaba con su ropa muy exhibicionista –no entiendo a qué te refieres- saliéndole una gotita estilo anime a Tomoki –oye Nimph, porque no pruebas algo de ropa tu también- indicándole –estas de broma, esa ropa no tiene resistencia ni nada útil- rehusándose .pero se ve muy lindo- aclaro Tomoki –que es lindo para ti- recalcaron Seiya y Nimph haciendo quedar en un aprieto a Tomoki por esa pregunta

-entonces les demostrare lo que es lindo- cogiendo un conjunto rosado de sostenes llevándoselo para probarlo. Al rato de unos minutos salió vestida muy exótica –que les parece, a que no soy mona- los demás solo veían con una gran interrogante –oye Tomoki, a ti te gusta las cosas lindas- pregunto Nimph –bueno, a simple vista para mi es muy bonito- respondió esta –entonces...- cogiendo un conjunto de color verde marino, Nimph se lo probo –que te parece Tomoki- saliendo de una forma muy tímida dándole un toque sexy por tal escena –te ves bien Nimph- aclaro Tomoki un poco rojo –hermana todavía no tienes ropa, ten te conseguí este- Ikaros le entrego un conjunto rojo muy atrevido a Seiya que por no contradecir a su hermana lo acepto, luego de unos minutos –y bien que opinan- pregunto Seiya –estupenda onee sama- proclamo Ikaros –esta decidido, ese será tu ropa interior- dijo Tomoki

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

-por Dios, eres un pervertido- saliendo con carrera de ese lugar donde se hallaban las demás –que carajo fue eso, andar por ahí como una zorra- dijo Seiya muy indignado en como su amigo hacia quedar a las mujeres –al menos yo no ando como perrita apretada- exactamente le dio en la diana a Seiya, este tenía el uniforme muy apretado por lo que sus dotes resaltaban demasiado –que es lo que dijiste estúpida zorra- chocando las frentes con Tomoki –lo que oíste perra calenturienta- ambas se encontraban peleando sin notar que Sohara se les acercaba –buenos días Ikaros, Nimph. Donde esta Tomoki- pregunto al ver que no estaba con ellas –el está en la casa, al parecer cogió un resfriado- indico esta –pero y Seiya- pregunto Sohara –el está de viaje por el mundo- esta vez fue Ikaros quien encubrió a su "hermano" –ya veo- fijándose en las otras dos que peleaban –quienes son ustedes dos- las miraba fijamente –mucho gusto yo soy Tomoko, una estudiante transferida- poniendo la pose de sailor moon –que tal yo soy Nozomi- dijo Seiya –es un placer Tomoko, Nozomi tu nombre significa esperanza no es así- indico Sohara –si así es- temerosa de ser descubierta, -no por nada es solo que me recuerdas a un chico peli café que siempre toca a su hermana- refiriéndose a Seiya -de alguna manera estas chicas se me hacen conocidas pero viendo de cerca la del pelo corto es muy bella pero comparándola con la otra nueva es como comparar una niña con una adulta- notando los dotes exagerados de Nozomi que la superaban .Tomoki y Seiya estaban conforme sabiendo que Sohara no los había notado estaba pero este último estaba dolido de que lo recordasen así –(no puedo creer que me recuerde de este modo)- eran los pensamientos de Seiya en su cabeza llorando estilo anime

 ** _En la escuela_**

-Hice una galletas, pruébenlas- pidió Tomoko a otros estudiantes de forma provocativa, al parecer ser una mujer se le había subido a la cabeza. Nozomi solo podía contemplar como una zorra se paseaba por el salón acercándosela para luego jalarla de los pelos y llevársela a sus asientos –que crees que haces, andar por ahí como zorra no nos ayuda en nada- protesto esta –creo que estas celosa amiga, no crees que luzco fantástica- poniéndose en una pose comprometedora –fantástico mi trasero- refunfuñando –querida, de hecho para los hombres de aquí tu trasero es fantástico- decía Tomoko

Nozomi se fijó que los chicos la estaban viendo su parte trasera por lo que opto por golpearlos. Luego de una fiera golpiza por parte se nozomi –y no vuelvan a dirigirme la palabra sucios puercos- limpiándose las manos

 ** _Clases de cocina_**

Todo el mundo estaba con la boca abierta. Primero la estudiante Tomoko estaba vestida de gata combinada con sirvienta y Nozomi estaba con el delantal muy apretado revelando lo enorme de sus pechos –lo siento pero no tenía nada más que ponerme- aclaro Tomoko –estas cosas pesan mucho y me hacen doler la espalda- afirmo Nozomi tocándose los pechos; los hombres solo podían llorar de emoción al tener a tantas bellezas en su aula

 ** _Hora del almuerzo_**

Todos los hombres rodeaban a Tomoko para ser sus amigos y tal vez con suerte algo mas pero muy pocos se acercaban a Nozomi que a cualquiera que se le acercaba lo devolvía molido a golpes. Las otras chicas solo podían observar con envidia como las nuevas se llevaban a todos los chicos

Luego del almuerzo tocaba gimnasia y era el momento de ver que tan mujeres eran aquellos dos –bien Tomoko este es el primer paso para ser una mujer- concluyo nozomi –tal parece que si- ambos se encontraban a un paso del edificio donde las mujeres se cambiaban –entremos- dijeron los dos, una vez adentro todo era distinto, había muchas chicas cambiándose sin notar que dos hombres se habían infiltrado con éxito a aquel mundo desconocido para los hombres; a simple vista era un paraíso hasta que... –chicas, los lados de mi casillero están desocupados- llamándolas por lo que estas fueron caminando sin contar que Tomoko resbalo poniendo su cara entre los pechos de Sohara preocupado por ser golpeado pero recordó que era una chica por lo cual nada podría pasarle –lo siento, soy una torpe- golpeándose la cabeza- esperando no la descubran –tranquila, no pasa nada entre mujeres pero te advierto que hay un chica llamado Tomoki que a simple vista parece ser muy pacifico pero en verdad es un depredador de chicas como tu por lo que te recomiendo que tengas cuidado- agregándole un toque carismático a su argumento para luego fijarse en Nozomi –si yo fuera tu me preocuparía mas por el chico llamado Seiya que parece un santito pero por dentro es una bestia, incluso ha llegado a tocar a su hermana- esto último lastimo el orgullo de Seiya que estaba presente

 ** _Club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo_**

-así que lograste pasar desapercibida por toda la escuela, veo que traerte a ti fue buena elección Tomoki en cuanto a ti Seiya no puedo decir lo mismo pero tu comportamiento es muy similar a las tsunderes por lo que pueden pasar desapercibido ante la increíble intuición femenina de Mikako- recalco Sugata –ni me lo digas- haciendo un puchero un Seiya enfadado

Saliendo de la escuela se encontraban caminando a casa con Mikako –que quieren ir a un baño, vale por mí no hay problema pero exactamente quienes son ustedes dos- refiriéndose a las chicas nuevas –un placer mi nombre es Tomoko y desde siempre en mi antigua escuela he querido conocer a la presidenta de esta escuela dicen que es muy linda y bondadosa por lo que me transferí- aclaro esta –yo me llamo Nozomi- sin sentimiento alguno –mierda, si esto sigue así Mikako nos descubrirá)- pensó Tomoki –a Tomoko san puedo dejarla pasar con nosotras pero a ti no se si deba- afirmaba Mikako caminando con las demás dejándola sola –plana- fue lo único que dijo Nozomi para que una muy pero muy cabreada Mikako se diera media vuelta –que fue lo que dijiste- con una sonrisa fingida –lo que oíste tablitas (porque coños dije esto, ahora estaré muerto)- pensó Nozomi –muy bien Nozomi, te hare ver que tan tabla es tu presidenta- lanzándose al ataque sin previo aviso, Nozomi pensó que era su fin pero pudo ver el ataque de esta como si de cámara lenta se tratase –(esto es jodidamente genial, el cuerpo de las mujeres esta mas avanzado que el de los hombres, ahora puedo golpear sin miedo ya que esto es entre mujeres)- poniéndose a la defensiva devolviendo el ataque. Tomoko solo podía ver como su plan bien planificado era arruinado por su estúpido amigo hasta que Nozomi vio un hueco en la defensa de Mikako por lo que le mando un derechazo pero el golpe nunca llego, al parecer esta se detuvo en el último momento –eres buena pero a un te falta practica presidenta- decía con un poco de ego –fui vencida limpiamente por lo que tienes el derecho de venir con nosotras (es muy buena en esto pero su postura me recuerda a cierto hombre pero no recuerdo quien)-

 ** _Baño de mujeres_**

-no puedo creerlo, por fin estamos en el paraíso, este es un pequeño paso para el hombre pero un gran paso para los pervertidos- decía Tomoko muy excitado –no sé si reír o llorar de emoción, por fin descubriré la base de los Dioses y podre matar a aquel bastardo- recordando al sujeto del recuerdo de Nimph- dijo Nozomi emocionada pero muy avergonzada de estar en frente de tantas mujeres desnudas

En la pared se apreciaba el retrato de un samurái pero esta tenia... ¡¿lentes?! Sí, no era otro más que Sugata que se encontraba "vigilando" el campo del nuevo mundo sin embargo

Ikaros se encontraba vigilan los parámetros de ambos jóvenes notando que el ritmo cardiaco de Tomoki y Seiya aumentaba; sinceramente ella no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de dejarlo entrar en el baño pero recordando la promesa que hizo con el de nunca más ver a otra mujer que no sea ella, por lo que confió en el sin notar que Nimph se le acercaba –oye alpha que haces- con curiosidad –tengo que monitorear la metamorfosis de ellos- respondiendo como si nada –veo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tienes a los amigos perfecto, una vida perfecta y el mejor maestro de todos realmente te envidio- aclaro está sentándose a su lado –no creas todo lo que ves Nimph- afirmo Ikaros –a que te refieres- pregunto Nimph –estar con Seiya no es nada fácil, tengo que estar alerta por si algún Dios intenta asesinarlo o poner en riesgo su vida además de que tú me dijiste que él nunca me perdonara si llegase a enterar de que fui yo quien le arrebato lo que más quería- volviendo a sus cálculos –sinceramente me pregunto si está bien engañarle de esta manera, me detesto a mí misma por mi egoísmo- agachando la cabeza sin contar que... –no te preocupes, él es Seiya, y Seiya siempre será el, estoy segura que no se enterara pero por si acaso llegase ese momento te recomiendo que aceptes y recibas lo que el te tiene preparado- yéndose de ahí

Tomoki se cansó de observar por lo que opto por ir a la acción –presidenta, le podría lavar la espalda- acercándosele toda desnuda –claro, te tomare la palabra- volteándose revelando su esbelta espalda, Tomoki estaba riendo por adentro como demonio por poder hacer esto –lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto mis queridas manos pero la espera llego a su fin- untando sus manos con champú para luego manosear a Mikako sin parar por los pechos –lo siento presidenta parece que mi mano resbalo (si, si, si, si)- a fuera donde Ikaros se encontraba monitoreando todo –Tomoki si no dejas de excitarte puede que haiga una metamorfosis desconocida- viendo en la pantalla que la entrepierna de Tomoki subía de temperatura

Adentro una vez terminado de acabar con Mikako, Tomoko se dirigía a Sohara –vamos deja que te lave la espalda después de todo somos mujeres y no habrá problemas- embarrándose de champú –no así estoy bien- tratando de huir pero choco con Nozomi cayendo una encima de otra –que haces Sohara- decía está muy sonrojada tratando de zafarse, intento inútil por lo resbaladizo del champú. Tomoko aprovecho para abalanzarse contra aquellas dos pero Nozomi viendo esto se pudo apartar a tiempo siendo Sohara la victima manoseada. Era tanto su excitación que al parecer por causa de su transformación empezó a votar rayos laser por todas partes destruyendo todo a su paso, manoseando a muchas mujeres a una velocidad impresionante, Nozomi solo veía aquella carnicería de placer al rato que Ikaros con Nimph entraban por el escándalo –Tomoki tranquilízate si sigues así...- muy tarde fue su declaración, Tomoki estaba brillando con intensidad hasta que llego al punto de explotar montando una gran nube de polvo

Al final todos vieron que se trataba de Tomoki, este con sigilo intento escapar en silencio antes de quedar muerto pero... su cabeza fue sujetada fuertemente por una Sohara jodidamente tanto en paciencia mental como física –Sohara, no llevas ropa creo que sería mejor que regresaras para ponerte algo no lo crees- decía con temor este –en este momento no me importa si me ves desnuda, tan solo me interesa tu funeral- lanzándole su brazo devastador que acabo con su vida o eso creían. Seiya vio que el alma de su amigo se elevaba al cielo como un ángel –(mierda, si descubren que también soy hombre, Sohara es capaz de cargarse a mi más, mejor tratare de irme en silencio)- intento inútil pues Mikako le bloqueo el paso – adonde crees que vas... Seiya- con mirada amenazadora tronándose sus nudillos lanzándole un golpe, este simplemente espero a recibirlo de lleno cerrando los ojos pero el ataque nunca impacto –que crees que deberíamos hacer con el Sohara- esta sola se acercaba con un aura diabólica levantando el brazo para luego bajarlo –por estar en esa forma no la podemos golpear y el hecho de que no intento hacer nada en nuestra santa contra por esta vez te libras- Nozomi estaba que veía el cielo y extendiendo los brazos –gracias Kami sama por brindarme una oportunidad de vida- por descuido su toalla se cayó revelando su físico, era mucho mejor que la de una modelo –no es lo que parece. Recalco Nozomi –sabes, porque no te bañes con nosotras- propuso Mikako –no gracias, de hecho me tengo que ir- retirándose de ahí pero fue sostenido por la espalda por Mikako –te vas a quedar a tomar un baño con nosotras si es que no quieres quedar igual que el de allá- sonriendo de manera amenazante señalando donde se encontraba Tomoki siendo levantando por la casera de este lugar para luego ponerse a limpiar los baños de hombres –está bien, lo que tu ordenes- resignándose

Al cabo de unos minutos donde Ikaros y Nimph se desvistieron para tomar un baño con todas se veía a Nozomi un poco distanciada de todas dándoles la espalda por la vergüenza –vamos "Nozomi" todas somos mujeres por lo que no habrá ningún problema- dijo Mikako –no gracias me siento mejor aquí- conto esta –bien, si tú lo quieres así, Sohara por favor serias tan amable de asesinar a nuestro querido compañero- con una sonría clásica de ella –sabes creo que estar con ustedes no estaría tan mal- proclamo Nozomi acercándose a donde ellas

-mucho mejor pero podrías dejar de cubrir tus pechos, o es que no hay confianza entre mujeres- indicándole que se quite las manos y así lo hizo. Sus pechos empezaron a flotar como dos grandes globos humillando la de las demás –que carajos comes para tener eso... maldita senos de vaca- dijo Sohara al momento que se abalanzo contra Nozomi apretándole los pechos de odio pero para esta eran como caricias por lo que daba grandes gemidos, mientras que las dos se encontraban discutiendo por los senos –sensei, está bien mentir a tus amigos- dijo Ikaros –no se a lo que te refieres pero mentir... es lo más malo que puede existir, es cuando traicionas la confianza de la persona cercana a ti, matas la relación que hay entre ustedes dos por lo cual uno nunca debe mentir y para que se te quede grabado- extendiéndole la mano –tendrás que hacer la promesa de nunca mentir, Ikaros estaba dudosa por hacer la promesa pero su mano fue cogida sin previo aviso por lo que la promesa se había hecho –bien, ahora nunca más volverás a mentir o... te desnudare en público- aclaro Mikako mientras se unía a las otras dos de allá –alpha estas bien- proclamo Nimph –no puedo mentirle más, debo confesarle- diciéndolo con determinación

 ** _Al final del baño_**

-demonios, eso fue una tortura pero mi cuerpo reacciono de forma contraria- afirmo Nozomi sin notar que Ikaros se le acercaba por la espalda –hermano- llamando la atención de este –si Ikaros, en que te puedo ayudar-

-tengo algo que confesarte- lo dijo con firme decisión –de que hablas, no me digas que tienes novio... tienes que presentármelo para ver si es digno de ti- con la mano en el mentón –no, no es eso, lo que te quiero decir es...- recordando las muertes que ocasiono, la sangre que derramo y la cruel muerte que le dio fin a la vida de Seika. La presión era mucho para ella –(si le confieso el tipo de persona que soy seguramente tu...)- derramando lagrimas –(me odiaras)- Nozomi noto el comportamiento por lo que asumió algo –así que el cabron te saco la vuelta, dime quien para que lo mande a volar...- sin ningún aviso Ikaros se le lanzo abrazándola fuertemente derramando lagrimas a mas no poder en su pecho de esta –(así que no hay ningún novio en este tema, me alegro) si no puedes decírmelo ahora está bien, entenderé tus razones, con el tiempo llegara su debido momento hermana- esta palabra le dolía a Ikaros –(no te merezco)- recordando la promesa que hizo con Seika aquella noche –(pero yo, yo, yo...)- siendo confortada por el abrazo de Nozomi –estoy orgullosa u orgulloso- notando su físico –bueno tú me entiendes- con una sonrisa sincera el punto es que cada vez eres más humana, incluso yo te oculto que muchas veces que disfrute pisando insectos sabiendo que eso es malo y eso es muy grave, de hecho todo humano siempre ocultara algo, en mi caso... mate muchos enemigos con los que pelee como vistes aquella noche en el mar, por lo tanto no soy un santito como todos creen, y tú no sé qué es lo que me ocultas pero confió en ti como mi hermana y sé que podrás contármelo- rascándole la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa mientras que Ikaros solo podía llorar a mas no poder por tener un hermano como el sin embargo... a lo lejos se pudo notar que Nimph lo veía –te lo dije alpha, Seiya siempre será Seiya- caminando hacia otro lugar en solitario

 ** _De vuelta en la casa_**

 ** _-_** Oigan cuándo volverá a la normalidad, no puedo quedarme como mujer para siempre- recalco Nozomi –bueno, yo volví a la normalidad cuando me excite por lo que tu...- proclamo Tomoki –estas de broma no, como diablos se supone que me excite- sin notar que Ikaros mando a volar a Tomoki muy lejos para luego abalanzarse encima de esta lamiéndole su oreja para luego sobarle los enormes pechos de esta, además de que Ikaros puso su rodilla en la entrepierna de esta haciéndola gemir. Nozomi intento sacársela de encima pero no pudo hacerlo, las fuerzas se le iban con cada caricia que le hacían y así continuaron unos minutos hasta que Nozomi perdiera la cordura, nublada por el placer le siguió la corriente a Ikaros que sin poder hacer algo ambas se desnudaron para luego besarse en un beso lésbico en donde se lanzaron la lengua una en contra de la otra. La lengua de Nozomi gano a la de Ikaros por lo que se la metió adentro de su boca explorando su interior mientras que Ikaros solo podía mirar el techo sonrojada de sentir en su interior la lengua de su hermana por lo que ambas derramaban saliva en los pechos de cada una hasta que Ikaros con un movimiento le metió la mano a la entrada húmeda de Nozomi que solo dio un gemido suave, Ikaros notando que era su parte débil empezó a acariciarlo con delicadeza por lo que Nozomi quito su lengua de la boca de Ikaros para luego arquearse hacia atrás por el placer que le daban –no, esa parte no Ikaros chan- Ikaros solo se tiro encima de Nozomi para chuparle los pezones con delicadeza al tiempo que le metía los dedos en su interior aumentando su velocidad sin contar que Nozomi empezó a meterle sus dedos a la entrada de la otra por la pose en la que se encontraban –mas, mas, mas dame más rápido- replico Nozomi mientras que Ikaros obedeció sus órdenes aumentando la velocidad por lo que Nozomi hizo lo mismo hasta que por un descuido ambas se metieron la mano entera en sus entradas una dentro de otra ocasionando un enorme gemido de Ikaros de dolor por no estar acostumbrada a esto pero fue callada por el beso de Nozomi que volvió a meterle la lengua jugando en su interior de su vagina con su mano sacándola y metiéndola una y otra vez toda entera. Pero pasado un tiempo en el que Ikaros se acostumbró a la nueva sensación tomo la delantera haciendo lo mismo que la otra hasta que ambas llegaron al clímax corriéndose en toda la sala –eso sintió fantástico- dijo nozomi –pero aun no terminamos Ikaros chan- lamiéndose los dedos con los cuales estaban empapados por la leche blanca de Ikaros –lo mismo digo- proclamo Ikaros haciendo lo mismo que ella sonriendo pero de un certero movimiento Nozomi puso su cara en la vagina de Ikaros por lo que Ikaros también podía contemplar la entrada de su hermana hasta que sintió que Nozomi empezó a lamérselo muy rápido por lo que opto a hacer lo mismo pero metiéndole la lengua muy al fondo causando que Nozomi gritara de placer hasta que encontró un pepino enorme en la mesa que se lo metió al culo de Ikaros causándole un grito de placer enorme. Sin quedarse atrás cogió otro pepino enorme metiéndole muy dentro a Nozomi. Ambas sentían como entraba el pepino muy dentro de ellas hasta que ambas nuevamente se corrieron nuevamente con el pepino dentro de ellas, estaban sus caras completamente embarradas del líquido blanco muy exhaustas por lo decidido pero... -vamos que aún no termina la diversión- proclamo Nozomi con cara de desquiciada insaciable –(es que aún no está excitada)- pensaba Ikaros que estaba tirada en la alfombra pero siendo recogida por esta para ser clavada en la pared donde Nozomi le clavo el pepino más grande y grueso que encontró en la casa en su entrada de Ikaros causando que gritara de placer por tremendo dolor, al parecer le habían roto por dentro, notando que ni la mitad del pepino le había entrado y ya la estaba rompiendo pero siendo silenciada por Nozomi de un beso donde ella también se metió el mismo pepino que tenía Ikaros clavado quedando ambas perforadas por el mismo pepino –vamos Ikaros chan- decía Nozomi lanzándose para atrás haciendo que el pepino se le entierre más a Ikaros y a ella –te lo meteré bien adentro- recalco Nozomi agarrando el trasero de Ikaros atrayéndola hacia ella misma hundiéndola más en el pepino –(si seguimos seguramente me romperá mi culo)- pensaba Ikaros para luego quedar frente a frente sus entradas vaginales con el pepino incrustado en ellas. Nozomi empezó a sobarse con la entrada de Ikaros abrazándola fuerte por la espalda apretando sus pechos una en contra de otra pero Nozomi le rasguñaba el trasero a Ikaros por lo que ella también le rasguñaba su espalda hasta que Nozomi encontró otro pepino de igual tamaño pero se lo metió en el mismo culo de Ikaros causando que esta gritase de dolor y placer a la vez –que haces- reprimió Ikaros toda sudorosa notando que Nozomi se le ponía por detrás –esto- decía al momento que hacia presión en ella hundiéndola y metiéndola hasta el fondo de los pepinos donde por obvias razones rompieron a Ikaros en dos por dentro si se puede explicar mejor. Nozomi solo apretaba los pechos con fuerza de Ikaros que rebotaban haciendo que entrase y saliese de los pepinos como un "va y ben" rompiéndola cada vez más hasta que... Ikaros cayo desmayada por tanto placer acumulado quedando inconsciente dejando ganadora a Nozomi que paso toda la noche jugando con el cuerpo de Ikaros de diferentes poses a cosas que le metía cada vez más gruesas. El cuerpo de Ikaros no votaba ningún sonido de satisfacción pero su entrada derramaba leche a mas no poder y así siguieron hasta las 3 de la mañana donde se encontraba un Seiya de nuevo siendo hombre dormido en el sofá y una Ikaros con una sonrisa y las piernas totalmente abiertas al parecer botando vapor por la boca muy sonrojada con muchas cosas incrustadas en su vagina y su culo que al parecer estaban totalmente embarrados por su leche que aún seguía botando Ikaros.

Nimph que acababa de llegar de algún lugar quedo muy avergonzada de ver todo esto pensó en salir de ahí lo más pronto posible pero recordó que vio a Tomoki que venía de las montañas muy cansado, al parecer alguien lo había mandado ahí de un tirón y ella no podía permitir que la casa estuviera así –hay que limpiar lo más pronto posible- primero levanto a Seiya que se encontraba dormido para arrojarlo a su cuarto, por ninguna manera se aventuraría a vestirlo, lo siguiente fue limpiar a Ikaros de todo ese líquido viscoso que tenía por todo el cuerpo y vistiéndola aunque lo más difícil fue quitarle esas cosas de su vagina que estaban muy pero muy apretadas por lo que le tomo tiempo, luego de limpiarla y arrojarla al cuarto de Seiya se propuso a limpiar toda la sala aunque no fue nada fácil contando con ese líquido blanco por todas partes y de toque uso una fragancia profunda para tapar aquel olor de la casa, si fue una tarea muy ardua para alguien tan pequeña como ella pero... –por qué cojones les ayude a limpiar su desastre- se maldecía a si misma por ser tan generosa y débil hasta que...

-ya llegue- dijo Tomoki que entraba por la puerta notando que se encontraba Nimph en la sala con toda la casa limpia –genial, tu hiciste todo esto, gracias después de todo necesitábamos un poco de limpieza por aquí, apuesto que serás una gran esposa- mientras se retiraba a la cocina por agua dejando a una muy sonrojada Nimph por el comentario –(tal vez ser buena no sea tan malo)- pensó está viendo a Tomoki

 ** _Notas del autor_**

Bueno falta poco para que la historia concluya y sin más me despido queridos lectores hasta el próximo capitulo


	14. LA CADENA QUE NO PERMITE EL ESCAPE

**_notas del autor_**

 ** _Para los que no sepan como es Seiya versión les sugiero ver en imagenes de google_**

 ** _Ahora empecemos con el capitulo_**

LA CADENA QUE NO PERMITE EL ESCAPE

 ** _Residencia Tomoki_**

-haber, trata una vez más Ikaros- enseñándole a sonreír naturalmente pero sin éxito alguno –Seiya no sé por qué te empeñas en hacerla reír, con tal, en algunas ocasiones da una sonrisa- replico Tomoki –ya lo sé, pero tiene que a dominarlo para poderlo hacerlo con entera libertad- dijo Seiya mientras que le sonreía a su hermana demostrándole como se hacía –así hermano "sonrisa"-

-no Ikaros, solo lo estás diciendo, tienes que hacerlo- recalcando mientras se desplomaba hacia atrás sin notar que... –oigan ustedes dos, es que acaso no saben lo que hicieron en la noche par de degenerados- grito Nimph que estaba hecha una furia con Seiya e Ikaros –de que hablas, si amanecí ciento yo mismo en mi cuarto aunque... Ikaros estaba a mi lado pero estaba inconsciente, pensé que estaba dormida pero recordé que ustedes no pueden dormir por lo que la desperté y aquí estamos, nada fuera de lo normal- replico Seiya –entonces no recuerdan lo que hicieron a noche...- contradijo Nimph –la verdad solo recuerdo que Ikaros mando a volar a Tomoki por la ventana para después aparecer en mi mente toda negra, ahí se me apareció mi yo mujer y me dijo que quería salir al exterior solo esta noche por lo que le di permiso, luego de eso no recuerdo nada, quizás habrá hecho algo en la noche... pero ya no la recuerdo- sin darle importancia –Seiya estuviste haciendo el...- proclamo Nimph pero siendo interrumpida por Ikaros –por favor no le digas nada, si se entera de lo que hicimos esa noche no me volverá a hablar por la vergüenza- suplicaba Ikaros –está bien, no le diré nada pero a cambio... quiero que me prometas que Seiya no se meterá en ningún problema relacionado con la synapse entendido- decía Nimph. Esta era la mejor decisión, no contaba con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a Seiya pero el nunca contradeciría a su pequeña hermana, era su mejor jugada –ten por seguro que no dejare que se relacione con los problemas de arriba- replico Ikaros –hey que tanto parlotean a nuestras espaldas y tu Ikaros vuelve a tu practica de sonrisas –entendido hermano- sentándose para su lección con el "profesor de sonrisas nombrado" Seiya

 ** _En la escuela_**

-así que me estas pidiendo ayuda para enseñarle a Ikaros a sonreír de forma natural- replico Sohara en clases de física –si algo por el estilo- afirmo Seiya –bueno, Ikaros chan levanta tus brazos sobre tu cabeza- ella obedeció y al poco rato Sohara empezó a hacerle montones de cosquillas pero sin la reacción que ella quería, esta solo se sacudió de un lado a otro –oye Sohara así no es como se hacen las cosquillas ignorantes- cambiando su semblante serio por uno pervertido –así se hace- lanzándose sobre Sohara tocándole todo el cuerpo con un agiles movimientos haciéndola reír para luego cambiar su sonrisa por una de ira –muere pervertido- azotándolo con su brazo mata dioses. A lo lejos solo se podía ver un Tomoki que iba directo al matadero pero pasando a cosas más importantes que su vida –alpha tal vez conozca a una persona que te ayude- llevándosela con Seiya

En la azotea de la escuela se encontraba Sugata recogiendo vegetales que había plantado meses atrás –así que quieren mi ayuda- decía mirándolos fijamente, pasaron unos buenos minutos en silencio hasta que... –vámonos, parece que fue mala idea pedirle ayuda a alguien que no sonríe- decía Nimph retirándose con todos

Caminando por el patio se encontraron con Mikako que tomaba el té –veo que necesitan ayuda, porque no dejan que les ayude llevándoselas al grupo de Sugata

-así que ese es el problema, sonreír no es algo que se aprenda, tienes que sentirlo, por ejemplo yo me rio cuando hago sufrir a las personas especiales para mí de una manera muy sutil- proclamo esta –¿hacer sufrir a alguien querido?- decía Ikaros. Al poco rato Seiya se encontraba corriendo por su vida por el mero hecho de que Ikaros se lo tomo en serio –Ikaros para por favor, no necesariamente tienes que hacerlo conmigo puedes usar a Tomoki como saco de golpear- reclamo este siendo perseguido por su hermana con guantes de boxeo por el campo –oye a mí ni me metas en tus problemas de familia tarado- decía Tomoki desde lejos viendo el espectáculo sentado con los demás. Minutos después se encontraba Seiya todo golpeado en el patio con grandes chichones –realmente debemos hablar a solas Ikaros sobre tu problema- afirmaba medio muerto

Después de clases el grupo de amigos se iba a casa pasando por un centro comercial que estaba ordenado con adornos navideños por doquier –al parecer la navidad se acerca, que les parece si hacemos una fiesta en la casa de Tomoki- anuncio Sohara –suena bien, así Ikaros podrá aprender a sonreír- afirmo Sugata –bien, está decidido, habrá fiesta en la casa de Tomo chan este domingo y n que no se hable más- pronuncio Mikako toda alegre, todos estaban conversando sobre como harían la fiesta pero... –que es la navidad- dijo Seiya impactando a todos y como no hacerlo pues toda persona no importa qué tipo de humano sea ratero, vagabundo, asesino, descuartizador, prófugo, etc. Todos estos mencionados sabían que era la navidad pero para Seiya era un mundo completamente nuevo –Seiya es que acaso no sabes lo que es la navidad- pregunto Tomoki con semblante triste por saber que alguien tan joven como el no conozca la navidad –bueno, la verdad es... no es que no la conozca pero...- viéndose interrumpido por Nimph –los santos de Pegaso en cada era son entrenados desde muy pequeños para los combates por la falta de familia, a decir verdad en todas sus reencarnaciones desde la era de los mitos, el santo de Pegaso no ha podido pasar de la edad de los 15 años y si no mal recuerdo el tiene 13 por lo que no le queda mucho tiempo en pocas palabras ellos nacen huérfanos obligados a sobrevivir desde pequeños sin ninguna ayuda familiar ni ningún lujo como ustedes es por eso que apenas si sabe algo del mundo moderno- aclarando todo en unas cuantas palabras. Todos sabían que Seiya era un santo que luchaba por el amor y la justicia y que reencarnaba en cada era pero el hecho de que no pueda disfrutar de ningún privilegio como ellos realmente los hacia poner mal, Seiya siempre había sufrido pero aun así mantenía su sonrisa ante cualquiera pero lo peor era saber que ninguno de sus ancestros pase de los 15 años de edad y Seiya no era la excepción por lo que le quedaba solo dos años de vida a lo mucho. El ambiente se puso muy callado hasta que... –entonces haremos que tu navidad sea la mejor de la mejor me has entendido- decía Tomoki extendiéndole el brazo a Seiya que se encontraba confuso –hm, vale- contestando –pero Nimph, como es que sabes de mi pasado si se ve que soy mayor que tu- pregunto este confuso –eres tonto o que, nosotras las angelroide no podemos envejecer como ustedes los humanos, y a decir verdad en tu anterior reencarnación eras un chico que siempre cumplí sus promesas creo que te llamabas ti... tenca... así te llamabas Tenma pero sacrificaste tu vida para sellar a hades con Athena y otro niño rubio de quien no me acuerdo, pude conocerlo cuando me enviaron a eliminarlo pero el santo de oro de libra no me lo permitió, vaya que tienes suerte, mira que ser entrenado por un santo de oro desde pequeño. Qué tiempos aquellos- decía está mirando el cielo dejando impactados a todos –si no mal recuerdo la guerra santa pasada fue hace 243 años cuando...- exaltándose por tal revelación -quiere decir que mi maestro fue Dokho de libra el maestro de Shiryu, genial espera que se lo cuente- afirmo este imaginándose a su yo de hace 243 años viendo jalado por todos ya qu parecía que no se movería por un buen rato por estar imaginando

 ** _Residencia Tomoki_**

-¿Por qué no puedo sonreír a placer?- dijo Ikaros –hace ya tiempo que quite tu protección de emociones, pero fuiste creada para el combate por lo que no creo que puedas sonreír sin embargo... el mero hecho de que a veces hayas reído es un milagro, siéntete afortunada de poder hacerlo- contestándole –entonces fui creada para la destrucción- afirmo Ikaros –no sé de qué te preocupas reír es algo muy simple que cualquiera puede hacerlo- menciono Nimph –pero yo no te he visto reír antes- proclamo Ikaros asombrando a Nimph que empezó a recordar sus palizas proporcionadas por su maestro –sabes, creo que nosotras las angelroide no somos capaces de sonreír naturalmente pero... tu si puedes hacerlo, en ocasiones te vi reír cerca de tu hermano así que creo que el secreto de la felicidad es estar al lado de alguien querido para ti- resumió Nimph

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

-Oye Seiya que crees que nos hayan preparado para el desayuno- dijo Tomoki –con tal que sea comida para mi está bien- respondió este entrando a la cocina notando que Ikaros y Nimph estaban lavando los servicios –buenos días- dijeron al unísono los chicos notando que al voltear las chicas estaban... SONRRIENDO, diablos estaban sonriendo de una manera que para cualquiera sería normal pero para estos era espeluznante –que diablos les pasa- replico Seiya notando que ambas se acercaban de forma provocativa enseñando sus senos muy rojas –como durmieron- dijeron las chicas al unísono acercando sus rostros al de ellos pero por el reflejo de la luz... –un momento- protesto Seiya tocándole el rostro a Ikaros – están pegadas, corran a lavarse el rostro de inmediato mocosas- ordeno este enfurecido, ambas acataron la orden sin protesta alguna. Luego de regresar a sus rostros normales Nimph estaba viendo la telenovela donde el hombre le propuso una cita a la mujer, pensando que seria divertido –oye Tomoki- llamándole la atención –que quieres Nimph- contesto tomando el desayuno –por qué no vamos en una cita los 4- contesto haciendo tragar duro a ambos hombres presentes

 ** _En el centro de la ciudad_**

-primero que nada saben lo que es una cita, es donde un hombre y un mujer van como pareja- reclamo Tomoki –no hay problema, yo voy contigo y que alpha vaya con Seiya, asunto arreglado- diciendo como si nada –ese no es el problema Nimph- redacto Seiya –pero dejando eso de lado... Tomoki si no mal recuerdo tu nunca fuiste popular con las chicas y ahora tienes en frente tuyo una Loli que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es un cita... esto no volverá a pasar en tu insignificante vida- afirmo Seiya dando en el clavo, Tomoki nunca tuvo una cita con ninguna chica si no aprovechaba ahora tal vez nunca volvería a pasar

-bien, a que esperamos vamos que la cita nos espera- pero... –a donde crees que vas Seiya, sin ti Ikaros estará sola –tranquilo, después de todo no puedo salir con mi hermana, eso está en contra de la ley- diciéndolo como si nada afectando un poco a Ikaros por ese comentario –(de hecho no eres ni su hermana ante la ley)- pensaba Tomoki –si no bienes será una lástima el haber comprado esto- mostrando 4 vales para la feria de juegos –a que esperamos, que la juventud nos aguarda- decía Seiya sujetando la mano de Ikaros que se sentía bien por ese comportamiento de parte de su hermano, al parecer no importa cuántas clases tomo con Mikako, él siempre tendría su niño interior

-bien, menos mal que vine preparado para este momento- dijo Tomoki sacando un libro acerca de cómo tener una cita perfecta –primero vayan a comprar lo que quieran ustedes dos- ordeno Tomoki. al poco rato Ikaros venía con un cargamento de sandía –oye cuando dije compren lo que quieran me refería a cosas de chicas no comestibles- regañándola –ya cálmate anciana, con tal les dijiste compren lo que quieran y eso hicieron- tranquilizando a Tomoki –esta bien, pero Nimph porque no has comprado algo- mirando que no traía nada –así estoy bien- contestando de forma alegre –bueno, lo siguiente es ir a ver una película-mando Tomoki

 ** _En el cine_**

-bien porque no miramos...- Tomoki fue cortado por Nimph –esta señalando que era una película para adultos- al poco rato Ikaros señalo –esta parece bonita- señalando una película de terror de sandias- mientras que Seiya –esta es mejor- apuntando la película de "la horca" conmocionando a Tomoki –saben creo que será mejor saltar la parte del cine arrastrando a los tres fuera de ahí –próxima parada...

 ** _La feria de juegos_**

-genial esto es sencillamente, siempre quise venir aquí- Seiya actuaba como niño viendo los enormes juegos –pareces un niño ya compórtate- reclamo Nimph –como sea, ya que estamos aquí aprovechemos para subir a algunos juegos- sugirió Tomoki. al rato se subieron a la montaña rusa. Nimph junto con Ikaros estaban muy normal pero Tomoki estaba que gritaba como niña y Seiya estaba... estaba como si a un niño le comprasen todo tipo de consolas en pocas palabras estaba completamente chingado de alegría. Al final del recorrido Tomoki vomitaba a mas no poder en un bote de basura, las chicas solo se alejaban de el pero más aun de Seiya, se encontraba en una fase de niño con sobre dosis de azúcar

-la cita con mi hermano es espectacular pero falta algo...- mientras pensaba Nimph –baya que son lamentables- dijo tomando de las manos a ambos chicos, esto causo un dolor agudo en Ikaros –iniciando escaneo de sistema, todos los sistemas sin daño, no se reporta fallos en la estructura orgánica, reactor sin anomalías, todo está bien- para hacer este proceso de escaneo tuvo que transformarse en la Reyna Urano pero solo cambiando sus ojos para no llamar la atención del público, antes solo se sentía intranquila al ver que estaba con otra mujer pero al verlo tan feliz con otra que no sea ella realmente la lastimaba

.ahora veo porque te emocionaste de estar aquí Seiya- dijo Nimph aun agarrada de la mano de ambos –ya ves, te dije que todo aquí es increíble- respondió este muy emocionado de ver animales de todo el mundo –bueno miren a los animales que yo voy a comprar un refresco que tengo sed- decía Tomoki retirándose –yo también pero me comprare un poco de comida- ambos se soltaros de las manos de Nimph dejándola media triste –quisiera que Seiya fuera mi maestro... pero él ya tiene a alpha, aunque... Tomoki tampoco está mal pero no lo es- diciéndolo con semblante triste notando que alpha se le acercaba –muy irónico, no lo crees alpha, estos animales están encerrados en una jaula sin libertad como nosotras que tenemos estas gargantillas, si ese es el caso quisiera huir- diciendo todo calmadamente –estoy segura que Seiya y Tomoki estarían felices si estos animales fueran libres, no alpha- sorprendiendo a esta para luego desplegar un poco de su poder acercándose a la jaula -mi hermano estaría muy feliz- abriendo todas las jaulas con los ojos rojos y su pelo alborotado claro indicio de liberar la mitad de su poder

-Oye Tomoki me pasas la mostaza- dijo Seiya –claro ten- respondió este, ambos se encontraban comiendo unas hamburguesas con una bebida .Seiya pásame la salsa de carne- ordeno este recibiéndola en sus manos –gracias- dijo Tomoki –de que hablas si yo no te la he pasado- afirmo este –entonces...- volteando para atrás. Sudando frio por ver la multitud de animales que estaban atrás de ellos con mucha hambre –sabes será mejor que corramos- dijo Tomoki empezando a correr por su vida mientras que Seiya peleaba por el pedazo de carne con un león siendo rodeado por varios animales que veían que un hombre le daba lucha al rey de la jungla –no sé qué quieres de mi pero...- enterrando al león de un golpe en el suelo –nadie se mete con mi carne- impresionando a todos los animales presentes para luego todos arrodillarse –no sé de que va esto pero creo que me están aceptando como su nuevo rey- los animales solo asintieron con sus cabezas –que así sea- proclamo Seiya desvistiéndose por completo notando que Tomoki estaba acorralado por una turba de animales que lo veían con mucho apetito –oye Seiya ayúdame que no quiero ser su cena- protesto este

-mis súbditos déjenlo en paz- todos los animales retrocedieron –parece que te obedecen, bien ordénales que me dejen ir- pidió Tomoki –de eso nada, tu serás el platillo favorito de mi reino, todos sobre el- ordeno Seiya para que luego una multitud de animales rabiosos se abalanzara sobre Tomoki, si, el poder se le subió a la cabeza de Seiya que se reía de desquiciado corriendo por todas partes sin embargo este fue rodeado por las leonas que estaban en celo y viendo que aquel hombre venció a su macho alfa pensaron que sería mejor tener cachorros con el por lo que empezaron a desplegar sus feromonas sobre Seiya, grave error, Ikaros pudo notar las intenciones de las leonas y ella no permitiría que se apareen con su hermano... no sin antes haberlo hecho ella primera poniéndose en frente las leonas –él es mío y no dejare que se le acerquen- hablo esta muy seria desplegando un instinto asesino que las ahuyento para nuevamente emprender el vuelo liberando más animales, pero -por favor, vuelvan a sus jaulas- pedía una trabajadora del parque pero Seiya paso desnudo al lado de ella haciendo que esta gritase de la vergüenza, para mala suerte tenía la radio prendida por lo que los altos mandos... –envíen a todas las unidades disponibles, tenemos a un hombre al cual los animales lo consideran su rey y anda desnudo- enseguida toda la fuerza área, la marina y la terrestre fueron con todo el arsenal de Japón para controlar la situación

Tomoki era otra historia, se encontraba siendo mutilado por todo tipo de animales –(maldito Seiya, cuando salga de aquí me las pagaras)- pensaba Tomoki al momento de que dar desnudo por un zarpazo de un oso. Ikaros pasaba volando por ahí viendo que su hermano era muy feliz –oye Ikaros gracias por esto, después de todo quien sería capaz de todo esto- saludándola desde el suelo donde una gran cantidad de policía y la fuerzas armadas lo rodeaban para luego lanzarle varios sedantes que lo dejaron medio mareado, los tranquilizantes tenían la dosis para hacer dormir a 5 elefantes y le dispararon alrededor de 50 por todo el cuerpo pero a Seiya solo lo mareo impresionando a todos los presentes por tal resistencia, aunque no les extrañaba por el mero hecho de que fue aceptado como el rey de todos los animales

Después de controlar la situación, pudieron capturar al "cómplice" de Seiya que no era otro más que Tomoki –yo no tengo nada que ver en esto se los juro- protestaba este tratando de salir de ahí –si lo que tú digas pero te encontramos desnudo al igual que el por lo que son sospechosos del escándalo en toda la ciudad- replico un agente del gobierno mientras se los subían en las patrullas

-creo que me equivoque con respecto a esto- pronuncio Ikaros –no la verdad creo que si lo hiciste muy feliz-

Luego de aclarar los hechos y dejar en libertad condicional a Seiya y a Tomoki estos se encontraban en un parque pensando en lo ocurrido –me cago en la puta madre, como es posible que todo el ejército japonés venga solo por esta estupidez, no lo puedo creer- reclamo Tomoki muy molesto –al menos fue divertido salir en televisión nacional no lo crees- dijo sin pensar un Seiya todo feliz –quieres decir que somos conocidos en todo el país- dijo exaltado Tomoki –básicamente si... pero aun olvidan lo más importante de una cita- reclamo Nimph –de que se puede tratar- contestaron ambos chicos sin ninguna idea de lo que hablaba –hablo del beso de pareja tontos- mostrándoles una revista donde lo indicaba –creo que te has fumado algo, pero eso solo se hace con una persona especial para ti- dijo Tomoki –el beso solo se le da a la persona importante para uno mismo por lo que solo puede ser una persona al cual puedas besar y en este caso...- trataba de explicar Seiya sin encontrar las palabras correctas para decirlo

-entonces...- dijo Nimph viendo a Ikaros –quiero intentarlo... alpha- sorprendiendo a está acercándose hacia los dos estirando sus labios, estos por la acción no sabían que hacer pero desde el ángulo de Ikaros parecía que Nimph quería besar a Seiya sin darse cuenta que el beso iba dirigido a Tomoki, esta sin decir nada salió volando de ahí dejando confundidos a todos por su repentino cambio de actitud pero más importante aún era ver que Nimph esperaba el beso, Tomoki no sabía que hacer por lo que volteo su rostro hacia Seiya... este ya no se encontraba, al parecer se había escondido en los arbustos –(maldición... supongo que no me queda de otra)- al momento beso a Nimph, esta solamente se sentía feliz de poder hacer eso pero... empujándolo completamente roja –que esto que ciento, estoy pensando en Tomoki- replicaba en su cabeza esta –oye te encuentras bien- dijo Tomoki tocándole su hombro para luego quedar encajado en el suelo por el golpe de esta –no te me acerques, no es que este nerviosa ni nada- emprendiendo vuelo rápidamente dejándolo con Seiya –estas bien Tomoki- hable Seiya un poco preocupado por el –si, no pasa nada- levantándose –pero Ikaros se fue de repente sin decir nada, crees que estará bien- explico Tomoki –tranquilo, ella es fuerte y confió en ella, a veces todos necesitan sus momentos a solas- explicándose mirando el cielo

En el cielo (más bien cerca de Grecia) Ikaros volaba sin rumbo tratando de explicarse cual era ese dolor tan agudo en su corazón –reactor funcionando al 100%- pero en eso se le vino a la mente la imagen de Seiya y Nimph sin saber que era un malentendido perdiendo el control de sus alas cayendo entre las montañas

 ** _Grecia "santuario"_**

Al caer se fijó que estaba en el santuario mas especifico en la casa de sagitario donde recordó que ese era el lugar donde ella y su hermano decidieron hacer su lugar secreto –duele- tocándose su pecho –mucho- al momento que una persona salía de entre las sombras dándole la bienvenida –vaya pero si eres la noviecita de Seiya- dijo el extraño –como me conoces- elevando su energía –al parecer te has olvidado de mi, no me recuerdas- quitándose la túnica mostrando a kiki con vistiendo la armadura dorada de Aries –con que eras tú- bajando su poder –que te trae por aquí... veo que Seiya no está contigo, te envió por algo- pregunto un poco serio –no lo entenderías- desviando su rostro hacia otro lado –con que de eso se trata, problemas de mujeres... cuéntame a ver si te puedo ayudar en algo- explico este –bueno la verdad es...- explicándole lo sucedido –así que eso es lo que paso- acercándose hacia ella para luego pasarla por un costado yendo hacia las escaleras de sagitario pero deteniéndose a unas cuantas gradas –sabes, he conocido a Seiya desde muy pequeño y el no es el tipo de hombre que se va con cualquier chica que encuentra, el es un torpe en cosas de amor por lo que no me extrañaría que haya actuado como un niño todo el día... si quieres ganarte su corazón deberás encontrar la manera ya que para el amor verdadero no hay plan elaborado si no el valor de tus sentimientos y eso Seiya entiende mejor que nadie- retirándose de ahí dejándola sola con la armadura de sagitario -¿el valor de mis sentimientos?- pensaba Ikaros entendiendo el mensaje –gracias kiki- emprendiendo vuelo hacia donde se encontraba Seiya

De vuelta con Tomoki y Seiya que se encontraban yendo a casa solos –supongo que no fue un mal día después de todo- replico Tomoki mientras notaba que Ikaros descendía del cielo muy sucia llena de tierra –oye tonta donde has estado me tenias preocupado- expreso Seiya –lo siento, no pude sonreír en todo el día a pesar de estar en la cita contigo- expuso esta –no importa siempre y cuando vuelvas sana y salva- agarrándola de la mano para luego llevarla a casa –la cita no termina hasta que el hombre te lleve de regreso- contesto este con una sonrisa mientras que Tomoki los seguía desde atrás

 ** _En algún lugar en las montañas_**

-me pregunto que debería hacer con esta bomba en mi cuello- decía Nimph tocándose la gargantilla –sería divertido ir a la synapse i cargarme algunas zorras de ahí- viendo el cielo –o simplemente desaparecer en algún lugar que nadie conozca- trataba de asimilar que esa sería su última noche contemplando las estrellas del firmamento sin contar que... –pero qué demonios...- sin poder hacer algo un enorme meteoro cayó del cielo sobre ella. Luego de la explosión Nimph se encontraba un poco herida por el impacto notando unas sombras que salían de los escombros -¿esto debe tratarse de una broma? Los Dioses gemelos con la esposa del rey de inframundo, Perséfone- dijo un poco confusa mostrando un terrible miedo

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 ** _Y ya estamos en el penúltimo capítulo, y por qué puse a Perséfone, regresando de la muerte los dioses gemelos, lo sabrán en el próximo episodio_**


	15. LAS LAGRIMAS DE UN ANGEL

LAS LAGRIMAS DE UN ANGEL

 ** _Residencia Tomoki_**

-vaya, parece que Nimph no vendrá por hoy, habrá ido a su casa al cielo- se preguntaba Tomoki –no se, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que este fue el mejor día de mi vida. Que me coronen como rey, andar desnudo por toda la ciudad, hacer escándalo en todo el país y mandar a matarte. Si, fue el mejor día, solo me faltaba una reyna- reía este haciendo sonrojar a Ikaros un poco mientras esta se imaginaba ser la reyna y su hermano el rey para gobernar su reino luego tener herederos en pocas palabras estaba fantaseando hasta que Seiya cambio su risa por una mirada seria justo antes de entrar a la casa –(que es este cosmos que ciento, es muy poderoso... no... no puede ser... este cosmos pertenece... a... Thanatos e Hypnos pero el otro no puedo reconocerlo aunque se asemeja al de un Dios... tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, si eso debe ser, mejor lo ignorare)- entrando a la casa con los otros dos

 ** _En algún lugar en las montañas_**

Con Nimph, esta se hallaba aterrada, que los mismos Dioses la exterminen era de lo peor -pero que hacen aquí los poderosos Dioses del olimpo- inclinado la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia los tres –no necesitamos tus halagos escoria, pero viendo que te enviaron a capturar el arma del gran Dios Zeus y fallaste lo mejor sería que desaparecieses basura- decía Thanatos preparándose para lanzarle una bola de energía violeta hacia esta pero siendo interrumpido por su hermano –Thanatos, no olvides a lo que hemos venido, esta vez no te dejare actuar por tus propios deseos, así que tranquilízate después de todo ella es una doncella del olimpo y no tenemos derecho a juzgarla, solo su maestro lo puede necio- dijo Hypnos sosteniéndole del hombro –bueno, pero solo me detengo para ahorrar fuerzas- decía con mucha molestia mientras que Perséfone se acercaba a Nimph, al parecer estaba sola con su túnica que normalmente usan los Dioses –dime, donde se encuentra Pegaso niña- con tono autoritario asustando a Nimph –niña, no lo volveremos a decir, donde se encuentra Pegaso- recalco Hypnos viendo que a Perséfone se le agotaba la paciencia –se encuentra en aquella ciudad junto con la Reyna Urano- dijo esta por el tremendo miedo a ser eliminada por estos –así que haya se encuentra, bien iremos y lo asesinaremos a sangre fría- dijo Thanatos muy feliz –mataran a Seiya- dijo tímidamente Nimph –claro que lo haremos, el asesino a mi marido con esa perra de Athena en los campos elíseos por lo que cobrare venganza con mis propias manos- decía Perséfone apretando sus manos por el odio que le tenía –mi señora, entiendo su odio hacia el santo de Pegaso mejor que nadie pero ir así no más haciéndonos públicos ante el mundo no es muy buena idea, Zeus nos dio esta misión en sigilo y no podemos deobedecerlo, lo mejor será obligar a esta niña a que nos ayude- recalco Hypnos –odio admitirlo pero mi hermano tiene razón- dijo el peli plateado

-bien- aclamo la diosa de la primavera –nos ayudaras a atraer a Pegaso para poder eliminarlo, si es que puedes atraer a la Reyna Urano la debilitaremos para que te la lleves- anuncio Perséfone –tu maestro y el Dios Zeus nos enviaron hacer esas tareas y espero nos ayudes- dijo Hypnos –el maestro me envió refuerzos (puede ser que se preocupó por mi)- mientras se emocionaba y pensaba que por fin recibiría un trato como Ikaros –vale, los ayudare en todo lo que pueda- afirmo Nimph

 ** _En la synapse_**

-así que la muy estúpida de beta se la creyó, mejor, así cuando haya hecho su trabajo y regrese muy contenta esperando que la llenemos con halagos le diré que es una basura "muere perra", será tan divertido ver su expresión sin olvidar la muerte de Pegaso, que mejor manera de disfrutar la navidad con la muerte de aquel humano Seiya, recuperar a la Reyna Urano y matar a una beta mas- riéndose por todo el lugar el "maestro" de Nimph rodeado de varias mujeres que le hacían compañía en aquel tétrico lugar

 ** _Residencia Tomoki_**

El lugar se encontraba muy alegre, todos estaban colocando adornos por doquier hasta que... –como que no llego a dormir en tu casa Tomo chan- dijo una muy preocupada Sohara –no lo sé, tal vez se fue a dar una vuelta por el mundo o a su casa en el cielo- dijo Tomoki sin interés alguno –yo creo que está comiendo sus bocadillos en algún lugar en las montañas- dijo Seiya vestido de santa Claus un poco aliviado por dentro por sentir que los tres cosmos enormes desaparecieran –debemos ir a buscarla Tomo chan- ordeno Sohara muy cerca de Tomoki –oye, ella vendrá con nosotros, no te preocupes, confió en Nimph- afirmo Tomoki colgando más adornos por la pared –entonces necesitamos un árbol de navidad- afirmo Sugata que se encontraba con Mikako que llevaba un hacha muy afilada en sus manos asustando a los demás de lo que podría hacer –yo tengo uno cerca de mi casa por lo que iremos a recogerlo- dijo Sugata retirándose jalando a Seiya, Tomoki y Mikako –les dejamos el resto a ustedes dos –dijo Tomoki dándole unas sonrisa a Sohara haciéndola sonrojar un poco –Ikaros me guardas un poco de chocolate caliente- proclamo Seiya retirándose pero siendo sujetado por la espalda por su hermana –te quería dar esto en navidad pero mejor te lo entrego ahora- afirmo esta entregándole un anillo con una figura de Pegaso incrustado en el centro –gracias Ikaros, te prometo que también te daré tu regalo- probándose el anillo –no te preocupes, yo ya tengo esto, ese anillo está fabricado del metal más fuerte que existe en la synapse incluso más fuerte que el diamante- dijo Ikaros señalando la diadema que tenía en su cabeza lo cual la hacía más hermosa de lo que ya era –no, te daré mi regalo de todas formas- recalco Seiya retirándose con los demás muy alegre, a lo lejos Mikako estaba orgullosa y derramando algunas lágrimas estilo anime de que sus alumnos estén creciendo de cierta forma

 ** _Con Nimph_**

-ya veo, con los datos que nos distes del terreno, aquí será un buen lugar para ajustar cuentas con esa sabandija- dijo Thanatos emocionado por el encuentro, su orgullo se rompió al ser derrotado por un simple santo de bronce por lo que quería masacrar a Seiya cuanto antes –Thanatos, espero que esta vez no te confíes- dijo Hypnos –tranquilo hermano, con el nuevo poder que tenemos no habrá quien nos pare- afirmo este, mientras que los gemelos se hallaban hablando de como seria su encuentro con Pegaso, Perséfone estaba dándole las indicaciones a Nimph –... eso es lo que harás, me has entendido- proclamo Perséfone –si, pero por favor no intervengan hasta que logre convencer a alpha- suplicándoles de rodillas –entiendo, has lo que quieras pero Pegaso es nuestro- dijo la diosa dándole la espalda

 ** _Con Ikaros y Sohara_**

 _-_ pásame esa foto de ahí- indico Sohara donde todos salían como una banda muy felices, de hecho a Ikaros le traía muchos recuerdos ver esas fotos, realmente no pudo aguantar derramar una lagrima sin notar que Nimph volvió sin previo aviso –alpha, necesitamos hablar a solas con Seiya- dijo esta secamente –Nimph, que bueno que volviste así podrás ayudarnos en los adornos- decía Sohara yendo a la cocina –Nimph que es lo que pasa- dijo Ikaros –solo sígueme, en el camino te lo cuento todo- retirándose de ahí con Ikaros que le seguía –Sohara, iremos a comprar algunas cosas- recalco Ikaros saliendo de la casa sin previo aviso

–que es lo que querías hablar conmigo Nimph- dijo Ikaros ambas volando por los cielos –te seré honesta, esta vez te estoy hablando como tu enemiga y estoy dispuesta a llevarte a la synapse sea como sea- deteniéndose a medio vuelo –así que se trata de eso entonces solo me queda enfrentarme contigo- preparándose para pelear –si quieres hacerlo lo haremos, pero no en este lugar- indicándole en las montañas –no volverás con vida de este combate alpha, hay tres grande Dioses esperando por allá, si no quieres que Seiya quede involucrado te recomiendo que te despidas mientras aun puedas- sorprendiendo a Ikaros, ella solo podía pensar que era una mentira que Nimph podría ganarla pero tomando el hecho de que haya incrementado su poder y todo lo que diga sea real no volvería a ver a su hermano, además de que no quería ver nuevamente como Seiya se involucrara en mas batallas, saber que la infancia de su hermano marcaria a cualquiera pero el siempre mostraba una sonrisa, ella quería que Seiya tuviera la navidad que nunca tuvo y para eso, ella sola cargaría con la cruz de el en silencio –está bien, iré pero prométeme que no involucraras a Seiya en esto- hablando muy seria –te lo prometo- mintiéndole como si nada -déjame hacer una pequeña parada- conto Ikaros yendo hacia el suelo donde se encontraba Seiya y Tomoki cargando cosas para la navidad

-realmente pienso que Mikako abusa de nosotros al hacernos cargar todo esto- dijo Seiya –vamos, no te quejes que solo son unas cosas pequeñas- contesto el otro –claro, como a ti no te hace cargar como esclavo- de alguna forma Seiya jalaba muchas bolas del popular juego de boliche, todas las bolas eran 5 veces mayor que las normales –eso te pasa por llevarla la contra en cómo debería ser el árbol- reafirmo Tomoki –ya que...- notando que Ikaros y Nimph descendían del cielo –chicas, en buena hora, podrían ayudarnos por favor- hablo Seiya con una sonrisa pero... Ikaros se encontraba un poco triste –oye que es lo que te pasa, tienes la cara larga, ya se, toma esto lo compre para mí pero a ti también te ciento bien hermana- poniéndole una máscara de santa Claus tétrico –adiós- fue lo único que oyó Seiya por parte de Ikaros -que es lo que dijiste... Ikaros- pregunto Seiya un poco confuso –he dicho adiós hermano- agachando la cabeza en despedida –esto es solo una mentira mas no, te dije que mentir es malo- decía Seiya agarrando el hombro de Ikaros un poco asustado por lo que acababa de decir

–gracias, los días que pase junto a ti... fueron de los más felices que jamás tendré, me disculpo por todas las complicaciones que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa- haciendo que el corazón de Seiya se retuerza de dolor un poco, pero desvió su mirada hacia Nimph –oye tú, porque Ikaros dice todo esto, es que acaso tu la estas obligando a decirlo- gritaba con rabia –no, ella misma te dejara por su propia voluntad (con llevar a Ikaros, me conformo, luego volveré por Seiya con ayuda de los Dioses)- pensaba Nimph, pero al poco rato una energía muy poderosa vino de la dirección de las montañas –este cosmos... no hay duda... son ellos dos- decía Seiya. Al poco rato su armadura apareció en su cuerpo, preparándose para partir sin embargo... –Ikaros se puso delante de él impidiéndole el paso –no dejare que vayas, tú ya sufriste suficiente por toda la humanidad... si vuelves a salir herido... no me lo perdonaría... por lo que iré yo sola- derramando algunas lágrimas mientras que su cabello le tapaba la cara sorprendiendo a Seiya –es que acaso no lo entiendes, si ellos están aquí destruirán toda la ciudad y si quieren harán pedazos el universo mismo- grito Seiya tratando de avanzar pero Ikaros entro en fase "reyna Urano modo completo" sus características de esta cambiaron a uno negro conservando su tonalidad de piel pero apareciéndole su aureola en el cabeza de esta –si avanzas un paso más... te atacare Seiya- dijo firmemente Ikaros derramando lágrimas a mas no poder, se veía que le era difícil hablar así a su hermano, el atacar a su hermano realmente le partía el alma pero era por su bien, los demás veían que hablaba en serio, Tomoki no entendía nada pero estaba seguro que en las montañas se hallaba algo poderoso capaz de eliminarlo como una mosca y Nimph solo se divertía viendo el espectáculo

-no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo Seiya avanzando pero... sintió un dolor en su estómago, era Ikaros que sin aviso alguno le hundió su puño en su estómago rompiéndole varias costillas en el impacto. Ikaros saco su brazo dándole un golpe en la cara mandándole a volar con un poste

–oye Ikaros por que le hiciste eso a Seiya- protesto Tomoki muy molesto –esto no te incumbe Tomoki, si no quieres salir herido te recomiendo que no te involucres, esto es algo entre hermanos- ordeno Nimph sentada en un árbol –pero...- dijo Tomoki viendo como Seiya se reponía de los escombros con un poco de sangre

-en ese golpe tuyo... sentí tristeza, una tristeza muy amarga... yo jamás podría golpearte y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie- limpiándose el hilo de sangre de su boca, al parecer había detenido la hemorragia por sí mismo –porque lo haces Ikaros, sabes muy bien que si yo no los enfrento nadie podrá, tu sola no podrás contra esos tres así que dime porque- grito con cólera haciendo que el ambiente se ponga muy calmado con el viento soplando a sus espaldas –te amo- fue lo único que escucho Seiya de los labios de su hermana que estaba con la cabeza baja con su propia diadema tapándole un poco el rostro –te amo como una mujer ve a un hombre y es por eso que no quiero que mueras, yo sola cargare con tus cruz en silencio- sorprendiendo a todos los presentes mientras que esta se preparaba para disparar con "Apelloun" hacia Seiya –por favor vuelve con ellos- dijo Ikaros derramando lágrimas de sangre por estar levantando la mano contra su amor oculto –Ikaros no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- dijo Tomoki tratando de detenerla pero fue inútil. Nimph estaba asombrada, no por el hecho de que ella golpeara a Seiya sino por su amor, estaba dispuesta incluso a matarlo pero de alguna forma lo entendía –si la persona a la que amas fuera a morir, preferiría matarlo yo misma para así no tener remordimientos- dijo Nimph un poco triste por causar todo esto

Todo el campo se encontraba desolado con Ikaros apuntando su arco y flecha contra Seiya que se encontraba callado con el rostro tapado por su cabello hasta que... –si realmente me amas, baja esa flecha- afirmo Seiya avanzando paso a paso hacia esta –si no te detienes disparare- afirmo Ikaros poniéndole más fuerza a su ataque mientras que Seiya solo avanzaba en silencio hasta que...

Seiya abrazo fuertemente a Ikaros que al parecer no pudo lanzar la flecha, llorando amargamente mientras bajaba el arco –entonces es cierto... tú me amas- contesto Seiya aun abrazados –yo, yo... t... te a...- abrazándolo más fuerte contra sus pechos –yo te amo hermano- empapando el pecho de Seiya con muchas lágrimas cristalinas de sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda mientras que era confortada por este

-lo siento- desconcertando a Ikaros que cayo sus llantos –pero yo no te amo, perdóname pero yo siempre te veré como mi hermana- pasmando a Ikaros por el hecho de que Seiya no aceptaba sus sentimientos como mujer –pero porque no, yo te amo con todo mi corazón... mataría a cualquiera solo por ti, desafiare a los dioses, me manchare las manos con sangre, me enfrentare en tu lugar a los tres de allá... solo... solo quiero que estés a mi lado por la eternidad- gritando sin parar una Ikaros a punto de perder la cordura. Seiya sola la veía con una mirada seria –ya te lo dije, yo no te amo y nunca lo hare- dándole una mirada fría a esta que se quedó muda con mucho dolor en su corazón –perdóname... Ikaros...- mandándole un golpe en el estómago de está sacándole todo el aire, pero Ikaros antes de perder la conciencia logro escuchar algo de parte de Seiya – eres muy débil y por eso no te amo, nunca te quise ni siquiera como hermana- dijo Seiya a los oídos de esta pero... en su interior estaba todo destruido por haber dicho eso -(sé muy bien que no regresare vivo de esta lucha mortal, por lo que hare que con honor se escriba mi capítulo final, Ikaros, te brindare un nuevo amanecer para que verdaderamente sonrías así que... esto es un hasta nunca)- afirmo Seiya al cabo que su hermana cayo inconsciente que regresaba a la normalidad –pero que es lo que hiciste- gritaba Tomoki corriendo al ver el cuerpo de Ikaros –ella solo te quería proteger maldito bastardo, no tenías que golpearla ni rechazarla de esa forma- grito Tomoki pero Seiya no dio reacción alguna –me estas escuchando- grito Tomoki agarrándole del cuello a Seiya notando que este estaba llorando furiosamente soltándole por miedo a que lo golpeara

-Tomoki- hablo Seiya levantando el cuerpo de Ikaros en sus brazos mientras le entregaba a Tomoki –desde ahora ella es tu responsabilidad, protégela con tu vida- este solo la cargo aceptando a Ikaros –pero que pasara contigo- pregunto este temeroso –lo siento pero de verdad no volveré de este combate, el pelear con aquellos tres no será nada fácil y me resultara imposible vencerlos a todos en el estado en el que me encuentro... pero pienso cargármelos para llevármelos conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además tu serás el único que sabrá que lo que hice fue una mentira- desconcertando a Tomoki –de que hablas, si todo lo que dijiste parecía ser cierto- afirmo este –crees que yo diría algo así... si no decía eso, ella hubiera venido al combate una vez recuperada y eso es lo que menos quiero- indago este muy furioso- desplegando sus alas –Nimph, no me hagas esperar más y llévame con ellos- ordeno Seiya demasiado serio –bien, si tanto quieres morir te llevara a la tumba- partiendo vuelo –adiós Tomoki- se despidió Seiya siguiendo a Nimph

–Quiero ayudarlo pero si voy... solo seré una carga- yéndose de ahí -(él está sacrificando su existencia eligiendo ser odiado, maldecido y deshonrado en un eterno dolor por Ikaros renunciando a todo tipo de esperanza, eso es lo que se llama un sacrificio de amor)- pensaba tomoki volviendo con Ikaros en brazos muy melancólico por lo inútil que resulto ser

En el aire se encontraban Seiya y Nimph que volaban directo hacia una trampa –Nimph cuanto falta- pregunto este –ya llegamos- afirmo esta descendiendo al suelo donde se hallaban lo tres dioses vistiendo sus imponentes armaduras

-así que si viniste de todas formas, bien eso nos arregla las molestias de ir a buscarte- afirmó Thanatos preparándose para el combate –Pegaso como el dice hemos venido a cobrar venganza por lo que le hiciste a nuestro señor Hades, la dama presente es su difunta esposa, Perséfone Diosa de la primavera- presento Hypnos a la Diosa que estaba su lado –tenía una armadura color verde azulado muy similar a la de Athena pero con rasgos más puntiagudos, cabello rubio, pechos medianos y un fino rostro. En pocas palabras era una belleza pero ocultando que era la esposa del rey del inframundo –no se de lo que hablan pero yo no lo mate, el fue vencido por Athena y mis amigos yo tan solo pude herirlo...- siendo interrumpido por Hypnos

–de muerte, tu ataque llego a herirlo a niveles muy grandes, aun si Athena no le hubiera acertado con Nique, tu ataque lo hubiera matado en algunas horas y su hermano emperador del olimpo no se quedó muy feliz por lo que nos resucito para que podamos cobrar venganza en contra tuya y recuperar a la Reyna Urano- resumiéndolo todo –así que en verdad lo mate... pero si ese es el caso yo también debería cobrar venganza por el hecho de que mataron a mucha gente inocente en toda su asquerosa vida- poniéndose en pose e combate cabreando a los Dioses –veo que eres muy arrogante Pegaso considerando tu estado y no te vayas a confiar por haber vencido a Poseidón que lo lograste gracias a la ayuda de la Reina Urano- pronuncio Perséfone

-eso lo averiguaremos en el combate estúpida- haciendo enojarla –ten más respeto con ella idiota- grito Nimph a Seiya que sin previo aviso le encajo su pequeño puño por la espalda penetrando en su piel, los dioses solo veían divertidos la escena de estos -vaya, una apuñalada de una amiga por la espalda, eso debe doler Pegaso- musito Perséfone mientras que Seiya caía de rodillas botando sangre por su espalda dando gemidos por el dolor pero...

–no importa lo que me haga... ella será siendo mi amiga- al momento que se ponía de pie nuevamente –Nimph, ellos te están mintiendo... te eliminaran en cualquier momento, te están utilizando- musito Seiya sin quitar su mirada de los tres de ahí –estas mintiendo, me prometieron que...- no pudo terminar la frase por un rayo lanzado por Thanatos pero Seiya lo intercepto por completo

–ya me estaba cansando de actuar al Dios bueno- riendo mientras lanzaba varias esferas de energía hacia ella pero todos los recibía Seiya. Después de un momento donde se veía un cráter con Seiya y sus brazos en forma de x defendiendo a Nimph –te lo dije- respirando agitadamente -ellos no harían tratos con nadie que no fuera superior a ellos- expreso Seiya –pero...- intento decir Nimph –te engañaron y te mataran si no te vas de aquí- reprimió este –no, no puedo, huir es imposible cuando estas atado con la cadena de amo y sirvienta- explico ella medio llorosa -entonces...- de un golpe Seiya rompió la cadena en pedazos –ahora eres libre, así que lárgate si es que no quieres quedar muerta- ordeno Seiya un poco debilitado –porque lo hiciste... yo te engañe trayendo con la intención de matarte y te ataque a traición... entonces porque, dime porque me ayudaste- viéndolo fijamente rompiendo en llanto

-porque eres mi amiga y aun amigo no lo abandonare, ya no más, no volveré a cometer el mismo error contigo- mientras que Thanatos... –entonces mueran los dos- lanzándose al ataque sobre los dos –yo soy tu oponente- grito Seiya dándole un golpe al rostro del Dios de la muerte mandándolo a volar por los aires

-así que puedes usar tu cosmos a pesar de la maldición del señor Hades, no por nada venciste a Poseidón en el mar, de hecho nos distes un favor al no tener que lidiar con el pero te llego tu hora proclamo Hypnos lanzándose fieramente contra Seiya que lo esperaba en guardia elevándose al cielo

Nimph solo veía maravillada que aquel que considero escoria, aquel que menospreciaba, que lo traiciono y aquel que subestimaba dio su vida por sus camaradas en varias eras. la había liberado de ese terrible maestro pero ahora estaba luchando a muerte en su presencia. Seiya no la tenía nada fácil, su armadura estaba demasiada dañada para soportar un ataque directo de algunos de ellos, su corazón le empezaba a doler por el uso de su cosmos que se hallaba peleando al 7 sentido, profundamente le agradecía a Poseidón por el combate que tuvieron, gracias a la pelea de vida o muerte de aquellos momentos, Seiya era capaz de arder su cosmos por breves momentos sin dolor alguno pero... el dolor se mantenía firme con forme avanzaba la batalla –(si no hago algo pronto, me vencerá e irán por Ikaros)- pensaba Seiya al momento que intercambiaba golpes con el dios del sueño sin contar que a la pelea se unió Thanatos que se encontraba repuesto de aquel ataque de hace momentos –no creerás que me hallas vencido con un ataque tan insignificante- afirmo Thanatos enviándole varios golpes a Seiya. Pelear con un dios era una cosa pero con dos a la vez realmente era terrible, por un descuido de su defensa ambos dioses le encajaron un golpe en su estómago de este mandándole al suelo para luego fusilarlo con ondas de cosmos que salían de sus abrazos, lo único que se oía era Seiya gritando de dolor

En el suelo mas específicamente en un cráter donde se encontraba Seiya encajado, la herida que le ocasiono Ikaros y Nimph de hace un momento volvió a abrirse ocasionando un derrame masivo de sangre por parte de este. Nimph estaba horrorizada de como trataban al hombre que la hizo libre, del cielo descendía los gemelos –valla que eres estúpido, enfrentarte a los dos al mismo tiempo y en esas condiciones tan deplorables- se burlaba Perséfone –creo que ya es momento de darte el golpe de gracia- afirmo Hypnos poniendo su mano de forma de espada apuntando su cuello de este sin contar que... –"canción del paraíso"- el ataque le dio de lleno a Hypnos, al parecer fue lanzado por Nimph que se encontraba a un lado de ellos –ya los vencí...- viendo aterrada que su ataque no le había hecho el menor rasguño –dime mocosa, como es que te atreves a levantar la mano en contra de los dioses- decía Thanatos que fue hacia ella dándole una patada que la encajo en la tierra- mientras le pisaba el rostro solo por diversión, esta solo se hallaba dando gritos de dolor –tengo entendido que no podemos matarte pero sabiendo el tipo de maestro que tienes no creo que haga escandalo si lo hacemos, con tal tu no le importas para nada, él nos ordenó matarte aunque no lo íbamos a obedecer pero viendo que levantaste la mano en nuestra contra creo que tal vez lo haremos- dijo Thanatos arrancándole sus alas a esta que grito de dolor por toda la montaña derramando lagrimas sin parar, los tres se burlaban de ver como sufría aquella beta –y pensar que pudimos convertirte en mi doncella personal- decía burlonamente Perséfone viendo el espectáculo. En el cráter Seiya solo podía escuchar los gritos de Nimph que no paraban, los gritos llegaron al oído de Seiya –(maldita sea, cuerpo estúpido levántate, levántate perro sarnoso)- de inmediato Seiya se lanzó hacia Thanatos que no pudo verlo por la velocidad a la que iba sorprendiendo a Hypnos que según él, Pegaso no podría levantarse –toma esto Thanatos- encajando su puño en su rostro del gemelo apartándolo de Nimph, el golpe fue tan certero que lo envió al cielo donde... –no te lo perdonare infeliz, arrancarle sus alas en frente mío fue una de tus peores equivocaciones- mientras trazaba la constelación de Pegaso con su armadura en grietas –toma esto **_PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN-_** concentrando todo su cosmos en aquel ataque destruyendo su armadura por completo en el proceso causando un gran colapso en toda la montaña

El cielo estaba en polvo por el tremendo ataque de Seiya que se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor por haber tocado el 8 sentido por breves momentos, aun con el dolor se encamino para ver cómo se encontraba Nimph –estas bien tratando de ayudarla a parar sobre sus hombros –lo siento... todo es mi culpa si no te hubiera traído aquí- siendo callada por este –no digas tonterías, lo que paso, paso, ahora debo derrotarlos a toda costa sin importar que... además de que mi ataque no le hizo mucho daño- notando que Thanatos descendía solo con algunos raspones en su piel –maldito Pegaso, volviste a hacerme sangrar, no te lo perdonare- regresando al lado de su hermano que aumentaban sus cosmos para atacar nuevamente

-vete Nimph, si permaneces aquí solo estorbaras- dijo Seiya muy agitado –pero tu...- tratando de buscar una excusa para quedarse a ayudarlo –tranquila, además no pienso regresar de este combate, he visto caer a mucha gente buena peleando por lo que cree y me ha llegado la hora, yo peleare por tu mañana peleare por el mañana de todos, peleare por Ikaros- esto último lo dijo mientras se paraba encendiendo su cosmos al máximo agarrándola de la gargantilla lanzándola muy lejos de ahí con dirección a la ciudad de Sorami quedándose solo con sus tres oponentes –hasta nunca Nimph- pronuncio Seiya mirando el cielo... –bien, en que nos quedamos bastardos- encendiendo su cosmos a pesar de su dolor en el corazón –estas ciego o que, no tienes ni las bendiciones de Athena y planeas enfrentarte a los dos al mismo tiempo sabiendo que si ocurriese el milagro de vencernos luego te enfrentaras a nuestra señora Perséfone- aclamo Hypnos –no importa que no tenga armadura, si ya no este Athena, que este solo, que mi cuerpo se haga pedazos pero... peleare mientras la llama de mi vida aun siga encendida y cuando esa llama se apague, entonces será la hora de mi muerte- lanzándose al ataque sin protección alguna –que así sea- chocando sus puños cada oponente pero una luz cegó toda la montaña –pero quien diablo se atreve a intervenir en nuestro combate- protesto Thanatos. La luz dorada no era otra más que... la ARMADURA DORADA DE SAGITARIO en todo su esplendor –pero si es sagitario... Aioros, me has enviado tu armadura para pelear...- al instante esta se desprendió para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Seiya, luego de vestirla...

-que empiece el siguiente round- dijo Seiya aumentando su cosmos –espero no te confíes solo porque vistas esa insignificante armadura Pegaso, si no mal recuerdo yo destruí 5 de esas en nuestro encuentro en elíseos por lo que no debe ser tan difícil hacerlo con una- proclamo Thanatos lanzando... –sufre Pegaso **_TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE-_** pero Seiya ya sabía como era aquel ataque por lo que pudo esquivarlo con mucha dificultad

-es que no lo sabes Thanatos, el mismo ataque no sirve dos veces contra un caballero- lanzándose al ataque entrando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el peli plateado –creo que te olvidas de mi- dijo Hypnos reintegrándose al combate. Aun con la armadura dorada de su parte Seiya no podía mantener el ritmo con los dos al mismo tiempo por lo que fue doblegado ante el poder de los gemelos que no le daban chance ni para un respiro –toma esto- gritaron al unísono mientras le mandaban una ráfaga de cosmos fusionando su poder mandándole contra varios escombros traspasando la montaña para salir estampado en el bosque de al lado

Las tres entidades se dirigían a ver a Seiya para rematarlo. Este se encontraba en un estado muy lamentable, ni la armadura dorada podría resistir todo el combate pues se hallaba con algunos raspones conservando sus alas intentando levantarse...

-esto ya duro demasiado, Pegaso caerás un sueño profundo **_ETERNAL DROWSINESS-_** la técnica impacto a Seiya sin que pudiera reaccionar –pero que esto...- notando que su cuerpo le fallaba cayendo al piso inconsciente –según tengo entendido, el cisne y dragón fueron los únicos que vieron esta técnica por lo que ya no podrás contrarrestarla- en efecto, Pegaso se encontraba en un limbo en lo profundo de su mente

-(no puedo levantarme... si no hago algo, acabaran conmigo)- pensó Seiya –ahora solo falta rematarte- pronuncio Thanatos cargando cosmos en su mano apuntando la yugular de Seiya –después de matarte iremos tras tus amigos, los mataremos de la forma más lenta, eso te lo prometo- al decir esto... algo dentro de Seiya se imaginó ver a sus amigos ser torturados por estos sujetos

-(mierda, soy muy débil y nada puedo hacer)- resignándose ante la pelea pero –(no... le prometí a Tomoki vencer...)- parándose con mucha dificultad –le prometí a Ikaros luchar por su mañana y no pienso morir sin cumplir mi promesa- viendo a los ojos a los individuos que estaban en frente de el –como es posible que puedas levantarte después de recibir mi ataque- Hypnos notando que no lo escuchaba –ya veo, el nucleo que te impulsa a seguir no importa que tan difícil sea la batalla es... tu hermana- pronuncio Hypnos con un toque de sabiduria –esto aún termina- encendiendo su cosmos muy débil. Al momento empezó a botar sangre de tremendas cantidades de su boca –pero qué diablos... estoy seguro que bloquee su ataque, entonces porque- preguntándose el porqué de sus condiciones –yo puedo responder a eso Pegaso- llamando la atención de Seiya, no era otra más que Perséfone –tu tienes la mala fortuna de haber nacido bajo la estrella de Pegaso, los hombres que nacen por la constelación de Pegaso están obligados a no tener familias, vidas normales, entre otras cosas. Por lo que son entrenados desde pequeños y te diré un gran secreto...- avanzando un poco mientras el viento soplaba –te queda muy poco tiempo de vida, la maldición en estos momentos está consumiendo tu alma y cuerpo por lo que no me extrañaría que no pasases de este día- confirmaba burlonamente con un Seiya que escuchaba todo eso como si nada -¿y qué?- sorprendiendo a la diosa -¿y qué? Es que acaso no sabe sabes que si mueres se acabó todo para ti- refunfuñando que no le tema a la muerte –escucha zorra... yo estoy preparado para morir, no me importa si el destino a elegido que yo muera hoy... pero no moriré solo, pienso llevármelos a ustedes tres cabrones conmigo- pronuncio Seiya con una sonrisa débil –que insolencia, pero ahora seré yo quien sea tu oponente- afirmo Perséfone, de la nada apareció una lanza con grabados muy idénticos al de su armadura –así que por fin la "dama" se ensuciara las manos, por mí no hay problema- aumentando su cosmos –muere Pegaso ** _-_** mientras esta se abalanzaba al ataque.

 ** _Residencia Tomoki_**

Todos estaban presentes sin contar que Ikaros estaba en una habitación descansando, muy deprimidos por lo que había pasado, Tomoki les conto lo que había pasado y por qué Seiya no vendría con ellos nunca más –así que eso es lo que esta pasando- confirmo Sugata –si es así no hay nada más que podamos hacer aparte de rezar por su victoria- hablo Mikako muy triste, esta emoción no la demostraba a menudo, pero dado la situación era inevitable, hasta que... en la puerta se oyó un ruido de que alguien entraba, todos fueron a ver quedando aterrados al ver a Nimph en ese estado, estaba sangrando mucho y se veía que le habían arrancado sus alas –por favor ayúdenlo... el morirá...- cayendo al piso por el sobre esfuerzo de caminar hasta allí, Tomoki sin pensarlo fue a auxiliar a Nimph -dime que es lo que te paso, fue Seiya quien te hizo esto, contesta- pedía un desesperado Tomoki –oye tranquilízate, no esta en condiciones de hablar- recalco Sugata –por favor Nimph dinos que es lo que te paso- tarde fue su pregunta, Nimph cayo desmayada por sus heridas

-rápido, tenemos que atenderla o posiblemente muera- añadió Sohara, Mikako y Sugata atendieron a Nimph por tener conocimientos médicos sobrepasando a los de los doctores. Tomoki y Sohara estaban asustados –Tomoki, si es cierto que Seiya está peleando en estos momentos no deberíamos ir a ayudarlo- con un semblante triste –sabes muy bien que seriamos eliminados al instante... además de que le prometí algo y no pienso defraudarlo-

 ** _En la pelea_**

Perséfone se había lanzado contra Seiya con mucha ferocidad con una lanza que al parecer este pudo reconocer –esa lanza es...- siendo interrumpida por la diosa .así es... esta lanza fue hecha por enanos, maestros artesanos pero lo divertido es cuando se encaja en su objetivo, hace que la víctima pierda sus 5 sentidos para luego ser envenado y te diré que no hay cura por lo que si fuera tu, tendría mucho cuidado con esta arma- al escuchar esto Seiya tomo distancia -si ese es el caso entonces...- moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz apareciendo frente a ella para luego ser encajado por el arma en su estómago traspasándolo

–vaya que no tienes cerebro, venir de frente solo para perforarte tú mismo- hablaba muy divertida viendo que Seiya estaba con la cabeza baja –la ignorante eres tu- diciéndolo con un poco de dolor –de que hablas gusano, no ves que muy pronto morirás por el veneno y la maldición de mi esposo- intentando sacar su lanza del cuerpo pero... –que es lo que pasa, mi lanza no quiere salir, que es lo que ocurre, es como si mi lanza deseara permanecer en su cuerpo hasta que su vida se extinga-

-en la lucha contra lanzas, una vez que el arma del oponente sea enterrada en su víctima, se le es muy difícil volver a sacarla, Pegaso conocía su forma de luchar por lo que se jugó la vida en ese movimiento- afirmo Hypnos un poco temeroso por lo que podría pasar. Seiya agarro su lanza para luego metérsela hasta el fondo, sacándosela de su cuerpo para así ponerse detrás de la diosa –(tengo claro que tal vez sea mi último movimiento pero debo de intentarlo) toma esto **_PEGASUS ROLLING CRUSH_** ** _-_** lanzándose al cielo con Perséfone que la mantenía sujeta por atrás mientras descendía al suelo a una gran velocidad, Hypnos estaba dudoso de ver lo que pasaría pero Thanatos sabia el resultado de esta técnica y podría lastimar a Perséfone –no te lo permitiré- anuncio Thanatos que apareció detrás de Seiya para... – ** _TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE_** ** _-_** anunciando su ataque que le dio de lleno en la espalda de Seiya soltando a Perséfone que en medio cielo se reincorporo pero Seiya fue lastimado por su propia técnica estampándose en el suelo gritando de dolor

-debo admitir que tienes agallas para hacer cosas de las que sabes que tal vez no saldrás vivo Pegaso- anuncio Thanatos descendiendo con Perséfone molesta –maldito, me querías encajar de cabeza en el suelo- dijo Perséfone apuntándole con su lanza a un Seiya que aduras penas pudo levantarse pero al momento varias raíces lo envolvieron en brazos, piernas, cuello y el cuerpo entero que lo aprisionaban estando parado –pero que rayos es esto- pronuncio Seiya muy débil –Pegaso, esas son las raíces del jardín personal de nuestra señora, intentar romperlo es un triste sueño- afirmo Hypnos un poco serio

La Diosa de la primavera se acercaba a Seiya que estaba completamente indefenso ante esta -matarte sería muy rápido gusano, porque mejor no te torturo primero hasta que me supliques perdón- lamiéndose los dedos sin contar que Seiya le escupió en la cara – si esperas que suplique por mi vida, estas muy equivocada serpiente- pronuncio Seiya muy débil con una pequeña sonrisa, oíble solo para los tres –sabes creo que serás la mejor colección de partes humana que haya tenido- hablo Perséfone extendiendo el brazo hacia el rostro del peli café que no sabía lo que le deparaba hasta que...

De un certero movimiento la diosa arranco uno de sus ojos ocasionando que Seiya de un gemido de dolor, -porque no gritas como los demás o es que acaso...- mandándole varios golpes capaz de pulverizar estrellas a una velocidad que superaba la luz propia al indefenso joven que solo podía dar pequeños gemidos de dolor. Pasaron varios minutos donde Perséfone masacraba a Seiya sin parar hasta que con un derechazo en su quijada lo mando al cielo para luego caer de cabeza en el frio suelo donde un pequeño objeto salió volando al pie de Perséfone que se detuvo por el cansancio

-veo que has aguantado todos los golpes que te proporcione o es que acaso ya has perdido todos tus sentidos- proclamo la rubia. Exactamente, como ella afirmo Seiya estaba con todos sus huesos polvo, perdió sus cinco sentidos, había perdido mucha sangre por el ojo, su armadura de oro estaba hecha trizas y su veneno ya estaba carcomiéndole sus células a una velocidad impresionante. En pocas palabras parecía un cadáver viviente, lo único en el que reaccionaba era su corazón –creo que ya lo matamos- pronuncio Thanatos con una sonrisa –no, aún no está muerto, su corazón todavía palpita- aclamo Hypnos –tienen razón, lo más piadoso es matarlo en este momento- dijo Perséfone notando que algo brillaba en sus pies –que es esto- viendo que inconscientemente Seiya se arrastraba por el suelo acercándosele muy lentamente dejando un camino de color escarlata por todo el campo. –me pregunto que tan valioso es esto para ti- decía la rubia apuntando su lanza contra el anillo que Ikaros le había regalado por navidad hasta que... la mano de Seiya se interpuso recibiendo la lanza en su mano –estaba en lo correcto, ese anillo debe ser algún regalo de la Reina Urano que recibiste y por eso lo proteges, están tierno que me enferma- pisando la mano desnuda sin parar –vamos, es que acaso ya no puedes luchar insecto- se burlaba la diosa hasta que... –qué te parece si luego capturamos a tu linda "hermanita" para encerrarla por el resto de la eternidad en lo más profundo del infierno y usarla como un arma de destrucción masiva, he- mientras seguía pisando aunque algo cambio...

El cosmos de Seiya ardía como el mismo sol calcinando todo a su alrededor, los dioses retrocedieron por temor de lo que pasaba –que es lo que está pasando, su cosmos que estaba moribundo ahora se está extendiendo hasta el infinito- pronuncio Hypnos, da la casualidad que el solo hecho de imaginar a Ikaros lastimada por los sujetos en frente de Seiya, realmente le jodio su cordura –no vuelvas a referirte a mi hermana como un arma ni muchos menos digas que la privaras de su libertad- dijo Seiya poniéndose el anillo por medio del cosmos –ha, no me hagas reír, en tu condición crees que podrás enfrentarte a nosotros tres a la vez- recalco Thanatos- pero una luz divina envolvió el cuerpo del peli café alertando a los gemelos –esa luz... no, no puedes ser...- dijo Thanatos –es lo mismo que sucedió en los campos elíseos, su armadura se convirtió en una...- la diosa la interrumpió completando la frase –armadura divina-

Los pedazos de la armadura de Pegaso y sagitario se unieron dando origen a una nueva oportunidad de combatir brindándole sus 5 sentidos –se los dije, no importa que mi destino sea morir...- mirándolos con su único ojo –los llevare conmigo al infierno- dándoles una mirada asesina que les erizo los pelos a los tres –menos mal que vinimos preparados para este tipo de situaciones no Hypnos- riéndose un Thanatos muy emocionado –veo que llego la hora- afirmo Hypnos sacando unos duraznos de su armadura dándole uno a su gemelo. Ambos la mordieron para luego cegar a todos los presentes –será tu fin Pegaso- dijeron los dos al unísono mientras que uno se ponía delante del otro

Al terminar la luz de ultra tumba se observaba a un ser que no era ni Thanatos e Hypnos pero era exactamente como ellos solo cambio el color de su pelo que era de un tono similar al blanco con unos mechones dorados y otros plateados con una armadura que parecía la misma muerte con muchos toques de hueso y su vos era una unión de las voces de los gemelos –quien carajos eres tu- pregunto un Seiya con ira –yo tan solo soy tu verdugo que nació de la fusión de los hermanos gemelos al comer el fruto del jardín de mi señora Perséfone, cabe destacar que no soy ninguno de ellos, simplemente llámame Mephysto- se presentaba el nuevo individuo –según mis recuerdos, puedo ver que estas en un estado lamentable, te queda muy poco tiempo de vida por ser atravesado por dos armas de los dioses y tu corazón se detendrá en cualquier momento por estar forzando a tu cuerpo a sobrepasar tus limites, algo que me olvide- pronuncio Mephysto muy divertido a un Seiya con los cabellos tapándole el rostro –si, te olvidas que ustedes dos no saldrán vivos de aquí- lanzándose con odio hacia el pero...

Su ataque fue detenido por una sola mano de el –vamos, eso es todo, la verdadera diversión empieza ahora- dijo Mephysto que choco sus puños con los de Seiya ocasionando una explosión en toda la montaña.

 ** _Residencia Tomoki_**

 ** _-_** ya estas fuera de peligro Nimph- asumió Sugata con Mikako al mismo tiempo que la peli celeste pronunciaba palabras débiles –Tomoki con Sohara entraron para ver cómo estaba hasta que se dieron cuenta que Nimph pronuncio la palabra "masacre" –pero que es lo que dijiste- pronuncio Tomoki un poco alterado –Seiya en estos momentos está sufriendo un montón... y todo por mi culpa- empezando a llorar, pero Tomoki le puso la mano en el hombro dedicándole una sonrisa –tranquila, no importa de quien sea la culpa, lo importante ahora es esperar que Seiya salga victorioso de esta- sin embrago se oyó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Ikaros por lo que todos fueron corriendo para ver de quien se trataba, al llegar...

Ikaros trataba de escaparse por la ventana –que haces, eso es muy peligroso- recalco Tomoki pero tarde fue su advertencia. Ikaros se lanzó intentando volar pero por el tremendo golpe en su vientre por parte de su hermano cayó al suelo, los demás salieron a fuera para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Ikaros a pesar de estar lastimada por el ataque de Seiya se arrastraba en dirección a las montañas de dónde provenía el ruido de una batalla –Ikaros, que tanta es la prisa para ir- pregunto Mikako sabiendo la respuesta – mi hermano me necesita, el morirá si yo no estoy con el- se paraba con un poco de dificultad hasta que... .Tomoki se interpuso en su camino –no dejare que vayas, si vas solo le causaras un gran dolor a Seiya- hablando lo más serio que pudo –Tomo chan- pronuncio Sohara por tal reacción de su amigo de la infancia, sin importarle sus palabras Ikaros siguió avanzando hasta que una cachetada se le estampo en su rostro haciéndola retroceder cayéndose al suelo –el dijo que no te amaba, que solo te veía como una hermana y aun así quieres ir por el- pronuncio con un poco de lastima hacia Ikaros que se levantaba como si nada –mentira, yo vi en sus ojos su alma que sufría al decir cada letra, el nunca diría eso, lo se porque sentí el gran dolor de mi hermano al momento de golpearme, él se está sacrificando por nuestro mañana y mi deber como hermana es ir a ayudarlo... cueste lo que cueste- declaro Ikaros extendiendo sus alas para partir vuelo –es que no entiendes, Seiya hace esto para protegerte- declaro Tomoki –es suficiente Tomoki- recalco Sohara que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos –entiendo mejor que nadie el dolor de Ikaros, ella quiere estar al lado del hombre a quien ama, aun si eso significa la muerte y es por eso que yo también iré- parándose junto a Ikaros –Sohara, no entiendes que vas solo serás una carga mas que Seiya tendrá que defender- anuncio Tomoki preocupado por su amiga –no me importa, sentarme a esperar como muere un amigo no es lo mío- dándole una mirada segura de si misma –nosotros también iremos, después de todo aun le debo lecciones al pequeño Seiya- recalco Mikako –ustedes...- Tomoki no pudo terminar por el hecho de que Sugata le puso su mano en el hombro –escúchame, no sé qué promesas hayas hecho con él, pero crees que dejarlo morir seria lo correcto, no se tu pero yo no abandonare a un amigo aunque eso signifique la muerte- retirándose con todas provocando una enorme confusión en Tomoki –que debo hacer, le prometí que no dejaría que Ikaros quede involucrada en nada de esto pero... el dejarlo a su suerte... maldición- volteándose para seguir a los otros –que sucede Tomoki, no ibas a detenernos- pronuncio Sohara –no, me di cuenta que cumplir una promesa es importante pero el abandonar a tus amigos es mucho peor, por lo que yo también iré con ustedes- todos se pusieron felices por la expresión de su amigo –entonces en marcha- afirmo Ikaros corriendo a toda velocidad con todos, no podía volar por estar ahorrando energía para el momento de su lucha –ya voy Seiya, aguanta un poco más-

 ** _En la lucha_**

Todo el campo era destrucción, Seiya intercambiaba ataques con Mephysto que no parecía agotarse para luego tomar distancia –dame diversión Pegaso- aumentando su cosmos oscuros que cubrió toda el área – ** _MUNDO TENEBROSO-_** dejando a su oponente confundido–que has hecho (todo se volvió oscuridad)- pensaba Seiya desconcertado por ver esa técnica por primera vez –para ustedes los humanos, necesitan luz para ver, pero que pasaría si todo se cubre con el bello color oscuro- al momento Seiya sintió varios golpes en su espalda –maldición- pronuncio este por el dolor –te atacare hasta la muerte insecto- pronuncio Mephysto propinándole varios golpes a un Seiya que no sabía por cual dirección vendría el ataque, -no puedo seguir así, tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí- dijo Seiya notando que los golpes no los sentía en lugares de su cuerpo que estaba cubierto de sangre –así que ese es su secreto- perforándose sus brazos y piernas con sus manos votando sangre a montones –es que acaso intentas morir desangrado antes de que te remate, si es así lo siento pero esto se acaba aquí- mandándole un ataque a su corazón pero... el ataque nunca llego –que es lo que pasa- decía Mephysto viendo que sus golpes no le atinaban a su presa –no me subestimes- dijo Seiya dándole un gancho en su quijada del dios que por el tremendo impacto se obligó a deshacer su técnica

Cuando todo se disipo – como es que pudiste contrarrestar mi ataque miserable- pronuncio el dios llevándose la sorpresa que Seiya estaba completamente bañado en su propia sangre -es muy fácil, tu ataque no lastimaba mis partes cubiertas por sangre- diciéndolo mientras que caía al suelo –maldito perro, te desangraste a propósito para salir de ahí, dime. Es que acaso es tan importante ganar aun si pierdes la vida- recalco Mephysto que no se encontraba muy bien –claro, si pierdo mucha gente saldrá lastimada por sus culpas por lo que no se mees permitido perder en ningún termino- hablaba Seiya muy pálido por la cantidad de sangre que perdió poniéndose en pose de pelea aunque apenas si podía divisar al enemigo con un solo ojo y la maldición de ambas armas que recibió de los dioses, el dolor le estaba cobrando factura y su cuerpo la pagaba caro –duele mucho... mi... pecho- confirmo Seiya tocándose el peto destruido de la armadura. Al momento de pararse, Mephysto noto que su armadura y su cuerpo estaban muy dañados –maldita sabandija, aquel ataque que me enviaste no solo fue un golpe, me mandaste millones de ataques superando la barrera de la luz- haciendo puño furiosamente mientras que iba directo contra Seiya que fue tomado por el cuello –te hare pagar caro por esto gusano infeliz- como juguete, Mephysto golpeaba a Seiya que no veía bien por el hecho de estar perdiendo nuevamente los 5 sentidos, de un golpe Seiya fue enviado a estrellarse contra las montañas de al lado causando mucha destrucción a su paso

–diablos, su poder sí que aumento – al momento de reír Mephysto se le apareció en frente suyo para arrancarle su otro ojo –todavía no acabo- seguido agarro de las piernas que con un certero movimiento se lo retorció junto a sus brazos quebrándoselos en el acto sin decir nada, ocasionando que el peli café gritara de dolor por todo el lugar, sin darse cuenta Seiya fue tomado de la mandíbula –a ver qué te parece esto humano- Mephysto inserto su cosmos en el interior de Seiya por la boca haciéndolo explotar desde adentro pero...

por milagro su cuerpo seguía en una pieza para mandarlo a volar en el cielo, sin embargo... –esto todavía no termina- era Mephysto que lo esperaba para rematarlo en el cielo y de una patada ascendente golpeo a Seiya en la cabeza enviándolo a estrellar contra el suelo aunque... –tu vienes conmigo- recalco Seiya que agarro a Mephysto por la espalda sin previo aviso sabes muy bien que tu técnica suicida ya no sirve contra mi- aclamo Mephysto – ** _PEGASUS ROLLING CRUSH-_** lanzándose contra el suelo a una velocidad que prometía partirles la columna si no se detenían –lo siento pero aquí me bajo- reclamo Mephysto sin contar que la sangre de Seiya lo cubría con cosmos incapacitándolo en sus movimientos –como diablos puedes mover tus extremidades si te las partí yo mismo- recalco este notando que este tenía la mirada perdida –así que es eso... perdiste tus 5 sentidos y es por eso que ya no sentiste dolor poco después de que te arrancara el ojo pero aun así... es que acaso planeas morir conmigo- grito

–quien dice que moriré- Seiya desapareció en un instante dejándolo solo –veo que le tienes miedo a la muerte- tratando de estabilizarse pero noto que aún seguía impregnado de sangre con cosmos –así que ese es su plan...- en un segundo su cabeza de Mephysto se enterró en el suelo con Seiya saliendo volando contra algunos árboles, disipándose el polvo se veía que Mephysto se levantaba con la armadura muy dañada y Seiya en las mismas condiciones, pedazos de armaduras por todos lados, ambos combatientes estaban exhaustos por tremenda pelea pero... el costo de seguir con ese ritmo le daba a Seiya un enorme dolor en su pecho aparte de que perdió el otro ojo –que sucede Pegaso, ya te cansaste o es que acaso ya no puedes debido a los daños anteriores- dijo Mephysto con una sonrisa –esto no es nada, he, pero acabo de descubrir tu punto débil- impactando a Mephysto –a que te refieres- diciéndolo muy enojado –es simple, para atacar estas obligado a dejar desprotegido tu yugular y es en ese momento que acabare contigo- elevando su cosmos sorprendiendo a los presentes –Pegaso, sabes mejor que nadie que elevar tu cosmos de esa manera acortara tu vida- indico Perséfone –eso no me importa, de todos modos moriré, pero otorgare mi vida para las futuras generaciones que están por venir- incendiando su cosmos a mas no poder –ven Mephysto, arreglaremos esto ahora- irritándole la paciencia –si tanto quieres morir, te asesinare a hora- agrego Mephysto, llevando a Seiya por el cielo mientras se lanzaban todo tipo de ataques físicos aunque... tal como dijo Seiya, al momento de mandarle una patada, Mephysto dejo una abertura que mostro su punto débil –comete esto canalla **_PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN_** ** _-_** mandándole miles de estrellas que terminaron por acabar con Mephysto –esto es imposible... vencido por un simple humano...- gritando de dolor al tiempo que caía al suelo ocasionando un pequeño cráter en el suelo

Decir que Perséfone estaba sorprendida era poco, aquel humano aun en sus condiciones se las arregló para salir triunfante de ese encuentro, en situaciones precarias se retiraría pero notando que tenía una enorme ventaja sobre su oponente decidió continuar con el ataque

-Pegaso, eres admirable como humano, pero es una pena que tengas que morir en este sitio- elevando su cosmos haciendo que raíces salgan de la tierra atrapando nuevamente al peli café que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo –si no salgo de aquí, seguramente moriré- pronuncio Seiya débilmente –exacto Pegaso, terminare mi trabajo en este momento- acercándosele muy lentamente dándole un toque macabro mientras se chupaba los dedos y justo antes de tocar a Seiya sintió una energía que venía directo hacia ella pero lo esquivo a tiempo

-quien hoza interponerse en mi camino- preguntando en la dirección del bosque notando que un grupo de niños se acercaba en dirección a ellos pero noto que la Reyna Urano venia con ellos. El grupo al llegar no pudo creer lo que vio –las chicas por acto instintivo soltaron lagrimas a excepción que Mikako no rompió en llanto como Sohara, los hombres solo estaban aterrados pues todos veían el estado infrahumano de su amigo pero Ikaros que al ver el estado de Seiya, algo muy dentro de ella se rompió –tu...- dirigiéndose a Perséfone con una mirada asesina -te atreviste a lastimar a mi hermano- transformándose en el modo "reyna Urano modo completo" emanando un aura de oscuridad total –te matare de la peor manera que exista- anuncio Ikaros lanzándose sobre Perséfone que la esperaba lista –lo siento pero no puedo jugar contigo ahora- creando un campo de cosmos que cubría todo el terreno pero manteniendo a fuera a los demás que no sean ella y Pegaso, Ikaros al ver esto rápidamente trato de entrar pero ya era muy tarde, la barrera se había fijado ya. La diosa sonreía al tiempo que se despojaba de su armadura frente a una Ikaros que golpeaba la barrera con odio puro –Ikaros ¿no?- pregunto está llamando su atención con ojos de furia –así que te llamas Ikaros y al parecer estas muy enamorada de tu hermano mayor- diciéndolo con tono provocativo acariciando el cuerpo de Seiya entre las raíces que no podía hacer nada, decir que Ikaros estaba cabreada era poco, estaba jodidamente llena de odio hacia aquella mujer que tocaba a su hermano como si nada después de todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar por esta absurda batalla –veo que eres muy celosa- pronuncio la rubia lamiendo la oreja del peli café como gata en celo muy roja, Ikaros estaba a punto de perder la cordura por ver eso, lo que siguió fue que la diosa aprisiono a Seiya entre sus enormes pechos sudorosos que a cualquier chaval imponen –creo que a Pegaso le gustan más mis senos que los tuyos- mientras sobaba el rostro de Seiya contra ella misma pues al parecer la rubia se divertía viendo la actitud y la cara de Ikaros que llego al extremo de golpear la barrera con su propia cabeza en un intento desesperado de acabar con esa tortura que le brindaban sus ojos pero lo que realmente la saco de todo tipo de cordura fue que la perra de adentro estaba besando inclusive con la lengua a Seiya, a su Seiya, ver eso realmente le partió el corazón en pedazos por lo que bajo su rostro, Seiya que no podía hacer nada por el estado en el que se encontraba y Perséfone que disfrutaba del espectáculo otorgado por Ikaros hasta que...

El aura oscura se hizo más intensa a tal grado que incuso la diadema de la armadura de Pegaso que traía puesta se pasó a un color oscuro completo, la chispa de sus ojos desapareció dejando sus ojos con un tono rojo apagado y de un certero golpe destruyo la barrera como si de papel se tratase sorprendiendo a Tomoki y los demás, empezó a atacar sin piedad a una Perséfone que rápidamente reacciono poniéndose su armadura con su lanza –te enseñare a respetar a tus creadores- pronuncio Perséfone. Al momento de lanzarse, Ikaros pronuncio algo que despertó a Seiya de su inconciencia –NADIE TOCA A MI SEIYA- grito fuertemente Ikaros pero al acercarse contra su oponente, esta le respondió con un golpe que le dio de lleno en el rostro de Ikaros que solo doblo su rostro un poco por el impacto, sin retroceder esta siguió hasta que le dio un codazo a la rubia enviándola por el bosque, al momento ambas mujeres intercambiaban golpes a una velocidad atemorizante elevándose por los aires con sus enormes alas aunque...

-detente Ikaros- está al escuchar eso, se detuvo en su ataque viendo atrás que quien le había hablado no era otro mas que Seiya por medio del cosmos –he dicho que te detengas- pronuncio este haciendo que Ikaros baje para ver si de verdad estaba hablando el, ambas sintieron una energía proveniente de Seiya, este se hallaba emanando un cosmos semejante a un dios por lo que hizo temblar a Perséfone. Ikaros se acercó corriendo hacia su hermano liberándolo de esas raíces pero no esperaba lo siguiente...

El reencuentro con su hermano no era lo que ella esperaba, Seiya le mando una cachetada que la dejo atónita en ese momento

–creo haberte dicho que no necesitaba ayuda de personas débiles como ustedes- reincorporándose muy lentamente por el dolor, su hermana sabía que toda era una farsa pero lo que decía sonaba tan real que incluso lo interpreto como que era la verdad –pero hermano yo...- siendo callado por este –lárgate, solo estorbas, ni si quiera sirves como sacrificio- dándole una mirada de odio haciendo que esta derrame unas lágrimas tapándose la boca con sus manos al ver que ya no estaban sus... –tus ojos ya no están- diciendo con mucho miedo –esto es normal en las batallas, ni siquiera entiendes algo como esto... solo... largo de aquí- diciéndolo con mucha crueldad. Para Ikaros se le era muy difícil verlo en esas condiciones, ella amaba ver los ojos de su hermano, esos ojos que la llenaban de alegría por las mañanas y que le brindaban esperanza para seguir... nunca regresarían pero noto que aún conservaba el anillo que ella le había dado. Perséfone estaba un poco molesta por haberla ignorado –lamento interrumpir su discusión de hermanos pero no olviden que estamos en una pelea- apuntándoles con su lanza –claro, perdona la espera- menciono Seiya trazando la constelación de Pegaso, ambos se lanzaron al ataque pero... Perséfone desapareció de la vista de Seiya, intentando divisarla sintió una punzada en su corazón por lo que volteo rápidamente hacia Ikaros que se encontraba a punto de sucumbir frente a la rubia así que forzando su cuerpo más allá de los límites de un dios –(si no llego a tiempo...)-

Los cuervos volaban por todas partes por presenciar tal acto, Perséfone había encajado su lanza en el corazón de Seiya que se interpuso para proteger a Ikaros de su inminente muerte, Ikaros estaba asustada de ver que se su hermano había recibido una herida de muerte en su corazón... al momento que la diosa se ponía a distancia previniéndose de algún contra ataque

–vaya que eres una tonta... hermana- sorprendiendo a Perséfone que aun pudiera hablar

–¿sabes?... lo que me dijiste esta mañana...- recordando que su pequeña hermana se le había confesado hace pocas horas y al toque que se sacaba la lanza –me pregunto si aún será cierto- dijo Seiya con una vos muy débil al momento que levantaba su rostro al cielo –claro que es cierto, yo te amo pero... por favor no me dejes, me prometiste que querías estar a mi lado, no lo recuerdas, la primera vez que nos conocimos me lo dijiste- dijo Ikaros intentando no llorar –hace mucho... un gran hombre dijo... "todo ser vivo tiene su final"... creo que... aquí es el mío- asustando mucho a Ikaros –quien lo diría... lo que me enseñaste resulto ser cierto... Shaka- recordando su última conversación con el santo de virgo –cállate, tu aun tienes que vivir, tienes a muchos amigos que te esperan... me tienes a mí- rompiendo en llanto con la cabeza abajo –creo... haberte dicho... no bajar la cabeza... por nada del mundo... Ikaros- al momento que se volteaba dedicándole una sonrisa que para muchos seria aterradora en el estado que se encontraba pero para ella... era el mejor regalo de navidad que podría recibir -no llores... hermana... ya se... qué tal si te repito... lo mismo... que me dijiste- acercándosele para darle un beso muy tierno en sus labios de esta que duro unos minutos –te amo con todo mi corazón- haciendo que Ikaros se ponga muy roja y llorase de emoción al escuchar eso que tanto anhelaba escuchar –cuando te me confesaste pensé... que era un error... que yo no te merecía... pero al verte en peligro... de saber que algo te pasaría... de pensar que nunca estarías conmigo... me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti... no era cariño de hermanos... amor... sentí amor por mi hermana... por mi bella hermana- anunciando sus sentimientos hacia esta que lloraba de felicidad y de amargura –lo siento, si fuera mas fuerte podría haberte ayudado pero... como dices, aun soy muy débil- repitió Ikaros llorando a mares –lo que te dije... no es cierto... trate de protegerte... al alejarte de mis problemas... pero creo que falle- tosiendo sangre un medio muerto Seiya -vamos... mi novia no puede... poner esa cara- hablando entrecortado por la sangre que escupía de su boca, sin decir nada Ikaros se le lanzo encima sin importarle la sangre o el sudor que este tenía en su boca, empezó a besarlo de forma salvaje por todo su rostro. Para Tomoki y los demás era algo obsceno hacer eso en medio combate pero... también era conmovedor ver crecer el amor que tenían esos dos. Ikaros estaba tan feliz que sin previo aviso le penetro la lengua en la boca de Seiya que no podía hacer nada por el hecho de que sus músculos no le respondían muy bien, explorar su interior le ponía sus pelos de punta, en resumen era algo nuevo para ella, al rato se separó muy roja con la respiración agitada dejando un hilo de saliva que los unía como pareja –desde ahora yo soy tuya y tú eres mío- proclamo Ikaros muy feliz de que por fin pudiera conseguir el amor de su hermano, de su Seiya –como tu digas... mi bello ángel- pronuncio Seiya muy feliz acariciando la mejilla de su hermana

Pero el momento de felicidad se vio interrumpido por una furiosa Perséfone –lo siento, interrumpo algo, no olviden que estamos en una pelea- poniéndose en pose de ataque. Ikaros estaba por atacar por arruinar su momento pero... algo la detuvo, era Seiya que la jalaba de su mano –yo me encargo- yendo en dirección a la rubia para enfrentarla

-déjame pelear, en tu estado morirás si luchas...- rogo Ikaros –el deber de un hombre es proteger a la mujer que ama y eso es lo que planeo hacer- poniendo una barrera por el campo para que nadie entrase –pero que haces Seiya- grito Ikaros preocupada por lo que planeaba hacer –ya te lo dije no... yo luchare por tu mañana, por el mañana de todos y por la mujer a la que amo- emanando su cosmos que destruyo por completo la armadura divina de Pegaso –perdón por la espera bruja- decía Seiya muy sonriente –quien te has creído que eres para hablarme así, pero te castigare con mi mejor técnica- elevándose por los cielos aumentando su cosmos al máximo mientras se elevaba al espacio cubriendo todo el cielo de un morado oscuro –reciban esto sabandijas **_RENACIMIENTO DEL PARAISO-_** todo el poder que había acumulado Perséfone lo concentro en su lanza disparando en contra de la tierra con el propósito de destruirla

Todos en el pueblo pensaban que el juicio de dios se acercaba hasta que... en toda la ciudad se sintió una luz cálida que provenía de las montañas. Seiya concentraba todo su cosmos en su puño derecho mientras que Ikaros desesperada por entrar dentro del campo de fuerza creado por Seiya a pararlo pues Seiya planeaba dar todo de si en ese último ataque –detente Seiya-grito Ikaros aterrada, al escuchar eso, Seiya se volteo para ver a sus amigos y mirar a la mujer que ama por última vez aun sin sus ojos –chicos, espero se cuiden sin mi... girando a donde su hermana – ** _no importa lo que pase.._**. **_siempre te amare... Ikaros_** \- diciéndolo por su cosmos, esta solo pudo ver con desesperación que lo que decía era cierto –por favor no lo hagas- suplico Ikaros sin resultado alguno pues Seiya se volteo mirando a su enemigo

–arde cosmos, elévate hasta el, muéstrame la luz de la esperanza, quémate por Ikaros- trazando su constelación. La diosa solo dijo –es su final- pero sintió una energía del santo de Pegaso –no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya asquerosa diosa...- proclamo Seiya en pose de ataque – ** _PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN BIG BANG-_** lanzando todo su cosmos concentrado en un solo punto chocando contra el de la rubia

-pero que es este cosmos, es muy superior al de antes- acato Perséfone desde la atmosfera, ambos poderes estaban igualados en poder pero el de Perséfone iba perdiendo potencia ante el de Seiya que lanzaba su ataque con toda furia –solo un poco más...- decía Seiya tratando de aumentar mas su cosmos. Mientras que Tomoki y los demás... solo se encontraban maravillados de tremendo espectáculo, los ciudadanos miraban con impotencia el choque de energías desde la ciudad rezando que la luz celeste derrote a la morada, mientras que en la batalla

El cometa de Seiya estaba a punto de impactar en el corazón de la diosa –ya te tengo...- afirmo Seiya, sin embargo... alguien estaba ayudando a Perséfone desde la espalda enviando su cosmos diabólico haciendo que el poder de Perséfone aumentara considerablemente, Seiya caía de rodillas

–maldición... estuve tan cerca... de terminar todo esto- decía este respirando agitadamente. El sujeto que ayudaba a la rubia no era otro mas que... –creíste que podrías asesinarme por golpear mi punto débil, eres un pobre iluso- proclamo Mephysto que se hallaba en todo su esplendor, el descansar ese tiempo le había hecho recuperar todas sus energías –tendrás el honor de ser el primero en morir en mi técnica suprema Pegaso- aclaro Mephysto concentrando su cosmos en las palmas de sus manos – ** _DIMENCION CAOTICA_** \- acato este enviando un enorme rayo de energía que tenia color blanquecino con colores de tono oscuro, fusionándose con el de Perséfone. Pegaso solo podía respirar entre cortado por estar peleando con tremenda cantidad de poder, cualquiera diría que esto era injusto pero Ikaros estaba con mucho miedo de que todo ese poder le diera a su amado y también se sentía molesta consigo misma de no poder ayudarlo en nada por culpa del campo de fuerza hasta que... –eso es todo...- afirmo Seiya reincorporándose de nuevo sorprendiendo a los presentes –si creen que ese ataque me matara, están muy equivocados- proclamo Seiya al rato que le aparecía la armadura de Pegaso que uso en la batalla contra Poseidón para salvarse a el y a su hermana. Desplegando sus alas dijo algo que intimido a los dioses –ustedes no me pueden ganar- asustándoles aun cuando se encontraban desde el espacio –yo no estoy luchando solo... todos me brindan su confianza y es por eso que no puedo defraudarlos- elevándose por los aires con sus alas metiéndose al vórtice de su propio ataque para acercarse hacia los desprotegidos dioses que no podían hacer nada en contra ya que el menor descuido les provocaría la muerte aunque... -no dejare que hagas lo que se te plazca- dijo Mephysto haciendo lo mismo que Seiya arremetiendo contra el, ambos combatientes colisionaron sus puños en medio cielo ocasionando un tremendo sismo en el continente

-que harás ahora Pegaso, tu plan fallo y ahora solo te resta morir- afirmo Mephysto poniéndole más fuerza a su ataque, Seiya estaba con la cabeza baja hasta que... -el amor de mi hermana me protege y eso es más que suficiente para que yo gane este duelo- hablo débilmente –que es lo que dices, ya no puedes hacer nada... pero qué es esto- sentía un cosmos que emanaba pero este provenía de su corazón –protegeré a mi amada cueste lo que me cueste- grito furiosamente llegando a oídos de su hermana en la tierra que derramo lágrimas al escuchar eso. El ataque de Seiya aumento a niveles peligrosos donde termino por superar al de los dioses cubriendo la atmosfera por un celeste que daba vida al planeta entero

–esto es inaudito, vencidos por un simple humano- hablaron los dos dioses al ser cubiertos por esa tremenda luz que provenía de Seiya. Lo único que Ikaros pudo mirar fue a Seiya desde el Angulo de la espalda, este se giró por última vez mirándola con detenimiento diciéndole algo que la marcaria para toda su vida – ** _hasta pronto... hermana- diciéndolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_** desapareciendo por la luz que cegó a todos por varios minutos ocasionando un gran misterio, sin embargo...

Luego de que todo se disipara, todos intentaron mantener la calma por la desaparición de Seiya, pero no encontraban nada, -puedo utilizar mi radar de rastreo pero...- pronuncio Nimph tocándose las alas recordando que perdió la mayoría de sus habilidades cuando se las arrancaron –no te preocupes, seguro que ese pervertido está bien- acato Sohara –el no es alguien que muera tan fácilmente, verdad Ikaros- pronuncio Tomoki mirando que esta estaba viendo el cielo con la vista perdida –que es lo que te pasa, oye contesta- pregunto Sugata agarrándole del hombro pero noto que estaba muy frio, lo único que pronuncio fue... –su cosmos a desaparecido- apenas audible para el grupo –pero que...- dijo Mikako viendo que dos cosas bajaban del cielo, no era nada mas y nada menos que la armadura de Pegaso y sagitario todas resquebrajadas que adoptaban las poses que tenían antes de ser usadas, todos miraban con horror como estaban impregnadas con sangre de su amigo para luego voltear hacia Ikaros topándose con una dura realidad...

Ella había perdido la conciencia estando parada, lloraba sangre de un tono muy carmesí, sus alas estaban muy pálidas y su rostro estaba inexpresivo como el de una muñeca, para colmo se puso a llover torrencialmente, al parecer el mismo cielo lloraba por el trágico destino de ambos hermanos, Ikaros se acercaba paso a paso hacia las maltrechas armaduras arrodillándose frente a ellas para recoger algo. Se trataba del anillo que le había regalado a su hermano esa misma mañana, para después golpear el suelo con ira una y otra vez asustando a los demás por su acción hasta que paro después de destruirse su mano –porque tenía que pasar esto, tu no debías pelear, hubieras podido llevar una vida normal pero... estampando su cabeza contra el suelo pidiendo perdón ante las armaduras de su hermano –todo esto es culpa mía, falte a mi promesa de protegerte y lo peor... no pude confesarte que... la causante de tu dolor más grande fui yo...- hablando apenas por su llanto, sacando una daga dorada apuntando su yugular –no lo hagas- pronuncio Tomoki a lo lejos –pero eso ya no importa... este mundo ya no vale si tu ya no estás conmigo- acercándose a su propio suicidio pero...

Su mano fue detenida por la de todos que llegaron a tiempo –esta no es la solución- proclamo Sugata –Seiya se sentiría muy triste... si tu murieras- afirmo Nimph –el no querría esto- hablo Sohara –deshonrarías su sacrificio quitándote tu vida- acato Mikako. Todo esto se clavaba en el corazón de Ikaros como espinas, espinas de la verdad, -crees que quitándote la vida harías feliz a Seiya- hablo Tomoki sorprendiendo a Ikaros –el se sacrificó por todos... se sacrificó por ti, dándolo todo siempre con una sonrisa pero... tu te quieres matar en frente de su espíritu- señalando las armaduras, Ikaros miro fijamente a Pegaso y a sagitario, estaban llorando, llorando al ver su comportamiento frente a ellos, causando que Ikaros recapacitara dejando de forcejear con todos

-yo hice llorar a mi hermano nuevamente- proclamo la peli rosada cayendo hacia atrás pero... una mano la sostuvo, eran Tomoki –a Seiya no le gustaría que su novia se lamentase en su presencia- esta solo pudo llorar mas aun de amargura apretando con dolor el anillo de su hermano pero...

Del cielo se pudo ver una silueta que bajaba a toda velocidad estampándose frente a todos, era... Perséfone –como rayos sigues con vida- aclaro Sugata un poco asustado –se supone que moriste en esa explosión maldita- pronuncio Mikako viendo que la diosa se limpiaba el polvo -es muy simple, tan solo tuve que usar de escudo a Mephysto y así el ataque nunca me llego- decía burlonamente impactando a todos –que hiciste que- pregunto Sohara horrorizada –sacrificaste a tu camarada para salvar tu vida, es que acaso no erais compañeros- grito Tomoki furioso –y que, el tan solo era un peón que jugaba a mi favor- mientras se ponía en pose de ataque –ahora... en donde nos quedamos- hablo hacia todos. El grupo se hallaba asustado por el hecho de enfrentarse a una diosa en persona hasta que... –todos ustedes váyanse de aquí- acato Ikaros con voz de ultra tumba y el pelo muy erizado entrando en "Reyna Urano modo completo" –veo que estas enojada por la muerte de tu hermanito, íbamos a hacer tantas cosas juntos- dijo la rubia chupándose el dedo pero no hubo reacción por parte de la peli rosada –que es lo que te ocurre, no estas molesta por saber que el sacrificio de tu hermano fue en vano- riéndose a mas no poder pero...

-estoy feliz...- sorprendiendo a la diosa –que es lo que dijiste- pronuncio está sorprendida por la respuesta –estoy feliz por tener la oportunidad de poder tomar venganza con mis propias manos, hare que los esfuerzos de mi hermano sean un grito de esperanza- elevando su aura demoniaca –Ikaros, tu sola no podrás con ella- aclaro Tomoki con todos –lo sé pero aun así... no dejare que la muerte de mi hermano sea en vano- ejecutando un soplido con sus enormes alas empujando a sus amigos lo mas lejos posible –aun quieres pelear, Pegaso no pudo conmigo, que te hace creer que tu podrás hacerlo- pregunto la rubia, Ikaros solo la miraba con odio puro, sus ojos estaban de un tono escarlata total, sin previo aviso...

Ataco apareciendo en frente de la diosa tratando de acertarle un golpe al rostro pero esta la bloqueo con su lanza ocasionando una onda de choque destruyendo todo a su alrededor –así que pelearas enserio he- proclamo la diosa tomando distancia –haber que te parece esto- afirmo Perséfone haciendo crecer ramas que aprisionaron a Ikaros pero esta se deshizo de todas, cada rama que tocaba su cuerpo se desintegraba por la energía oscura de su cuerpo –si te mato...- atacando por el lado izquierdo con varias patadas ala diosa que contraatacaba con su lanza –mi hermano podrá descansar en paz- dijo Ikaros mandando un golpe al vientre de Perséfone que no pudo leer sus movimientos siendo mandada contra las montañas. Esta regreso a la velocidad de la luz apareciendo detrás de Ikaros amenazando con clavarle su lanza en su corazón –pagaras por tu osadía- acato la rubia con mucho enojo sin contar que la peli rosada escapo de su ataque pero perdió una de sus alas en el intento –la próxima será más que unas plumas- confirmo Perséfone atacando al mismo tiempo que Ikaros. Era una lucha espectral, ambas no cedían pero aun así se notaba que la diosa ganaba terreno puesto que Ikaros perdía energía con forme avanzaba la pelea –que te pasa mocosa, ya no puedes bailar- viendo que se abrió una abertura en la defensa de Ikaros, aprovechando le mando un patada al vientre para mandarla al cielo y luego rematarla con un rayo cósmico que desprendió su lanza impactando a Ikaros que cayó con el cuerpo pesado a la tierra de cabeza con su ropa hecha trizas. A decir verdad lucia provocativa para muchos hombres pero en esos momentos ella irradiaba rabia de no poder levantarse del suelo y confrontarla –todavía no he perdido... maldita zorra- hablo Ikaros débilmente por el daño causado tratando de levantarse pero Perséfone le mando un patada sobre su cabeza estampándola contra el suelo ocasionando un gran sismo por todo el terreno –no tienes ni la menor pisca de respeto por los dioses, vaya que eres igual al perro de tu hermano- lo que dijo Perséfone impacto a Ikaros muy dentro de su ser –no dejare que lo insultes en mi presencia bastarda- hablo Ikaros con furia desde el suelo, una furia que la hizo temblar a la diosa muy dentro de su alma –como dije, eres idéntica a él, unos hermanos que son unos simples perros que ladran pero no muerden- pronuncio Perséfone poniéndole cosmos a su pie ocasionando que todo el sitio estalle por los aires –supongo que me pase- aclamo la rubia retirándose victoriosa pero...

Sintió un cosmos intenso que provenía de su espalda –así que todavía quieres sufrir- hablo la diosa – nunca le dio la espalada a una batalla, cada vez que luchaba su fuerza estallaba con la fuerza de un cometa, contra el oponente sus puños ardían con esperanza, aun desventaja no fue cobarde y se mantuvo siempre fuerte hasta el final- pronuncio Ikaros muy enojada lanzándose sin pensar contra la diosa –no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de el-grito Ikaros, Perséfone ya estaba cansada de seguir con esta pelea y por eso estaba preparada –entonces ven y demuéstrame que me equivoco mocosa- aclamo la rubia muy confiada, momentos antes de que el puño de Ikaros encajara en el rostro de la diosa, esta se hallaba con un cuchillo que iba en dirección al corazón de la peli rosada que no podía hacer nada viendo que se aproximaba su fin –(acaso este será... mi final)- pensó Ikaros con rabia, morir a manos de la asesina de su hermano, en frente de la armadura de su amado era algo penoso pero...

-cómo demonios tienes eso- acato la diosa sorprendida de que su daga nunca impactara contra el pecho de Ikaros. Efectivamente, el peto de la armadura de Pegaso había aparecido adhiriéndose en el cuerpo de Ikaros protegiéndola del impacto, pero un golpe en su barbilla por parte de la otra que la saco del trance mandándola para atrás –dime niña, llamaste a esa asquerosa armadura para protegerte- grito furiosa esta sin recibir respuesta de su oponente que estaba más sorprendida que esta –me estás oyendo- grito nuevamente la rubia notando que las demás partes de la armadura se unían al cuerpo de la peli rosada.

Lucia muy hermosa con la armadura puesta, solo cambiaron algunos aspectos como la cintura, en vez de un cinturón ahora era una mini falda con el dije de un Pegaso en el centro, el peto ya no era plano, ahora se acomodaba a sus enormes pechos, inclusive se acomodaron a sus alas que le volvió a crecer la que perdió en batalla y la cubrieron por completo y lo demás era normal como cuando Seiya lo usaba con unas enormes alas de la armadura –no puede ser, se supone que las armaduras solo deben ser vestidas por aquellos que defiendan a su determinado dios pero esto va en contra de la naturaleza- hablo firmemente en cuanto a Ikaros, esta se hallaba maravillada de que la armadura de su amado la había protegido por voluntad propia, no era otra mas que la armadura divina de Pegaso, para luego encarar a la diosa –yo no estoy luchando sola, el espíritu de mi hermano también lucha junto a mí- pronuncio Ikaros muy tranquila –pero que...- fue lo único que logro decir la rubia. Atrás de Ikaros se hallaba Seiya con una sonrisa –como es que aun sigues con vida- hablo está a la nada sin percatarse que Ikaros se había lanzado ya al ataque tomándola desprevenida por el frente. A partir de este punto ambas mujeres luchaban de iguala a igual –el hecho de que el espíritu de tu hermano te brinde su armadura no quiere decir que me venzas- hablo amenazadoramente pero...

Ikaros había desaparecido de su vista para tomarla espalda –esto es por Nimph- dándole una patada que la envió hacia los cielos inmovilizada para luego aparecer encontrarse con Ikaros –esto es por toda la gente que hiciste sufrir- estampándole su puño en el vientre de la diosa que se torció de dolor en el aire mientras caía al suelo ocasionando un cráter enorme –y esto es por atreverte a tocar a mi hermano con tus sucias manos- concentrando todo su cosmos en la palma de su mano –toma esto **_CATACLISMO DE PEGASO-_** lanzando una gran bola de cosmos color celeste de sus manos en contra de la rubia a una gran altura desde los aires –si yo muero... todos vendrán conmigo- hablo agitadamente Perséfone expandiendo su cosmos por todo el cielo con la intención de asesinar a todos los humano sin contar que Ikaros intercepto su ataque con el suyo, ahora se había convertido en un "matar o vivir" –te mandare al infierno- grito furiosamente Perséfone haciendo retroceder a Ikaros cada vez más y más –que puedo hacer, use todo mi poder en ese ataque... ya no tengo fuerzas- hablo esta. Pues lanzar un ataque que nunca había practicado o usado le dreno todo su cosmos y justo antes de darse por vencida sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo tocándole el hombro, volteo lentamente a ver quién era...

Lo que le mostraban sus ojos casi le origina que se le detenga su corazón. No era otro mas que Seiya en perfecto estado pero desnudo –se... sei... Seiya...- hablo tartamudeando por la sorpresa de toparse con su amado pero se fijó que iba perdiendo contra la diosa en poder –si esto continua...- hablo Ikaros notando que su hermano se le acerco a su oreja –juntos... como hermanos- pronuncio este apenas audible para ella, estas palabras fueron mas que suficientes para hacer que el cosmos de Ikaros aumente desmesuradamente llegando a un tono de oscuro completo. Sin pensarlo se mandó dentro del vórtice cósmico junto con Seiya de cerca con el objetivo de acabar con Perséfone pero... –caíste... mocosa- respondió débilmente la rubia arrojando su lanza en dirección a la cabeza de esta. Ikaros no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por lo que solo podía observar como su fin se acercaba...

Sin embargo algo se interpuso en contra de la lanza, no era otra más que la flecha de sagitario que la armadura de oro lanzo para protegerla desde la tierra –ahora Ikaros- grito Seiya. Ikaros perforo la armadura de Perséfone destrozándola en el impacto pero esto ocasionó una fuerte explosión que devoro toda la montaña, Perséfone antes de morir solo pudo ver que detrás de la espalda de Ikaros se encontraba el espíritu de Seiya ayudándola, brindándole apoyo, lo que hades nunca hizo con ella –esto si es el verdadero amor- fueron las últimas palabras de Perséfone que sucumbió ante la explosión que termino por cegar a todos.

Luego de que todo el lugar quedara en un gran cráter, se veía descender a una Ikaros muy feliz pensando que su hermano había sobrevivido pero... no lo veía por ninguna parte, lo buscaba con la vista desesperada pero recordó que no sintió contacto físico con el por mas cerca que estuviesen, su rostro de alegría se reemplazó por la de una triste bajando la cabeza, quedando en silencio sin contar que de los escombros salía una Perséfone toda recuperada –que te parece, tu ataque tampoco me derroto, tengo mucha suerte para ser una diosa pero eso es muy obvio- preparándose para seguir con el encuentro, Ikaros al verla, su rostro no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía con una cara de melancolía acercándose poco a poco hacia la rubia –que, perdiste las esperanzas de luchar, o es que acaso te distes por vencida... ha- la diosa fue interrumpida, pero no físicamente, Ikaros la había ignorado olímpicamente mientras seguía su camino –oye, nuestro combate todavía no ha acabado- repitió Perséfone hacia esta, pero lo que escucho la dejo muy asustada –que fue lo que dijiste- dijo temerosa la rubia ante las palabras de la peli rosada –pelear contra alguien que ya está muerto no tiene sentido- afirmo Ikaros dándole cara muy tranquila –a que te refieres- grito desesperada Perséfone –ni tu ni Pegaso pudieron acabar conmigo...- no pudo terminar su dialogo por escupir sangre a montones de su boca –que es lo que pasa... con mi cuerpo- hablo débilmente la diosa

-de verdad creíste que mi hermano te dejaría con vida- pronuncio como si nada una Ikaros muy pacifica -¿pero qué?- dijo la diosa –tu cuerpo y alma fueron destruidos en el ataque contra mi Seiya, él te asesino con su poderoso cosmos... en pocas palabras tan solo eres un cadáver viviente yo solo te destroce desde adentro- proclamo Ikaros dándole la espalda mientras seguía su camino –eso no puede ser yo...- viendo su cuerpo, la rubia se llenó de miedo notando que su cuerpo se resquebrajaba poco a poco –soy una diosa- grito Perséfone al cielo mientras su cuerpo estallaba como fuegos artificiales ante la espalda de Ikaros que seguía caminando aun vestida con la imponente armadura de Pegaso, por todo el campo de batalla caía sangre de la diosa incluso sobre Ikaros que sintió asco por manchar con sangre la armadura de su difunto hermano de la asesina que los había separado, desplegando sus alas se encamino a donde se encontraban los demás.

En el cielo pudo divisar a los chicos inconscientes cerca del árbol de cerezos, bajando lentamente despertándoles por el aleteo de sus alas. El primero en despertar fue Tomoki –que fue lo que paso- pregunto aun con dolor –que golpe me di- afirmo Sohara sobándose su trasero –ara, veo que todos están muy bien- dijo Mikako muy feliz –que paso con la pelea- aclaro Sugata intrigado –es verdad, Ikaros estaba...- hablo Nimph notando que Ikaros descendía del cielo muy lastimada-que fue lo que paso- entre otras preguntas de sus amigos que Ikaros no podía descansar –solo diré que ganamos- afirmo Ikaros con un semblante triste, esto lo notaron todos por lo que intentaron animarla pero nada funcionaba –lo lamento... pero necesito tiempo a solas- reclamo Ikaros apartándose del grupo, pero Tomoki intento detenerla –no lo hagas Tomo chan, ella necesita estar sola para asimilar todo esto, dale tiempo- acato Sohara muy triste retirándose con todos dejando a Ikaros sola en la colina al parecer llorando amargamente de rodillas maldiciéndose una y otra vez por no haber evitado la muerte de la persona a la cual amaba –de que me sirve todo este poder... si solo sirve para destruir- afirmo Ikaros apretando sus puños con enojo mientras que la nieve caía afirmando la navidad pero –vamos, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no bajes la cabeza- Ikaros reconoció esta voz sin lugar a dudas por lo que levanto su cabeza viendo que no era otro más que Seiya en persona –hermano, tú me salvaste no es así, me brindaste tu poder para poder derrotarla- lloraba de felicidad al poder verlo nuevamente –no, fuiste tú quien hizo posible aquel milagro, yo solo te motive- pronuncio Seiya muy cerca de ella –yo pude... vencer a un dios- repitió Ikaros sorprendida por sus poderes –básicamente, superaste a un dios- acercando la frente de el con la de ella –estoy orgullosa de ti, puedes cuidar de ti mismo, ya no me necesitas- causando lágrimas en Ikaros –no, yo te necesito, no sé qué hacer si ti, te extraño...- decía llorando una Ikaros toda roja –yo he muerto por lo que soy solo un recuerdo de tu pasado, tan solo olvídate de todo- pronuncio Seiya tranquilamente –como me pides que me olvide de todo... si todo lo eras tu- grito desesperada Ikaros a punto de romper en llanto pero fue callada por un beso de Seiya, el beso fue profundo donde Seiya le transmitía todos sus sentimientos para luego introducirle su lengua a la boca de Ikaros que dio un gemido de placer, Seiya exploraba el interior de su hermana con cada detalle hasta la laringe provocando que esta gritase de placer mientras la saliva se rebalsaba de su boca cayendo a sus senos, se separaron luego de varios minutos –vivir por la justicia es muy hermoso, pero muy triste también, eso tenlo presente- recalco Seiya –además de que me la debías- pronuncio Seiya muy feliz viendo a su hermana que estaba con la lengua a fuera rogando por mas con la mirada -vive al máximo, disfruta tu primera navidad y nunca te arrepientas vale... ve con ellos- afirmo Seiya refiriéndose a Tomoki y los demás elevándose al cielo –te prometo que te esperare. No importa lo que pase- grito Ikaros al espíritu de su hermano mientras que este se desvanecía en las nubes con una sonrisa

-dándose media vuelta corrió hacia sus amigos –esperen- grito Ikaros desde lejos captando la atención de todos –pero si es ella- acato Mikako muy feliz –sabía que no te dejarías ganar por la depresión- aclaro Tomoki muy contento al tiempo que Ikaros llegaba corriendo muy agitada dejándolos atrás –vamos que hoy es navidad- grito Ikaros muy contenta –es cierto, hoy es navidad- dijo Sugata siguiéndole el paso con Mikako –vamos, que si no nos apuramos nos dejaran sin comida- dijo Tomoki agarrando de la mano a Sohara y Nimph que se tornaron muy rojas por el contacto

Ikaros giro su cabeza nuevamente hacia el árbol de cerezos donde la armadura dorada de sagitario se elevaba hacia el santuario y pudo ver el espíritu de Seiya despidiéndose de ella agitando la mano, esto causo alegría y tristeza en el corazón de Ikaros pero siguió corriendo con todos por detrás –correremos... pero no para a escapar, será para alcanzar nuestras metas, eso es ser un humano- afirmo Ikaros contenta corriendo en dirección al ocaso del sol donde se encontraba la ciudad

La navidad se celebró muy animada por toda le residencia Tomoki, Mikako y Sohara se vestían de mama nuelas, Tomoki siendo golpeado por ambas chicas, Sugata cocinaba en la parrilla y Nimph charlaba animadamente con Ikaros sobre lo grandiosa que se veía vestida con la armadura divina de Pegaso de su hermano hasta que llego la noche y todos se despidieron no sin antes construir un altar en memoria de Seiya con la estatua de un Pegaso como símbolo de honor, en la lápida decía "el caballero de la esperanza ya hace aquí" después de que Tomoki se durmiera y Nimph se fuera a ver televisión, Ikaros aprovecho para salir ala azotea contemplando las estrellas abrazando la primera foto que se tomó con su Seiya donde aparecía ella siendo abrazada por la cintura por él, ambos muy felices la cual Seiya en aquellos entonces envió para sus amigos por todo el mundo –cuantos recuerdos me trae esto...- decía nostálgica -sabes es muy descortés espiar a la gente... Tomoki- decía al momento que este se subía a la azotea para hablar con ella –sabes que debes superar las amargas experiencias- dijo Tomoki un poco triste lose pero no pienso olvidarme de mi hermano mirándolo serio –si sigues en este camino, solo tendrás dos opciones- aclaro Tomoki muy serio –la primera será dejar todo esto y continuar con la vida, superando la muerte de Seiya y la otra...- no pudo terminar su oración por la interrupción de Ikaros –no tomare ninguna, yo cargare con las esperanzas y sueños de mi hermano y no descansare hasta cumplirlos- hablo firmemente esta asustando e este que se retiraba –te deseo suerte en tu camino pero no olvides que nosotros también somos tus amigos Ikaros- afirmo Tomoki dejándola sola. Esta seguía mirando las estrellas hasta que se fijó que unas estrellas ardían con más intensidad que las otras, se trataba de la constelación de Pegaso que se encontraba brillando más que nunca, con el tiempo Ikaros escuchaba una canción de cuna, la voz le pertenecía a Seiya que cantaba desde el mas allá, ella quería seguir escuchando su voz pero por extrañas circunstancias quedo... dormida en el techo escuchando la melodía proporcionada por su hermano, las alas gigantes de la armadura empezaron a cubrirla para taparla del frio inconscientemente por la voluntad de Seiya que quedo impregnada en ella, Ikaros no se la había quitado en todo el día y al parecer habían formado un vinculo de usuario y portador

Esa noche fue la primera donde Ikaros pudo dormir verdaderamente como humana siendo cuidada por su amado desde el cielo

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 ** _Bueno llegamos al fin de la historia, lo se fue muy triste, los hermanos no pudieron tener la vida que querían pero a aquellos que sigan esta historia les informo que sacara una segunda temporada titulada "EL RESURGIR DE UNA LEYENDA" no olviden comentar, todos son recibidos_**


End file.
